Ava: les oubliés
by Satine30
Summary: Carter se fait enlever et une rumeur court qu’elle se serait fait tuer par Anubis !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Ava : Les oubliés

Auteur : satine

Genre : Romance et un petit peu d'aventure

Résumé : Carter se fait enlever et une rumeur court qu'elle se serait fait tuer par Anubis !

Note de l'auteur : Alors cette fic est assez longue ! J'espère que vous la lirez jusqu'au bout et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! Mais je vous rassure je vais la fragmenter ! Lol Je voudrais remercier tout ce qui m'envoie des feeds, c'est très gentil de votre part ! Et petit coucou à Malice que j'adore et qui est devenue ma Béta readeuse en titre ! Je vous conseille ses fics, elles sont excellentes ! Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me relire ! Le flash-back est en italique. Voilà bonne lecture ! Kissouille

Disclamer : Personne n'est à moi, touche pas d'argent……………………….en gros Snif ! lol

**Chapitre 1 : La disparition**

**Ava**

Il s'agissait d'une planète très éloignée de notre système solaire. Un calme rare régnait, tel un roi sur ses sujets. Ce sentiment d'apaisement qui dégageait de ces terres, était presque désormais introuvable dans toute la galaxie. Depuis qu'Anubis et Ba'al avaient commencé leur exploration de l'univers, afin de trouver de nouveaux peuples à dominer, peu de planètes restaient intactes comme celle-ci. Le fait d'être rester vierge de tout combat, était simple à expliquer. Cette planète n'avait rien qui puisse intéresser l'un de ces faux dieux. Aucune porte ou encore aucune trace de Naquada, n'était présente. Seule la nature occupait tout l'espace.

Malheureusement, l'un de ces faux dieux, Anubis, avait trouvé en ce lieu, une toute autre activité. Depuis peu d'années, il y déposait, certains prisonniers susceptibles de l'aider dans le futur. Bien entendu toute identité et toute mémoire leur étaient ôtées, avant d'être déposé, mal en point, dans l'une des nombreuses clairières qui bordaient l'unique village, de cette planète. Là, chacun avait appris à recommencer une nouvelle vie, à la recherche de nouveaux souvenirs à se construire.

Le village était entouré par la forêt, néanmoins les habitants avaient battit récemment des palissades, afin de le fortifier par peur d'une attaque quelconque. La vie suivait son cours paisiblement. Chaque nouvelle arrivée, était accueillie chaleureusement par les habitants. Et leur chef Tàri organisait à chaque fois une fête.

La planète était vraiment très belle. De nombreuses forêts, regorgeant d'animaux et de nourriture, s'étendaient à perte de vue. Les rivières étaient si claires, que les villageois y tiraient leur eau potable. De plus les poissons y proliféraient énormément. Les animaux cohabitaient très bien avec ses étrangers, devenus leur voisin de fortune. Chacun avait sa place et personne n'essayait de s'imposer en tant que maître absolu. Bien sûr, même si cette planète n'encourait aucun danger pour le moment, les Asgards avaient décidé de garder un œil sur elle.

**P3X967**

La porte venait tout juste de se refermer sur les trois explorateurs, venus visiter cette planète. Leurs chers amis les Tok'ra, les avaient envoyé ici, car d'après leurs dires, ils avaient une piste pour eux. Mais comme d'habitude, ils n'avaient poussé leurs explications plus loin. Jacob avait été désigné pour leur apporter la nouvelle, sachant que Hammond ne pourrait pas refuser si la requête venait de son meilleur ami.

Alors ils s'étaient retrouvés là, face à une immense forêt d'arbres multicolores. Bien sûr ils n'y prêtèrent pas plus d'attention que ça. Du moins, ils n'en n'eurent pas le temps, car à peine avaient-il fait un pas, que déjà une bande d'autochtone les encerclait. Et pour couronner le tout, ils étaient mis en jougs par de drôles d'armes. Néanmoins, aucun des trois hommes ne fit une remarque, ne voulant être blessé stupidement.

Un petit homme se détacha du groupe. Il était assez grand, la quarantaine. Ses cheveux couleurs jais contrastaient avec ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Il portait une sorte de toge grecque. Derrière lui, deux femmes le suivaient. La moitié de leur visage était caché par un voile blanc, légèrement transparent. Leur robe était rouge. Le haut avait un décolleté assez plongeant. Leurs manches étaient faites de voiles transparents de la même couleur que le tissu du vêtement. Le haut ressemblait beaucoup à un bustier du Moyen-âge. Visiblement il comprimait leur poitrine, les obligeant à respirer avec difficulté. A lui était cousu, une longue jupe rouge également, qui tombait sur le sol, cachant leurs pieds. La première jeune femme était blonde et la seconde brune.

Aucune des deux n'émit un son. Elles se contentaient d'observer les trois étrangers. Elles semblaient effrayées, à en juger par le regard qu'elles posaient sur eux. Mais un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit du docteur Jackson. Avaient-elles peur d'eux, où de cet homme qui marchait dans leur direction ?

Celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'SG-1 et se retourna vers les deux femmes. Lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent son regard dur, elles baissèrent toutes deux les yeux, répondant par la même occasion aux interrogations de l'archéologue. D'une voix presque hurlante, il leur ordonna quelque chose, dans une langue étrangère, qui se rapprochait beaucoup du Grecs ancien. A cet ordre, les deux femmes se mirent à genoux, à même le sol, ne bougeant plus d'un poil. Cela eut pour effet de satisfaire leur chef, qui reporta son attention sur les trois étrangers.

Daniel fit un pas en avant afin de parler à cet homme, qui visiblement devait être le chef. A ce geste tout le monde pointa son arme en direction de l'archéologue, et ses deux meilleurs amis resserrèrent leurs doigts sur leur P-90. S'ils devaient y avoir une quelconque bagarre, ils étaient prêt à se défendre et à protéger leur meilleur ami.

Le docteur Jackson, leva les mains, leur montrant qu'il n'était pas armé et qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal. Malheureusement cela n'eut aucun effet. Il se mit à communiquer avec le chef du groupe. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt à être très coopératif. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, le linguiste se tourna vers son équipe en secouant la tête.

Daniel : Nous n'obtiendrons rien d'eux, Jack. Ils ne veulent pas nous aider ! Tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est que ce que nous recherchons n'est pas ici !

Jack (voix dure) : Alors rentrons !

La voix du colonel, était sans appel. Bien sûr son meilleur ami le comprenait très bien. Daniel alla donc composer les coordonnées de la Terre. Une fois le portail dimensionnel ouvert, le Jaffa composa le code et l'équipe passa la porte, sans jeter un dernier regard à cette planète plutôt hostile.

**Terre**

_« Activation de la porte non programmée, je répète. Activation de la porte non programmée. »_

Au son de l'alarme, le Général Hammond, chef du SG-C, sorti de son bureau au pas de course. Il rejoignit la salle de commande et se plaça près du sergent Harriman, chargé de la porte depuis son arrivée à la base, 7ans plus tôt. Il avait à sa charge, l'ouverture et la fermeture de l'iris en cas d'attaque aliène.

Le code de SG-1 venait d'être confirmé. Immédiatement il mit au courant son supérieur, qui ordonna l'ouverture du bouclier. Le militaire s'exécuta. Le plus haut gradé de Cheyenne Mountain descendit rapidement dans la salle d'embarquement. Une lueur d'espoir était visible dans son regard. Il se positionna en bas de la passerelle, attendant son équipe phare. Il vit les trois hommes sortir du vortex. La porte se referma derrière eux, emportant avec lui l'espoir du général.

Hammond : Bienvenue SG-1.

Daniel : Fausse piste.

Hammond : Bien allez à l'infirmerie et dans deux heures je vous veux tous en salle de débriefing.

Le colonel passa devant son supérieur, sans dire un mot. Son visage était fermé et affiché une certaine fatigue. Mais George savait que jamais il n'abandonnerait, il le connaissait trop bien. Il ferait tout pour la retrouver. Car en effet, l'un des membres de SG-1 avait disparut. Officiellement le major Samantha Carter était portée disparue en mission. Depuis lors, Jack avait perdu son légendaire sens de l'humour. Mais tout comme son supérieur direct, il ne perdait pas espoir de la retrouver un jour et de la ramener. Cela allait faire bientôt un an que la jeune femme n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Anubis avait répandu la nouvelle qu'il l'avait lui-même tué.

_Flash-back_

_**P4X386**_

_Voilà plus d'une heure, qu'SG-1 était sur cette planète. Il s'agissait d'une simple mission de reconnaissance. Néanmoins chacun restait sur ces gardes, car souvent avec cette équipe les simples missions finissaient en mission de sauvetage. _

_Mais depuis leur arrivée, tout était resté calme. Les quatre compagnons étaient ici, afin d'étudier un ancien temple, qui avait la particularité de ressembler à un ancien temple Babylonien. En l'apprenant, Daniel avait insisté pour que son équipe soit envoyée là-bas. Et puisque aucune présence Goa'uld n'avait été détectée par le MALP, le général n'avait pu refuser._

_Voilà donc comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur cette planète, déserte de toute distraction, du moins pour le colonel. Celui-ci s'ennuyait fermement et ne s'empêchait pas de le faire remarquer à son meilleur ami. L'archéologue de son côté, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il étudiait chaque parcelle des ruines, avec fascination. Teal'c exécutait quelques rondes autour du camps, afin de surveiller les lieux. Ne pouvant tenir, Jack alla voir son second, qui avait fini d'effectuer quelques relevés, histoire de faire passer le temps, avait-elle expliqué. _

_Jack : Alors Carter que disent vos jou-jous électroniques ?_

_Sam : Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Il n'y a aucune présence dans le périmètre, mon colonel._

_Jack : Très bien. Tant que ces maudits serpents restent loin de nous, tout ira pour le mieux. _

_Teal'c (venant d'arriver près d'eux) : En effet. Mais aucune présence ennemie n'avait été détectée par le MALP. _

_Jack : Oui mais mon cher Teal'c, nous connaissons tous ces bestioles. Elles arrivent toujours lorsque nous ne les attendons pas ! _

_Sam (observant son détecteur) : Mon colonel !_

_Jack : Oui ?_

_Sam : Présence en approche._

_Jack : Ah ben tiens qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? (À sa radio) Daniel on remballe, on a de la compagnie._

_Daniel (à la radio) : Bien reçu Jack._

_Jack : Allez les enfants, la promenade est terminée. On va chercher votre petit frère et en route pour la maison._

_A peine venait-il de prononcer ces mots, qu'une boule de feu passa à quelques centimètres, au dessus de sa tête, venant s'écraser sur le rocher juste derrière lui. Immédiatement les trios guerriers se mirent en position de combat, pointant leur arme en direction de l'endroit où avait émergé le tir. Jack ordonna à son second d'aller immédiatement à la porte et d'entrer les coordonné, pendant que lui et Teal'c irait aider l'archéologue à rassembler ses affaires. La jeune femme acquiesça et partie en courant, son P-90 bien en mains. _

_Durant sa course, elle dû se mettre à croupi le plus possible, afin d'éviter les nombreux tirs, qui essayaient de la toucher. Soudain trois jaffas lui barrèrent la route. Etant bien entraînée, elle n'eut aucun mal à s'en débarrasser. Elle se remit donc à courir. Il ne lui restait qu'une centaine de mètre à parcourir, lorsqu'elle se fit malheureusement, encercler par l'ennemi. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir. A vu d'œil, il devait y en avoir une trentaine. Néanmoins, elle ne se laissa pas démonter et essaya de se débarrasser d'eux. Mais étant trop nombreux pour elle, très vite la scientifique perdit l'avantage et un jaffa fini par la frapper à la nuque. Elle perdit connaissance._

_Jack (à sa radio) : Carter ! Bon sang Carter répondez !_

_Daniel (inquiet) : Jack ?_

_Jack : On se dépêche !_

_Les hommes redoublèrent la cadence de leur pas. Leur fuite commençait à devenir trop facile, peu de Jaffa continuaient à les pourchasser. Mais la plupart s'étaient replié, dans leur vaisseau sûrement. Très vite, ils arrivèrent à la porte et ne purent que constater l'absence de leur amie. Le petit groupe Jaffa, néanmoins assez nombreux pour les capturer, continuait à leur tirer dessus. N'ayant pas le choix, le militaire ordonna l'entrée des coordonnées de la Terre. Après avoir envoyé le code d'identification, ils passèrent la porte. Jack se promit de revenir chercher son second, plus tard. _

_Sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui vriller les tempes avec un marteau. Mais la fraîcheur du sol contre son front, calmait un peu la douleur. Doucement, Sam roula sur le dos et se plaqua les mains sur les yeux. Dans quelle galère s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Après quelques secondes, la douleur passa un peu. Elle enleva donc ses mains, et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais devant la violence de la lumière, elle dû rapidement les refermer. Elle les fit papillonner, afin de les habituer lentement. Une fois fait, elle remarqua que sa vision était encore un peu floue. Néanmoins, elle distingua les barreaux de sa cellule, ainsi que des torches. _

_La scientifique savait qu'elle était seule. Les autres avaient dû sûrement passer la porte et reviendraient la chercher plus tard. Elle en était convaincue. Doucement, elle se leva. Elle ne pouvait se mettre debout, le sol dansait encore un peu trop à son goût. C'est donc à quatre pattes qu'elle avança jusqu'aux barreaux de sa prison et s'y adossa. Elle ferma de nouveau quelques secondes les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, tout était redevenu net. _

_Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur les détails de sa cellule, car des bruits de pas métalliques se firent entendre. Ne voulant pas avoir l'air d'être mal en point, la jeune femme se releva rapidement, tout en se tenant à un barreau. Deux jaffas se présentèrent devant elle. Ils ouvrirent sa cage, et l'empoignèrent violement par le bras, avant de l'emmener avec eux._

_Les murs dansaient autour d'elle, mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître. Elle prit sur elle, pour ne pas ressombrer dans l'inconscience. Sam fut conduite dans une pièce, qui devait être la salle du trône à en juger par la richesse de la décoration. Des voiles d'une multitude de couleur, étaient accrochés un peu partout. Une odeur d'encens en train de brûler, flottait dans l'air. Des flambeaux éclairaient la pièce d'une douce lumière tamisée. _

_L'astrophysicienne fut emmenée au pied d'un petit escalier. En haut de celui-ci, une très belle jeune femme était assise sur un trône en or. Elle semblait grande et très mince. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les reins. Ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient mis en valeur par un trait de crayon noir. Ses lèvres étaient mises en reliefs par un rouge à lèvre pourpre. La maîtresse du vaisseau portait une sorte de toge blanche. Le haut était fait de large bretelle, ainsi que d'un profond décolleté, ballant. Un cordon de cuire, encerclait ses fines hanches. Le bas était constitué d'un seul voile transparent. Sur l'une des cuisses, une fente remontait jusqu'en haut de celle-ci. Elle était pied nu._

_Jaffa : A genoux devant ta déesse !_

_A ses mots, la terrienne fut projetée violement sur le sol. Elle s'écrasa lourdement, à moitié sur les escaliers. A peine par terre, qu'elle releva immédiatement la tête et défia du regard la goa'uld. Celle-ci ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle glissa au sol, tel un félin, descendit l'escalier et s'approcha d'elle. Elle arborait une moue boudeuse._

_Goa'uld : C'est d'une telle vulgarité !_

_Sam (la défiant) : Quoi donc ?_

_Goa'uld : Les pantalons trésor !_

_Jaffa : Elle vient de la Tau'ri !_

_Goa'uld : Samantha Carter, je présume ?_

_Sam : Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

_Goa'uld : Aphrodite ! J'aurais préféré capturer le grand Jack O'Neill ! Il est à croquer à ce qu'il paraît ! Enfin mon maître Anubis sera heureux de t'accueillir dans son vaisseau. Mais rassure toi, tu ne vas pas y aller ainsi._

_Sam (voix dure) : Pourquoi donc ?_

_Aphrodite : Rentre tes griffes jeune chaton, elles ne servent à rien contre mes armes ! Et pour te répondre. C'est parce que j'aurais honte de lui offrir une beauté telle que toi, dans ce genre de vêtement ! Jaffa amenez là à ses quartiers !_

_Jaffa (s'inclinant) : Bien ma reine !_

_Aphrodite (jubilant) : J'adore ce titre !_

_Sur ceux, la jeune femme blonde se fit lever avec violence, une nouvelle fois, par les deux jaffas. Ils l'emmenèrent avec eux, disparaissant dans l'un des couloirs du vaisseau. Ils marchèrent durant plusieurs minutes, dans les dédales du gigantesque engin. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule, comme si on les attendait. Les deux gardes poussèrent leur prisonnières, à l'intérieur de la pièce et restèrent devant l'entrée, afin qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas. La porte se referma sur eux._

_Sam se retourna pour voir, où elle se trouvait. La pièce avait un peu la même ambiance intime, que la salle du trône. Mais ce qui attira son attention, fut le groupe de jeune femme qui avançait vers elle. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elles tentèrent de la déshabiller. La militaire essaya de leur parler, mais aucune ne répondit essayant tant bien que de mal, d'ôter les vêtements de la prisonnière. Au début la Tau'ri tenta de résister, mais voyant que cela ne servait à rien, elle finit par se laisser faire._

_Le harem ôta tous les vêtements militaires de la scientifique et le groupe de jeune femme recula et disparu, la laissant seule, en sous-vêtement. Son regard eut à peine le temps de parcourir la pièce, que déjà un second groupe de jeune femme arriva. L'une d'entre elles, portait dans ses mains, une robe en voile rouge. Une nouvelle fois Sam se laissa faire et le petit harem lui passa le vêtement. Puis elles l'emmenèrent devant un miroir afin qu'elle s'admire dedans, avant de se retirer définitivement. _

_L'astrophysicienne portait une robe sublime. Le haut était un bustier fait de plusieurs voiles rouges. Une étole de la même couleur transparente était posée sur l'une de ses épaules nues. Sa taille était prisonnière d'une ceinture en tissus écarlate. Et enfin la jupe était composée d'un seule long voile transparent rouge, fendue jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse, sur l'une de ses jambes. Elle ressemblait un peu à une robe orientale. Mais la scientifique ne put se contempler d'avantage, car la déesse arriva._

_Aphrodite : N'est-elle pas magnifique ?_

_Sam :…_

_Aphrodite : Ces filles étaient mes couturières. Saches que pour moi tu n'es pas réellement une prisonnière. _

_Sam : Que suis-je dans ce cas ?_

_Aphrodite : Disons, une invitée forcée. Je ne suis pas aussi méchante que les grands maîtres, mais à la différence d'eux je suis mesquine. Anubis sera content de moi et j'aime lorsqu'il l'est. Car il m'accorde toutes sortes de privilèges. Ici ce sont tes quartiers, du moins jusqu'à après-demain. Ensuite tu seras transféré sur le vaisseau de mon maître. Petit conseille : repose toi, car ensuite tu ne pourras plus le faire._

_Sur ces dernières paroles, la déesse tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, laissant la jeune femme seule. Celle-ci prit enfin le temps de détailler les richesses de ses appartements. Ceux-ci étaient décorés de voiles multicolores. Contre l'un des murs, un lit à baldaquin était présent. En face de lui, une coiffeuse en bois précieux trônait. Un paravent et une table contenant tous les ustensiles pour se laver, se trouvaient près d'elle. Plusieurs flambeaux, ainsi que des bougies éclairaient la pièce d'une douce lumière._

_La jeune femme calcula ses chances de s'en sortir. Elles étaient minimes. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte très bien gardée. Sa chambre ne contenait aucune fenêtre, ni aucun autre moyen de sortir. Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune issue, la scientifique décida d'aller se reposer un peu. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute manière. Elle s'allongea dans les draps de satin, et après quelques minutes, elle sombra dans le sommeil. _

_**Base du SG-C, Cheyenne Mountain**_

_**Salle de débriefing**_

_Hammond : Qui étaient-ils ?_

_Teal'c : Des jaffas d'Anubis._

_Jack (impatient) : Mon général, nous devons y retourner !_

_Hammond : Je sais Colonel._

_Daniel : Puis-je suggérer qu'SG-2 et 3 viennent avec nous ?_

_Hammond : Bonne suggestion docteur Jackson. Bien SG-1 vous partirez dans deux jours en mission de sauvetage._

_Jack (perdant son calme) : Quoi ? Mais mon géné…_

_Hammond (le coupant) : J'ai dit deux jours colonel ! Je comprend et partage votre inquiétude, mais nous devons attendre que ça se calme un peu. _

_Jack (voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix) : Très bien mon général._

_Hammond : Bien SG-1, vous avez quartier libre. Rompez !_

_Tout le monde s'était levé, au départ du plus haut gradé de cette base. Jack retomba lourdement sur son siège, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Deux jours, pour certain ce n'était rien, mais pour lui il lui semblait que cela égalait une éternité. Et de plus, depuis leur départ de cette planète, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Dieu qu'il détestait ça. _

_Devant l'air sombre de son meilleur ami, Daniel décida de retourner à ses traductions, espérant trouver dans ses tablettes des explications à la présence goa'uld sur cette planète. Il faisait ça pour le colonel, mais aussi pour lui. Car il ne voulait pas se donner le temps de s'inquiéter pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. S'il cédait à la panique, il ne pourrait plus avancer dans ses travaux._

_De leur côté, le militaire et le jaffa décidèrent de faire un petit tour par la salle de sport. Ils avaient besoin d'action. Et Jack avait besoin d'un bon combat afin d'éliminer ce trop plein d'inquiétude qu'il nourrissait à l'encontre de son second. Teal'c quant à lui, avait accepté ce petit corps à corps, car il savait que cela aiderait son ami. _

_**Vaisseau d'Aphrodite, lendemain**_

_Sam émargeait doucement de son doux songe, se réveillant dans le confort des plumes et du satin. Sa nuit avait été excellente. Elle avait rêvé de LUI. Elle s'étira telle un chat, et laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Elle était vraiment bien. Si à chaque fois qu'elle était retenue en captivité, elle était aussi bien traitée, elle se ferait capturer plus souvent. Très vite la jeune femme regretta cette pensée, se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça, alors que ses amis devaient sûrement beaucoup s'inquiéter pour elle. Et avoir ce genre de pensées, serait leur manquer de respect._

_La scientifique décida, après quelques minutes, de se lever. Dans le baquet, caché par le paravent, un bon bain l'attendait. L'odeur qu'il dégageait, laissait présager que bon nombre d'huiles essentielles y avaient été mélangées. A la surface, flottaient des dizaines de pétale de roses de toutes les couleurs. Elle se dit qu'un bon bain ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Après avoir ôté ses vêtements, elle se laissa glisser avec délice dans l'eau chaude. Elle y resta plusieurs minutes, puis elle décida de sortir. Elle attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de son corps, tout en sortant du baquet. Elle se sécha rapidement et repassa les seuls vêtements qu'elle avait. _

_Elle remarqua ensuite qu'un plateau, rempli de nourriture, avait été déposé sur l'une des deux petites tables de chevet. Quelqu'un avait dû l'emmener, pendant qu'elle barbotait tranquillement dans les nombreuses huiles essentielles. De nouveau elle se fustigea. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas entendre quelqu'un entrer ? Elle avait honte d'elle, honte d'agir ainsi, honte de se sentir bien alors que ceux qui l'aimaient, devaient être mort d'inquiétude à son égard. Elle s'assit sur le lit et se mit à manger quelques fruits, se perdant dans les dédales de ses pensées. Elle imaginait son visage inquiet. Elle voyait la petite ride se creuser au milieu de son front. Elle connaissait par cœur ses expressions et elle savait que cette ride lui était exclusivement réservée. Cela la flattait de voir qu'elle était aussi importante pour lui, autant que lui à ses yeux._

_Malheureusement le lendemain arriva bien trop vite à son goût. De nouveau elle se réveilla dans les draps de satin. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui son cauchemar allait commencer, car Anubis allait la transférer dans son vaisseau. Après le petit déjeuné, des gardes vinrent la chercher. Ils l'empoignèrent violement et la conduisirent auprès de la souveraine de ce vaisseau mère. Anubis était auprès d'elle, l'entendant visiblement avec impatience. Les deux jaffas la jetèrent au sol, mais pour défier ces faux dieux, Sam releva la tête, tout en les toisant._

_Aphrodite : N'a-t-elle pas la beauté d'une reine ? _

_Anubis : Malheureusement si. Mais elle ne le deviendra jamais._

_Aphrodite : Dommage, je l'aurais bien prise comme hôte._

_Anubis : Jaffa !_

_Jaffa (s'inclinant) : oui maître ?_

_Anubis : Shal'nok (emmenez-la) _

_Jaffa : bien seigneur !_

_Anubis : Sache Tau'ri, que tu ne reverras plus jamais ta planète. Jaffa Kree !_

_A cet ordre, le garde se releva et avec son compagnon, ils attrapèrent fermement la jeune femme, la relevèrent et l'emmenèrent dans un des couloirs, qui menait aux anneaux de transport. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque part en elle, Sam savait qu'Anubis n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas revoir la Terre de si tôt. Cela lui arracha un frisson, mais elle ne su dire pourquoi._

_Dans la salle du trône, les deux faux dieux discutèrent quelques instant. Puis ils se levèrent et empruntèrent le même chemin que les Jaffas. Pour la récompenser, Anubis avait offert à Aphrodite un nouveau vaisseau. Elle était donc conviée à le suivre dans son appareil, afin qu'elle soit emmenée dans sa nouvelle demeure. _

_**P4X386, 3 heures plus tard**_

_Les trois équipes SG, venaient tout juste de passer la porte. La planète semblait calme, en apparence. Jack ordonna à SG-2 et 3 de surveiller la porte. Ceux-ci voulurent répondre, mais O'Neill étant le plus haut gradé, ils n'eurent pas d'autre option que d'obéir. Le colonel ne voulait pas les avoir dans ses pattes, il détestait jouer les baby-sitters. _

_SG-1 avança donc vers une forêt. Ils y pénétrèrent, tout en restant sur leur garde. Car si la planète avait l'air d'être calme, elle ne l'était pas forcément. Se faire avoir une fois, leur avait suffit. Ils trouvèrent un petit chemin menant au nord, récemment emprunté. Ils le suivirent et tombèrent rapidement sur une patrouille Jaffa. Les trois compagnons se débarrassèrent facilement d'eux. Ils reprirent donc leur route vers le nord._

_Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant deux autres gardes, postés devant des anneaux de transfert. Jack et Teal'c les zatèrent, afin qu'ils perdent connaissance. Daniel alla chercher l'artéfact faisant marché l'invention des anciens et activa les anneaux, après s'être mit au centre avec ses deux amis._

_**Vaisseau d'Aphrodite**_

_Les anneaux apparurent dans la petite pièce, laissant derrière eux l'équipe SG-1. A peine venaient-ils d'arriver dans l'engin, que déjà ils se déployaient à la recherche de leur quatrième membre. Ils se firent discrets, ne voulant pas tomber sur une bande de Jaffa. Après quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent enfin les cachots. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne virent personne. L'endroit était désert, tout comme les couloirs du vaisseau bizarrement. _

_Les trois hommes mirent un plan en place. Ils allaient essayer d'attraper le premier Jaffa qui se présenterait à eux, et essayeraient de le faire parler. Ils repartirent donc dans les couloirs, mais cette fois ils ne se firent pas le moins du monde discret. Visiblement leur petit jeu marcha, car à peine la salle des prisons quittées, que déjà ils tombaient sur un garde ennemi. Teal'c l'attrapa violement et le maintenu fermement._

_Jaffa : Shol'va !_

_Teal'c : Non, je suis libre mon frère._

_Jack : Bien vous prendrez le thé une prochaine fois, si vous le voulez bien. Nous ce qui nous intéresse est de savoir où est notre major. _

_Jaffa : La femme de la Tau'ri ?_

_Jack : C'est ça._

_Jaffa (riant) : Vous arrivez trop tard, mon maître a prit un malin plaisir à la tuer !_

_Daniel (criant) : Vous mentez !_

_Jaffa : Pourquoi mentirais-je quand je porte sur moi son collier métallique !_

_Teal'c (cherchant dans l'unique poche de l'armure et en ressortant deux petites plaques) : Ce sont bien les siennes O'Neill._

_Jaffa : Il me les a offert pour me remercier de l'avoir garder en captivité ! Je suis fier d'être sous les ordres de mon dieu. Il a tué l'un des membres d'SG-1 et asservira bientôt la Tau'ri !_

_Jack (énervé) : Je ne vous crois pas ! Elle n'est pas morte !_

_Jaffa : Peu m'importe ce que vous croyez ou non, je sais ce que j'ai vu._

_Ne pouvant en entendre d'avantage, l'archéologue tira un coup de zat. Mais sa colère était si grande, qu'il ne put retenir le second coup. Jack se chargea de faire disparaître le corps le zattant une troisième fois. A la différence de son ami, il savait se contenir, grâce à l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu. Mais la nouvelle qui venait d'être annoncée, avait frappé le petit groupe, comme un bombe. Même s'il ne montrait rien, une colère monstre bouillonnait à l'intérieur du colonel. Malgré son entraînement, il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Ne voulant le montrer à ses amis, il partit en direction des anneaux de transfert. _

_**P4X386**_

_A peine les anneaux venaient-ils de disparaître, que déjà Jack se mit à courir en direction de la lisière du bois. Ayant besoin d'action, il déchargea sa haine et sa peine sur un des d'arbres l'entourant, le frappant du poing. Il avait un besoin vital de se faire mal. La douleur était presque jouissive, car elle lui permettait de ne pas penser aux paroles de ce maudit Jaffa, qui en un instant était devenu le messager de la grande faucheuse. Rah il le détestait pour ses paroles. Bien sûr, il se répéta qu'il avait menti, mais son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir le croire. Il s'agissait bien de ses plaques, Teal'c lui avait certifié. Et il connaissait assez son second pour savoir que jamais elle ne s'en serait séparée. _

_Sans s'en rendre compte, le militaire se blessa à la main, lorsque celle-ci rencontra pour la seconde fois le bois de cet arbre, choisit pour être le réceptacle de sa souffrance. Un filet de sang se mit à couler doucement. Mais à cet instant, peu lui importait, son second, la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé, était morte. Morte. Ce mot se répéta à l'infini, tel un écho, dans son esprit. Soudain, comme s'il venait de comprendre la portée de ce mot, Jack s'adossa à l'arbre et se laissa lourdement tomber au sol. Ses yeux chocolat étaient fixés sur le paysage, mais ils ne voyaient rien. Ils n'exprimaient plus aucune émotion, comme si cet homme venait de se déconnecter de la réalité, pour rejoindre un monde perdu dans les méandres de sa tête. _

_Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Ca ne pouvait se terminer comme ça. Pas elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Il l'aurait senti, si quelque chose lui était arrivée, non ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il rien ? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée ? Pourquoi…il ne pouvait mener sa réflexion plus loin. Il ne voulait pas sombrer dans les eaux tumultueuses de cet océan de peine, qui le guettait depuis sa sortie du vaisseau. Ce Jaffa avait forcément menti. Non elle ne pouvait pas être morte et il le prouverait en la cherchant sans relâche et en la ramenant. _

_Perdu dans ses pensées, le colonel n'avait pas entendu le bruit caractéristique des anneaux de transports. Ses deux amis l'avaient vu au loin et s'étaient approché de lui. Ils étaient inquiets pour lui. Ils partageaient sa peine, face à la perte de leur meilleure amie, de leur petite soeur. Mais ils avaient d'autant plus mal pour cet homme, car ils avaient toujours su les sentiments qu'il nourrissait envers la jeune femme. Doucement Daniel s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Cela eut pour effet de le ramener à la réalité._

_Daniel : Allez venez Jack, nous devrions rentrer._

_Jack : Daniel ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'abandonner l'un de mes hommes._

_Daniel : Je sais, mais…_

_Jack (le coupant) : Alors pourquoi je l'ai fait ? Pourquoi je l'ai laissé ici, se faire capturer par ces serpents ?_

_Daniel : Ce n'est pas de votre faute, pas plus que de la mienne ou de celle de Teal'c. Nous n'avions pas le choix._

_Jack : On a toujours le choix !_

_Teal'c : Je suis d'accord avec l'avis du docteur Jackson, O'Neill. Nous n'aurions rien pu faire, il fallait que nous passions la porte. _

_Daniel : Allez Jack, rentrons._

_Jack (voix lasse) : D'accord._

_Le militaire se leva doucement. Après un dernier regard envers ce vaisseau qui lui avait volé la femme qu'il aimait, il prit le chemin du panneau de contrôle, suivit de ses deux compagnons. Le chemin se fit en silence. Même les oiseaux avaient arrêté de chanter, comme s'ils avaient senti la douleur de cet homme et qu'ils voulaient montrer leur respect envers cette journée tragique. Très vite, ils arrivèrent au pied du grand anneau de Naquada. Là Sg-2 et 3 les attendaient, s'ennuyant visiblement. Devant la mine défaite de leurs coéquipiers, ils ne posèrent aucune question. Le jaffa entra les coordonnée, et une fois la porte et une fois le vortex établi, l'archéologue se chargea d'envoyer le code, afin d'ouvrir l'iris. Une fois fait, les trois équipes passèrent la porte._

_**Base du SG-C, Cheyenne Mountain**_

_L'équipe phare du SG-C, ainsi que les deux autres, apparurent sur la passerelle. Le général congédia Sg-2 et 3 et s'avança vers les trois hommes. Aucun ne semblait avoir le moral. Le plus haut gradé avait bien vu, que sa filleule ne faisait pas partie du voyage, mais il ne comprenait pas l'air renfermé d'SG-1. Près de lui se tenait Jacob. George avait cru bon de le mettre au courant de la disparition de sa fille. Le Tok'ra était venu immédiatement, suite à cette annonce. Il avait eut un mauvais pressentiment._

_Hammond : Bienvenue à la maison SG-1._

_Daniel : On n'a pas retrouvé Sam, je suis désolé Jacob._

_Jacob : Ce n'est pas votre faute._

_Jack (voix légèrement cassée par l'émotion) : Si. J'aurais dû veiller sur elle. _

_Jacob : Jack…_

_Jack (s'énervant) : Non Jacob, je n'ai aucune excuse !_

_Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, le colonel se détourna de ses amis et parti précipitamment en direction de l'infirmerie. Il n'arrivait pas à l'affronter LUI. Il ne pouvait lui dire que sa fille était sûrement morte par sa faute. Alors il avait préféré fuir, partir loin de lui, loin d'eux. Il avait besoin de solitude, d'en finir avec cette journée qui n'était qu'un véritable cauchemar. _

_Ses deux amis ne comprenaient que trop bien sa détresse. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il se rejetait la faute dessus. Après tout, ils étaient une équipe pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Et puis ce n'était pas leur faute, ils n'avaient pu l'attendre ou aller la chercher tout de suite, cela aurait été trop dangereux et Jack le savait, alors pourquoi se faisait-il mal volontairement ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. _

_Les deux vieux généraux, regardait la porte de la salle d'embarquement avec incompréhension. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un de leur membre était enlevé par un goa'uld. Et à chaque fois, ils étaient arrivés à ramener le disparu, alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Ils le savaient bien, il l'aimait. Malgré les lois, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'aimer bien au-delà de la raison. Et les deux hommes avaient mal pour eux, mal de les voir rester loin l'un de l'autre alors que des solutions seraient envisageables, alors que le bonheur était à la portée de leurs doigts. Doucement ils se retournèrent vers Daniel et Teal'c._

_Hammond : Que lui arrive-t-il ?_

_Teal'c (sortant les plaque du major) : Un jaffa détenait ceci et nous a informé que le major avait été tuée par Anubis._

_Jacob (ne voulant le croire) : Non ce n'est pas possible !_

_Daniel : Bien sûr, nous pensons qu'il a menti._

_Teal'c : En effet. Anubis ne tuerait jamais, une personne aussi importante que le major._

_Hammond : Bien tous les deux, allez à l'infirmerie et débriefing dans une heure._

_Les deux amis quittèrent la salle d'embarquement, le moral dans le même état que le colonel. Ils se dirigèrent en silence, vers l'infirmerie. Visiblement ils étaient attendus car, à peine venaient-ils d'y entrer que déjà des infirmières les accaparèrent afin de leur passer la batterie de test habituel. Janet ayant vu le désarroi du militaire, avait décidé de s'occuper de lui. Elle avait essayé de le faire parler, mais elle s'était heurtée à un mutisme inquiétant de la part de Jack. Ne pouvant rien en tirer, elle le laissa partir lorsque celui-ci lui en fit la requête._

_Presque en courant, l'homme quitta la salle, ne jetant aucun regard à ses deux coéquipiers. Il étouffait ici, face à elle, face à SA meilleure amie. Il n'arrivait même pas à la regarder en face. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait plus le droit. Le plus dur serait d'affronter Cassie, il le savait pertinemment. Il lui avait volé celle qui était pour elle sa troisième mère. Il se détestait pour ça, pour n'avoir rien pu faire, pour n'avoir jamais rien tenté. Tel un courant d'air, il arpenta les couloirs, à la recherche d'un peu de solitude, où il pourrait se laisser aller, un peu, loin des regards._

_L'heure passa vite et SG-1 se retrouva en salle de débriefing. Ils s'assirent sans dire un mot et le silence pesant se prolongea lors de l'attente de l'arrivée des deux généraux. Daniel avait mal de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire face à sa douleur. Il savait que lui parler ne servirait à rien, Jack était bien trop borné dans ses retranchements pour ça. Alors il se contenta de l'observer sans rien dire. De son côté, le colonel se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise face à ses amis. De plus le siège vide près de lui, lui rappelait davantage que c'était à cause de lui si elle n'était pas là à cet instant. Il posa donc son regard sur la grande table, essayant de vider son esprit de ce flot de douleur qui l'assaillait sans relâche. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, pas maintenant. Il devait garder la tête hors de l'eau, sans ça, il savait que jamais il ne pourrait la retrouver. Alors il se promit de ne jamais se laisser aller à sa douleur._

_Peu de temps s'écoula entre leur arrivée et celle de Jacob et Georges. Immédiatement le Tok'ra senti la culpabilité qui pesait sur les épaule du colonel. Pourquoi se punissait-il pour une chose qui n'était pas de sa faute ? Il ne comprenait pas. Surtout que Lui ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, au contraire il le comprenait parfaitement pour avoir vécu des situations similaires où il avait dû prendre ce genre de décision. _

_A leur entrée, les trois hommes déjà présents, se levèrent, mais leur supérieur leur fit signe de se rasseoir. Sans un bruit, ils exécutèrent l'ordre. Jack reposa son regard vide sur la table, ne pouvant affronter le regard du père de son second. _

_Hammond : Désolé messieurs de vous avoir fait attendre. Mais j'étais au téléphone avec le président. Aujourd'hui, je vous dispense du Débriefing habituel, vous vous conterez des rapports. Mais sachez qu'officiellement le major Samantha Carter est portée disparue en mission._

_Jack (relevant le regard, mi-surpris, mi-en colère) : Quoi ? Mais général…_

_Hammond (lui faisant signe de se calmer) : Laissez moi finir colonel !_

_Jack : A vos ordre, mon général._

_Hammond : Bien comme je disais, officiellement, le major Carter est portée disparue, mais sachez qu'officieusement nous avons ordre de poursuivre les recherches._

_Jack (soulagé) : Merci mon général._

_Hammond : Le major est une personne bien trop importante pour la Terre, pour que nous puissions l'abandonner, en espérant que ce jaffa ait bien menti. Et puis j dois bien avouez, que tout comme vous, j'ai quelques motivations personnelles. Après tout je suis son parain._

_Daniel : Il a menti !_

_Teal'c : En effet, j'en suis intimement convaincu._

_Hammond : Bien SG-1, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain._

_Les trois hommes se levèrent en silence et quittèrent la pièce, laissant les deux amis entre eux. Ils avaient besoin de parler. Car malgré le visage ouvert de Jacob, tout le monde savait que le Tok'ra était très inquiet pour sa fille. Cela était parfaitement compréhensible. _

_Jack de son côté, malgré sa détermination à garder la tête hors de l'eau, avait encore besoin d'un peu de solitude. Mais il ne voulait pas s'enfermer dans ses quartiers. Car il avait peur que là-bas son côté, homme ne reprenne le dessus sur le militaire. Alors que c'est ce dernier, dont il avait besoin pour la retrouver et la ramener. Et puis il avait besoin d'un peu de force. C'est pour cela qu'il alla s'enfermer dans le labo de son major. Il avait tant besoin de sentir près d'elle, malgré son éloignement. Et il aimait à croire qu'être dans son élément à ELLE les rapprochait un peu. _

_Il ferma la porte derrière lui, les autres n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il était là, à penser à elle. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Durant de longues minutes, son doux regard se perdit sur le réacteur à Naquada, replongeant dans ses multiples souvenirs liés à cet artéfact. Il la revoyait avec ce regard rempli de fierté, lorsqu'elle venait de trouver quelque chose. Celui qui ressemblait à un regard d'enfant impatient de découvrir ses cadeaux le jour de noël, lorsqu'elle tombait sur une piste intéressante. Il la revoyait sérieuse, penchée sur des équations qu'elle seule comprenait. Il la voyait lui sourire à chaque fois qu'il faisait remarquer sa présence. Il l'avait tant observé ici, et la plupart du temps elle ne l'avait pas remarqué._

_Tant d'image lui revenait en tête. Comment arrivait-il à se souvenir de tout ça ? Sûrement parce qu'elle était liée à eux. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, cherchant à repousser la douleur qui tentait, une nouvelle fois, de l'assaillir. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans le sommeil._

_Janet venait de voir Jacob. Elle était désormais au courant. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, elle avait voulut donner bonne figure devant le père de la disparue, mais dès lors elle n'avait eu plus qu'une envie, fuir. Le Tok'ra lui avait dit qu'ils n'allaient pas abandonner les recherches, mais elle ne devait en parler à personne. La jeune femme avait donné sa parole, et était partie de l'infirmerie. Malgré l'annonce de son sauvetage, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa meilleure amie. Elle eut la même idée que le militaire. Mais en le voyant affalé sur le bureau, elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait l'air si vulnérable, qu'elle ne pu trouver le courage de le réveiller. Durant une seconde, elle eut l'impression qu'il rêvait d'elle, car il avait l'air si bien. Cette pensée la fit sourire, bien sûr qu'il rêvait d'elle. Ils s'aimaient douloureusement en silence depuis si longtemps, qu'elle ne pouvait envisager qu'il ne rêve pas d'ELLE. Doucement elle éteignit la lumière et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et retourna à l'infirmerie._

_Trois jours passèrent au sein du SGC. Tous les membres avaient été mis au courant de la disparition du major. Cela avait attristé tout le monde. Chaque militaire avait tenu à participer à la préparation de la cérémonie, qui avait lieu dans la matinée._

_Le colonel se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans le labo de son second. Depuis le retour de mission, il y venait tous les soirs et à chaque fois il finissait par s'y endormir. Et à chaque fois qu'il rouvrait les yeux le lendemain, il priait pour que tout cela ne soit en réalité qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais la tranquillité des lieux lui rappelait alors qu'il nageait dans un songe impossible. Il leva doucement les bras et s'étira. Puis après avoir regardé pendant quelques secondes, le bureau de son subalterne, il se leva et quitta la pièce, pour aller se préparer à cette dure épreuve que représentait l'enterrement. _

_Tout le monde était là. Aucune personne de la base ne manquait. Tous voulaient rendre un dernier hommage à cette femme qui avait joué un rôle important dans le projet. Cela toucha énormément Jacob, George et les membres d'SG-1. Tous les militaires portaient le costume de cérémonie, et les civils étaient en noir. Cassy avait tenue à être présente et Janet n'avait pu lui refuser. Ses traits tirés, prouvaient la peine qui la rongeait depuis que sa mère l'avait mis au courant de la disparition de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa troisième mère. Cette vision fit un peu plus mal au colonel, qui aurait tout donné pour que Sam soit là, pour rendre le sourire à la jeune fille, pour apaiser sa peine. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, à part se tenir devant ces gens. Il leur devait bien ça, car après tout c'était sa faute, si aujourd'hui tout ce monde était réuni._

_Le Général monta sur la passerelle, où un pupitre avait été installé. Il prit place derrière et son regard survola la salle. Tous les militaires étaient au garde à vous. Les trois compagnons de Sam se trouvaient près du Tok'ra, de Janet et de sa fille. Même si les cinq premiers étaient au courant de la continuité des recherches, leurs visages étaient fermés, reflétant peine et douleur d'avoir perdu un être aussi cher. Jacob n'aurait jamais pensé assister à ça un jour. Cassy avait déjà craqué et Janet ainsi que jack essayait de la réconforter avec quelques mots. Cette vision déchira le cœur du vieux général, qui afficha une mine encore plus attristée. _

_Hammond : Mes amis, aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil. Nous avons perdu un membre de notre grande famille. Le major Samantha Carter, nous a tous sauvé plus d'une fois la vie, et aujourd'hui on lui a ôté sauvagement et injustement la sienne. En sa mémoire, nous continuerons et exterminerons jusqu'au derniers, tous les grands maîtres, puisque c'était également son combat._

_Je sais que très peu d'entre vous ont été très proche d'elle. C'est donc en tant que parrain que je vais vous en parler. Sam était quelqu'un de formidable, pleine de vie. Depuis la mort tragique D'Elizabeth, sa mère, elle n'a cessé d'avoir le cœur sur la main et d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Je me souviens que malgré les difficultés, elle ne perdait jamais espoir d'atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée. Bien sûr comme toutes adolescentes, elle a fait beaucoup de bêtises. Néanmoins, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer comme ma propre fille. Qui pouvait résister à son beau minois rempli d'émotion, lorsqu'elle s'autorisait à les montrer. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle apprenait à marcher. Elle ressemblait tant à sa mère. Je regrette qu'elle n'ait pas vécu tout ce qu'elle avait à vivre. (Regardant Jack)Tant de sentiments sont restés trop longtemps enfouis, alors que personne n'était aveugle._

_Jacob sache que ta douleur est partagée. Tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais seul. Sam t'aimait et aimait son travail, ainsi que ses amis. Je suis sûr, que si on lui donnait le choix, elle referait tout de la même manière. _

_Le général se recula du micro, personne n'était aveugle, tout le monde avait vu la douleur se peindre sur son visage. Tous comprenaient parfaitement. Pourtant ils le virent rester bien droit, comme si c'était son rôle de porter toute la peine du monde sur ses épaules, sans plier. A cet instant toutes les personnes présentes furent fières de servir sous les ordres de cet homme. Le vieux général, redescendit de la passerelle et retourna auprès de son meilleur ami. _

_C'était au tour de la doctoresse de Cheyenne Mountain de prendre la parole. Durant une demi seconde, elle eut envie de fuir loin de tout ça, loin de ce lieu. Même si elle gardait espoir de revoir un jour sa meilleure amie, demander de lui faire un éloge funèbre lui était difficile. Elle avait l'impression que par ce geste, elle donnait raison au jaffa. Mais avait-elle le droit de reculer ? Non bien sûr que non, les autres ne devaient pas être mis au courant de la continuité des recherches. Et si elle ne parlait pas, cela pourrait paraître suspect. C'est donc à contre cœur, et les yeux rouges, qu'elle monta sur la scène. Elle essaya de contenir ses larmes, qui menaçaient d'inonder son doux visage. Elle prit une profonde respiration et se lança._

_Janet : Sam était la personne la plus généreuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Sans elle, Cassy ne ferait pas partie de ma vie, sans elle je n'aurais jamais goûté au bonheur d'être mère. Comme l'as dit le général, elle n'hésitait jamais à aider quelqu'un qui en avait besoin. Elle nous a tous sauvé plus d'une fois et jamais personne n'a pensé à la remercier. Cela nous semblait naturel. Mais je sais qu'elle s'en fichait, car son plus grand remerciement était de vous voir vivre et de vous croiser tous les jours. Elle ne demandait jamais des choses impossibles, ces petits bonheurs étaient fait de choses simples, que la plupart d'entre vous trouverez peut-être stupide. Mais pas elle, car elle connaissait le prix de la vie, pour avoir perdu si jeune sa mère. Un rien la faisait sourire. Nous lui sommes tous tant redevable. _

_Je sais qu'elle doit sûrement être mieux là où elle est, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être égoïste et de me dire qu'elle devrait être ici, parmi nous. (Pleurant) Elle était trop jeune pour mourir. Il y a tant de choses qu'elle n'a pas fait ou qu'elle n'a pas dit. Tant de rêves qu'elle ne pourra jamais réaliser. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de nous l'enlever !_

_La jeune femme quitta précipitamment la passerelle. Tant de sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête, qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus rien contrôler. Et les larmes, qu'elle croyait pouvoir retenir, se mirent à couler à flot sur ses douces joues. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de Daniel, qui comprenait parfaitement sa peine. Lui aussi trouvait la disparition de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, injuste. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? L'archéologue l'étreignit quelques secondes, lui insufflant un peu de sa force. Il l'a mis ensuite dans les bras de son meilleur ami et ceux de sa fille. _

_Puis à son tour il monta sur la passerelle. Néanmoins avant de parler, il se tourna vers la couronne de fleur, disposée près de la porte. Ce jour semblait si irréel, comme si tout ceci n'était en réalité qu'un mauvais rêve. Pourtant il avait beau fermer les yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrait, rien ne changeait. Et cela faisait encore plus mal. Car ils avaient raison, ils n'avaient pas le droit de prendre sa vie à elle. S'il pouvait, il donnerait la sienne pour avoir la chance de la revoir parmi eux. Après tout, il avait déjà disparu une fois, alors une fois de plus ce n'était pas bien grave. Mais la vie ne marchait pas ainsi, il le savait bien. _

_L'archéologue, caressa une dernière fois les fleurs présentes sur la couronne, et se retourna vers le micro. Il vit que tout le monde attendait qu'il parle, sans pour autant le pousser. Il le comprenait simplement. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire pour rendre hommage à son amie. Cela était dur d'admettre que ce jour était bien réel, pourtant il le fallait, il le savait. Malgré sa peine, visible, il se lança à son tour._

_Daniel : Sam était ma meilleure amie. Non en faite, elle était la petite soeur que je n'ai jamais eu. Elle était ma confidente, celle à qui je pouvais tout dire sans avoir peur d'être jugé, car je sais que jamais elle ne l'aurait fait. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Et aujourd'hui savoir qu'elle ne le sera plus jamais, me semble presque irréel. Cette jeune femme était mon petit rayon de soleil lorsque de gros nuages noirs venaient ternir mon ciel. Elle savait toujours quoi dire pour me remonter le moral. Elle a toujours mis sa vie entre parenthèse, pour nous tous, préférant notre bonheur au sien. Elle a toujours su nous retrouver lorsque l'un de nous disparaissait. Elle était notre ange gardien. Et nous n'avons pas su la garder auprès de nous. Je sais, qu'elle dirait que ce n'est pas de notre faute. Et elle aurait raison, mais cela ne me console pas. _

_Sam était ma petite sœur de cœur. Et en tant que grand frère, n'était-ce pas mon rôle de la protéger ? Ne devais-je pas veiller sur elle et la réconforter lorsqu'elle allait mal ? Avec le recul, j'ai l'impression qu'elle jouait d'avantage le rôle de ma grande sœur. Mais peu importe, je l'aimais d'un amour fraternel fort et je sais que c'était réciproque._

_(Regardant Jack) Je sais que certains s'en veulent de l'avoir abandonner sur cette planète. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix, et je suis sûre qu'elle le savait et qu'elle ne nous en a jamais voulu. Et puis s'en vouloir, ne la fera pas revenir, malheureusement. C'est étrange, comme elle me manque déjà énormément. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi a disparue avec sa mort. Mais pour elle, nous devons aller de l'avant, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Vivante elle ne souhaitait que notre bonheur, et je compte bien réaliser ses dernières volontés, car ainsi elle vivra un peu éternellement._

_Le jeune homme redescendit de la passerelle. Son visage exprimait peine et douleur. Tout le monde était triste de la perte de cette femme,_ _mais chaque membre du SG-C savait que la douleur était plus intense pour son équipe et sa famille. Ils connaissaient tous les liens puissants qui unissaient les quatre membres d'SG-1. Certains avaient envié cette complicité. Une fois près de ses amis, les visages se tournèrent vers Jack. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Mais il en fut sorti par son meilleur ami, qui le libérait des bras de Janet et Cassie. Les deux jeunes femmes étreignirent l'archéologue, qui au milieu de tant d'amour retrouva assez de courage pour assister à la fin de la cérémonie. Car plusieurs fois durant son discours, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : hurler que Sam n'était pas morte et qu'il ferait tout pour la retrouver. Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu s'enfuir, fuir loin de la base, loin de cette cérémonie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais pour ELLE, il était resté et avait finit de lui rendre hommage._

_De son côté le colonel menait un combat intérieur. Devait-il monter sur la passerelle et prouver à ce jaffa qu'il avait gagné et que tout le monde croyait à son mensonge ? Ou devait-il partir en courant, et montrer aux yeux de tous sa vulnérabilité face à la disparition de son second ? Il n'avait pas de réponse. De toute manière lorsqu'il parlerait D'ELLE, il savait que sa vulnérabilité se verrait, il savait que tout le monde verrait qu'il l'aimait. Mais il devait monter près du pupitre, il devait lui rendre hommage. Il n'avait pas le droit de fuir, il aurait eu l'impression de lui manquer de respect. _

_Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et monta sur la petite passerelle, après avoir regardé l'assemblée. Comme d'habitude, il se cacha derrière son masque de militaire. Il se surprit, à si bien cacher ses sentiments, alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il aurait pu jurer que pour la première fois il aurait laissé apparaître l'homme. Mais même bien caché, tout le monde savait, qu'il était sûrement celui qui souffrait le plus avec Jacob. Daniel et Teal'c, avait bien remarqué que l'étincelle qui d'ordinaire éclairait son regard brun, avait laissé place à un vide profond._

_Jack : Pour vous dire la vérité, je n'ai rien préparé. Car si je l'avais fait, j'aurais dû admettre qu'elle était bien morte et je ne peux pas. Pourtant aujourd'hui, face à vous, je dois regarder la vérité en face. Elle est partie et elle ne reviendra pas. (S'énervant) Elle n'avait pas le droit de nous abandonner ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de la tuer ! (Se calmant, avec un sourire nostalgique) Sans elle, qui rira à mes blagues débiles, qui parlera un jargon qu'elle seule comprenait et qui pourtant me fascinait, qui illuminera ma vie ? Il y a tant de chose qu'elle n'a pas fait ou que je ne lui ai pas dit. (Abattu, las) je crois que c'est ce qui est le plus dur, qu'elle ne sache pas tout. Je croyais que Charly m'avait servit de leçon, mais il faut croire que non. Je pensais simplement avoir le temps. J'aurais dû veiller sur elle. J'aurais dû la protéger, j'aurais dû rester et la ramener avec moi. J'aurais dû la garder en vie. Après tout n'était-ce pas mon rôle ?_

_Jacob, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir faillit à ça. Si je pouvais, j'échangerais ma vie contre la sienne, mais malheureusement cela m'est impossible et je dois vivre avec ça. Je sais que ça n'effacera pas ce que j'ai fait, mais je vous demande pardon. Je vous promets que je la vengerais et que sa mort ne restera pas impunie. _

_L'homme descendit de la passerelle et quitta précipitamment la salle d'embarquement. Il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il avait l'impression de l'abandonner, de l'enterrer réellement. Alors qu'il savait qu'elle vivait quelque part, attendant qu'il ne la sauve. Et entendre les paroles de ses amis, l'enfonçait un peu plus, lui rappelant que tout était de sa faute, si ces gens étaient réunis dans cette salle, la croyant morte et lui rendant un dernier hommage. Il avait besoin de besoin d'action, rester inerte l'énervait un peu plus._

_Daniel ne comprenait que trop bien sa détresse. Il aurait voulu lui courir après et parler avec lui. Il aurait voulu lui hurler dessus, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas fautif. Il aurait voulu…Il ne savait pas, mais le voir ainsi avec aussi peu de réaction, le faisait fulminer. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Jack, de s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Il fallait à tout prit le faire réagir. Mais pas pour le moment, il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Et puis il ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner Janet et Cassie. Enfin surtout l'adolescente. Car à la différence de sa mère, elle croyait réellement que sa troisième mère avait périt en mission. Et il se devait d'être présent pour elle._

_Face au départ précipité du colonel, personne n'osa bouger, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Un lourd silence s'insinua dans la salle, mettant tout le monde mal à l'aise. Vu que s'était à son tour, Jacob se décida à prendre place sur la passerelle. Chacun reporta son attention sur cet homme qui devait être le plus touché par cette perte. _

_Jacob : Je n'ai jamais été aussi doué pour les discours que Sam. Mais je voudrais tout d'abord, vous remercier de votre présence. Ce soutient me montre, combien ma fille était appréciée au sein de la base. J'ai perdu ma femme, il y a de nombreuses années, mais j'avais réappris à vivre, grâce à Sammy, en partie. Mais personne ne devrait survivre à ses enfants. J'ai faillit à la promesse que je m'étais fait, à la mort de sa mère. Je m'étais juré de veiller et de prendre soin de mes deux enfants. Malheureusement je ne contrôle ni la vie, et encore moins la mort. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que là où elle se trouve, elle est heureuse et en paix. Une nouvelle fois merci d'être là, je sais qu'elle aurait apprécié. _

_Le Tok'ra posa un regard sur chaque soldat présent dans la pièce. Oh oui sa fille aurait apprécié de voir combien ces hommes et ces femmes la respectaient. Un triste sourire apparut sur son visage. Il redescendit ensuite prés de son ami, qui l'étreignit quelques secondes. Puis les deux hommes s'avancèrent légèrement et restèrent bien droit face à la foule. _

_Le vieux général de la base, fit signe à deux soldats de faire leur travail. Les deux militaire, firent un salut militaire, puis montèrent à leur tour sur la passerelle. Ils en redescendirent le pupitre. Ils firent un second voyage près de la porte, afin de descendre le drapeau américain ornant le grand anneau de Naquada et la couronne de fleur. Une fois face, aux deux généraux, ils plièrent le rectangle de tissus, qui témoignait de l'importance du major Carter pour la nation des Etats-Unis et le tendirent à Jacob. L'homme le prit délicatement et les deux militaires lui firent de nouveau un salut militaire, auquel les deux généraux répondirent. _

_Alors que le grand anneau commençait à tourner sur elle-même, les quatre hommes reprirent leur place initiale. Les sept chevrons s'enclenchèrent un par un, au son d'un hymne funèbre résonnant dans la pièce. Puis le vortex s'ouvrit dans un bruit fracassant. Jacob et Georges empoignèrent la couronne de fleur de chaque côté, et s'approchèrent de la porte des étoiles. Doucement, ils laissèrent disparaître ce petit anneau de fleur, fait en l'honneur du major dans la masse bleuté._

_Ils observèrent la dernière rose se faire happer par le vortex. Ils saluèrent ensuite militairement, rendant un dernier adieu à cette femme qui avait été leur fille. Lui rendant hommage une dernière fois, pour la remercier de les avoir sauvé plus d'une fois et d'avoir été leur rayon de soleil durant toutes ces années. _

_Lentement, ils se reculèrent, laissant Janet, Cassie Teal'c et Daniel approcher à leur tour du vortex. Le jaffa s'inclina face à la porte, alors que l'archéologue et la doctoresse y déposèrent une rose rouge. La jeune fille laissa disparaître dans le vortex une lettre qu'elle avait écrite en l'honneur de la défunte et un petit bouquet, qu'elle avait elle-même cueillit avant de venir le matin même. _

_Le petit groupe redescendit ensuite de la passerelle et se tourna une dernière fois vers cette porte qui leur avait ouvert les yeux sur l'univers. Soudain, ils virent avec surprise, le sergent Harriman monter près du grand anneau de Naquada et jeter dans le vortex une rose rouge, après avoir effectué un nouveau salut militaire. Il fut très vite imité par toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle d'embarquement. Lorsque chaque personne travaillant au SG-C eut déposé sa fleur, la connexion de la porte se coupa. Le Tok'ra, son ami, ainsi que le petit groupe d'ami, avaient observé cette scène avec beaucoup d'émotion. Ce geste les avait beaucoup touché. La cérémonie étant terminée, tout le monde quitta la salle d'embarquement, dans un silence pesant._

_Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il était là, frappant de toutes ces forces ce sac de sable, imaginant ce jaffa à sa place. Il aurait aimé pouvoir décharger sa peine sur lui, lui faire mal comme lui l'avait fait avec ces mots. Ces mains lui faisaient mal, mais il s'en fichait. Il continuait à marteler avec violence, il ne pouvait arrêter sous peine de craquer. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Et puis la douleur lui rappelait qu'il était en vie. Qu'à la différence d'elle, il continuait à errer sur terre et à vivre librement. Peut-être était-ce cela le plus douloureux. Savoir que lui était libre, alors qu'ELLE devait subir d'atroce torture de la part de cet ignoble goa'uld, à cause de lui, à cause de son abandon. Elle devait le haïr, autant qu'il se haïssait depuis ce jour fatidique. Cette pensée accentua sa douleur et renforça la violence avec laquelle il frappait le sac de sable, se blessant davantage. _

_Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'entendit pas le Tok'ra arriver dans la pièce. Il ne se fit pas remarquer immédiatement, se contentant d'observer cet homme. Il voyait clairement la douleur ronger son esprit et son cœur. Il connaissait assez Jack, pour savoir le combat qui se jouait dans sa tête. Même s'il ne le dirait jamais, il savait que lui et le colonel se ressemblait énormément. Il connaissait également l'amour qui unissait cet homme à sa fille. Et le voir ainsi, lui rappelait le jour de l'enterrement d'Elizabeth. Il avait fait exactement la même chose, à la différence que lui avait pu aimé sa femme et avoir deux beaux enfants d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent, tous deux avaient la conviction que Sam était encore bien en vie, et ils feraient tout pour la retrouver._

_Après quelques secondes à l'observer, il se décida enfin à avancer. En le voyant arriver, le militaire stoppa immédiatement son combat. Il attrapa une serviette et s'épongea le visage, afin de ce redonner une certaine contenance face à cet homme qui avait enterré sa fille aujourd'hui. Et même s'il savait qu'elle était toujours en vie, il savait que la matinée avait été aussi éprouvante pour Jacob que pour lui. Il était insupportable d'enterrer son enfant, même pour de faux. _

_Jacob : Si vous continuez à frapper ce pauvre sac, j'ai bien peur que la base ait besoin d'en commander un second._

_Jack : J'avais juste besoin de me défouler un peu._

_Jacob : Je comprends. Alors comment allez-vous ?_

_Jack : Jacob vous…_

_Jacob (le coupant) : Jack, nous sommes seuls, vous pouvez me dire la vérité._

_Jack : Je croyais pouvoir tenir à la cérémonie, mais j'ai pas pu. L'enterrer, même si on sait qu'elle est encore en vie, est trop douloureux. Je ne pouvais pas rester._

_Jacob : Je sais. J'ai été tenté de faire comme vous, vous savez. _

_Jack : Je suis désolé Jacob._

_Jacob : Pourquoi ?_

_Jack : Pour avoir abandonné votre fille sur cette planète, pour…_

_Jacob (le coupant) : Jack ! Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire._

_Jack (criant) : Non Jacob ! Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! (Avec tristesse) Je l'ai tout simplement abandonné._

_Jacob : Si je pensais ça, croyez-vous que je serais là à essayer de vous résonner ?_

_Le Tok'ra venait de marquer un point, car face à cet argument, le militaire ne su quoi répondre. Il se contenta de l'observer avec incompréhension. Cela fit sourire l'ancien général. Il fourra sa main dans sa poche, à la recherche de quelque chose. Lorsqu'il la ressorti, il tenait entre ses doigts, les plaques de sa fille. Il les regarda avec tristesse, puis s'avança vers le colonel et lui tendit. Jack les prit entre ses mains et les observa durant plusieurs secondes, se remémorant la scène dans le vaisseau d'Anubis. Jacob le remarqua._

_Jacob : Vous torturez l'esprit ne la ramènera pas._

_Jack (dans un souffle) : Je sais._

_Jacob (désignant de la tête les plaques): Gardez les !_

_Jack : Mais…_

_Jacob : Sam aurait voulu que vous les ayez._

_Jack : Mais et vous ?_

_Jacob : J'ai assez de souvenir d'elle avec moi, pour ne pas perdre foi dans le fait que vous allez la retrouver ! Et puis ainsi quand vous la verrez, vous pourrez lui rendre immédiatement._

_Jack : Je vous le promets. (Après quelques secondes) Merci._

_Jacob : De quoi ?_

_Jack : De ne pas m'en vouloir. _

_Jacob : Allez, venez, rejoignons le buffet._

_Jack : Jacob…_

_Jacob : C'est un ordre colonel ! Vous n'avez quasiment pas mangé depuis trois jours ! Et ce n'est pas avec le ventre vide que vous retrouverez ma fille._

_Jack : Bien. Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive._

_Jacob : Très bien._

_Le Tok'ra sorti de la salle de sport, laissant derrière lui un colonel qui avait reprit un peu espoir. Les quelques mots échangés avec le père de la disparue, lui avait ôté un poids du cœur. Et puis les plaques, qu'il avait désormais en sa possession, lui rappelleraient chaque jour de ne pas perdre pied et de continuer à la chercher coûte que coûte. Il passa la petite chaîne autour de son cou et plaça les deux petites pièces de métal sous son tee-shirt, aux coté des siennes, contre son cœur. Ainsi, malgré la distance qui les séparerait, elle serait toujours un peu, auprès de lui. Cette pensée le fit sourire, cette femme, même à des années lumières de lui, avait le don de faire ressortir en lui un côté romantique qu'il ne se connaissait pas._

_Fin du flash back_

Dès lors les trois hommes enchaînaient mission sur mission, s'accrochant à l'espoir illusoire de retrouver leur coéquipière disparue. Malheureusement, jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient pas avancé. Parfois une piste leur était donnée, mais à chaque fois ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils s'étaient fait bernés par leurs informateurs. Mais pour rien au monde, ils n'abandonneraient. Jack comptait bien tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à Jacob, le jour de l'enterrement de sa fille. Il ne faillirait pas.

Jacob, avait tenu à ce que Mark, sa famille et l'entourage de Sam, ne soient pas mis au courant de la disparition de la jeune femme. Face à la demande d'un père en détresse, le président n'avait pu qu'accepter. Il avait donc fallu inventer une fausse mission, et avouer la vérité à ceux qui croyaient la scientifique morte. Beaucoup avaient été soulagés d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Et chaque équipe SG, avait décidé d'aider SG-1 dans ses recherches. Cela avait beaucoup touché le colonel, qui leur était infiniment redevable de leur gentillesse. Cassie de son côté, avait un peu plus mal pris la nouvelle. Elle en avait longtemps voulu à sa mère et à ses amis, de lui avoir menti. Personne ne pouvait la blâmer, ils auraient tous réagi ainsi à sa place.

Mais Jack, n'avait pu supporter de la voir aussi triste. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il était allé lui parler. Il lui raconta ses sentiments face à la disparition de la femme la plus importante de sa vie, ses peurs et ses doutes. Il lui exprima ses regrets de n'avoir su la protéger, comme il aurait dû le faire. Face à son désespoir et à toutes ses confidences, la jeune fille n'avait pu que comprendre sa situation. Elle comprit parfaitement, que ce mensonge avait été élaboré afin de la protéger. Afin qu'elle ne souffre pas d'avantage si la scientifique venait à n'être jamais retrouver, ou pire retrouvée morte. Ces confidences, les avaient beaucoup rapproché, mais ils ne passaient pas autant de temps ensemble qu'ils l'auraient souhaité. Les missions et les cours, les obligeaient à se voir que très peu.

De son côté, Jack n'allait pas très bien. Ses amis faisaient tout pour lui remonter le moral, mais rien ne marchait. Daniel avait essayé plus d'une fois d'être son confident, mais à chaque fois le militaire s'était défilé. Il n'était pas du genre à se confier. Il l'avait fait avec Cassie pour l'aider, mais en temps normal jamais il n'aurait parlé de tout ça. Il se contentait donc, d'être présent et d'essayer de ne pas lâcher prise, même si la tentation était à son paroxysme. Mais il devait continuer pour ELLE, sans quoi jamais plus il ne pourrait se regarder dans une glace.

Ils étaient tous là, sans elle, autour de la grande table en bois. La chaise vide, renforçait le manque que la scientifique avait laissé apparaître après sa disparition. Mais jamais personne ne prendrait sa place, ils préféraient tous souffrir à voir la chaise vide, plutôt que d'y mettre quelqu'un d'autre. Ils auraient eu l'impression de l'abandonner. Et jamais ils ne le feraient. Alors ils supportait ce vide, en silence, et continuaient à avancer, sans elle, sans leur rayon de soleil pour écarter leurs sombres nuages.

Durant le briefing, Daniel rapporta tout ce qui s'était passé sur P3X967. Il y avait bien quelques habitants, mais ceux-ci avaient refusé de les aider, les obligeant à repasser la porte. Ils n'avaient besoin d'aucune aide venant de la Terre. Ne pouvant étudier leur culture, SG-1 était rentré immédiatement, sans demander son reste. Daniel parla un moment, exposant de nouveau le pourquoi de leur venue sur cette planète, et sa tristesse de ne pouvoir étudier leur culture.

Pas une seule fois, Jack se permit d'interrompre son ami. Depuis la disparition de son second, il ne se le permettait plus. Il avait beaucoup perdu avec elle. Cela faisait quelques jours, qu'il s'était muré dans un mutisme, qui d'après Janet, devenait de plus en plus inquiétant. Le médecin de la base, pensait même qu'il était en train de s'enfoncer lentement dans une dépression. Cette nouvelle avait augmentait l'inquiétude que ses deux meilleurs amis nourrissaient déjà à son égard. Cassie avait tenté de le faire parler. Mais comme Daniel, elle s'était heurtée à un mur de silence. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que l'observer se noyer lentement, dans son océan de regrets.

Voyant que le débriefing touchait à sa fin, le colonel se leva sans un mot et commença à partir. Mais arrivé sur le seul de la porte, le général l'interpella. Jack s'arrêta, et durant une demie seconde, il se permit de penser qu'il devrait partir pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter lui également. Mais il ne fit rien, il savait que la fuite ne servirait à rien. Il se retourna donc et s'écarta de la porte, afin de laisser passer l'archéologue et le jaffa qui se sentaient de trop.

Jack : Que se passe-t-il mon général ?

Hammond : Rien de bien grave colonel. Je me demandais juste comment vous alliez ?

Jack : Quand elle sera là, j'irais mieux.

Hammond : Je sais. On la retrouvera Jack.

Jack : Permission de me retirer ?

Hammond : Permission accordé.

Jack se mit au garde à vous, salua son supérieur et sortit de cette pièce qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs d'ELLE. Ces souvenirs qui l'assaillaient et commençaient à devenir étouffant. Il avait besoin de respirer, de n'être plus qu'un homme, de tout simplement faire tomber son masque. Il marcha d'une démarche rapide vers ses quartiers. Certains soldats eurent l'impression qu'il courrait, fuyant un ennemi invisible. Mais lorsque le colonel passa devant le labo de son second, il s'arrêta. Il y pénétra quelques secondes, laissant son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, caressant de ses yeux bruns tous ces objets qui lui rappelaient la jeune femme. Puis il reprit sa marche.

Cette fois-ci, il ne fit aucune halte jusqu'à sa porte. L'air commençait sérieusement à lui manquer, et il craignait de craquer au beau milieu d'un couloir. Comme ça, sans raison apparente. Et il se refusait un tel comportement. Il ne devait pas pleurer, montrer ses faiblesses à ces soldats. Il était un colonel, pas un homme, du moins il se persuadait qu'il ne l'était plus. Mais il y avait toujours une petite voix en lui pour lui rappeler qu'il se trompait et que c'est parce qu'il était un homme, qu'il pouvait LA ramener.

Très vite, il atteignit ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte et s'enferma à l'intérieur, fermant sa porte à clef, afin de n'être pas dérangé. Il ne sut dire pourquoi, mais le simple geste de tourner une clef, le libéra d'un poids devenu trop lourd à porter. Celui d'être militaire. Ici, il n'était plus que Jack et simplement Jack. Il n'était qu'un homme qui avait perdu la femme la plus importante de toute sa vie, à ses yeux.

Une chose inhabituelle se produisit, les larmes se mirent à embrumer son doux regard chocolat. Il ne chercha pas à les refouler, il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. D'un geste rapide, il mit en route un CD que Cassie lui avait prêté la semaine précédente. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses traits fatigués, déversant leur douleur en dehors de ce corps fatigué par la vie. La première chanson qui se joua, fut une chanson française. L'hymne à l'amour d'une certaine Edith Piaf. Il ne savait pas qui elle était et ce qu'elle chantait, à vrai dire il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais il ne savait pourquoi, ses paroles incompréhensives, lui parlaient. Comme si son âme savait de quoi parler cette chanson. Il avait la certitude que les paroles devaient être le parfait reflet de ses sentiments envers la jeune femme. Et cela lui fit mal. Mal de savoir qu'une personne à des milliers de kilomètres, pouvait écrire et chanter ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son âme, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et surtout pas à ELLE.

Il s'adossa à un des murs, et se laissa doucement glisser au sol. Il replia ses jambes contre son torse. Il passa une main sous son tee-shirt et en ressortit deux petites plaques métalliques. Depuis que Jacob lui avait donné les plaques de sa fille, ils ne les avaient jamais quitté, les gardant contre son cœur. Il avait ainsi l'impression d'être un peu plus proche d'elle. Tout en les regardant, il laissa son esprit se faire envahir par les nombreux souvenirs qu'il avait de Sam, s'y noyant inexorablement. Il avait tant d'images d'elle emmagasiné dans sa tête. Il la revoyait lui sourire, lui parler, pleurer dans ses bras, fragile… A chaque fois, il avait été présent pour elle, mais aujourd'hui il ne l'était plus. Elle n'était plus là. Cette pensée fit tomber les dernières barrières encore debout, laissant ses larmes redoubler d'intensité. A cet instant, il ressemblait à un petit garçon ayant besoin des bras de sa mère pour le réconforter. Mais il n'y avait personne.

**Infirmerie**

Daniel : Que peut-on faire Janet ?

Janet : J'ai bien peur qu'il ne veuille aucune aide de notre part.

Daniel (s'énervant): Mais enfin, on ne peut pas le laisser ainsi, en tant qu'ami on n'en a pas le droit !

Teal'c : En effet, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous Daniel Jackson.

Janet : Je partage votre point de vue, mais vous connaissez aussi bien le colonel que moi, seul Sam peut le faire sourire. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est de lui offrir tout notre soutien et surtout il faut la retrouver au plus vite, car j'ai bien peur qu'il ne supporte plus cette situation très longtemps.

Daniel : Je vais immédiatement me remettre à mes traductions. Qui sait peut-être que mes vieilles pierres pourront nous aider.

Teal'c : Je vais vous aider.

Daniel : Merci Teal'c. A plus tard Janet.

Janet : A plus tard vous deux.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et quittèrent l'infirmerie. Janet ayant fini sa pause retourna à ses patients. Il était vrai qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais une équipe n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de mission, il fallait donc éviter de se mettre en retard. Voyant que les infirmières s'activaient autour des deux officiers venus un peu plus tôt, elle alla se consacrer aux tests d'SG-1, qu'elle devait remettre au général dans une heure.

Les deux amis, de leur côté, rejoignirent le laboratoire de l'archéologue. Celui-ci était rempli d'artéfacts égyptiens, et plusieurs tablettes d'écritures étaient disposées un peu partout. Daniel et Teal'c s'installèrent autour du bureau du propriétaire des lieux. Un tablette des anciens trônait en son centre, attendant patiemment d'être traduite. Les deux hommes se penchèrent au-dessus et reprirent leurs travaux, là où ils l'avaient laissé un peu plus tôt.

Depuis la disparition de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, Daniel avait passé le plus clair de son temps dans son labo, se plongeant dans le travail, pour ne pas penser à elle. Car il savait, que s'il se laissait le temps de penser à elle, il ne penserait plus qu'à elle et à rien d'autre. Et il se l'interdisait. Sans cette interdiction, l'archéologue savait parfaitement qu'il finirait par sombrer dans le même mutisme que son meilleur ami, et il ne le voulait pas. Il devait la ramener pour Jack, mais surtout pour elle. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, sans quoi il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir.

Il ne savait pas où elle était, mais il comptait bien le découvrir. Il la ramènerait ici, sur Terre. Ramenant par la même occasion le colonel, qui semblait être parti avec elle. Le plus dur était d'imaginer ce qu'elle endurait. Rien que de penser qu'elle pouvait être torturée, rendait Daniel fou de rage. Mais la colère ne le mènerait nulle par. C'était pour cela qu'il canalisait ses émotions dans ses recherches, pour ne pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions.

_« Activation de la porte non programmée, je répète. Activation de la porte non programmée.»_

Les hauts parleurs sortirent l'archéologue et le jaffa de leurs activités. L'agitation ambiante, des militaires armés courant en salle d'embarquement, les obligea à arrêter leurs travaux. Ils sortirent du labo du jeune homme et se précipitèrent en salle de contrôle. Ils voulaient connaître l'identité du mystérieux arrivant. Sur le trajet, ils croisèrent d'autres militaires armés, ils se poussèrent donc pour ne pas les gêner. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce remplie d'ordinateurs, Daniel et Teal'c vinrent se placer près du général Hammond. Tous regardèrent l'iris encore fermé.

Hammond : On a un code ?

Walter : Pas enc…ça y est ! C'est le code Asgard mon général.

Hammond : Bien, ouvrez l'iris. Docteur Jackson allez chercher le colonel et rejoignez nous en salle de briefing.

Daniel : Bien mon général.

Sur ce, l'archéologue quitta la salle en direction des quartiers de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas dans quel état, il allait le retrouver. Car Daniel n'était pas aveugle, s'il était allé s'enfermer dans ses appartements, s'était sûrement pour broyer du noir. Il parcoura rapidement les couloirs et prit l'ascenseur. Très vite, il arriva devant la porte du colonel. Il frappa légèrement et attendit quelques seconde avant d'entendre un bruit de serrure et de voir enfin la porte s'ouvrir sur un homme au visage ravagé par la douleur.

Jack (las) : Fichez le camps Daniel, je ne veux voir personne pour le moment.

Daniel : Jack vous savez très bien que rester seul, ne vous servira à rien.

Jack : Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre vos salades, (commençant à refermer la porte) vous m'excusez mais…

Daniel (le coupant) : C'est le général qui m'envoie !

Jack (rouvrant) : Que veut-il ?

Daniel : Les Asgards sont là.

Jack : Bien, alors allons-y.

Le militaire ferma la porte de ses quartiers, tout en remettant son masque d'homme sans faille. Personne, à par son meilleur ami, ne devait voir le spectacle qui s'était joué dans sa chambre un peu plus tôt. Il prit une grande inspiration et suivit l'archéologue jusqu'à la salle de briefing, encore vide. Chacun y prit un siège et s'installa en attendant l'arrivée des autres.

De leur côté le général et le Jaffa, venaient d'arriver en salle d'embarquement. Là, le plus haut gradé de la base ordonna à ses hommes, qu'ils pouvaient baisser leurs armes et retourner à leurs occupations. Les militaires obéirent et sortirent de la salle. Les deux hommes se placèrent en bas la passerelle métallique et attendirent l'arrivée de leur allié. Au bout de quelques secondes, Thor sortit du vortex. Il réduisit la distance qui le séparait des deux humains. Le général lui souhaita la bienvenue et l'invita à le suivre. Les trois compères rejoignirent à leur tour la salle de briefing, où les deux meilleurs amis les attendaient déjà. Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table en bois massif.

Thor : Salutation Colonel O'Neill et Docteur Jackson.

Daniel : Thor.

Hammond : Que nous vaut votre visite ?

Thor : Nous connaissons votre souhait de trouver de nouveaux alliés à la Terre.

Daniel : Et ?

Thor : Cela fait plusieurs mois, que nous surveillons une planète du nom d'Ava. Elle abrite un peuple de valeureux guerriers.

Teal'c : Son nom ne me dit rien. Quelles sont ses coordonnées ?

Thor : Cette planète n'a aucune porte des étoiles. Nous savons juste qu'Anubis y dépose des humains, après les avoirs torturés et ôté toute mémoire. Ensuite il les laisse tranquille. Malheureusement nous n'en savons pas plus.

Jack : Pourquoi y dépose-t-il ces personnes ?

Thor : Nous avons émis l'hypothèse que ces personnes sont trop dangereuses pour lui, ce serait pour cela que toute mémoire leur est substituée. Nous pensons également qu'elles sont bien trop précieuses pour être tuées. Et qu'il les utilisera sûrement lorsqu'il en aura besoin. Car n'ayant plus aucun souvenir, ce peuple tombera facilement sous sa domination et combattra pour ce faux dieu.

Daniel : Pourquoi nous en parler seulement maintenant ?

Thor : Nous connaissons vos recherches à propos du Major Carter. Et puisqu'elle s'est faite enlevé par Anubis, nous espérons la trouver là-bas. Nous avons recueillit plusieurs informations, nous poussant dans le sens de cette réflexion.

Jack : Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allés vérifier, vous-même ?

Thor : Nous ne souhaitons pas les effrayer par notre enveloppe.

Hammond : Très bien, nous acceptons la mission Thor.

Thor : Merci Général.

Hammond : SG-1 allez-vous préparer, départ dans une heure.

Jack : A vos ordres mon général.

Les trois hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Entendre parler le colonel durant la réunion, avait rassuré tout le monde sur sa santé mental. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu, lors d'un briefing. A la sortie de son équipe phare, le général ne pu se retenir de sourire, il retrouvait un peu, celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Le petit homme gris comprit l'origine de la joie du Tau'ri, et il en fut heureux d'en être l'origine.

Dans les vestiaires, les trois hommes se changèrent dans le silence. Du moins Teal'c et Daniel parlaient de la mission à venir. Mais Jack ne les entendait pas, trop absorbé par ses propres réflexions. Ses pensées étaient centrées exclusivement sur son second. Instinctivement, il posa une main sur son cœur, à l'endroit où les plaques militaires de la scientifique se trouvaient. Un mince sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Il allait peut-être la retrouver dans très peu de temps.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait tant d'espoir face à cette mission. D'ordinaire, il faisait tout pour le refréner, afin de ne pas souffrir d'avantage. Mas aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas envie, au contraire, il voulait s'accrocher à cet espoir comme à une bouée l'empêchant de ce noyer. Il ne voulait pas pousser ses réflexions plus loin, il décida donc de simplement se fier à son instinct. Après tout, celui-ci ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

L'heure passa rapidement. L'archéologue avait bien vu la lueur d'espoir renaître dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Il avait été heureux de revoir cette petite flamme aussi vivante dans son regard chocolat. Même si cette étincelle n'avait jamais vraiment disparue, elle s'était peu à peu amenuie avec le temps. Rien que pour cette flamme, le docteur Jackson voulait se battre, pour ne plus jamais la revoir s'affaiblir. Et aujourd'hui il était prêt à tout pour retrouver sa petite sœur de cœur. Même si elle n'était pas sur cette planète, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Une fois prêts, les trois hommes quittèrent la petite salle et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement. Certains soldats, dans les couloirs leurs envoyaient des regards encourageants. Et face au sourire du second de la base, ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient désormais plus s'inquiéter, IL la retrouverait et la ramènerait. Très vite ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Là-bas le général Hammond et Thor les attendaient en bas de la passerelle. Les trois explorateurs s'approchèrent d'eux.

Hammond (se tournant ver Harriman): Activez la porte !

Le sergent ne se fit pas prier deux fois et entra les coordonnées de la porte Asgard. Immédiatement, le majestueux anneaux de Naquada se mit à tourner sur lui-même, enclenchant un à un les sept chevrons les uns après les autres. Un immense jet sorti de l'axe de l'anneau, dans un bruit assourdissant, lorsque le vortex s'établit. Puis il reprit sa place initiale, formant une flaque bleutée translucide.

Le général de la base du SG-C, se tourna vers son équipe, les couvrant d'un regard paternel. Il le souhaita bonne chance. Tous comprirent que lui aussi attendait beaucoup de cette mission. Jack acquiesça dans un geste entendu. Puis l'archéologue et le jaffa, montèrent sur la passerelle et passèrent la porte. Le colonel et Thor s'avancèrent jusqu'au vortex. Mais avant de la passer, le militaire se retourna vers le petit Asgard.

Jack : Au fait, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir télétransporter directement dans votre vaisseau ?

Thor : Car le vaisseau est à des années lumières d'ici, en orbite autour d'Ava. Nous avons jugé préférable de transporter la porte sur le vaisseau, afin de ne pas perdre un temps précieux avec le long voyage qu'il aurait fallut effectuer.

Jack : Bon ben alors en route !

Les deux voyageurs passèrent à leur tour la porte. Le vortex se referma immédiatement derrière eux, laissant le calme redevenir maître de la salle d'embarquement. Le général regarda une dernière fois l'imposant anneau de Naquada. Il avait foi en cette mission, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'SG1 allait lui ramener sa filleule. Il soupira et quitta la salle, retournant dans son bureau, où la paperasse administrative commençait à s'entasser.

**Vaisseau de Thor**

Quelques fractions de secondes après avoir laissé le SG-C, O'Neill et le petit Asgard se rematérialisèrent de l'autre côté de la porte. Daniel et Teal'c les attendaient près de l'anneau. Une fois le vortex fermé, Thor discuta un peu avec SG-1 et télétransporta les trois voyageurs dans leurs quartiers. Ils iraient sur Ava, lorsque les deux soleils seraient levés.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Teal'c se mit en tailleur et entama un Kel'No'Rim. Il avait besoin de refaire le point avec lui-même. Et seule cette méditation le lui permettait. Daniel, qui avait amené sa dernière tablette des Anciens avec lui, reprit ses traductions là où il les avait laissé. Il préférait s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à sa meilleure amie disparue. Les deux hommes avaient donc trouvé de quoi s'occuper durant leur temps de repos.

Jack de son côté, tournait en rond, tel un lion en cage, dans sa chambre. Il n'avait rien amené pour se divertir, pensant qu'ils iraient immédiatement sur la petite planète. Ce temps creux, lui laissait le loisir de penser à cette femme qu'il aimait douloureusement depuis plus de sept ans. Mais il n'en avait pas envie, il voulait garder les idées claires face à cette nouvelle mission. Il cherchait donc de quoi s'occuper. Le voyant ainsi, le petit extraterrestre vint lui rendre visite, en apparaissant dans ses quartiers.

Thor : Salutation Jack O'Neill.

Jack : Thor, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi nous n'allons pas immédiatement sur cette planète ?

Thor : Vous, Teal'c et le docteur Jackson avez besoin d'un peu de repos. De plus la nuit vous empêcherait d'avancer. Je vous déposerai donc sur Ava, lorsque le premier des deux soleils sera levé.

Jack : Et quand se lève-t-il ?

Thor : Dans deux de vos heures. D'ici là, je vous conseille de vous reposer. Je reviendrais vous voir avant le départ.

Le colonel n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, car le commandant suprême de la flotte Asgard venait de disparaître grâce à la technologie de son peuple. De nouveau, il se retrouva seul dans cette chambre spartiate. Le militaire se remit à faire les cents pas. Au bout d'un moment, il se calma et se planta devant la fenêtre qui ornait l'un des murs. De là, il pouvait voir la planète qui abritait peut-être son second.

Ses pensées, reprenant le contrôle de son esprit, s'égarèrent sur cette femme qu'il aimait secrètement. Il en voulait à cette planète de lui avoir peut-être enlevée la femme de sa vie. Mais en même temps il lui en était reconnaissant de l'avoir abritée et maintenue en vie durant tous ses mois. Tant de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais il était certain d'une chose, il allait la revoir bientôt.

Doucement, il se laissa glisser au sol dur et froid. Il appuya son front contre la paroi de verre gelée, espérant anesthésier ses pensées devenues trop douloureuses. A force de vouloir faire le vide dans sa tête, Jack finit par sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Morphée se fit une joie de refermer ses bras autour du corps de cet homme fatigué par la vie. Il emmena ce guerrier dans un monde paisible, qu'il n'avait pas arpenté depuis des mois. Là-bas, lui et Sam pouvaient s'aimer librement.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Daniel et Teal'c furent télétransportés dans l'appartement de leur meilleur ami. Devant l'image du colonel endormit contre la vitre, leur cœur se serra. Il avait l'air si vulnérable et si fatigué. Ils se demandèrent durant une seconde, s'il ne faudrait mieux pas le laisser dormir, mais connaissant tout ce qu'il avait traversé ces derniers mois, ils ne pouvaient le laisser plus longtemps loin de la jeune femme.

Doucement, l'archéologue s'approcha de lui. Visiblement Jack dormait d'un sommeil lourd, puisqu'il ne l'entendit pas arriver. D'ordinaire ses sens de militaire l'auraient déjà réveillé. Il devait vraiment être épuisé et à bout de force. Le jeune homme s'accroupit près de son meilleur ami et posa une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers le jaffa, qui de la tête l'encouragea à continuer son geste. Daniel le secoua légèrement, afin que son réveil ne soit pas trop brutal. Le colonel ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ses sens de militaires de nouveau aux aguets. Il fut surpris de trouver le reste de son équipe dans sa chambre.

Jack : Que se passe-t-il ?

Daniel : Nous allons y aller, car le premier des deux soleils est levé depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Jack : J'ai dormi quasiment deux heures ?

Daniel : Cela n'a pu que vous faire du bien.

Jack : Si vous le dîtes.

Daniel se releva et tendit sa main à son meilleur ami en gage d'aide. Celui-ci accepta et attrapa son bras, tout en se relevant. Une fois sur pied, le militaire regroupa ses affaires, après avoir remercié l'archéologue. Jack remettait son sac à dos sur ses épaules, lorsque le commandant du vaisseau apparut devant eux.

Thor leur tint un long discours, du moins c'est ce que pense le colonel, sur les coutumes du peuple vivant sur Ava. Daniel, curieux, posa plusieurs questions, auxquelles l'Asgard se fit une joie de répondre. Mais trop impatient d'aller sur le terrain, son meilleur ami mit un terme à la discussion. Le jeune homme, le comprenant, ne pu lui en vouloir et s'effaça, laissant le petit extraterrestre continuer son discours. Celui-ci leur expliqua ensuite le mode de vie des autochtones et comment rejoindre leur village de là où il les déposerait. Sachant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, Thor leur souhaita bonne chance et la lumière blanche du télétransporteur, engloba SG-1, qui disparu avec elle.

**A suivre….**

**P.S** alors voilà j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez et si écrire la suite vaut le coup ou non ! lol bien sûr je vais m'y mettre de ce pas, mais bon j'aimerais quand même avoir votre avis, afin de savoir si j'écris pour rien ou non ! lol vous connaissez mon mail tu veux laisser un petit message malice ne te gène pas ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour me supporter et de corriger mes erreurs (et dieu sait qu'il y en a ! mdrr que des bêtise en plus ! lol) Tu es une fille formidable, ne change jamais kissouille


	2. Ava

rTitre : Ava : les oubliés

Auteur : satine

Mail : : romance et un petit peu d'aventure !

Résumé : Que vont trouver nos trois amis sur Ava ? Les sept nains, ou peut-être le petit chaperon rouge ? Et bien non rien de tout ça, vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre 2 ! lol

Note de l'auteur : Bon alors j'ai reçu pas mal de feed, alors j'ai décidé dans ma grande clémence, d'écrire la suite ! mdrr La fille qui se la joue pas ! Et pour répondre à certains qui se poseraient la question, mes chevilles vont bien ! lol mdrr non ne vous inquiétez pas, tout était déjà sur papier ! Donc j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Je me suis permis le petit délire de la danse et du chant avec Tàri, mais se sera expliqué pourquoi, par la suite ! lol enfin bonne lecteur à tous ! Sinon merci beaucoup à Hito pour ses nombreux conseils ! Je vais essayer d'en tenir compte promis ! Et une nouvelle fois merci à ma béta readeuse adoré Malice ! J'ai vraiment hâte de lire le chap8 ! Voilà merci à tous de m'encourager ! Ah oui aussi, euh je sais plus si on connaît un peu la vie familiale de Teal'c, alors j'ai prit la liberté de dire qu'il avait un frère ! voilou Kissouille

Disclamer : blabla habituel ! Personne n'est à moi, je ne touche pas de sous etc… lol

**Résumé rapide du chap1 :**

_Au cours d'une mission, Sam est portée disparue. Anubis prétend l'avoir tué. Une cérémonie en son honneur est donnée, mais officieusement, les recherches continuent. Mais bientôt les proches, pas encore au courant de la disparition de leur amie, apprennent que la jeune femme est partie en mission. SG-1 fait tout pour essayer de la retrouver. Jack sombre peu à peu dans le désarroi, mais refuse de se laisser aller à sa douleur. Le militaire pense être responsable de l'enlèvement de son second. _

_Un an, après sa disparition, Thor se rend sur Terre, pour confier une nouvelle mission à l'équipe phare du SG-C : Aller sur Ava._

_**Et maintenant la suite…**_

**Chapitre 2 : Ava**

Les trois explorateurs apparurent sur cette planète, qui se trouvait à des années lumières de la Terre. Tout semblait respirer le calme. Comme si ce havre de paix, avait été épargné par la guerre que menaient les goa'uld depuis des millénaires. Le silence régnant, cédait un peu de son royaume aux chants harmonieux des oiseaux. L'arrivée de l'équipe ne semblait pas avoir dérangé la nature, qui continuait à vivre au rythme du premier des deux soleils, qui était assez semblable à celui de la Terre.

Ce qui surprit les trois compagnons fut la couleur du ciel. En effet, celui-ci était d'un violet clair. Ils trouvèrent cela étrange, même très beau. Mais quelque chose clochait, ils trouvèrent rapidement, il s'agissait du silence. Car d'ordinaire, c'est à ce moment précis que la jeune femme disparue, aurait commencé à expliquer ce phénomène. Elle aurait utilisé un jargon, qu'elle seule comprenait, et Jack l'aurait sûrement interrompu afin qu'elle ne brise pas la magie de ce lieu. Mais elle n'était pas là, enfin plus pour longtemps, se permit de penser le militaire. Cela le fit sourire. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais depuis la venue de Thor, Jack avait reprit foi en la vie, et la peine ressentie ces derniers mois commençait à disparaître, libérant ses épaules d'un poids devenu écrasant. Visiblement son instinct avait une confiance aveugle en cette mission.

SG-1 se trouvait dans une clairière, bordée par une magnifique forêt. Un peu partout autour d'eux, des fleurs multicolores les entouraient, rendant le lieu un peu plus magique. Le paysage ressemblait à celui que les écrivains décrivaient dans leurs contes de fées pour faire rêver les enfants. Mais ici n'était pas un conte, c'était simplement la réalité, et cela ne rendait la prairie que d'autant plus féerique. Les trois hommes contemplèrent les lieux quelques instants, avant de commencer à avancer.

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c prirent la direction que la boussole électronique indiquait. Thor leur avait expliqué, avant leur départ, que le village des guerriers se trouvait à un peu plus d'une vingtaine de kilomètres au nord. Le petit extraterrestre n'avait pu les rapprocher davantage, sans risque de tomber sur une de leurs troupes de chasse. Et ne voulant pas les effrayer, il avait décidé de les éloigner un peu. Ils avaient donc atterris dans cette clairière. Le colonel avait calculé qu'il leur faudrait deux bonnes journées pour atteindre la cité d'Ava.

Ne voulant plus perdre une seule minute, et spécialement Jack, le petit groupe se mit à avancer rapidement. Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt où ils disparurent, cachés par les arbres.

Un peu plus loin, cachés dans les fourrés, un couple avait observé toute la scène. Le chemin, que les trois explorateurs avaient empreinté, ne leur avait pas échappé. Ils se dirigeaient vers leur village. Ils se levèrent sans bruit et s'enfoncèrent parmi les arbres.

Le premier des deux guerriers était un homme assez grand. Il était brun et avait presque la carrure d'un militaire. Il portait un pantalon et un gilet sans manche, ouvert, en cuirs. Aux pieds, il portait une sorte de paire de mocassin indien.

Sa compagne devait être aussi grande que lui. Elle était brune également, ses cheveux étaient coupés courts, mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa féminité. Elle voulait juste éviter que durant un combat ses cheveux ne la gênent, alors elle les portait en un carré assez court. Son corps semblait taillé pour le combat. Elle portait une jupe en cuir lui tombant au-dessus du genou. Sur chaque jambe, une fente remontait jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, afin que le vêtement ne la bloque pas durant un combat. Son haut, fait dans la même matière, ressemblait à une brassière, laissant ainsi apparaître des abdominaux très bien sculptés.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants, sans bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent un second couple posté un peu plus loin. Le premier était un homme blond. Il était très grand, et son regard bleu gris, aurait séduit plus d'une femme. Il portait la même tenue que son ami. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait était plus petite et blonde également. Ses longs cheveux étaient tenus en tresse. Ses vêtements étaient également fait en cuirs. Sa jupe était asymétrique et assez courte. Quand à son haut, il ressemblait également à une brassière, à la différence que celle-ci n'avait qu'une seule et large bretelle, lui barrant l'épaule droite.

Visiblement le couple semblait ne pas être au courant de l'arrivée des trois voyageurs, car ils furent surprit de voir leurs deux amis s'approcher d'eux. Ils se levèrent à leur tour, et réduisirent la distance qui les séparait des deux compagnons.

-Que se passe-t-il Nélo? demanda le jeune homme blond.

-Je crois, Illaria et Hério, qu'il nous faille rentrer plus tôt que prévu. Répondit le guerrier.

-Pourquoi ? Tryne que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme blonde, en se retournant vers sa meilleure amie.

-Des étrangers sont arrivés et ils sont armés. Nous devons rentrer prévenir Tàri, le plus rapidement possible. Expliqua la guerrière, visiblement anxieuse.

-Allons-y, ordonna Hério.

Sans un mot de plus, les quatre compagnons prirent un chemin, complètement différents des trois inconnus. Ils vivaient sur Ava depuis de nombreuses années et avaient appris à connaître cette planète. Ils en connaissaient chaque recoin, afin de ne jamais se faire surprendre par un quelconque ennemi. La route, qu'ils avaient choisit, permettait de gagner quelques heures sur SG-1. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, ils décidèrent ensemble, de ne pas dormir durant la nuit et que les repas se prendraient en marchant. Car ces trois hommes représentaient peut-être une menace, et si cela était le cas, il fallait prévenir au plus vite leur peuple, afin de pouvoir se préparer à se battre. Ils se permirent tout de même de pouvoir prendre une pause, mais elle ne devrait pas excéder deux heures. C'est ainsi que le petit groupe marchait, presque courant, en direction de leur village.

**Ailleurs sur Ava**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le petit groupe marchait, sans avoir pris une seule fois une pause. Bien sûr Daniel était fatigué, mais à aucun moment il ne demanda à son meilleur ami de s'arrêter. Il connaissait trop bien son envie de retrouver la scientifique, et il ne souhaitait pas être un poids ralentissant la venue de leurs retrouvailles. Alors il marchait, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver un peu son souffle. Mais Jack n'était pas aveugle et avait bien vu ses difficultés à le suivre. Il lui avait proposé une pause, mais le jeune homme avait décliné son offre. Et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Reconnaissant, il avait alors ralentit la cadence de son rythme afin de permettre à l'archéologue de retrouver plus facilement son souffle. Daniel le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Les deux soleils étaient désormais à leur zénith. La chaleur les accompagnant devait être à son paroxysme, du moins c'est ce qu'espéra le petit groupe. L'atmosphère étant devenue insupportable, les trois hommes avaient dû ôter leur gilet. Quand vint midi, ils s'accordèrent un pause d'une heure, près d'une rivière. Ils se rafraîchir un peu, mangèrent et reprirent la route. Ils leur restaient encore pas mal de chemin avant d'arriver au village.

Durant le trajet, la bonne humeur, disparue un an plus tôt, était naturellement revenue. Aucun d'eux ne savait dire pourquoi. Mais une petite voix leur criait que cela était dû à leur prochaine découverte. Alors les trois compagnons avaient décidé de faire une confiance aveugle à ce sixième sens, qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne s'était jamais manifesté. Ils voulaient y croire et ils y croyaient. Ils allaient la retrouver dans deux jours et la ramener avec eux sur Terre, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Daniel et Jack se chamaillaient de nouveau comme deux enfants, devant un jaffa effaré de leur réaction puérile. Plusieurs fois l'archéologue s'amusa à faire grogner son meilleur ami, en essayant de faire arrêter ses deux compagnons « pour cause archéologique » disait-il. Mais à chaque fois, il se heurtait à un refus de la part du militaire, qui ayant vu le petit jeu du jeune homme, râlait simplement pour la forme. Mais tous deux souriaient. Cela leur faisait du bien, de voir le sourire de l'autre. Cette étincelle de joie, qui se reflétait dans leur regard, leur avait tant manqué. Mais jamais ils ne se l'avoueraient, surtout pas Jack. Car il était un militaire, et qu'en tant que tel, il ne pouvait se laisser aller à de tels débordements. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse, afin d'éviter de montrer aux autres qu'il avait des faiblesses. Il avait tenté de ne plus s'attacher à personne afin de ne plus souffrir, comme il avait souffert de la disparition de son fils. Mais il avait rencontré Carter, et n'avait pu que subir les sentiments envers elle qui l'assaillaient. Cet exemple lui prouva, que malgré son entêtement à ne pas vouloir être humain, il échouait et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir certaines choses, envers les gens qui lui tenaient à cœur.

Les deux terriens, ainsi que le jaffa, marchèrent encore quelques heures sur cette planète paradisiaque. Mais le premier soleil entamant sa course descendante, réduisit la luminosité ambiante. Dans plusieurs minutes la nuit tomberait les empêchant par la même occasion d'avancer. Le petit groupe s'arrêta donc et monta rapidement le camp. Ils avaient choisit un coin près d'une rivière. Le colonel savait que le bruit de l'eau l'aiderait à s'endormir ce soir, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais ce son calme l'apaiserait sûrement, l'empêchant de cauchemarder une nouvelle fois.

La nuit tomba rapidement, et les trois campeurs étaient réunis au bord d'un feu. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant des tours de gardes. Teal'c, toujours aussi avare de paroles, se contenta d'observer ses deux amis. La joie retrouvée du militaire le rassura énormément. Néanmoins un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Si Sam n'était pas sur cette planète, comment réagirait-il ? Il savait que la réponse ne lui plairait sûrement pas, il décida donc ne pas pousser sa réflexion plus loin, préférant profiter de la bonne humeur ambiante.

Durant le repas, il fut convenu que Jack prendrait le premier tour de garde. Après quelques minutes, ses deux amis le saluèrent et allèrent se coucher dans leur tente, épuisés par leur longue journée de marche. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver le sommeil.

Dehors, le colonel profitait du calme revenu. Le climat, malgré la nuit tombée, restait très agréable. Parfois le bruit d'un oiseau de nuit s'échappait de l'épaisse forêt, rappelant au militaire que malgré les apparences, cette planète était habitée et pouvait à tout moment se révéler dangereuse. Mais le bruit de l'eau filante, l'apaisait et lui offrait la possibilité de se fondre dans son esprit. C'est ce qu'il fit. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes dansantes du feu.

Il repensa à toutes ces missions, où il avait observé pendant des heures son second dormir paisiblement. Elle était si belle lorsque Morphée la prenait dans ses bras. Il se souvenait de chaque détail. Il revoyait ses boucles blondes tomber avec anarchie, autour de son visage. Parfois ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières, articulées par le rêve qu'elle devait faire. Son nez se fronçait de temps en temps, tout comme lorsque quelque chose la contrariait. Et ses lèvres…à cette pensée, il se mit à sourire. Il la voyait parfois sourire, le rassurant ainsi sur le contenu de ses songes.

S'il avait pu, il aurait passé sa vie à l'observer dormir. Mais il ne pouvait pas, la vie en avait choisit autrement, alors il profitait au maximum de ces petits moments qui lui appartenaient. Endormie, elle avait l'air vraiment en paix, comme si le mal de ce monde disparaissait lorsque Morphée l'enveloppait des ses bras protecteurs. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que c'était grâce à elle s'il avait reprit goût à la vie. C'était elle qui lui donnait la force de continuer à se battre. Car s'il venait à démissionner, qui prendrait soin d'elle ? Qui la protégerait ? Et s'il n'était plus là, qui aurait eu la patience de la rechercher ? Jack secoua la tête, ne préférant pas y penser. Pour le moment il voulait se concentrer sur le fait qu'il la reverrait très bientôt, peut-être même demain.

Doucement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus sourit. Il avait même eu peur de ne plus savoir faire. Mais la jeune femme avait toujours su éclairer son visage, comme à cet instant. Car même loin de lui, c'était elle la cause de cette joie, qui avait disparue de son regard le jour de sa disparition.

C'est ainsi que Daniel retrouva son meilleur ami. Il regardait le feu, perdu dans ses pensées, en souriant. Cela le fit sourire à son tour. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi : en paix avec lui-même. L'archéologue s'avança près de lui et le secoua légèrement. Il eut le résultat recherché. Jack releva le regard vers lui. Daniel se surprit d'y lire l'amour qui l'unissait à son second et de la nostalgie. Mais ce qui le frappa, fut cette lueur d'espoir qui brillait de mille feux. Cette étincelle lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Je suppose que c'est votre tour. Déclara le militaire, visiblement de bonne humeur.

-Oui. Allez dormir, vous en aurez besoin pour demain. Conseilla gentiment le jeune homme, en prenant place autour du feu.

-Dans ce cas, bonne nuit. Répondit le colonel, en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux, afin de s'aider à se relever.

-Bonne nuit Jack.

Le militaire salua une dernière fois son ami, puis se détourna et parti dans la tente. Il ne fit aucun bruit, afin de ne pas réveiller Teal'c. Il savait que celui-ci dormait d'un sommeil léger. Rapidement, il s'allongea et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Visiblement cette journée ne l'avait pas tant épuisé que ça, car il tourna longtemps. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il repensa à son second. Il la revoyait lui sourire, de ce sourire qui lui était exclusivement réservé. C'est sur cette image qu'O'Neill sombra doucement dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin arriva bien vite. Le colonel se surprit à n'être réveillé que par l'odeur du café et non pas par un horrible cauchemar, comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis un an. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait dormit d'un sommeil lourd et réparateur. Cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, ne voulant pas être aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Une fois habitué à la luminosité, il tourna la tête sur le coté. Il ne put que constater l'absence de son meilleur ami. Il était donc le dernier à se lever et il avait horreur de ça. Après avoir lâché un soupir de mécontentement, Jack se leva et sorti de la tente.

Dehors, les deux soleils étaient déjà levés. Et la même chaleur que la veille était revenue. Le militaire mit ses lunettes de soleil et se tourna vers ses deux amis. L'ancien prima d'Apophis ainsi que l'archéologue buvaient une tasse de café, tout en parlant à voix basse, pour ne pas déranger leur ami dans son sommeil. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, pensa le militaire.

-Salut tout le monde. Salua Jack en s'avançant vers eux.

-Bonjour O'Neill. Répondit simplement le Jaffa, peu surpris de son arrivée.

-Une tasse de café ? Lui proposa son meilleur ami, en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

-Volontiers. Merci. Répondit-t-il en prenant place auprès de ses deux compagnons.

Après le petit déjeuné, les trois explorateurs rangèrent rapidement leur campement. A cause de la canicule ambiante, ils mirent une heure. Ils firent ensuite un brin de toilette dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière. Cela leur fit beaucoup de bien et leur permit de finir de se réveiller. Une fois séchés, et changés, ils reprirent leur ascension vers le sud de la planète.

**Un village plus loin**

Tryne, Illaria, Nélo et Hério arrivèrent aux abords du village. Ils contournèrent les hautes palissades de bois, et entrèrent en courant dans la petite citée. A cette heure aussi matinale, peu de villageois étaient déjà debout, au travail. Néanmoins, quelques personnes, assises près de leur demeure, profitaient du calme encore ambiant. D'ici quelques minutes, les rues seraient en effervescence. Alors ils furent surpris de voir les quatre guerriers courir, à travers le village, visiblement soucieux.

Leurs traits tirés, signe de fatigue, n'annonçaient rien de bon. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'une des maisons. Ils y pénétrèrent sans avoir frappé. Malheureusement pour eux la maison était vide. Sans attendre une seconde, ils ressortirent et coururent en direction d'une seconde habitation. Celle-ci se trouvait aux abords de la place centrale.

Une fois devant la porte, il s'arrêtèrent et frappèrent cette fois-ci. Ils ne patientèrent qu'à peine dix seconde, avant qu'un bruit de serrure ne se fasse entendre. Une femme aux longs cheveux blancs ouvrit la porte en bois. Elle semblait assez âgée. La vielle femme portait une longue robe blanche, une ceinture de trois ficelles de cuirs tressées, lui entourait la taille. Ainsi vêtue, elle ressemblait à une druidesse.

Voyant les quatre jeunes personnes sur le pas de sa porte, essoufflés, elle s'écarta de devant l'entrée, les invitant par ce geste à entrer. Les deux couples pénétrèrent dans la petite demeure en la saluant, et en saluant un homme qui se trouvait déjà là. Il portait la même tenue que sa compagne. L'homme était grand et ses cheveux devenaient poivre et sel, faisant disparaître un châtain clair. Le vieux couple devait avoir le même âge.

-Salutation guérisseurs Lariena et Elu. Salut Nélo en inclinant la tête.

-Bonjour à vous mes enfants. Répondit le sage en souriant.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? Demanda gentiment la vieille femme.

-Nous voudrions savoir où se trouve Huor ? Interrogea Tryne.

-Il est parti avec Tàri apprendre aux enfants à vivre avec la nature et savoir s'en défendre. Expliqua Lariena.

-Quand rentreront-ils ? Questionna la seconde guerrière.

-A la tombée du second soleil. Répondit simplement le vieil homme.

-Mais que se passe-t-il mes chers enfants ? S'inquiéta sa compagne.

-Trois voyageurs sont arrivés sur notre planète hier. Ils avaient avec eux des armes. Expliqua simplement Hério.

-Avaient-ils l'air hostiles, où ressemblaient-ils aux faux dieux dont nous avait parlé Kal'auc ? S'enquit la guérisseuse.

-Non. Répondit simplement la jeune femme brune.

-Alors préparons nous à les accueillir comme il se doit. Déclara le vieil homme.

-Bien. Approuva Nelo, en inclinant la tête.

-Nous parlerons à Tàri de leur arrivée, et elle donnera à chacun une occupation pour la fête. Expliqua Lariena.

-Mais pour le moment, allez vous reposer et vous retrouver seuls, vous l'avez bien mérité. Continua son compagnon.

Les quatre jeunes gens inclinèrent la tête en signe de salut, puis ils quittèrent la demeure des deux sages. Une fois dehors, les deux couples se séparèrent et prirent le chemin de leur maison respective. Ils avaient besoin de sommeil. Et ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient que jusqu'au retour de Huor, leur chef direct et de Tàri, la chef du village, pour dormir, ensuite ils devraient aider les autres à préparer la fête.

**Un peu plus loin sur Ava**

Le petit groupe avait une nouvelle fois marché toute la journée. Mais à la différence de la veille, le colonel avait tenu à faire plusieurs arrêts. Il avait tenu à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'archéologue, qui lui fut reconnaissant de ces quelques minutes de pause. Néanmoins, il prit le moins de pause possible. A midi, ils avait prit une heure pour déjeuner, admirant le paysage les entourant.

Daniel se souvenait encore de la lueur dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Cela l'avait à la fois rassuré sur la santé mentale de Jack, et à la fois redonné tout le courage de retrouver sa petite sœur de cœur. Pour rien au monde il n'abandonnerait. Il voulait retrouver au plus vite Sam. Bien sûr parce qu'elle était son amie et qu'il tenait vraiment beaucoup à elle, mais surtout pour le militaire. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, tout le monde le savait pertinemment. Tout le monde, sauf eux visiblement. Etait-ce de l'aveuglement ou de la peur ? Malheureusement, il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils s'aimaient bien au-delà de la raison.

Lorsque le premier des deux soleils entama sa course descendante, les trios explorateurs décidèrent de stopper leur progression de la journée. Pour cette nuit, ils dormiraient dans une jolie clairière, sur les vestiges d'un ancien campement à en juger par le cercle noir laissé par un feu éteint. Rapidement les tentes furent montées. Pendant que Teal'c allait chercher du bois et des brindilles dans la forêt, et Daniel de l'eau à la rivière la plus proche, Jack se permit de regarder les deux couchés des astres solaires.

Il ne su pourquoi, mais la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit, fut que ce spectacle était la première chose depuis un an qu'il partageait avec Carter. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas auprès de lui, néanmoins si elle était bien sur cette planète comme il le pressentait, alors elle devait déjà avoir vu les deux soleils laisser place aux étoiles. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas fait une chose, qu'elle avait faite avant lui. Cela le rapprochait un peu d'elle. A cette pensée, son cœur se réchauffa un peu plus. Il allait la revoir très bientôt, il en était persuadé.

Perdu au milieu de ses réflexions, il ne vit pas vraiment le second soleil se coucher. Ce ne fut que lorsque que le Jaffa alluma un feu, que le colonel revint à la réalité. Personne n'avait osé le déranger. Ils savaient que leur ami avait eu besoin de ce petit moment à lui, alors ils avaient continué leur tâche, essayant de ne pas gêner Jack. Il leur en fut reconnaissant et d'un signe de tête les remercia silencieusement.

Cette nuit là, une nouvelle fois, ce fut le chef d'SG-1 qui commença les tours de garde. Il n'était pas fatigué et préférait que ses amis se reposent un peu avant leur tour. Il s'assit en face du feu, une tasse fumante à la main, et se mit à réfléchir. Bien sûr très vite son esprit se focalisa sur une magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle était tout pour lui, et malheureusement elle n'en savait rien. Mais plus il approchait du village, plus il avait l'impression de pourvoir de nouveau respirer.

Bien plus tard, l'ancien prima d'Apophis le sortit de ses réflexions. Son tour était passé et il pouvait aller désormais se reposer tranquillement. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, d'ailleurs sa tasse pleine et désormais froide, pouvait en témoigner. Il en jeta le contenu, puis se leva. Il salua son ami et rejoint sa tente. Une fois allongé, pour la première fois, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le sommeil. Pour la millième fois il revécu en rêve le jour de la disparition de la jeune femme, mais cette fois-ci, en en modifiant la fin.

Le lendemain matin arriva doucement. La lumière était encore douce, montrant que le premier soleil n'était pas encore levé. Le gazouillis des oiseaux tira Jack hors de ses rêves. La nature semblait aussi heureuse que lui. Cela le fit sourire, cette pensée était stupide. Comment les animaux pouvaient-ils ressentir un quelconque sentiment face à une situation qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ? Pff c'était vraiment idiot. Très vite une seconde pensée s'infiltra dans son esprit. Dès ce soir, il reverrait la jeune femme.

Ne pouvant rester allongé plus longtemps, le militaire se leva sans bruit. Il avait remarqué que son ami jaffa dormait encore à côté de lui. Il décida de le laisser se reposer encore un peu, car cette journée allait être aussi éprouvant que les deux dernières, et peut-être même plus sur le plan émotionnel. Silencieusement, il quitta son habitacle nocturne.

Une fois dehors, Jack trouva son meilleur ami accroupi près du feu. Ce dernier remettait une bûche parmi les flammes. Une casserole remplie d'eau frémissante se trouvait sur la seule source de chaleur de leur campement. En se relevant, Daniel remarqua la présence du militaire. Les deux compagnons se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. O'Neill s'approcha et aida l'archéologue à finir de préparer le café. Une fois chaud, ils s'en servirent une tasse. Les deux terriens s'assirent ensuite, sur un tronc d'arbre, couché à même le sol. Ils se mirent à parler en chuchotant, afin de ne pas réveiller Teal'c.

Soudain leur conversation fut stoppée. Le bruit d'un craquement de branche venait de se faire entendre dans les fourrées. Jack fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit. Daniel secoua positivement la tête et observa les gestes du colonel. Le militaire reporta alors son attention en direction de la provenance du bruit. Il se leva doucement et attrapa son P90, posé à ses pieds. Il fit quelques pas en direction des buissons, tenant l'arbuste en joug.

Quand soudain une petite fille sortie de la forêt. Immédiatement le colonel baissa son arme devant l'absence évidente d'un quelconque danger. Il s'avança alors jusqu'à la fillette, la détaillant du regard. Elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, qui lui tombaient sur les hanches et de magnifiques yeux verts.

Aux pieds, elle portait des sandalettes plates, dont les lacets se croisaient plusieurs fois jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux. Ses vêtements se composaient d'une mini jupe fendue et d'une brassière en cuirs. Un petit sac, porté en bandoulière, lui tombait sur l'une de ses hanches.

Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée par les deux étrangers. Au contraire, une lueur de curiosité brillait dans son regard. Malgré cela, Jack fut surpris de l'approcher aussi facilement, sans qu'elle n'émette aucun mouvement de recul. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'accroupit devant elle, afin qu'ils soient de la même taille.

-Bonjour. Salua le militaire, essayant d'ouvrir une discussion.

-C'est toi Ishbala, l'esprit de la forêt ? Demanda timidement l'enfant, tout en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Non moi c'est Jack. Se présenta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Et lui c'est Daniel et il y a Teal'c. Mais il dort encore. Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

-Shana. Répondit-elle vivement.

-Alors que fais-tu là, Shana ?

-Je suis venue avec Tàri et Huor pour apprendre à vivre avec les dieux de la nature : Ishtar et Ishbala. Expliqua la fillette, pleine d'assurance.

-Sur Terre, Ishtar est une ancienne déesse babylonienne…Commença le jeune homme à lunette.

-Daniel vous nous parlez chinois là ! Coupa son meilleur ami, en riant doucement. Alors Shana, je suppose que tu t'es perdue ?

-Oui, j'étais partie faire pipi, et j'ai pas retrouvé Huor, le chef de mon groupe. Répondit la fillette, visiblement gênée par cet aveu.

-Allez viens déjeuner avec nous, on essaiera de retrouver ce Humachinchose ensuite. Promis le militaire en se relevant et en passant une main derrière le dos de la petite.

-D'accord.

Jack et l'enfant revinrent près du feu, et s'assirent près de l'archéologue, sur la souche morte. Shana demanda la possibilité d'avoir une tasse d'eau chaude. Le jeune homme lui en servit une. De son petit sac, la fillette sortie quelques herbes qu'elle infusa dans le liquide frémissant. O'Neill, curieux, la regarda faire. Devant son air interrogateur, l'enfant se mit à rire et lui tendit le petit récipient métallique, en lui ventant les vertus des plantes infusées. Jack goutta le breuvage. Mais malgré les explications de la petite, il préféra de loin son café infect à cette tisane.

Peu de temps plus tard, du mouvement provenant de la tente se fit entendre. Le jaffa venait d'être réveillé par les rires de la fillette, face aux chamailleries des deux Terriens. Il sortit de l'habitacle en toile et rejoignit le groupe près du feu. Shana ne fut nullement impressionné par la carrure de l'ancien prima d'Apophis. Au contraire, face à lui elle resta songeuse quelques instants.

Daniel expliqua à son ami la présence de l'enfant avec eux. Lorsqu'il eut fini son petit speech, la petite fille se leva, sous le regard surpris du colonel, et s'avança jusqu'au Jaffa. Celui-ci leva un sourcil. Elle détailla le signe doré gravé au milieu de son front. Elle le connaissait, même très bien, car Kal'auc avait portée le même.

Kal'auc avait été la femme d'un Jaffa, mort sous les tortures d'Anubis. En effet après la mort d'Apophis, ce dieu avait conquis ses territoires et réquisitionné ses armées. La défunte avait eut le temps de raconter son histoire aux guérisseurs, avant de mourir. En effet le demi ascensionné lui avait laissé la mémoire. Il savait pertinemment que suite à la séance de torture que la jeune femme avait subi, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps dans son état. Kal'auc était enceinte, et mourut après l'accouchement.

-Tu étais au service d'Apophis ? Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-En effet. Répondit simplement le Jaffa.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Daniel, surpris que la fillette connaisse ce symbole.

-Il porte sa marque, tout comme le portait Kal'auc. Expliqua Shana en pointant le relief doré du jaffa.

-Qui est Kal'auc ? Interrogea Jack.

-Kal'auc, femme d'Heal'ac, est arrivée sur la planète il y a plusieurs mois. Elle a dit aux sages Lariena et Elu que euh…Anubis, un faux dieu, avait prit les terres d'Apophis. Heal'ac était contre Anubis, et quand Anubis l'a su, il s'est fait tué. Ensuite il a fait du mal à Kal'auc qui attendait un bébé. Il l'a déposé sur Ava, où elle est morte après avoir donné naissance à sa fille. Tenta d'expliquer le plus clairement possible la fillette.

-Heal'ac, et Kal'auc étaient-ils de Chulak ? Demanda calmement le jaffa.

-Oui, comment le sais-tu ? Question Shana, visiblement surprise que cet homme connaisse le défunt couple.

-Heal'ac était mon frère. Répondit simplement Teal'c.

-Oh ! Vraiment désolé mon vieux. Compatit le colonel avec un pauvre sourire d'excuse.

-Au moins lui et sa femme sont morts libres. Proclama l'ancien prima d'Apophis, plus touché par ces pertes que ce qu'il laissait voir.

-Ils sont désormais auprès d'Ishtar et Ishbala. Continua doucement l'enfant, consciente de la douleur ressentie par cet homme.

Teal'c pencha la tête, en signe d'approbation. La jeune fille lui répondit de la même façon. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était très mature. Le jaffa, se détourna du petit groupe et se retrouva face à la forêt. Il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude, afin de digérer la nouvelle. Ses amis le comprirent aisément et ne firent aucun geste pour le retenir.

Shana savait ce que perdre sa famille signifiait, et elle partageait la douleur de cet inconnu. Car même si elle vivait avec les gens formidables qu'étaient ses parents adoptifs, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils n'étaient pas ses vrais parents. Elle savait que ces derniers devaient être morts, et elle avait appris à vivre avec. Mais le plus dur pour la fillette était qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux. Elle ne se rappelait de rien avant son arrivée sur Ava, six ans plus tôt.

Lorsque Teal'c passa devant l'enfant, Shana s'inclina en signe de respect. Le jaffa fut tout d'abord surpris par ce geste, mais très vite l'imita, en signe de remerciement, puis continua sa route en direction du bois, où il disparu. Les deux terriens étaient encore surpris par la petite scène qui venait de se dérouler. Comment pouvait-on être aussi mature à un âge si jeune ? Ils savaient que cela devait être lié au passé de la petite. C'est pour cela, qu'ils ne dirent rien, se contentant d'observer silencieusement.

Lorsque la tension disparue, les discussions reprirent de bon train. La petite guerrière posait bon nombre de questions sur la Tau'ri, auxquelles Daniel fut heureux de répondre, se laissant parfois un peu emporter. Mais Jack le ramenait toujours sur le bon chemin, lui rappelant à qui il parlait. L'archéologue remarqua l'affection que le militaire portait à Shana. Il aimait tous les enfants, et ils lui rendraient bien. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

La petite villageoise était désormais assise les genoux du colonel et riait à ses blagues et à grimaces. Cette scène aurait attendrit un certain major de l'US Air Force. D'ailleurs, Jack eu le réflexe de chercher son regard d'outre mère, afin d'y lire de la tendresse. Malheureusement très vite, il se souvint que s'il était ici, c'était justement parce qu'elle était portée disparue. Depuis des mois, c'était la première fois qu'il oubliait sa disparition. Etait-ce un signe ?

-Dis-moi Jack, pourquoi vous êtes venus sur notre planète ? Demanda avec curiosité la petite guerrière.

-Une amie à nous s'y trouve peut-être. Répondit simplement le militaire.

-Et tu veux la retrouver ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas je vais t'aider. Déclara avec en train Shana.

-C'est gentil p'tit bout. Remercia le colonel en souriant tendrement.

-Dis, c'est ton amoureuse ? Tenta de savoir la fillette, attirant soudain l'attention de l'archéologue, curieux d'entendre la réponse.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça ? Esquiva habilement Jack, sous le regard mécontent de Daniel.

-Je sais pas, tes yeux je dirais. Y'a des étoiles dedans. Mais si tu veux, Tàri est toute seule. Proposa Shana avec un sourire rieur.

-C'est gentil, mais je ne suis pas venue pour trouver une femme. Lui expliqua-t-il gentiment.

-Tant pis. Soupira-elle, puis se redressant l'oreille tendue. Tu as entendu ?

-Non quoi…

-Chut ! Ordonna le petit bout aux deux hommes.

La petite fille sauta des genoux du militaire, et se tint aux aguets. Du regard elle parcoura la forêt. Mais ne voyant rien, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra afin de mettre tous ses autres sens en éveil, comme le lui avait appris ses aînés. Une bonne guerrière ne doit jamais être prise au dépourvu face à l'ennemi, lui avaient-ils enseigné.

Jack et Daniel l'observèrent, surpris par ce comportement, peu habituel de la part d'une enfant. Mais très vite ils se reprirent et tentèrent d'entendre quelque chose à leur tour, malheureusement en vain. Le militaire avait attrapé par réflexe son arme. Si un danger approchait, autant avoir de quoi lui faire face, pensa-t-il.

Au bout de quelques instants, un bruit, cette fois audible de tous, s'éleva de nouveau de la forêt. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux et observa l'endroit d'où était parvenu le son. Les deux terriens étaient concentrés sur le même fourré, attendant que l'intrus se fasse enfin connaître. Le buisson bougea pour la seconde fois, et un petit groupe de trois personnes en sortit.

A la tête de la petite élite, se trouvait à homme grand, à la carrure imposante. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés court. Il portait pour seul vêtement, un pantalon de cuirs. Derrière lui, deux adolescents le suivaient de près.

Le premier était une jeune fille assez grande, aux yeux vert émeraude. Ses longs cheveux bruns tressés, lui tombaient en dessous des omoplates. Sa tenue en cuir était composée d'une sorte de brassière à une seule et large bretelle, lui barrant l'épaule, et d'un minishort. Ces bottes remontaient jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux.

Près d'elle, se trouvait un jeune homme, sûrement son petit ami, à en juger à la façon dont il lui tenait la main. Il était légèrement plus grand que sa compagne. Ses cheveux courts étaient châtain et son regard avait la même couleur que l'océan. Il portait le même vêtement que l'homme qui les accompagnait.

-Shana ne nous refait plus jamais ça ! Gronda gentiment le guerrier en se rapprochant de la petite.

-Je te demande pardon Huor. S'excusa l'enfant en baissant la tête, en signe de regret. Mais je me suis perdue et je suis tombée sur Jack.

-Jack ?

-Euh c'est moi ! Se présenta le colonel, avec un signe de la main. Lui c'est Daniel et il y a Teal'c, euh enfin quelque part.

-Je suis là O'Neill. Déclara le jaffa en arrivant, après avoir remarqué l'agitation régnant au campement.

-Voilà lui c'est Teal'c. Reprit le militaire avec enjouement.

-Je suis Huor, et voici Aphrodisia et Thoran. Présenta rapidement le chef du petit groupe. C'est étrange, vous portez le signe d'Apophis.

-Je suis son ancien prima. Heal'ac était mon frère. Répondit simplement le jaffa.

-Sachez qu'il est mort libre, tout comme Kal'auc. Déclara Huor en s'inclinant respectueusement. Vous devez être sûrement les voyageurs dont parlait Nélo. Tout le monde vous attend au village.

-C'est vrai ? Interrogea Daniel, enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer une nouvelle culture.

-Oui, une grande fête en votre honneur va être donnée. Affirma l'adolescente en souriant doucement devant l'air excité de l'archéologue.

-Chouette ! S'enthousiasma le militaire.

-Nous allons vous aider à ranger votre camps et nous vous conduirons ensuite jusqu'aux sages. Expliqua le guerrier.

-Bien. Répondit simplement l'ancien prima en inclinant la tête.

Les trois explorateurs se mirent immédiatement au travail, aidés par le petit groupe d'autochtones. Après une rapide toilette dans la rivière la plus proche, Sg-1 suivit volontiers les quatre guerriers, qui les guidaient vers le village.

Durant le trajet, Daniel, comme à son habitude, ne put s'empêcher de questionner Huor sur les us et coutumes de la planète. Ce dernier y répondait avec plaisir. Teal'c marchait en retrait, ayant besoin d'être seul. Il avait encore du mal à croire que son frère, ainsi que sa belle sœur soient morts, sans que personne ne le mette au courant. Et d'après les dire de Shana, il avait désormais une nièce. Il prendrait soin d'elle, il le promit à son défunt frère.

Jack portait la fillette sur ses épaules. Celle-ci riait de bon cœur face aux boutades du colonel. Il marchait près des deux adolescents. Ces derniers s'aimaient, cela se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure, pensa le militaire. Les trois habitants de la planète questionnèrent Jack sur la Terre. Celui-ci se fit une joie de leur expliquer les choses amusantes que l'on pouvait y apprendre et y pratiquer. Tout en parlant, il se découvrit un point commun avec Thoran. Tous deux aimaient beaucoup la pêche, pour les mêmes raisons. Jack promit au jeune homme de lui apprendre quelques jeux terriens, tels que le football américain. L'adolescent fut immédiatement séduit par l'idée.

Leur marche dura une heure et demie. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger à midi, à l'ombre d'un arbre, aux abords d'une rivière. Les deux groupes échangèrent leur nourriture, afin de faire découvrir de nouveaux plats aux étrangers. Les trois plus jeunes s'amusèrent un peu dans l'eau, se rafraîchissant par la même occasion. Puis ils reprirent la route, la distance à parcourir n'était plus très longue.

Au bout d'une heure, les palissades de bois d'Ava, se dessinèrent à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Elle entourait le village, le protégeant ainsi d'un quelconque danger. La petite élite ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, continuant d'avancer vers l'entrée de la petite cité. Quand ils y pénétrèrent enfin, beaucoup de villageois arrêtèrent leur activité et observèrent les trois étrangers. Bien sûr, ils avaient été mis au courant de leur arrivée, par Tàri, la veille au soir. Ils n'étaient donc pas surpris de leur venue, mais simplement curieux.

Face à ça, Jack lâchait un « salut » enjoué. Daniel semblait heureux d'avoir complètement retrouvé son meilleur ami. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Car si elle n'était pas ici, il savait qu'il pourrait compter deux personnes au lieu d'une, au rang des disparues. Mais cette pensée disparut très vite de son esprit. Elle était ici, il le sentait.

Huor arrêta le petit groupe devant l'une des nombreuses maisons. Elle se trouvait aux abords d'une grande place. Il s'agissait de la maison de Lariena et Elu, les deux sages du village. Le chef des guerriers invita à frapper, mais Jack se tourna vers lui avec une mine interrogative. Cela fit sourire le jeune homme qui s'empressa de leur expliquer, à lui et son équipe, que les guérisseurs allaient leur prêter des vêtements pour la soirée et leur offrir un toit pour toute la durée de leur séjour. Puis la petite troupe salua Sg-1, avant de partir se préparer pour la fête donnée en leur honneur. Elle aurait lieu le soir même.

Une fois seuls devant cette porte close, Jack n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se décider à frapper. Néanmoins Daniel fut plus rapide que lui et le devança de peu. L'équipe n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. En effet, à peine quelques secondes après avoir frapper, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant place à une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs. Sans dire un mot, elle s'effaça pour leur permettre d'entrer. Les trois voyageurs s'exécutèrent et pénétrèrent dans la petite demeure. Teal'c les salua de son habituel signe de tête. Les deux sages y répondirent de la même façon en souriant.

-Soyez les bienvenus dans la petite cité d'Ava. Déclara simplement la vieille femme.

-C'est très gentil de nous accueillir. Répondit l'archéologue, déjà prêt à poser mille questions.

-Cela est tout à fait normal. Je m'appelle Elu et voici ma compagne Lariena. Présenta le vieil homme. Nous sommes les guérisseurs et les plus anciens du village.

-Je suis le colonel Jack O'Neill, et voici le docteur Daniel Jackson et lui c'est Teal'c. Expliqua le militaire, en montrant tour à tour ses deux amis.

-Frère des défunt Heal'ac et Kal'auc. Répondit le vieil homme avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

-Comment le savez-vous ? demanda l'archéologue surpris qu'ils aient déduit cela aussi facilement.

-Kal'auc, nous avait parlé de Teal'c. Révéla simplement la druidesse, visiblement attristée par cette perte.

-Sache qu'auprès d'Ishtar et Ishbala, ils vivent en paix, heureux et libres. Confia sincèrement Elu.

Le jaffa inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. Comme d'habitude, il n'était pas très éloquent. Et cette scène le démontra une nouvelle fois. Mais à vrai dire, il n'y avait rien à dire. Les deux sages firent de même en signe de respect. Daniel et Jack restèrent bien droits, observant simplement les trois personnes se recueillir face à cette perte.

Mais ce moment d'intimité fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme. Bien sûr, elle n'avait fait aucun bruit, mais son apparition derrière le couple n'était pas passée inaperçue. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain clairs, lâchés. Ses yeux étaient noisettes. Elle portait une tenue différente de celles des guerriers et des deux sages. Il s'agissait d'un vêtement blanc en deux parties. Le haut venait s'attacher dans son cou et dans son dos. Et le bas était constituait d'une jupe de la même couleur. Elle était volante et lui tombait au dessus du genou.

La jeune femme semblait assez gênée à en juger par la rougeur de ses joues. Son regard reflétait un certain malaise face à SG-1. Cela amusa les deux sages qui se mirent à sourire.

-Je vous présente Tara. Il s'agit de notre apprentie. Lorsque Elu et moi, nous nous éteindrons, elle prendra notre place. Mais pour le moment, elle a encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre, raconta la vieille femme aux trois étrangers qui, visiblement, se demandaient qui était la nouvelle arrivante.

-Tara va vous conduire à votre demeure. Là-bas vous attendent de quoi vous rafraîchir, vous laver et de quoi vous changer. Continua son compagnon tout aussi posément que la druidesse.

-Sommes-nous vraiment obligé de nous changer ? Grimaça le colonel, qui n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de troquer son treillis contre d'autres vêtements.

-Non, mais ils sont là pour votre confort. La rassura Lariena, amusée de sa réaction. Bien, nous devons vous laisser car Tàri a besoin de nous. Vous la rencontrerez ce soir.

Le couple se pencha en signe de salut. Le jaffa y répondit de la même manière. Puis les deux guérisseurs quittèrent la petite maison et prirent la direction d'une seconde demeure, basée un peu plus loin.

-Je…Je vais vous conduire à votre demeure. Dit timidement Tara, n'osant relever le regard vers les trois hommes.

-On vous suit. Assura le colonel, lui aussi amusé par le comportement de la jeune femme.

La jeune apprentie ouvrit la porte et sortit, suivie de d'SG-1. Le jaffa referma la demeure derrière lui. Le petit groupe traversa le village. Une nouvelle fois, les gens se retournèrent sur leur passage, les gratifiant d'un signe de la main ou d'un sourire. Bien sûr l'équipe terrienne en avait l'habitude, c'est donc naturellement qu'ils répondirent de la même manière. Sur le trajet, ils croisèrent la petite Shana, qui en les voyant se mit à les saluer en agitant la main, les deux adolescents les saluèrent de loin également. Ils virent aussi Huor.

Mais lorsque le regard brun de Tara rencontra celui du chef des guerriers, elle se mit à rougir violement. Elle baissa le regard et redoubla la cadence de son pas. Cette scène fit sourire l'archéologue. Ce genre de comportement lui rappelait vaguement celui de sa meilleure amie, face à son supérieur. Après quelques secondes de grandes foulées, l'apprentie guérisseuse s'arrêta devant une maison. Elle se retourna alors vers les trois hommes.

-Voilà c'est ici. Reposez-vous et Huor viendra vous chercher pour la fête. Bien sûr vous pouvez vous promener dans le village et faire ce que bon vous semble. Indiqua la jeune femme en un seul souffle avant de partir rapidement.

Jack n'eut pas le temps de la remercier avant qu'elle ne parte. D'ailleurs vu la rapidité de son pas, on aurait plutôt dit que la jeune femme s'enfuyait. Le petit groupe n'y prêta pas attention. L'apprentie disparut, en tournant au coin d'une autre maison. Les trois hommes se regardèrent ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire. Mais ne voyant pas trente six solutions, Jack se décida à tourner la poignée de la porte.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la maison. Celle-ci semblait assez grande. La première pièce était le salon, salle à manger. Une table, entourée de chaises en bois, se trouvait dans le fond de la salle. Dans le mur perpendiculaire à l'entrée, se trouvait une cheminée encastrée. En face de celle-ci, il y avait une table basse entourée par une sorte de canapé et à chacun de ses côtés un fauteuil trônait. La pièce ne comportait qu'un seul placard.

Il y avait également deux portes. L'une se trouvait en face de l'entrée. Il s'agissait de la cuisine. Plusieurs étagères étaient fixées aux murs. Elles supportaient de la vaisselle et de la nourriture. Voyant une sorte d'évier, Jack en conclut que les villageois devaient avoir l'eau courante. Mais ne trouvant pas de robinet, il dû se rendre à l'évidence que non. Près de celui-ci se trouvait un four, fonctionnant au feu de bois. Près de lui se trouvait une petite table de travail.

La seconde porte, donnait sur un couloir, qui offrait lui aussi deux portes avant de finir sur un escalier. La pièce à droite était les toilettes. Et celle de gauche n'était autre que la salle de bain. Un baquet en guise de baignoire trônait au centre de la pièce. Contre le mur à droite, se trouvaient deux petits meubles surplombés par un miroir. Sur l'une des petites tables, étaient posés une bassine en porcelaine à en juger par la texture et la couleur du matériau et un pichet, fait dans la même matière, remplit d'eau.

Ayant fini de visiter le bas, les trois hommes montèrent à l'étage. Devant eux s'offrit un nouveau couloir. A leur droite se trouvaient trois pièces, et à gauche une seule porte était visible. La première chambre à droite comportait un lit deux places, une table de chevet où reposait une sorte de lampe à pétrole, une armoire et une étagère. Elle n'était pas très grande. Les deux autres pièces étaient semblables à celle-ci. Sur chaque lit reposait deux vêtements, soigneusement pliés.

Jack prit la première chambre, Daniel la seconde et Teal'c la dernière. Chacun alla poser ses affaires dans ses quartiers. Un fois déchargés de leurs affaires militaires, ils allèrent visiter la dernière pièce de la maison. La chambre était immense, mais elle était séparée en deux, par un mur. La première partie, ressemblait aux trois autres chambres. Seule, une touche de décoration en plus la différenciait. SG-1 passa la porte à double battant qui séparait la seconde pièce de celle-ci. Dans la seconde partie se trouvait la chambre d'un bébé, à en juger par le petit parc à barreau et le berceau présents. Ceux-ci avaient était placés au milieu de l'espace. Contre le mur, sous une fenêtre, se trouvait une table à langer. De l'autre côté de la pièce, contre le mur, il y avait une armoire et une table. Sur celle-ci reposait une bassine et un pichet en porcelaine, ainsi que quelques langes propres. Dans un coin, quelques jouets étaient entassés.

Après avoir fini de faire le tour du propriétaire, les trois hommes entreprirent de se laver un peu. Trois jours dans la nature, cela laissait quelques traces et surtout commençait à laisser quelques odeurs. Un bon bain ne leur ferait pas de mal. Bien sûr, remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude fut long, mais prenant le coup de main, le temps de remplissage diminua. Ils allaient chercher l'eau dans un lac, situait derrière la maison, la faisait chauffer dans une grosse marmite sur le petit four à bois et finissait dans le baquet.

Daniel fut le premier à se laver, puis ce fut au tour de Teal'c et Jack passa en dernier dans la salle de bain. L'archéologue avait revêtu les vêtements se trouvant sur son lit. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon et d'un haut à manche courte, faits en lin. Il resta pied nu. Teal'c avait fait de même, mais avait choisit de porter une longue robe blanche à capuce et à manches longues, faite dans la même matière. Après maintes discussions houleuses, le colonel finit par consentir de porter la même tenue que son meilleur ami. Il accepta davantage pour que Daniel lui fiche enfin la paix.

Ne souhaitant pas tourner en rond dans la maison, le jeune homme et le militaire sortirent, laissant le jaffa faire son Kel'no'rim au calme. Daniel quitta le colonel à la recherche de Tara. Il avait un grand nombre de question à lui poser. Jack se mit à plaindre la pauvre jeune femme. Il l'imaginait déjà mal à l'aise face à lui. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres puis il se mit à marcher.

O'Neill profita de sa solitude pour découvrir un peu le village. Il se promena à travers les petites rues, saluant quelques villageois en train de travailler. Etre seul lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu complètement à la vie. Ce sentiment était étrange, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son second. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait confiance en cette planète. Durant son repérage des lieux, une voix familière l'interpella de loin. Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir qui venait de crier son nom et vit Aphrodisia s'approchait en courant de lui.

A en juger par sa nouvelle tenue, la jeune fille s'était changée. Elle avait troquée sa robe guerrière pour des vêtements en lin. Sa jupe lui tombait sur les genoux, sur chaque côté, une fente remontait plus haut que mi-cuisse. Son haut était en forme de triangle, la première attache lui encerclait le cou et le nœud était caché par ses longs cheveux ondulés et la seconde s'attachait en dessous de sa poitrine, après que les deux bandes se soient croisées dans son dos. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus que tenus en demi-queue tressée.

-Aphrodisia tu es superbe. Complimenta Jack, faisant rougir la jeune guerrière.

-Merci. Mais je ne suis pas aussi belle que Tàri. Mais tu jugeras par toi-même ce soir. Répondit mystérieusement l'adolescente.

-Comment ça se fait qu'on ne puisse pas la voir avant ? Demanda le colonel, mu par la curiosité.

-Parce que c'est la coutume et puis le spectacle perdrait tout son charme. Seules les danseuses et les sages savent ce que portera Tàri ce soir. Expliqua simplement la jeune fille, qui se mit à sourire, lorsqu'elle vit une grimace se dessiner sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

-Tu ne fais donc pas partie des danseuses ? Interrogea Jack après avoir réfléchit quelques instants.

-Non, je fais partie des futures chasseuses, tout comme Shana. Seule Tàri fait partie à la fois des danseuses et des guerrières. Idril était une danseuse, mais elle est tombée enceinte. Alors ce soir, elle apparaîtra dans la tenue d'Ishtar mère de nous tous. Ma tenue est celle de fête. Toutes les femmes et filles du village la porteront ce soir. Bien sûr les couleurs changent selon notre âge. La mienne est blanc cassée car je serais bientôt une femme. Celle de Shana est blanche, car elle est encore pure. Ensuite quand nous sommes femmes, nous pouvons la teindre de n'importe quelle couleur. Expliqua la jeune fille, afin de faire connaître à l'étranger les coutumes de son village.

-Et comment sont habillés les hommes ? S'enquit le terrien.

-Ils sont habillés soit comme toi, soit il porte la robe. Mais en général ce sont les vieux ou les mariés qui la portent, pour monter leur respect envers leur épouse. Répondit simplement la guerrière en reprenant sa marche aux côtés de l'étranger.

-Je vois. Dit le militaire.

-Bon je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai promis à Ireth, la mère de Shana, à l'aider à transporter les plats pour la fête. S'excusa la jeune fille.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ? Se proposa gentiment le colonel, qui ne souhaitait pas retourner dans la maison, pour ne pas tourner en rond.

-Pourquoi pas. Consentit Aphrodisia se retenant de rire doucement. Ce sera une première ici, aller suis moi !

Les deux nouveaux amis reprirent leur marche. La jeune fille guida le colonel jusqu'à la maison des parents adoptifs de la petite Shana. La demeure d'Ireth faisait partie des habitations bordant l'immense place centrale du village. Au centre de celle-ci un immense bûcher avait été dressé pour les festivités. Il était bordé par un espace vide, lui-même encerclé par de nombreuses tables, accompagnées de leurs bancs. Sur l'une d'elles, des instruments, pour la plupart des percussions, avaient été posés sans aucune surveillance. Sûrement l'orchestre de ce soir, pensa Jack.

Quelques tables étaient déjà garnies de nombreux plats, aux allures appétissants. Une femme chargée de corbeilles de fruits apparut. Elle était brune de moyenne taille. Ses longs cheveux lui tombaient sur les hanches. Sa tenue, semblable à celle d'Aphrodisia, était bleu ciel. Les deux amis allèrent se présenter à elle. L'adolescente fit les présentations et expliqua la présence du colonel.

Ireth fut tout d'abords surpris de cette proposition. Son mari était le seul homme à l'aider d'ordinaire. Mais très vite elle refusa poliment son offre, les invités ne devaient faire que se reposer, et non préparer la fête donnée en leur honneur. Malheureusement comme beaucoup de femmes, elle ne pu refuser plus longtemps, lorsque le militaire insista en arborant une mine de chien battu, vraiment craquante. Jack ne pu contenir un « Yes ! ». La jeune femme rit doucement devant son comportement des plus enfantins.

Le colonel et l'adolescente allèrent se présenter à Elron, le mari d'Ireth. Après avoir échangé quelques mots, forts sympathiques, les deux acolytes se mirent au travail, faisant se retourner plusieurs villageois. Un invité qui aidait à préparer la fête, du plus un homme ? C'était vraiment une première sur Ava. Plusieurs sourires amusés apparurent sur le visage des autochtones.

Grâce à l'aide plus que précieuse qu'avait apporté le militaire, les derniers préparatifs prirent vite fin. La jeune femme brune libéra donc les deux compagnons. Ceux-ci prirent congé du couple, et allèrent se promener un peu dans le village. Aphrodisia fit un peu visiter le village à Jack, qui semblait apprécier la beauté des environs. Mais très vite, elle dû l'abandonner, la famille de la jeune fille avait besoin d'elle. Le colonel la salua et décida de rentrer à la maison où il logeait.

La fête n'allait pas tarder à commencer, maintenant. L'adolescente lui avait dit qu'elle prendrait son départ lorsque le second soleil laisserait place à la nuit. Et ce dernier avait déjà entamé sa course descendante. De sa chambre, Jack l'observait décliner doucement, repensant une nouvelle fois à son second. Mais ne voulant se laisser déborder par certaines émotions qui tentaient de l'assaillir, il préféra redescendre, afin que ses amis lui changent les idées.

D'après les dires d'Ireth, la danse de cette mystérieuse Tàri ouvrirait les festivités. Le chef d'SG-1 était vraiment très intrigué par cette inconnue. Surtout qu'Elron lui avait appris que lui et ses amis logeaient chez elle. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il imaginait bien son second dans le rôle de chef du village. Cela était bien son genre et d'après ses qualités, que lui avait gentiment énuméré la jeune fille, son hypothèse ne paraissait pas si folle que ça. Bien sûr, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il se pouvait que se ne soit pas elle du tout.

Depuis ces derniers mois, il avait prit l'habitude de tomber sur des fausses pistes. Mais jamais jusqu'à présent, son instinct ne lui avait crié avec autant d'engouement que celle qu'il aimait se trouvait ici. Depuis leur départ de la Terre, cette petite voix ne cessait de résonner dans son esprit.

Trois petits coups, tapés à la porte d'entrée, sortirent le militaire de ses pensées. A peine une seconde plus tard, elle s'ouvrit après en avoir eu l'autorisation donnée par l'archéologue. Une tornade blonde déferla dans le salon. Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Shana se contenta d'attraper la main de Jack et de le tirer vers la sortie.

-Allez Jack la fête va commencer ! S'exclama la fillette, en essayant de faire avancer le colonel.

-Eh doucement ma puce. Tenta de calmer l'homme en question.

-Non, non, non ! On attend plus que vous ! La belle Tàri va apparaître ! Continua le petit bout de chou visiblement très excitée à l'idée de voir la nouvelle danse de la jeune femme.

-Bien alors, on y va. Fini pas consentir le colonel, amusé par le comportement de la fillette.

O'Neill se laissa tirer par elle, et ses deux amis les suivirent, souriant doucement face à cette scène plus qu'amusante. Un colonel de l'US Air Force ne pouvait résister à une enfant d'une dizaine d'années, il y avait vraiment de quoi être amusé. Enfin, qui pouvait résister au joli minois d'une enfant aussi pleine de vie que l'était Shana ? Sûrement personne, mise à part les Goa'ulds. Pensa l'archéologue en fermant la porte de la maison, derrière lui.

Le groupe ne pu que remarquer que les rues du village étaient désertes. Au loin, le second soleil était sur le point de finir de se coucher. Sur la place centrale, une table spéciale et richement décorée, avait été dressée en l'honneur des invités. Ainsi, ils pourraient jouir du spectacle sans en perdre une miette et surtout sans être bousculés par des spectateurs un peu trop appréciateurs, qui ne se gêneraient pas pour les pousser afin de voir mieux la chorégraphie.

Tout autour du bûcher, que l'on avait soigneusement allumé, des centaines de villageois s'entassaient derrière les tables préparées dans l'après-midi. Shana quitta ses nouveaux amis, pour aller rejoindre ses parents. SG-1 s'avança vers leur table, où siégeaient Lariena et Elu, qui ne manquaient jamais un seul des spectacles de Tàri.

Lorsque le dernier rayon du second astre solaire disparu, les premières notes d'une danse au style oriental se firent entendre. Le calme se fit immédiatement dans l'assistance, n'attendant plus que l'apparition de la troupe de danseuses, visiblement très attendue. Une vingtaine de jeunes femmes apparurent enfin. Elles portaient toutes la robe de fête, mais aucune n'avait de couleurs similaires. Au rythme des percussions, elles se mirent à jouer sensuellement avec leurs reins, telles de danseuses professionnelles, tirant des encouragements de la part des hommes de l'assemblée.

Soudain une voix se fit entendre, chantant en anglais. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers la source de ce nouveau son mélodieux. La moitié de son visage était voilé, mais Jack su immédiatement, en voyant ses yeux azurs qui lui avaient tant manqué pendant des mois, qu'il s'agissait de Sam. Ses amis l'avaient également reconnue.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui tombaient juste en dessous des omoplates. Le voile qui couvrait la moitié de son visage, était transparent et de couleur rouge. Toute sa tenue semblait faite dans ce même tissu. Le haut ressemblait à un soutien-gorge, d'où plusieurs voiles tombaient sur ses hanches dénudées. Celui de devant partait d'un côté et était rattaché à l'autre côté, formant une demi-lune sur son ventre aux abdominaux saillants. Sa jupe transparente, lui tombait sur les chevilles. Sur chaque jambe, une fente remontait jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, parfaitement musclées. Elle était tout simplement sublime.

Jack ne pouvait la quitter des yeux, tout comme beaucoup de villageois. Mais lui c'était différent. Il l'avait retrouvé, enfin ! Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, et la peur, que tout ça ne soit qu'en réalité qu'un rêve, lui noua l'estomac. ELLE était là, en face de lui, respirant la vie. Jack était tout simplement heureux, tout comme ses deux compagnons. Daniel l'observa quelques instants. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il avait enfin retrouvé complètement ses deux amis.

Lorsque le regard de Tàri rencontra celui du chef du groupe des trois étrangers, elle ne su pourquoi mais elle n'arriva plus à le détourner. Elle lisait dans les yeux de cet homme tant d'amour, qu'elle en fut bouleversée, elle dû même lutter pour rester concentrée. Bizarrement, ce genre de regard lui semblait familier. Comme si elle connaissait parfaitement ces deux yeux noisette posés sur elle. Cela la fit sourire, d'un sourire qui lui était exclusivement réservé. Pour le jaffa et l'archéologue, il ne leur était pas étranger. Mais pour les villageois, il leur était inconnu. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait autant rayonner. Face à cette scène, les deux sages surent immédiatement que l'amour planait au-dessus de ces deux jeunes gens, et qu'il n'était pas récent. Tàri allait retrouver son chez elle, ils le sentaient.

Durant la danse, Tàri monta sur la table des invités, d'une manière féline, qui la rendait davantage sensuelle. Les paroles mélodieuses qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, étaient accompagnées d'une danse du ventre divine. Son jeu de reins était très explicite, mais à aucun moment il ne fut choquant. Tous les hommes célibataires semblaient subjugués par le spectacle.

Le militaire n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, plus rien autour d'eux n'existait. Son regard reflétait tant d'amour et de soulagement, que Lariena en fut touchée. Elle observait cet homme depuis plusieurs secondes. Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur son visage. Jack avait le même regard qu'Elu, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensembles, mais que déjà un lien indestructible unissait leurs deux cœurs. La vieille femme étreignit son compagnon, qui l'entoura de ses bras avec tendresse. Malgré toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, elle l'aimait encore plus que tout au monde.

Daniel aussi avait remarqué le regard que son ami posait sur son second. Néanmoins il avait tenté, en vain, de le faire réagir en lui parlant. Le militaire ne l'entendait plus, il semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Aucun des trois hommes d'SG-1 ne connaissait les talents de la jeune femme pour la danse et le chant.

Trop absorbé par les deux perles d'outre mer de la chef du village, le colonel ne su comment le voile de celle-ci se retrouva sur ses épaules. Mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait était le visage de sa subalterne, qui désormais se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien, susurrant presque des paroles en arabes. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient délicieusement. Cela fit frissonner le militaire. S'il avait pu, il se serait noyé dans l'océan de ses yeux. Malheureusement lorsque Tàri retourna à l'anglais, elle le repoussa violement, se remettant debout sur la table. Elle reprit ce déhanchement sensuel, qui faisait tant rêver les hommes, mais les femmes derrière elle, n'étaient pas en reste. Toutes les danseuses étaient aussi très douées. D'ailleurs beaucoup d'hommes l'avaient remarqué, vu la façon dont ils les reluquaient ouvertement, au plus grand plaisir de ces demoiselles.

L'ambiance était vraiment bonne enfant, chacun profitant de cette soirée qui déjà s'annonçait très amusante. Tout le monde frappait dans ses mains, encourageant ainsi les danseuses dans leur spectacle.

Malheureusement, la danse prit rapidement fin. Elle fut accueillit par une foule d'applaudissements, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas les entendre. Tàri était allongée sur la table, ses yeux bien ancrés dans ceux chocolat de cet inconnu. Son ventre se levait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, dû à l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle sentit qu'un lien puissant l'unissait à cet homme.

D'ailleurs, elle se rendit compte que celui-ci lui tendait la main, afin de l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Trop absorbée par ses yeux, elle ne l'avait pas vu se lever et contourner la table. Elle se fustigea de réagir ainsi, néanmoins, elle accepta son offre et glissa sa main dans celle puissante du Tau'ri. Doucement, tel un félin, elle glissa au sol et tenta de reprendre lentement son souffle.

A part leurs amis, ainsi que les deux sages, personne ne se souciait de cette scène. Les deux militaires étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se dévorant ouvertement des yeux. Soudain, sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie, Jack attira son second contre lui et la serra très fort. Par ce contact, il voulait être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, et qu'elle était bien réelle. Il s'accrocha à elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait, retenant les larmes de joies qui menaçaient de couler. Son calvaire venait de prendre fin.

Tàri fut tout d'abord surprise par ce geste. Pourtant elle se laissa faire et encercla de ses bras cet homme qui s'accrochait à elle avec autant détresse. Quelque part en elle, la chef du village savait qu'elle avait besoin également de cette étreinte. Comme si, dans une autre vie, elle avait connu cet inconnu, et que depuis son arrivée ici, il était celui qui lui manquait. Car sans s'expliquer pourquoi, le vide ressentit depuis sa venue sur Ava venait de disparaître au creux de l'épaule du colonel. Elle avait toujours su que ce manque venait de ses souvenirs, mais dès l'instant où ses yeux azur avaient plongé dans ceux de Jack, elle avait su que ce qui lui manquait désespérément dans sa vie, n'était autre que lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant le contact de leur deux corps. Durant ce moment à eux, ils comblèrent des mois d'absence. Quand tout d'un coup, une autre paire de bras vint les encercler. Il s'agissait de l'archéologue. Il avait essayé d'attendre que son meilleur ami libère sa petite sœur de cœur, mais ses sentiments avaient été plus forts et il n'avait pu se retenir. Il était si heureux d'avoir retrouvé enfin Sam. Les trois amis se lâchèrent et Sam eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers le troisième homme, que déjà le jaffa la prenait à son tour dans ses bras. Mais leur étreinte ne dura pas et très vite les deux guerriers se séparèrent.

-Heureux de vous revoir major Carter. Dit posément le jaffa.

-Mon nom est Tàri. Répondit la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'étranger l'appelait par ce drôle de nom.

-Tàri voici les trois étrangers venus de la Tau'ri. Intervint la vieille femme. Voici le Colonel Jack O'Neill, le docteur Daniel Jackson et le guerrier Teal'c, frère de Heal'ac. Bien je vais vous laisser, maintenant.

-Je suis navrée pour votre frère. S'excusa la danseuse en penchant la tête.

Teal'c s'inclina également, en signe de remerciement, mais cette scène fut interrompue par le son d'un raclement de gorge. Le petit groupe se retourna vers une jeune femme brune. Ses cheveux longs étaient lâchés. Sa tenue était différente des autres. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, ressemblant à un vêtement grec. Le haut était asymétrique. D'un côté elle avait une épaule nue, de l'autre une manche très large, faite avec un voile transparent blanc, lui recouvrait tout le bras. En-dessous de la poitrine, un cordon de cuir tressé mettait en valeur son ventre bien rebondit. Elle ne devait pas être loin d'accoucher.

Vêtue ainsi elle ressemblait à une déesse grecque. Daniel l'identifia, comme la tenue qu'aurait portée Héra. D'après les dires d'Aphrodisia, la jeune femme portait la robe d'Ishtar mère. Il s'agissait donc d'Idril, une ancienne danseuse. Dans ses bras se trouvait un bébé en pleurs.

-Désolée de te déranger, mais une petite réclame sa maman. Expliqua simplement la future mère.

-Oh merci de t'en être occupée. Remercia Tàri, en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Cours retrouver ton époux, et encore merci.

Idril salua le petit groupe d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire, avant de les quitter afin de rejoindre Wyatt son mari.

Jack n'en revenait pas. SA Sam avait un bébé. Tout ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : elle avait refait sa vie avec un autre homme. Comment pouvait-il avoir cru qu'elle attendrait sagement qu'on vienne la sauver ? Il ne pouvait la blâmer, il avait bien fait pareil sur Edora, lorsqu'il avait disparu plusieurs mois. Il regarda l'enfant tristement. Ce magnifique ange représentait, sans le savoir, la fin d'une époque qui n'avait jamais réellement commencée. Il devait avoir aux alentours de quatre mois et respirait la vie.

Lorsque l'ancienne danseuse l'avait placée dan les bras de sa mère, la petite s'était rapidement calmée. Son regard brun s'était posé sur Jack, l'observant avec curiosité. Le colonel cru même apercevoir l'ébauche d'un sourire, avant d'être balayé par un bâillement.

-Mon trésor, je te présente Jack, Daniel et Teal'c. Voici Kendra, votre nièce Teal'c. Présenta en souriant la jeune femme.

Le mot « nièce » résonna dans la tête de colonel, le soulageant instantanément. Ce n'était pas sa fille, du moins pas biologiquement. Cela voulait peut-être dire, que sa Sam n'avait pas refait sa vie. Son cœur se remplit d'espoir à cette pensée. Puis d'autres mots de la petite Shana, vinrent finir de le rassurer. « Si tu veux Tàri est toute seule ». Elle n'avait donc pas rencontré d'autre homme. Il ne su pourquoi, mais un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne puisse le ravaler.

La chef du village mit avec précaution sa fille dans les bras de celui qui n'était autre que son oncle biologique. Kendra ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer avec curiosité l'ancien prima d'Apophis. Puis, comme si l'enfant comprenait le lien qui l'unissait à cet inconnu, elle se mit à babiller joyeusement en essayant d'attraper de ses petites mains celle immense de l'archéologue qui tentait de la chatouiller. Cette scène attendrit la mère. Mais bien vite le sommeil s'insinua dans le jeu. Et petit à petit Kendra s'endormit dans les bras sécurisants de son oncle. Teal'c salua le groupe, après leur avoir expliqué qu'il allait coucher sa nièce dans son petit lit. L'homme à la carrure imposante partie avec son précieux bien. La petite fille était son dernier lien avec son défunt frère, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années.

Autour du feu, la fête battait son plein. Certains villageois mangeaient, ou discutaient en buvant, d'autre dansait au rythme des instruments. La bonne humeur était maîtresse de cette nuit de fête.

Parmi les danseurs, Jack reconnu quelques personnes. Il y avait Aphrodisia qui se frottait à Thoran, visiblement ravie. Tryne et Nélo se déhanchaient au rythme des percussions. Illaria avait un joli jeu de reins, qui ne laissait pas Hério insensible. Il remarqua que son meilleur ami l'avait abandonné pour la piste de danse. En effet, un peu plus loin, Shana dansait avec lui. L'archéologue faisait beaucoup rire la fillette. Daniel essayait tant bien que de mal de se trémousser en rythme, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il était plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

Tàri essayait depuis quelques secondes, de capter l'attention du colonel, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsque celui-ci revint enfin à lui, la jeune femme lui proposa de danser. A cette demande, Jack ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer. Il déclina poliment l'invitation de la jeune femme, ne voulant pas la froisser. Devant l'air boudeur que son second arborait, il lui expliqua qu'il était un bien piètre danseur. Et que la seule danse qu'il maîtrisait assez bien était le slow, simplement parce que les pas étaient faciles à mémoriser.

Mais visiblement cette excuse ne sembla pas convenir à la chef du village, qui était persuadée que sous le militaire se trouvait un homme plein de surprises. Et puis ils étaient là pour s'amuser et non pour une compétition de danse. Sans attendre un mot de plus, Tàri le prit par la main et l'entraina au centre de la piste. La musique changea et se fit encore un peu plus entrainante, décrochant ainsi un sourire à la jeune femme. Immédiatement son magnifique jeu de reins reprit. Le colonel ne su pas vraiment comment réagir. Il se laissa donc guider par sa partenaire, avec un peu de retenue. La guerrière l'observa, amusée par son comportement.

-Lorsque vous êtes sur une piste de danse, vous devez revêtir les vêtements d'un danseur, et n'être plus vous-même. Je suis de nature un peu timide, mais quand la musique se fait entendre et que je me mets à danser, je laisse ma timidité au placard et j'ose tout. Expliqua simplement la jeune femme.

-Seriez-vous en train de me dire de faire ce que je ne fais pas d'habitude ? S'enquit le colonel, visiblement curieux.

-Exactement. Allez lâchez-vous. L'encouragea Tàri, sans cesser de danser.

-Je peux essayer. Répondit le militaire, ave un brin de mystère dans le regard.

La guerrière l'observa quelques secondes, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. De son côté le militaire, se laissa aller complètement au rythme entrainant de la musique. Il fit très peu de gestes, mais avec le déhanchement de sa subordonnée, la danse se fit plus endiablée. A ce moment là, Jack ne réfléchissait plus, car s'il le faisait, il savait qu'il s'arrêterait immédiatement. Et pour dire vrai, il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait simplement profiter de ce moment qu'il partageait avec la femme qui hantait son esprit depuis quelques années.

Visiblement leur petit manège plu énormément aux villageois, qui avait cessé leurs activités, afin d'observer le couple. Cette scène surpris beaucoup l'archéologue, qui ne connaissait pas les dons de danseurs de son meilleur ami. Mais il était vrai que du sang irlandais coulait dans ses veines, alors cela l'expliquait peut-être. En tout cas, il ne se gênerait pas de le taquiner dessus.

Les deux militaires ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué qu'ils étaient au centre de l'attention. Ils continuèrent donc de bouger au son des percussions. Leur ballet mêlait avec harmonie : sensualité et passion. Tàri était une excellente danseuse, elle n'avait plus besoin de le démontrer. Tous les villageois s'accordèrent à reconnaître que le Tau'ri se débrouillait plus que très bien.

Les deux compagnons étaient encouragés par les habitants d'Ava, qui tapaient dans leurs mains. Les musiciens semblaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se mit à applaudir les deux protagonistes. L'étincelle qui les liait, n'avait échappé à personne.

Le militaire remarqua avec surprise, que c'était eux que les autochtones acclamaient. Il se sentit plutôt gêné de s'être donné en spectacle ainsi. Une nouvelle musique se fit entendre, et tout le monde se remit à danser. Mal à l'aise, face à ce qui venait de se passer, le colonel bredouilla une excuse avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Ce comportement intrigua la jeune femme, qui le suivit du regard quelques instants, avant d'emprunter le même chemin.

Jack avait besoin d'être seul et de faire retomber l'excitation dans laquelle il baignait. Cette danse l'avait mis dans une sorte de transe. Durant quelques minutes il n'avait plus été maître de ses gestes. En plus la sensualité que dégageait son second, ne l'avait pas aidé à rester de marbre. Il n'avait pu que suivre ses pulsions. D'ailleurs quelques minutes de plus, et il aurait eut bien besoin d'une douche froide. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter aussi ?

Le chef d'SG-1 lâcha un soupir, avant de se laisser glisser contre un arbre, assez éloigné de la fête. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Et ce qui l'apaisait le plus était d'observer les étoiles. Il leva donc la tête vers le ciel lumineux. Par chance, il n'y avait aucun nuage, rendant la visibilité de ces astres lumineux, parfaite. Mais sa contemplation fut troublée par la voix de la jeune femme de ces rêves. Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, il sursauta de surprise.

-Bon sang Carter, ne me refaites plus jamais ça ! Lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

-Qui est Carter ? Demanda la jeune femme, tout en s'asseyant.

-C'est vous.

Répondit simplement le militaire. Mais devant le regard interrogateur que la danseuse posait sur lui, Jack continua :

-Vous vous nommez Samantha Elizabeth Carter. Vous êtes major dans l'US Air Force. Je suis votre supérieur direct dans l'équipe SG-1.

-J'ai du mal à m'imaginer sous les ordres d'un homme. Ironisa Tàri.

-Et voilà ! La féministe reprend le dessus, dans quelques temps vous vous remettrez à me parler de cette langue incompréhensible que sont les math. Plaisanta le colonel.

-Dîtes, sommes-nous ensembles ? Questionna soudainement, sérieusement la jeune femme.

-Non ! Répondit trop rapidement le militaire, mais devant l'air froissé de sa compagne, il reprit. Je veux dire que, euh nous sommes amis et c'est tout. Vous savez dans l'armée il y a une loi de non-fraternisation.

-Oh ! Pourtant il me semblait….Non oubliez ça. Déclara Sam visiblement gênée de s'être fourvoyée. Vous pouvez me raconter un peu ma vie ?

Bien sûr ! Vous êtes l'une, non, la meilleure astrophysicienne des Etats-Unis, voir du monde. D'ailleurs c'est pour cela que je ne comprends pas souvent vos discours, je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que vous. Expliqua Jack, en rendant le sourire que son second venait de lui envoyer. Votre mère est morte lorsque vous étiez enfant. Un accident de voiture, il me semble. Votre père porte un symbiote Tok'ra du nom de Selmac. Un serpent super sympa d'ailleurs ! Vous vivez à Colorado Springs, comme nous tous. Hum vous faîtes partie d'SG-1 et nous voyageons sur d'autres planètes, à la recherche de nouveaux alliés, ou de nouveaux joujoux pour vous et Dany boy. Nous avons également sauvé la Terre de bons nombres d'attaques extraterrestre. Voilà en gros le résumé de votre vie professionnelle, car je dois avouer que je ne connais pas votre vie personnelle.

-Et bien, ma vie ici est plus calme. Constata simplement la major.

-Pourtant un bébé n'est pas de tout repos. Fit remarquer le colonel devant l'air impressionné de sa subalterne.

-Oh non Kendra est un ange. La détrompa Sam. Elle fait ses nuits et est plutôt calme. J'ai l'impression que cela vient de sa famille. Vous savez je l'aime comme ma fille, d'ailleurs je la considère comme telle.

-Et elle vous le rend bien. Répondit simplement le Tau'ri, un tendre sourire, éclairant son visage.

La même tendresse vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme. Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard intense. La lumière bleutée les entourant, rendait l'atmosphère propice aux confidences amoureuses. Pourtant aucun mot ne fut prononcé, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Un simple regard suffisait.

A cet instant, ils étaient seuls au monde, rien ne comptait plus que l'autre. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement. Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsque Tàri ferma les yeux et que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, que Jack revint brutalement à la réalité.

Il était sur le point d'embrasser son SECOND. Malgré tout, il ne trouva la force de fuir son étreinte et ne parvint qu'à reculer de quelques centimètres.

-On ne peux pas faire ça. Chuchota-t-il à contre cœur.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la disparue, en rouvrant les yeux, surprise par ce pas en arrière.

-La loi de non-fraternisation. Répondit le militaire, un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

-Ici, je ne suis pas Sam, mais Tàri. Le charma-t-elle.

Et comme pour accentuer ses paroles, la chef du village passa une main derrière la nuque de son supérieur, et l'attira à elle. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, sans que Jack n'essaie de l'en empêcher. Il se laissa tout simplement faire. Il avait si souvent rêvé de ce moment, qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de le briser, aujourd'hui, et même s'ils risquaient la cours martiale.

Le baiser fut empreint d'une infinie douceur. Cela déconcerta un peu la danseuse, qui n'imaginait pas cet homme capable d'autant de tendresse. Puis il devint de plus en plus en fougueux, arrachant un soupir de contentement au major. Cela eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique chez Jack. Ne voulant pas profiter de la situation, il repoussa gentiment sa subalterne, afin de ne pas la froisser. Il lui expliqua son geste. Sam trouva son comportement très noble. Elle s'adossa à l'arbre, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'O' Neill, qui l'entoura d'un bras protecteur. Puis tous deux observèrent les étoiles. Le spectacle était magique.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus total, durant de nombreuses minutes, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Mais une légère brise fit frissonner la guerrière, qui resserra, en vain, son voile autour de ses épaules nues à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Jack, ayant sentit le spasme de sa compagne, proposa de rentrer. Tàri accepta. Le militaire se leva et tendit la main en direction de son second, afin de l'aider à se relever. Celle-ci accepta en plaçant la sienne dans celle de cet homme qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. Une fois debout, ils prirent le chemin de leur maison, sans échanger un mot.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ou faisant peut-être exprès de n'avoir rien remarqué, ils firent la route main dans la main. Ce simple geste rassura le colonel. ELLE était bien là, et plus jamais il ne la laisserait repartir. Leurs doigts semblaient avoir étés faits pour s'entremêler.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la demeure, Jack ouvrit la porte et laissa sa compagne entrer la première. Face à cette marque de galanterie, la jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire. Dans la cheminée, un feu était allumé, insufflant sa chaleur dans chaque pièce de la maisonnée.

Les deux compagnons montèrent à l'étage. Là-haut de la lumière s'échappait de la chambre de Sam, qui avait la porte grande ouverte. Le couple y pénétra et s'avança jusqu'à la partie de la pièce réservée à sa petite fille. Là, un spectacle attendrissant semblait n'attendre qu'eux. Le jaffa était endormi, assis sur la chaise à bascule, avait la tête posée contre le chambranle du berceau, d'où quelques gazouillis joyeux s'échappaient.

Tàri dénoua à contre cœur ses doigts de ceux de l'invité, et alla réveiller l'oncle de sa fille. Celui-ci sembla surpris de s'être laissé aller au sommeil. Son amie le rassura. Teal'c inclina la tête en signe de salut et rejoignit ensuite sa chambre, où il ne tarda pas à ressombrer dans le sommeil. Malgré son silence, il s'était aussi beaucoup inquiété après la disparition de sa meilleure amie. Et la revoir ainsi saine et sauve, avait permis à son esprit de relâcher ce trop plein d'inquiétude retenue. Désormais il pouvait dormir en toute sérénité.

Dans la chambre de la fillette, Tàri prit dans ses bras sa fille et alla ensuite chercher un biberon, posé sur la table à langer. Elle invita le colonel, qui accepta, à la suivre. Ils redescendirent à la cuisine, afin de faire chauffer du lait pour la petite. Cela ne prit pas longtemps et le couple rejoignit le salon, où ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé. Seul le feu dans la cheminée leur servait de lumière. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

A la grande surprise de la disparue, son supérieur demanda à nourrir Kendra. Sam accepta d'un signe de tête. Elle plaça sa merveille dans les bras du militaire. Jack serra la petite contre lui, comme la chose la plus fragile au monde. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas tenu un bébé dans ses bras, mais il se souvenait comment faire. Il prit le biberon et l'emmena doucement jusqu'à la bouche de l'enfant qui prit la tétine goulument entre ses lèvres, avant de se mettre à téter.

De son côté Sam, s'était installé dans le coin du canapé, les jambes repliées contre elle. Elle observait Jack donner à manger à sa fille. Elle détailla surtout son visage concentré. La lumière du feu adoucissait ses traits si virils.

La guerrière se surpris à le regarder amoureusement. C'était donc ça ! Ce sentiment qui ne la quittait plus depuis SON arrivée. Ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'amour. Pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Alors pourquoi avait-elle la sensation qu'il lui avait menti. Car à voir ses gestes, il était évident qu'il partageait bien plus qu'un simple sentiment d'amitié avec elle. Il avait cette lueur dans le regard qui, malgré ses dires, ne pouvait pas mentir. Cette pensée la fit sourire tendrement.

C'est à ce moment là, que l'invité tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il contempla quelques secondes son second perdue dans ses pensées, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne su pourquoi, mais les siennes s'étirèrent dans un même élan de tendresse. Peut-être pensait-elle à lui ? Mais très vite, il dû reporter son attention sur le petit ange. Kendra avait fini de manger et essayait de lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Cette image attendrit le colonel. Très vite la fillette tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Le couple décida d'aller la coucher. En silence, ils remontèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme et jack posa son précieux bien dans son berceau, la recouvrant ensuite d'un petit drap, afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid dans son sommeil. Les deux compagnons l'observèrent dormir, quelques instants avant de repasser dans l'autre partie de la chambre. Tous deux étaient épuisés par la journée. Ils décidèrent donc d'un commun accord, d'aller se coucher à leur tour. Sam raccompagna son supérieur jusqu'à sa porte.

-Bonne nuit Jack. Chuchota-t-elle tendrement.

-Bonne nuit. Répondit le militaire avec la même douceur.

Malgré leurs mots, leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Mue par une force incontrôlable, la jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme qui hantait son cœur. Face à son geste, elle baissa la tête en rougissant, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte, sans un mot.

Dans le couloir, Jack réalisait à peine ce qui venait de se passer. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et c'est le cœur léger qu'il rejoignit à son tour sa chambre. Tout comme son second, il s'allongea sur son lit, repensant au baiser. Tous deux ne mirent pas longtemps à sombrer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

De son côté, le docteur Jackson avait profité de la soirée. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de sa chambre, il était très tard. En effet, il avait été retenu par de nombreuses jeunes femmes qui avaient toutes souhaitées danser avec lui. Toutes ses autochtones étant superbes, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de refuser leur invitation. De plus l'alcool ingéré l'avait aidé à ne pas réfléchir. A coup sûr, il aurait un horrible mal de tête le lendemain matin. Mais pour l'heure tout ce qui comptait, n'était autre que l'oreiller, que son visage venait de rencontrer brutalement. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, l'archéologue s'endormit lourdement.

La nuit était bien avancée, lorsque des coups martelés à la porte réveillèrent toute la maisonnée. L'astrophysicienne ouvrit les yeux et sauta de son lit, pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Elle y retrouva Jack et Teal'c. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte d'entrée, arrêtant ainsi les coups. Tara et Huor apparurent, essoufflés.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sam inquiète.

-C'est Idril…elle va avoir….son bébé. Déclara le guerrier, en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Où sont Lariena et Elu ? Interrogea rapidement la chef du village.

-Après la fête…ils sont partis dans la forêt…se ressourcer. Expliqua l'apprentie essoufflée.

-D'accord. Teal'c vous pouvez surveillez Kendra ? Questionna l'astrophysicienne, après s'être tournée vers l'oncle de sa fille.

-Bien entendu. Répondit simplement le jaffa.

-Ok. Jack venez avec moi. Ordonna alors la scientifique.

-Je vous suis Carter. Consentit le colonel.

Les deux militaires suivirent au pas de course les deux autochtones. Ils traversèrent à grandes enjambées tout le village. Durant leur course, Jack remarqua que son second s'était changée. Elle portait la tenue de fête, tentée en rouge. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, Sam avait eut l'idée de tresser ses cheveux avant de se mettre au lit, cela éviterait qu'ils ne lui tombent dans les yeux. De son côté le colonel, s'étant levé en catastrophe, n'avait pas eu le temps d'enfiler un tee-shirt, il ne portait donc que son pantalon en lin.

Rapidement, ils atteignirent la demeure d'Idril. Un grand nombre de villageois étaient entassés devant l'entrée. Les voisins avaient été sortis de leur sommeil par les cris de douleurs de la jeune femme. Le petit groupe se faufila à travers la foule et arriva à atteindre l'intérieur de la maison. De nouveaux hurlements de souffrance, provenant de l'étage, s'élevèrent. Tara et Huor restèrent dans le salon, pendant que les deux militaires allaient voir l'état de la future mère.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver la chambre, car ils se laissèrent guider par les gémissements. Wyatt était au chevet de sa femme, lui tenant la main. De l'autre, il lui caressait ses longs cheveux bruns, essayant de la calmer par quelques mots. Idril, quant à elle, avait les yeux fermés, et serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler. Elle transpirait énormément sous l'intensité de la douleur.

Face à cette situation, dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, Tàri essaya de garder le contrôle d'elle-même, pour ne pas céder à la panique. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle ordonna à son supérieur, d'aller faire chauffer de l'eau et lui amener des linges propres. Le colonel ne discuta pas une seule seconde et quitta la chambre au pas de course. Cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise, alors autant qu'il soit occupé à autre chose qu'à penser.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs morceaux de tissus blancs. Tara s'occupait de la première partie de l'ordre donné par la chef du village. Il avait tout de même eu l'idée de rapporter avec lui, une bassine d'eau froide avec une serviette. Il donna le tout au futur père, qui se mit à rafraichir son épouse.

Celle-ci avait les jambes relevées et écartées. Jack détourna immédiatement le regard. Néanmoins, il avait pu voir son second assise sur une chaise en train d'observer l'intérieur des cuisses de son amie et de tâter de deux doigts la dilatation de son col.

L'enfant n'allait pas tarder à faire son entrée dans ce monde, d'après elle. La scientifique ordonna à son amie de pousser de toutes ses forces. Sous l'intensité de la douleur, Idril ne demandait que ça. Elle ne se fit donc pas prier deux fois et se mit à pousser quelques secondes, puis elle reprit son souffle. Sam lui conseilla de respirer la prochaine fois. Son amie se contenta d'acquiescer, déjà épuisée par le travail qu'elle fournissait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Une nouvelle contraction arriva et la jeune femme se remit à pousser aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Ce petit manège recommença plusieurs fois. Le militaire se trouvait près de Wyatt, ne préférant pas regarder ce qui se passait un peu plus bas. Sam informa tout le monde que la tête du bébé était désormais visible. Mais son regard se remplit soudain d'inquiétude, même si les autres ne le virent pas, Jack le remarqua immédiatement. L'astrophysicienne ordonna à son amie d'arrêter de pousser.

-Jack vous pouvez venir m'aider, s'il vous plait ? Lui somma la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne lui demanda.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Interrogea Jack avec une grimace, mal à l'aise face à l'idée de voir l'entre jambe d'une inconnue.

-Oui, venez ! Appuya Tàri face à son malaise.

Le colonel finit par consentir et quitta le futur papa, afin de venir se placer derrière son subalterne. Sam lui désigna de la tête de suivre son regard. Ce qu'il fit avec peu d'assurance. Immédiatement, il comprit l'inquiétude de la jeune femme. En effet, le cordon s'était enroulé autour du cou du bébé. Et s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas l'enfant pouvait mourir par étouffement. Car lorsque la guerrière poserait les mains sur lui pour l'aider à sortir, il se mettrait à respirer et le cordon finirait par l'étouffer.

-Idril quand je dirais pousse, tu pousses avec toute ton énergie. Jack lorsque que je poserais mes mains sur le bébé, vous couperez immédiatement le cordon avec ce couteau. Expliqua Sam, en lui montrant l'objet tranchant de la tête.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la future mère affolée.

-Rien, détend toi et garde tes forces. Répondit simplement son amie.

Pendant que son époux tentait de la calmer, le militaire attrapa le petit poignard et revint auprès de son second. Une nouvelle fois Tàri rassura le couple, puis elle ordonna de nouveau à la jeune femme enceinte de pousser. Celle-ci s'exécuta. La naissance des épaules du bébé apparut alors. Le chef du village posa ses mains sous la tête de l'enfant et là tout se passa très vite. En effet à peine l'avait-elle touché, que déjà le petit être essayait de prendre en vain sa première respiration. Mais Jack passa la lame sous le cordon et sans le blesser le libéra d'une future mort. Les épaules apparurent alors et grâce au liquide amniotique, il finit sa course en glissant dans les mains de la danseuse. Le nouveau né pu, après une tape de la part du major sur ses petites fesses, prendre sa première inspiration. De nouveaux cris emplirent alors la petite chambre. Mais cette fois il s'agissait de hurlement de bonheur, poussés par le petit ange.

A ce moment là, Tara arriva avec l'eau chaude. Elle déposa la bassine qu'elle transportait sur la table à langer, qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Immédiatement Sam alla laver délicatement l'enfant et faire un nœud avec le cordon. Son supérieur vint l'aider dans sa tâche. Une fois tout propre, ils enroulèrent le petit bout dans un linge propre et vinrent le présenter à ses parents.

L'ancienne danseuse était épuisée, mais heureuse, tout comme son époux. Leur amie leur annonça qu'ils étaient parents d'un magnifique petit garçon, en pleine santé. Elle plaça l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Puis les deux militaires laissèrent le couple seul, pour profiter de ce moment. L'apprentie guérisseuse les remercia et les congédia. Elle allait finir le travail seule. Tàri la remercia et les deux militaires quittèrent la maison. Ils annoncèrent aux villageois encore regroupé devant la porte de la naissance d'un petit homme. Un cri de joie s'éleva de la foule, avant que tout le monde ne se disperse, retournant tous chez eux.

Suite à l'annonce, Sam et Jack rentrèrent également. Trop épuisés, par ce qui venait de se passer, ils montèrent directement se coucher, sans échanger un seul mot sur ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Néanmoins sur le seuil de la porte du colonel, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ils avaient sauvé une vie ce soir. Un tendre sourire vint étirer leurs lèvres. Tàri se mit doucement sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser, sur la joue rugueuse de son supérieur. Puis elle s'éloigna vers sa porte, laissant Jack entrer dans sa chambre et rejoindre son lit. En arrivant dans la sienne, la jeune femme congédia le jaffa, qui après un salut de la tête rejoignit le sien.

Après ces quelques heures éprouvantes, l'astrophysicienne se coucha rapidement et n'eut aucun mal à trouver le sommeil. Son supérieur batailla un peu plus. Durant de longues minutes, il tourna dans ses draps, se demandant comment les femmes pouvaient supporter une telle douleur. Ils ne pouvaient que les admirer pour ça. Mais bientôt Morphée vint refermer ses bras autour de lui, l'emmenant dans le pays des songes.

Le lendemain matin arriva bien trop vite. Jack fut réveillé par un doux rayon filtré par les rideaux, qui léchait chaleureusement une partie de son visage. Ses paupières papillonnèrent plusieurs fois, avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la lumière ambiante. Lorsqu'enfin il pu les ouvrir complètement, il reconnut immédiatement la petite chambre.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pendant une seconde, il avait eu peur que tout ce qu'il avait vécu la veille ne soit en réalité qu'un magnifique rêve, sortit de son esprit fatigué par le manque de sommeil accumulé durant des mois. Mais non tout était vrai, il avait bien retrouvé son major. Bon certes, elle ne se souvenait pas de lui ou de sa vie d'avant, mais il n'empêchait que c'était bien elle. Et puis sur le problème de sa mémoire, il savait qu'ils finiraient par trouver une solution afin de la lui rendre dans son intégralité. Oui il ferait tout pour ça.

Un grognement de son estomac le sortit de ses pensées. Il avait faim. Cette sensation était magnifique, car depuis la disparition de son second, il ne savait plus ce qu'était d'avoir envie de manger. Et là tout naturellement ce réflexe venait de lui être rendu. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, un sourire éclairant son visage. Par leur porte fermée, il en conclut que l'ancien prima d'Apophis ainsi que l'archéologue devaient encore dormir.

Il descendit donc sans faire de bruit. La scène, qu'il découvrit au salon en arrivant, l'attendrit. Lui le Grand Jack O'Neill attendrit, il y avait de quoi rire, mais cette femme pouvait faire n'importe quoi de lui. En effet, Sam était à moitié couchée sur le canapé, tenant dans ses bras sa fille adoptive. La jeune femme s'était endormie, néanmoins à travers les méandres du sommeil, elle semblait faire attention à son enfant, la serrant contre elle, pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Le petit bout, de son côté, était bien réveillée et essayait tant bien que mal de téter le sein de sa mère à travers le cuir. Elle cherchait à se nourrir. Le sourire du militaire s'agrandit un peu plus. Il s'avança sans bruit et prit la petite doucement dans ses bras, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son second. Son précieux fardeau en main, il partit dans la cuisine. Il fit chauffer rapidement un biberon de lait. Une fois prêt, il revint avec dans le salon. Il s'installa avec Kendra sur un fauteuil, près du sofa. Lorsque Jack présenta la tétine au petit ange, celui-ci la prit immédiatement en bouche, tétant goulument ce qui était son petit déjeuné.

Pendant qu'elle se nourrissait, le militaire ne pu s'empêcher de poser son regard sur le visage endormi de sa subalterne. Dès cet instant, il ne pu plus détacher ses yeux d'elles. Elle était si belle dans son habit du sommeil. Elle semblait calme, il cru même apercevoir l'ébauche d'un sourire. Mais sa contemplation fut stoppée par un gazouillis mécontent du bébé. Il la regarda surpris et comprit que perdu dans ses pensées, il avait malencontreusement ôté le biberon de la bouche de Kendra. Immédiatement il répara son erreur et le petit bout se remit à manger. Le Tau'ri l'observa, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ces gestes lui rappelaient tant de bons souvenirs liés à Charlie, lorsque celui-ci n'était encore qu'un bébé.

Près d'eux, l'astrophysicienne sortit doucement des bras de Morphée. Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux, et la première vision qu'elle eut fit étirer ses lèvres, dans un sourire encore endormi. L'homme, que son cœur avait reconnu comme le bon, nourrissait sa petite fille. Elle se redressa un peu contre les coussins et continua d'observer cette merveilleuse scène. Car oui pour elle, ce qui était en train de se passer, était magnifiquement beau.

Doucement le regard du militaire remonta jusqu'à rencontrer deux océans, où il se noya. Il fut surpris de la voir éveillée. Il remarqua son sourire éclatant, et cela l'emplit de bonheur, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle était là, en vie, respirant elle-même la joie de vivre. Ou peut-être tout simplement à cause de son regard très expressif, qu'il déchiffra sans mal. Il était rempli d'amour mais surtout du même attendrissement que lui, lorsque qu'il l'avait trouvé endormie quelques minutes plus tôt. Face à ça, il se remit à sourire tendrement.

-Bonjour Dorothée. La salut-il.

-Bonjour. Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix encore endormie.

-Comme un bébé et vous ? Lui retourna-t-il la question.

-Pareille. Bon puisque vous êtes occupé, je vais allez préparer le petit déjeuné. Se proposa-t-elle gentiment.

-D'accord. Déclara simplement le militaire.

Lorsque la jeune femme se leva, le colonel put découvrir sa nouvelle tenue. Elle était en cuir. Son haut lui tombait juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Il était asymétrique. Une épaule était nue et l'autre était barrée par une large bretelle. Sa jupe était très courte, Jack pensa même qu'elle ressemblait plus à une ceinture qu'à un vêtement. Sur chaque jambe de son second, une fente remontait jusqu'en haut de celles-ci. Aux pieds, elle avait des sandales, dont les lanières se croisaient jusqu'à venir s'attacher à la moitié de ses cuisses. Le Tau'ri se permit de penser qu'elle était superbe dans sa tenue de guerrière.

Mais très vite, son attention se reporta sur le bien précieux qui se trouvait au creux de ses bras. La petite fille avait fini de téter. Jack posa le biberon sur la table basse. Après lui avoir fait son rot, il s'amusa à lui faire des grimaces. Cela provoqua chez la petite plusieurs crises de fou rire. Kendra joua avec ses petites mains, essayant d'attraper les doigts du militaire. Il se laissa faire, un sourire sur le visage.

C'est ainsi que Tàri les retrouva, en revenant dans le salon. Jack était vraiment fantastique avec sa fille, et elle lui rendait bien. Durant une seconde, elle se plut à penser que son enfant l'avait adopté comme père de cœur. Mais elle balaya cela de son esprit, elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour ça, et pourtant…

Sam s'avança jusqu'à eux et posa son plateau sur la petite table basse, offrant à la vue du colonel son contenu. Dessus étaient disposés, des pâtisseries locales, des fruits, quatre tasses, de l'eau chaude dans un pichet, et les mêmes herbes dont Shana lui avait venté les vertus, à leur rencontre. Face au petit sachet les contenant, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il se leva soudain, mit Kendra dans les bras de sa mère et partit à l'étage, sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il réapparut, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il portait deux boites, qu'il posa sur le plateau, avant de se rasseoir sur le fauteuil.

-Ceci est du café, avant votre disparition, vous adoriez ça, enfin pas celui de la base bien sûr. Expliqua le militaire face au regard curieux de son major.

-Ah bon ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Oui vous allez voir. Déclara mystérieusement le Tau'ri, un sourire en coin.

La scientifique l'observa verser dans une tasse de l'eau chaude avant d'y ajouter deux cuillerées d'une poudre marron foncé, qu'il nommait café. Il y incorpora un sucre, qu'il sortit de la seconde boîte. Même après un an, il n'avait pas oublié. Carter ne mettait toujours qu'un sucre, « pour ne pas grossir » disait-elle. Cette phrase l'avait toujours fait sourire, car à ses yeux la jeune femme était parfaite et même avec dix kilos en plus, cela ne changerais rien à ses sentiments envers elle.

Après avoir remué à l'aide d'une petite cuillère, Jack lui tendit la préparation, que son second prit volontiers, curieuse de goûter cette nouvelle boisson. Elle le remercia avant de porter à ses lèvres le petit récipient en porcelaine. C'est vrai que c'était bon. Voyant qu'elle appréciait, le militaire se permit de sourire.

A son tour il se servit une tasse de café et tous deux déjeunèrent au son des babillements joyeux de Kendra, avec qui le colonel jouait, devant un regard azur attendrit. Ils furent très vite rejoint par le jaffa, qui déjeuna dans un silence habituel. Daniel se leva bien plus tard, et eut le droit à quelques moqueries de la part du militaire sur la nuit passée. Ayant trop mal à la tête, l'archéologue ne répondit pas à ses chamailleries, préférant se boire un bon verre d'aspirine. Tàri le mit au courant de la nouvelle naissance.

Après avoir déjeuné, le petit groupe décida d'aller voir comment allaient Idril et son bébé. De plus ils étaient tous curieux de connaître le prénom du petit ange. Ils se lavèrent tous à tour de rôle, avant de sortir de la maison.

Dehors le village semblait avoir reprit ses habitudes. Les Tau'ri étaient reconnaissables à leur vêtement. En effet, ils étaient les seuls à porter le vêtement de lin, les autres avaient revêtu leur tenue de cuir. Sur le chemin, beaucoup d'autochtones les saluèrent, ayant encore en mémoire la danse des deux militaires. Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant la maison des nouveaux parents. La jeune femme frappa doucement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, laissant apparaître Wyatt.

Il les invita chaleureusement à entrer. Les quatre membres SG-1 acceptèrent l'invitation, et pénétrèrent dans la demeure. Le jeune homme, après avoir prit de leurs nouvelles, les conduisit auprès de sa femme et de son fils. Idril était assise dans le lit, le dos contre la tête de lit et les jambes allongées sous les couvertures. La jeune femme tenait son trésor au creux de ses bras et le contemplait amoureusement. Un sourire illuminait son visage. Elle était simplement resplendissante et épanouie. Lorsque le petit groupe arriva dans la chambre, elle les salua sans quitter sa merveille des yeux. Tàri s'approcha de son amie et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Il est magnifique.

-Merci. Répondit simplement l'ancienne danseuse.

-Alors vous avez choisi un prénom ? S'enquit le militaire, ôtant les mots de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

-Nous y avons réfléchit longuement et nous n'avons pas trouvé meilleur prénom que celui de Jack, comme vous. Annonça le villageois.

-Oh c'est trop d'honneur ! Jubila Jack, mais néanmoins touché.

-Non ! Car sans vous, il ne serait certainement pas de ce monde. Merci de l'avoir sauvé. Le remercia Idril sincère.

-Nous allons te laisser te reposer. Dit simplement la scientifique.

Le groupe d'amis sortit de la chambre, laissant la mère profiter de son enfant, seule. Wyatt les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il les salua une dernière fois avant de rejoindre sa femme.

Une fois dehors, Daniel abandonna son équipe. Il avait encore plusieurs questions à poser aux vieux sages et à leur apprentie. Teal'c quitta les deux militaire également. Il sentait le besoin de faire son kel'no'rim. Le jaffa les salua d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre la demeure la guerrière.

Sam proposa alors à son supérieur une balade en forêt. Celui-ci accepta avec joie. La seule idée de passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec sa subalterne, le séduisait. La jeune femme lui demanda seulement une minute avant d'entamer la promenade. Elle alla confier Kendra à Tryne. En effet, elle ne voulait pas déranger l'ancien prima d'Apophis, qui avait besoin de sa méditation. De son côté la guerrière accepta vivement de passer du temps avec l'enfant. Elle adorait la garder.

Tàri, retrouva Jack à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé, et les deux militaires sortirent du village pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Tout semblait si paisible ici. Il n'y avait aucun règlement stupide comme sur Terre, à part celui d'honorer la nature et de ne jamais la profaner. Ce mode de vie lui conviendrait parfaitement, pensa le colonel. Il s'imagina déjà pêchant toute la journée durant, et défendre la cité de quelques attaques. C'était la vie rêvée pour tous les soldats.

Le couple observait la nature, tout en discutant de tout et de rien, comme avant. Après quelques minutes, la danseuse fit signe au Tau'ri de se taire, et lui montra du doigt quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'un faon et de sa mère, qui s'abreuvait à la rivière. Il ne su dire pourquoi, mais le militaire trouva ce moment magique. Peut-être parce qu'il partageait ça avec elle. Mais à vrai dire, il se fichait de la réponse, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était profiter de cette instant le plus pleinement possible. Au bout de quelques secondes, la biche releva les yeux vers eux. Elle les observa quelques secondes avec curiosité, avant de reprendre son chemin avec son petit. Cette scène fit sourire les deux compagnons, qui reprirent également leur route.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de la scientifique. Elle avait envie de le tester, voir comment il se débrouillait au combat. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle lui proposa d'en faire un. Ayant besoin d'un peu d'action, son supérieur accepta volontiers. Tous deux se mirent donc en position, et entamèrent cette danse guerrière.

Chacun avait ses qualités et ses défauts. Sam était gracieuse et agile, évitant facilement les coups portés par son adversaire. Mais la force lui manquait, même si son agilité complait presque le manque. De son côté Jack était plus stratégique et beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, pourtant la vitesse lui faisait défaut, le contraignant à barrer les attaques de son major. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Puis peu à peu, Tàri commença à avoir l'avantage, se servant de sa souplesse plusieurs fois. Elle arriva à faire reculer son adversaire. Malheureusement celui-ci fini par trébucher sur une racine et tomba à l'arrière. Il agrippa le bras de la guerrière pour essayer de reprendre l'équilibre, mais il ne fit que l'entrainer dans sa chute.

Les reflexes de la jeune femme prirent le dessus, et elle ne tomba que sur les genoux, sans se blesser. Néanmoins, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur celui qui l'attirait énormément, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses longs cheveux blonds, tombaient en cascade, formant un rideau leur visage et le reste de la nature. A cet instant, leurs regards ne se quittaient plus, se faisant de plus en plus intenses. La tenue de la guerrière n'aidait pas Jack à se concentrer, mais à vrai dire, il n'en avait pas envie. Ne pouvant se retenir davantage, la scientifique cella ses lèvres avec celles de son supérieur, dans un baiser fougueux.

Le temps autour d'eux n'existait plus. Tout ce qui comptait, étaient les lèvres de l'autre et les sensations qu'elles leurs procuraient. Chacun avait soif de l'autre, et leurs langues, dans un ballet voluptueux, arrivaient à l'étancher. Pour rien au monde, ils ne voulaient se séparer. Au diable tous les règlements, ils ne pouvaient empêcher deux êtres de s'aimer. Ils étaient si bien l'un contre l'autre. A travers le vêtement de lin, O'Neill pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner du corps, presque entièrement dénudé, de sa partenaire. De son côté, elle pouvait sentir les muscles de son supérieur rouler sous ses doigts fins. La tension commençait vraiment à monter.

-D'habitude, c'est dans un lit que l'on fait les bébés. Les interrompit la petite Shana.

Au son de la voix de la fillette, le couple arrêta de s'embrasser et se repoussa brusquement, s'asseyant chacun sur le sol. La terre était devenue subitement très intéressante. En effet, les deux militaires étaient plus que gênés, de s'être fait surprendre dans cette position. Les joues de la jeune femme virèrent au rouge. Lentement ils remontèrent leur regard vers l'enfant en train de rire doucement. Leur attitude l'amusait beaucoup. Ils avaient vraiment l'air mal à l'aise.

-Ben quoi ? Je sais comment on fait ! Déclara la petite guerrière.

-Je n'en doute pas, ma chérie. Répondit Sam, tout en essayant de reprendre contenance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Interrogea le militaire encore gêné.

-Thoran te cherche. Il voudrait apprendre à jouer à un de tes jeux. Expliqua la petite fille.

-Comment savais-tu où nous trouver ? Demanda la chef du village, curieuse.

-Tu viens toujours ici.

-Bon point. Reconnu la jeune femme.

-Alors Jack, tu viens ? Pressa Shana.

-J'arrive ma puce.

Le colonel se releva, son second l'imitant. Tous deux suivirent la petite guerrière, qui les ramenait fièrement au village. Shana jubilait encore de sa découverte. Elle était sûre, que Daniel allait trouver son histoire intéressante.

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. L'enfant sautillait devant un colonel et un major mal à l'aise. Tous deux observaient le sol, comme si sa composition était plus intéressante que les autres jours. Une bonne distance de sécurité les séparait. Comme si un simple frôlement pouvait embraser leur corps et leur faire perdre complètement pied.

Ils furent soulagés de voir se dessiner devant eux les palissades encerclant le village. Ils savaient que la foule les aiderait à rester maîtres d'eux-mêmes. Sans préméditation, ils lâchèrent en même temps un soupire de soulagement. Cela les fit sourire.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la petite cité d'Ava, Shana les conduisit jusqu'à Thoran. Celui-ci se trouvait de l'autre côté du village. De loin, ils purent remarquer que l'adolescent était en train de se disputer avec sa compagne. En effet Aphrodisia semblait très en colère contre lui, à en juger par la tête qu'elle faisait. S'ils avaient pu, ses yeux auraient foudroyé l'adolescent sur place. Lorsque le petit groupe arriva à leur hauteur, les deux ados cessèrent de se disputer. Cela faisait partie de leur vie privée.

Voyant que Thoran était beaucoup trop énervé pour jouer, Jack lui proposa une partie de pêche. Cela avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser. De plus, il devait admettre que la proposition lui permettait également de s'éloigner de son second pour quelques heures. Et il avait lui aussi, vraiment besoin de se calmer, enfin surtout ses hormones. A sa plus grande satisfaction, le jeune homme accepta l'invitation. Ils partirent donc tous les deux, en quêtes de cannes à pêche.

Tàri proposa à ses deux amies de s'occuper avec elle, de Kendra. Toutes acceptèrent vivement. Aphrodisia adorait s'occuper de la petite puce. Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle nourrissait le rêve d'être enceinte. Malheureusement, elle savait qu'elle était encore trop jeune, pour avoir à sa charge un petit être. Alors à défaut d'avoir un bébé bien à elle, elle se consolait en s'occupant de l'enfant de la chef du village. Shana, quant à elle, aimait jouer les petites mamans. Comme toutes les enfants de son âge, la fillette aimait jouer à la poupée, il était donc tout naturel qu'elle aime jouer à la maman avec un vrai bébé.

Les voir aussi enthousiastes fit sourire la guerrière. Puis toutes trois prirent le chemin de la maison de Tryne, où elle et Kendra devaient les attendre. La danseuse libéra très vite son amie, et les trois filles rentrèrent chez Sam.

Le soir, lorsque les deux hommes revinrent au village, avec leurs prises de l'après-midi, ils ne purent que constater l'effervescence régnante dans la petite cité d'Ava. Plusieurs villageois s'activaient à décorer les tables de draps blancs, sur la place centrale. En effet, les tables de la vieille avaient été laissées telle quelles. D'autres autochtones préparaient un nouveau bucher, au centre. Jack remarqua qu'un tapis d'une blancheur immaculée partait de l'une des maisons et conduisait dans la forêt.

-Dis moi Thoran, tu sais ce qui se passe ? Interrogea le militaire, tout en regardant les préparatifs de la nouvelle fête à venir, avec curiosité.

-Bien sûr ! Les hommes décorent le village pour demain. Maylice et Finrod vont s'unir. Expliqua le jeune homme.

-Un mariage ? Chouette. S'enthousiasma le colonel, qui depuis la vieille, commençait à prendre goût aux festivités locales, surtout s'ils avaient encore droit à l'une des danses d'un certain major de sa connaissance.

-Allons retrouver les filles ou Aphrodisia va encore me faire la tête. Soupira l'adolescent.

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit Jack, visiblement surpris.

-Parce qu'elle veut venir à chaque fois, avec moi. Et que je dis non. Répondit évasivement Thoran.

-Pourquoi ? Répéta le colonel, un peu perdu par sa réponse.

-La pêche est la seule chose que je ne fais pas avec elle. Je vais pêcher lorsque j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Avoua le jeune homme.

-Tu lui as expliqué ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! S'exclama le jeune autochtone, comme si cela était évident.

-Et bien tu devrais ! Le gronda gentiment le Tau'ri. Tu verras, elle va comprendre. Les femmes font toujours plus preuves de compréhension que les hommes. Bien, à ton avis, où peuvent bien être nos petites femmes ?

-Sûrement chez Tàri. Déclara Thoran en souriant face à la remarque de son compagnon de pêche.

Le militaire, ainsi que l'adolescent prirent le chemin de la demeure de la jeune femme. En chemin, ils saluèrent quelques connaissances. Ils croisèrent même Aphrodisia, qui devait rentrer chez elle, après avoir raccompagné la petite Shana à ses parents. Thoran salua son ami et suivit celle qu'il aimait. Il avait besoin de parler avec elle. Un peu plus loin, Jack vit Daniel en pleine discussion avec les deux sages du village. Teal'c quant à lui semblait promener sa nièce. Le sourire qu'il arborait le fit sourire à son tour. Il était rare de voir le jaffa afficher autant de sentiment.

Le colonel arriva rapidement devant la maison de celle qu'il aimait secrètement depuis tant d'années. Il y entra et trouva la maison baignant d'une atmosphère étrangement calme. Il fit le tour du propriétaire sans trouver celle qu'il recherchait activement. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il remarqua que la porte menant au lac à l'arrière de la demeure, était ouverte. Il l'emprunta sans réfléchir davantage, après avoir déposé les fruits de sa pêche, dans l'évier.

Mais une fois dehors, il s'arrêta net. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, était époustouflant. Le soleil dans sa course déclinante, se reflétait dans les limbes de l'onde claire du lac. Le ciel violet, avait revêtu un vêtement de mille couleur, aussi chaudes les une que les autres. L'air commençait un peu à se rafraîchir, emportant dans le coucher du dernier soleil la chaleur écrasante de la journée.

Près de l'eau, dans l'herbe, Sam était assise. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre sa poitrine et encerclées par ses bras. Elle semblait se délecter du spectacle que lui offrait la nature, qui commençait doucement à revêtir ses habits de nuit. Elle l'avait entendu arriver, mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Lorsque le son de ses pas se fit de nouveau entendre, elle ne bougea toujours pas, attendant simplement.

Sans un mot, le colonel s'assit près d'elle. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de cet inconnu, que son cœur connaissait pourtant bien. Doucement, Jack posa un bras autour de ses épaules, accentuant ainsi l'étreinte qui les liait à cet instant. Tous deux, en silence, observèrent le dernier des deux soleils disparaître à l'horizon. Malgré l'atmosphère magique et romantique qui régnait, aucune gêne n'était palpable. Comme si être aussi proche leur semblait naturel.

Au loin, à l'orée de la forêt, Daniel les avait vus. Il les avait observés pendant quelques minutes, souriant tristement. Comment un amour, tel que le leur, pouvait rester inavoué ? Leurs sentiments n'avaient été ébranlés ni par les années, ni par la distance qui les avait éloignés pendant des mois, alors pourquoi ne finissaient-ils pas par se dire tous ces mots qu'ils s'obligeaient à cacher, tout ça parce qu'ils étaient militaires ? Mais l'armée n'était pas tout, elle ne pouvait quand pas empêcher deux êtres s'aimer, et ce malgré cette fichue loi, alors pourquoi ne s'aimaient-ils tout simplement pas au grand jour ? C'est sur ces interrogations que l'archéologue quitta les lieux de son observation, pour rentrer.

Lorsque la nuit prit enfin place, les deux militaires se levèrent, toujours en silence, et rentrèrent. Les mots n'avaient pas lieu d'être à cet instant.

La scène, qui les attendait dans le salon, était vraiment comique. Le jaffa, ayant besoin de faire son kel'no'rim avait confié sa nièce aux bons soins du Docteur Jackson. Celui-ci affichait une mine paniquée. Depuis quelques minutes, il ne comprenait pas les pleurs de la petite. Il avait tout essayé et rien n'y faisait. Ne voulant pas déranger le couple, il avait tenté de faire face à ses larmes, mais là il commençait sérieusement à désespérer.

Tout en riant doucement, Sam lui expliqua que Kendra avait simplement besoin des bras de sa mère. Lorsque la petite fille rejoignit sa mère, la source de ses pleurs se tarie presque immédiatement. Daniel se permit de souffler, il avait vraiment eu peur que ce ne soit en réalité dû à quelque chose de plus grave. L'astrophysicienne s'assit avec jack sur le canapé, et tous deux se mirent à jouer avec l'enfant.

L'archéologue se permit de penser qu'ils ressemblaient à une vraie famille. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les jeux cessèrent malheureusement vite. Car peu à peu les yeux du petit ange se fermèrent, l'emmenant dans les méandres fantaisistes de son esprit. Sa mère monta rapidement la coucher dans son petit berceau. Jack la suivie. Ils montèrent doucement, afin de ne pas réveiller le petit bout. Dans la chambre, Sam la déposa délicatement dans son petit lit, comme si à tout moment l'enfant pouvait se briser en mille morceaux. Son compagnon tira les couvertures jusqu'à la hauteur de ses épaules, il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne froid.

Ils restèrent penchés au dessus du berceau, plusieurs secondes, appréciant le calme et le silence régnant. Depuis le coucher des soleils, un sentiment de bien-être ne les quittait plus. Un sourire rêveur étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Voyant que Kendra dormait profondément, le couple sortit sur la pointe des pieds de la pièce, laissant la petite fille sous la protection de l'astre lunaire.

Lorsque les deux miliaires revinrent au salon, ils trouvèrent le jaffa en train de faire un feu dans la cheminée. Daniel quant à lui, l'observait tout en lui racontant les nouvelles découvertes qu'il avait faites dans la journée. Tàri se décida à aller préparer le dîner. Jack proposa son aide, et l'astrophysicienne ne pu refuser. Plusieurs fois, des rires s'élevèrent de la cuisine, arrachant un sourire à l'archéologue, tandis que son ami se contentait de lever son sourcil, par manque de compréhension.

Quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs plats furent installés sur la table de la salle à manger. Les poissons, qu'avait pêché le militaire, en faisaient parti. La maîtresse de maison invita ses invités à passer à table. Les trois hommes ne se firent pas prier deux fois. L'archéologue semblait mourir de faim, vu la façon qu'il avait de se jeter sur la nourriture. Cela fit sourire ses deux amis. Teal'c leva simplement son sourcil, néanmoins amusé par le comportement du jeune homme. Le reste d'SG-1 s'installa autour de la table et commença à manger à leur tour. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. L'équipe était enfin au complet. Les rires allaient de bon train.

Jack observait son second à la dérobée, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était si bon de la sentir auprès de lui. Mais soudain, une peur s'insinua dans son esprit. Et si son second ne voulait pas reprendre son ancienne vie et rester ici ? Si elle refusait de quitter Ava, que ferait-il ? Mais lorsqu'il posa une nouvelle fois son regard chocolat sur elle, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent comme par magie. Elle avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser par sa simple présence. Un sourire plus amoureux remplaça le dernier. C'est à cet instant que le regard azur de l'astrophysicienne rencontra le sien. Pour une fois, le colonel ne détourna pas ses yeux. Il la vit arrêter de rire. Il fut très vite remplacé par le même sourire que lui.

Bien sûr ce petit moment à eux ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de leurs amis. Mais Daniel ne fit aucune remarque, les laissant simplement profiter de l'instant. Il savait combien il était important pour le militaire. La même question tarauda le docteur Jackson. Sam allait-elle rentrer avec eux, ou rester sur Ava ? Mais à la différence d'O'Neill, il osa la poser.

-Dîtes nous Sam, enfin Tàri, allez-vous rentrer avec nous sur Terre, je veux dire ?

-Et bien pour dire vrai, je n'en ai aucune idée. Avoua la jeune femme avec un pauvre sourire. Car il est vrai que je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant et que je dois sûrement manquer à ma famille. Mais ma vie ici est parfaite comme elle est, et puis beaucoup de gens compte sur moi.

-Je suis sûr qu'Huor et Tara feraient de très bons chefs. Commenta le Jaffa d'une voix calme.

-Il faudrait d'abord qu'ils arrêtent de jouer au chat et à la souris. Plaisanta la guerrière.

-Tout comme deux militaires de ma connaissance. Laissa échapper l'archéologue.

-Pardon ? S'étrangla son meilleur ami en recrachant un fruit local.

-Je n'ai rien dit. Se reprit vite le jeune homme, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

-En tout cas major, réfléchissez-y. Conseilla Jack, après avoir lancé un regard noir à Daniel. Mais rapidement, car nous devons repartir après demain.

-Vous aurez ma réponse demain soir. Assura-t-elle.

-Bien, il se fait tard, je vais me coucher. Vous venez Teal'c ? Invita l'archéologue.

-Je vous suis Daniel Jackson. Répondit simplement le jaffa.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, saluèrent leurs coéquipiers et montrèrent dans leur chambre respective. Ils avaient senti que les deux militaires avaient besoin d'être un peu seuls tous les deux, même si eux ne le savaient pas.

En bas, les deux compagnons débarrassèrent rapidement la table. Jack se chargea d'aller chercher l'eau pour faire la vaisselle. Une fois l'évier rempli, Sam avait pour tâche de laver la vaisselle, et son supérieur de la sécher et de la ranger. Tout fut très vite fini.

Ils s'essuyèrent les mains et sortirent. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir aux abords du lac. L'eau était calme et la lune s'y reflétait, comme dans un miroir. L'air était doux, ils n'avaient pas froid. Tout autour d'eux semblait endormi. L'astre lunaire de ses rayons bleutés insufflait au paysage une atmosphère des plus romantiques.

-Vous voulez vous baigner ? Demanda la jeune femme, tout en gardant son regard fixé sur l'onde paisible.

-Je n'ai pas mon maillot. Plaisanta doucement le militaire.

-Et alors moi non plus ! Répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le feu se chargera de sécher nos vêtements.

-Dans ce cas, comment refuser.

La jeune femme délaça rapidement ses sandales et les ôta. Ses pieds nus rencontrèrent l'herbe épaisse qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle adorait marcher pied nu, mais malheureusement, dans la forêt, cela était trop risqué. Elle pouvait se blesser à tout moment, et se mettre en danger devant n'importe quel animal la chargeant à ce moment là.

Jack enleva rapidement son tee-shirt, ne gardant que son pantalon en lin. Sam se leva la première. Elle lui attrapa ses mains et le tira pour l'aider à se lever. Puis sans le lâcher, elle l'entraina vers l'eau fraîche du lac, gardant son regard ancré dans le sien. A leur entrée, le reflet de la lune se brouilla dans l'onde claire. Durant leur ascension, leurs doigts restèrent scellés, même lorsqu'ils durent nager un peu. Ils se tournèrent un peu autour, tels des prédateurs chassant. Puis leurs corps trempés finirent par se rapprocher immanquablement, jusqu'à se coller à l'autre.

La guerrière posa ses mains sur le torse puissant de son supérieur, l'eau y ruisselant doucement. Jack, quant à lui, observait cette femme qu'il désirait tant. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués à l'arrière. La lumière de l'astre lunaire venait lécher les contours du corps de sa subalterne, la faisant ressembler à un ange. Ses lèvres entrouvertes semblaient si appétissantes à cet instant, que malgré toute la volonté du monde, il ne put y résister.

Leurs bouches se celèrent fougueusement. Le gémissement que lâcha la jeune femme, à ce moment là, prouva au militaire que ce moment n'était que trop réel. Leurs langues passèrent les barrières des dents, pour se rencontrer ardemment. Leur danse était un mélange de sensualité extrême, et de passion trop longtemps retenue. Tant de sensations se mélangeaient, que cela arracha un frisson à la danseuse. La tension sexuelle, les entourant, arriva bientôt à son paroxysme, et leurs mains se mirent en mouvement, redessinant les courbes de l'autre.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le cerveau du colonel, qui jusqu'alors s'était tu, se remit en marche. Cette lueur d'esprit lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ou du moins ce qu'ils avaient commencé à faire. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin , pas comme ça, pas si elle n'était pas ELLE. Doucement, il la repoussa, ne voulant pas la froisser. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent, et il le regretta immédiatement. Il avait l'impression que l'oxygène avait déserté ses poumons. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer.

Il plongea son regard chocolat dans celui de sa compagne. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Au contraire, elle semblait réaliser à son tour ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas le regretter. Cela le rassura.

Malgré le recul prit, leurs lèvres se frôlaient, et leurs souffles se mélangeaient encore. Chacun reprenant doucement son souffle, noyant ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre. A cet instant, toutes leurs barrières n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir. Seul l'amour qui les unissait transparaissait au clair de lune.

En silence, ils retournèrent sur la berge, près de ce qu'ils avaient laissé un peu plus tôt. Ils s'allongèrent dans le moelleux tapis qu'offrait l'herbe. Jack était sur le dos et Sam avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Plusieurs fois, elle inspira à pleins poumons, s'imprégnant du parfum ambré et suave de cet homme qu'elle désirait douloureusement.

Installés ainsi, ils regardèrent les étoiles, n'échangeant aucun mot, pour ne pas briser la magie du moment. Le spectacle était de toute beauté. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, lorsque le militaire sentit le souffle de son second se ralentir, et sa tête peser davantage sur son épaule. Elle venait de s'endormir, il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour en être sûr.

Ne voulant pas qu'elle n'attrape froid, il se leva et la souleva dans ses bras, sans la réveiller. Il prit leurs affaires et rentra dans la petite maison. Dans la cheminée, le feu s'activait toujours à dévorer les bûches que le jaffa avait mis un peu plus tôt. Seul les crépitements du bois, mangé par les flammes, venaient troubler le silence régnant dans la demeure. Jack monta avec son précieux fardeau, et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il la déposa délicatement, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, et la couvrit avec ses couvertures.

Il l'observa quelques instants, penché au dessus d'elle, avant d'aller vérifier que Kendra dormait toujours. Le petit ange semblait perdu dans ses rêves d'enfants. Un calme rassurant s'échappait de son être. Rassuré, il revint auprès de sa mère. Elle aussi se trouvait dans les bras de Morphée. O'Neill s'approcha d'elle et déposa un doux baiser sur son front, avant d'éteindre la petite lampe à huile. Un soupir de contentement s'éleva de l'obscurité. Cela fit sourire le militaire. Puis il sortit de la pièce sans faire de bruit, après avoir déposé au sol les sandales de la guerrière, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre, où il troqua son pantalon encore humide pour un autre sec. Il se coucha par la suite. Malgré la tension ressentie un peu plus tôt, Jack n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre son subalterne, dans ce monde chimérique dont seul Morphée et les autres songes avaient les clefs.

Le matin arriva bien vite. Une bonne odeur de café bien chaud, vint chatouiller les narines du militaire. Il ouvrit presque immédiatement les yeux. Mais devant l'assaut de la lumière, il dût rapidement les refermer. Il fit papillonner ses paupières, afin d'habituer son regard à la lumière du soleil. Une fois fait, il se leva, enfila son tee-shirt et descendit au salon. Là-bas il trouva l'astrophysicienne bien installée dans le canapé, les jambes repliées contre l'accoudoir. D'une main elle tenait une tasse de café, de l'autre Kendra. A en juger en babillement joyeux de l'enfant, elle devait être bien réveillée. Alors que sa mère semblait plutôt perdue dans ses pensées.

Jack s'attarda sur cette vision. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut l'opportunité de la voir réfléchir. Cela lui avait beaucoup manqué. Il n'allait donc pas se priver de ça. Il l'observa quelques secondes, peut-être même quelques minutes, il ne savait pas, toute notion de temps lui semblait superflue à cet instant. Puis il finit par se faire remarquer en avançant vers elle. Au son de son pas, son second tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Bonjour, bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Salua joyeusement le colonel.

- Bonjour. Avez-vous bien dormi ? Demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

-Comme un bébé, et vous ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Moi aussi. Merci de m'avoir ramené jusqu'à mon lit hier soir. Déclara la guerrière d'une voix timide.

-Ce fut un plaisir. Répondit Jack, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Questionna la danseuse en commençant à se lever.

-Laissez ! Je sais où est la cuisine. Vous occupez-vous de votre trésor.

-D'accord. Consentit Sam, en se recalant bien confortablement dans le canapé.

Le militaire se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuné. De coin de l'œil, il observait cette femme évoluer dans ce monde qu'elle connaissait. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais une part de son cœur souffrait à l'idée, que son second ne se souvienne pas de lui, de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et partagé. Jack se promit de tout faire, pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Même si à cause de ça, le petit jeu qui s'était instauré entre eux, devait prendre fin. Il voulait la retrouver ELLE, avec tous ses souvenirs et toutes ses petites manies qu'il adorait.

Bien sûr, il aimait la femme moins timide qu'il découvrait. Jamais auparavant, elle n'aurait tenté de l'embrasser et surtout pas sans en rougir par la suite. Il devait bien avouer, qu'il aimait les trois facettes de sa subalterne. La Sam militaire et scientifique, qui savait toujours quoi faire et qui malgré des situations désespérantes, ne perdait jamais pied. La Sam femme, qui grâce à Ava, s'exprimait enfin, lui permettant de la découvrir peu à peu. Elle était fragile et si belle. Et enfin la Sam mère, qui était aimante et attentionnée. Grâce à ce dernier rôle, elle semblait épanouie, comme s'il lui avait toujours manqué un enfant.

Lorsqu'il revint sur terre, il remarqua que l'eau dans la casserole s'était mise à bouillir. Il arrêta donc le feu, et versa le liquide chaud dans un pichet. Il prépara tout un plateau et ramena le tout dans le salon.

Sam était toujours dans la même position, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le regard insistant de son supérieur, posé sur elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle était trop absorbée par la contemplation de sa merveille. Jack s'assit près d'elle, une tasse de café à la main, et la jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule. Tous deux observèrent l'enfant qui les dévisageait en souriant.

Visiblement le jour était levé depuis peu, car le second soleil se levait à peine. Avec lui apparut l'ancien prima d'Apophis et l'archéologue. Ils déjeunèrent tous les quatre dans la bonne humeur, comme à chaque fois. Puis chacun alla ensuite s'habiller pour aller assister à la cérémonie de mariage.

Au bout d'une heure tout le monde était prêt. Les trois hommes portaient la même tenue que durant la fête donnée en leur honneur. Sam quant à elle, avait revêtu sa robe de fête rouge, que Jack avait déjà eut la chance de voir, le jour de l'accouchement d'Idril. Ses cheveux étaient tirés à l'arrière en deux petits chignons, d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient, et tombaient en cascade ses épaules. Le colonel ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était superbe. Dans ses bras, Kendra babillait joyeusement, agitant ses petites mains.

Les quatre amis sortirent de la maison et rejoignirent les villageois au centre de la petite cité. Les hommes devaient se séparer des femmes. Ces dernières devaient suivre la future mariée, pendant leurs compagnons attendraient avec le jeune homme devant l'autel. Lariena et Elu étaient déjà placé derrière celui-ci. Les villageois s'assirent à même le sol et Finrod se contenta de s'agenouiller devant les deux sages. Il était châtain et ses cheveux bouclaient légèrement. Il portait la robe, représentant l'habit d'Ishbala. Tous attendirent l'arrivée des femmes.

Au village, ces dernières finissaient de vêtir Maylice. En se jour, elle portait la tenue d'Ishtar épouse. Sa robe était blanche. Deux bretelles ballantes formaient le haut et se rejoignaient derrière sa nuque. Le décolleté était assez affriolant, mais pas choquant pour autant. Un cordon de cuir tressé l'entourait, en dessous de sa poitrine, la mettant en valeur. Au milieu du cordon se trouvait une sorte de broche en bronze et en forme de losange. En dessous de cette petite ceinture, le vêtement était fait de voile. Ce vêtement aurait pu égaler l'une des tenues de la déesse grecque Aphrodite.

Ses cheveux, coiffés par Tara, avait été laissés lâchés. Seules deux mèches, de chaque côté, se rejoignaient à l'arrière, en une sorte de demi-queue, tenu par un cordon de cuir. Sa chevelure lui tombait en-dessous des fesses et étaient bruns. Elle était vraiment superbe, et beaucoup de jeunes femmes l'envièrent à cet instant.

Etant prête, un chant s'éleva du groupe de femme et la fiancée su qu'il était temps. Elle sortit de la maison et se mit à avancer sur le tapis blanc, qui la conduisait à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Durant cette ascension, la cantate ne cessa pas, épaulant la fiancée dans sa marche et la protégeant une dernière fois, avant que ce rôle ne revienne à son époux.

C'est ainsi que Maylice, arriva auprès de Finrod, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Lorsque leurs mains se scellèrent, Tàri se dégagea du groupe, après avoir confié sa fille à Ireth et avança vers le couple, tenant un cordon rouge. Seule sa voix s'élevait désormais du groupe, emportée par le vent à travers les bois. A travers ce chant, elle bénissait ce cordon, représentant le lien qui unissait les futurs mariés. Avec lui, elle lia les deux amants, puis elle s'inclina, montrant ainsi son consentement et le respect qu'elle éprouvait face à ce mariage. Une fois relevé, les femmes se mélangèrent enfin aux hommes. Sam reprit son petit ange et se retrouva assise près de Jack.

La cérémonie d'union commença. Très vite, les deux militaires ne firent plus attention à ce qui les entourait, se perdant dans les méandres de leur esprit. La major s'imagina à la place des deux fiancés. Et son supérieur revit tous les moments de complicité qu'il avait partagé avec elle. Un même sourire naquit sur le visage. Très vite la guerrière se fustigea intérieurement de ce comportement dès plus stupide. Comment pouvait-elle s'imaginer mariée à cet homme, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis deux jours seulement ? Elle pouvait être si puérile parfois. Et pourtant…

Le mariage dura deux heures. Kendra fut très sage, se contentant d'observer les coutumes d'un œil curieux. Lorsque la cérémonie toucha enfin à sa fin, les deux sages empruntèrent le chemin du village, suivis des nouveaux mariés et pour finir des villageois.

Durant la marche, l'astrophysicienne expliqua aux trois étrangers la suite des événements. Ils allaient conduire les mariés à leur demeure. Une fois chez eux, ils consommeraient leur union, la rendant ainsi officielle. Puis à leur réapparition, la fête prendrait son départ. La première chanson serait chantée par la chef du village. A ces mots, le colonel ne pu s'empêcher d'être enchanté. Cela fit sourire malicieusement l'archéologue.

Les villageois arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison de Maylice et Finrod. Le couple pénétra dans leur demeure et les deux sages refermèrent la porte sur eux. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Peu à peu les gens se dispersèrent. La guerrière dû abandonner ses amis. Elle confia sa fille à son oncle et partit se changer chez elle. Elle devait aller chasser avec Tryne, Nélo, Illaria et Hério.

Sachant le travail qui attendait Ireth, Jack alla lui proposer son aide. Elle accepta volontiers. Durant l'après-midi, le militaire, les deux cuisiniers, Shana et Aphrodisia installèrent les différents plats sur la table. De temps en temps une bataille de chatouille explosait entre la fillette et le colonel. Cela amusait beaucoup les trois compagnons qui avaient plus l'impression d'avoir affaire à un grand gamin, qu'à un colonel de l'armée.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, tout était enfin terminé. Chaque plat avait été installé, rien ne manquait. Ireth remercia le petit groupe de l'avoir aidé, sans eux, elle et son mari seraient encore en train de préparer les festivités. Elle retourna ensuite chez elle. Shana, l'adolescente et le Tau'ri allèrent s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre, qui tenait lieu d'un banc.

-Dit Jack, tu vas rester toujours ici ? Questionna la petite fille.

-Malheureusement non ma puce. Répondit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai ma vie sur Terre. Expliqua simplement le militaire.

-Tu viendras quand même me voir ? S'enquit Shana.

-Bien sûr ! Je viendrais le plus souvent possible te voir. Promis Jack, sincère.

-Shana, viens te laver ! Cria Ireth, du seuil de sa maison.

-J'arrive maman ! Répondit la fillette sur le même ton, en se levant et en se retournant vers le militaire avant de partir. A tout à l'heure Jack.

-A tout à l'heure. Et toi Aphrodisia tu ne vas pas te changer ? demanda-t-il à l'adolescente.

-J'ai le temps.

-Dit moi, où Tàri a-t-elle appris à danser et chanter aussi bien ? Interrogea-t-il, visiblement très curieux de le savoir.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire Jack. Déclara la jeune fille.

-Je ne te demande pas de me dire un secret d'état, mais juste comment elle a apprit tout ça. Insista l'invité.

-Très bien. Céda-t-elle. Trois mois après sont arrivée sur Ava, un événement tragique est arrivé dans la vie de Tàri. Ne me demande pas ce que c'est, c'est à elle de te le dire. Mais elle allait tellement mal, qu'elle s'est jetée dans ces deux activités, en plus de la chasse. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser une seule seconde. Elle avait trop peur d'y repenser et de sombrer totalement. A force d'effort, elle est devenue vraiment douée. Expliqua la jeune villageoise.

-Merci.

-Tu sais depuis ton arrivée, avec tes amis, elle a vraiment l'air plus heureuse que jamais. Et je suis sûr que c'est grâce à toi. Continua Aphrodisia. Bon je vais te laisser. On se revoit à la fête.

L'adolescente se leva et prit le chemin de sa maison, laissant le colonel seul. Peu à peu le village imita Aphrodisia et les rues devinrent désertes.

Jack se leva et rentra à son tour. Il fut heureux de voir que sa subalterne était rentrée aussi. Il la croisa à la sortie de la salle de bain. Elle était enroulée dans une grande serviette et s'apprêtée à rejoindre sa chambre pour s'habiller. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Elle lui marmonna que la place était libre, avant de s'enfuir à l'étage. Cela l'amusa beaucoup.

Il prépara son bain rapidement et s'y plongea avec délice. Il savait qu'il était le dernier à se laver, il pouvait donc prendre un peu son temps. La chaleur de l'eau lui fit un bien fou. Il sentit peu à peu tous ses muscles se détendre. Pour une fois, il ne pensa à rien, lorsqu'il ferma les yeux. Enfin…du moins pendant les trois premières minutes. Car par la suite l'image de son subalterne s'imposa à son esprit. Elle avait prit un bain juste avant lui, ici… nue. Il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser son cerveau s'égarer dans les méandres de ses fantasmes. Très vite il dû refouler ses images, se fustigeant d'avoir de pareilles pensées à l'égard de son second. Il se força donc à penser à quelque chose d'autre. Mais une nouvelle fois ce fut l'image de Sam qui s'imposa à lui. Il repensa à la vieille et à tous ces petits moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux deux. Il resta ainsi, dans l'eau encore plusieurs minutes.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la baignoire, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas prit de vêtements propres. Il lâcha un juron face à sa stupidité. Voir Sam en serviette l'avait un peu trop distrait. Ne voyant pas d'autre solution, il attrapa une serviette et l'entoura autour de ses reins. Puis avec une seconde, il s'essuya le torse et sorti de la salle de bain.

Heureusement pour lui, ses deux amis se trouvaient dans le salon avec Kendra. Il échapperait donc aux moqueries du jeune homme. Il monta rapidement les escaliers. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage, il tomba nez à nez avec son major. Elle avait changé de tenue. Elle portait un ensemble blanc. Le haut avait juste assez de tissus, pour couvrir sa poitrine, et ressemblait à une bande, attaché dans son dos. Sa jupe était semblable à celle de sa tenue orientale, à la différence que celle-ci était plus opaque et d'une couleur différente. Elle avait refait sa coiffure, ne laissant plus qu'échapper des deux petits chignons, deux mèches en guise de frange. Comme d'habitude elle était superbe.

Devant la tenue que son supérieur arborait, Sam ne pu retenir un sourire coquin. Cependant, elle ne comprit pas son manque de réaction. En effet, Jack était immobile, la dévorant des yeux ouvertement, et la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Lorsque son regard chocolat rencontrèrent ses yeux d'outre mer, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de baisser la tête en rougissant légèrement. Cela sembla l'amuser.

-Ma tenue est si gênante que ça ? Demanda-t-il, insistant sur le double sens de sa phrase.

-Dans quel sens est posée votre question ? Interrogea la guerrière, après avoir relevé les yeux pour entrer dans son jeu.

-A vous d'imaginer.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase tout près de son oreille. Au contact de son souffle chaud sur la peau de la jeune femme, elle ne pu retenir un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Pui Jack avait continué sa route, comme si de rien n'était, un sourire satisfait barrant son visage. Il LA retrouvait un peu, à travers ce jeu verbal.

Tàri se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la serviette de cet homme, sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Un nouveau sourire coquin illumina son visage, avant qu'elle ne continue son chemin, descendant au salon.

Dans sa chambre, Jack finit de se sécher et enfila rapidement une tenue propre. Puis il retourna à son tour auprès de son équipe. Il trouva les deux hommes en train de faire des grimaces au bébé, pendant que celle-ci et sa mère riaient aux éclats. Il était vrai que voir Teal'c faire se genre de mimiques était vraiment surprenant, mais néanmoins très drôle. Cela l'amusa beaucoup également. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau. Soudain, il se rendit compte que deux saphirs étaient posés sur lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois, et se quittèrent plus. Ils étaient bien.

Malheureusement l'instant magique fut brisé par des bruits de tambours réguliers. Tout le monde regarda, par reflexe, la fenêtre. Puis devant l'entêtement des percussions, SG-1 se leva et sortit avec Kendra dans les bras de son oncle.

**A suivre….**

Alors que signifie ce signal ? Sam retrouvera-t-elle la mémoire un jour ? Quel est donc cet événement tragique survenu dans la vie de Tàri ? Ah ah vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous le dire !

Mdrr Pour ça va falloir attendre la suite, mais vous savez mon mail n'a pas changé Alors surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite.


	3. Le retour

Titre : Ava : les oubliés

Auteur : satine

Mail : : ship et un peu d'aventure (mais vraiment un tout petit peu, et surtout vers la fin ! mdr)

Résumé : Alors que signifie ce signal ? Sam retrouvera-t-elle la mémoire un jour ? Quel est donc cet événement tragique survenu dans la vie de Tàri ? Ah vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous le dire ! Aller lisez bande de fainéants ! Lol

Note de l'auteur : Hi hi hi merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages encourageants, ils me vont droit au cœur ! Merci ma chère Marion pour tous les compliments que tu m'as fait, tiens je te dédis le chap3, ainsi qu'à ma Canarie (qui ne lira sûrement pas ce message, vu qu'elle ne lit pas les fics ! mdr) à ma Rickette, et à Malice (et aussi à tous les Minois !) Vive le FSSSB ! Mdrr Bon je pourrais sinon vous raconter ma vie passionnante, le bac approche (et ouais je commence cette fic le 8 juin 2006 ! mais je sais pas quand je l'aurais fini ! lol) pff dures, dures les révisions, mais j'arrive à la fin ! Pff j'ai loupé la féria de Nîmes, grr, pas grave on se rattrapera l'année prochaine ! Bon j'arrête là ma vie pas passionnante mdr ! La chanson est de Mandy Moore.

Disclamer : Ben je ne bosse toujours pas avec les scripts de Stargate, donc rien ne m'appartient (même pas les petites cuillères, si c'est pas désolant tout ça ! mdrr) Enfin les personnages sortis de mon esprit, m'appartiennent, mais pas ceux que je voudrais (un certain doudou, mais chut, faut pas le dire ! lol) Voilà alors pitié, soyez généreux sur les feedbacks, c'est tout ce qui me fait vivre ! lol kissouille.

**Résumé rapide des chapitres précédent : **Sam a disparue pendant un an. Mais grâce à l'aide de Thor, nos trois amis sont arrivés à la retrouver. Mais un nouveau problème se profile à l'horizon. Sam n'a plus aucun souvenir de sa vie passée, et semble porter une lourde blessure, qui quelques mois plus tôt, la plongea dans la danse et le chant. Après avoir marié un couple de la petite cité d'Ava, des tambours se font entendre, nos quatre amis sortent pour voir se qu'ils se passent…

Maintenant la suite…

**Chapitre 3 : Le retour**

… Malheureusement l'instant magique fut brisé par des bruits de tambours réguliers. Tout le monde regarda, par reflexe, la fenêtre. Puis devant l'entêtement des percussions, SG-1 se leva et sortit avec Kendra dans les bras de son oncle.

Dehors un spectacle époustouflant les attendait. Derrière les fortifications, à une centaine de mètres, s'élevait dans toute sa splendeur un gigantesque anneau de Naquada. Les deux soleils, ayant commencé leur descente, venaient se refléter sur l'alliage.

Les villageois s'étaient regroupés en masse devant celui-ci, certain le touchant avec curiosité. Certains observaient les inscriptions présentes sur le DHD, essayant d'en comprendre, en vain, leur sens. A leur tour SG-1 s'approcha de la porte. Jack n'avait aucun doute sur le destinataire de ce présent. Cela ne pouvait être que Thor. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

La petite équipe se fondit dans la masse, essayant de se faufiler jusqu'en haut des escaliers, bordant le majestueux anneau. Lorsque Jack surplomba les autochtones, il leur fit de la main de faire régner le silence. Celui-ci se fit presque immédiatement. Le colonel entama ses explications :

-Mes chers amis, ce grand anneau en forme de donuts, est ce qu'on appelle sur Terre, une porte des étoiles. Elle sert à voyager sur d'autres planètes. Mon équipe et moi, et euh d'autres équipes bien entendu, l'empruntons régulièrement à la recherche de nouveaux alliés. Bien sûr certains peuples sont à éviter, mais alors vraiment à éviter. Néanmoins beaucoup sont pacifiques, et heureusement d'ailleurs. J'ai des raisons…

Une lumière blanche se mit à entourer le colonel, ainsi que son subalterne, disparaissant avec eux, sous les yeux éberlués des habitants d'Ava. Les deux militaires réapparurent dans le vaisseau de l'Asgard, toujours en orbite autour de la planète.

-...De croire. Continua le chef d'SG-1. Thor ?

-Salutation Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter. Salua le petit extraterrestre gris.

-Un ami à vous, je présume ? Demanda la jeune femme, en posant un regard mi-curieux, mi-apeuré sur leur kidnappeur.

-Mais vous présumez bien ! Plaisanta le colonel, espérant la détendre un peu. Alors Thor, pourquoi nous avoir invité dans votre si joli vaisseau ?

-Loki, ainsi que moi-même, nous sommes penchés sur le problème des habitants d'Ava. Je pense être en mesure de rendre la mémoire au major Samantha Carter.

-Chouette ! S'exclama le Tau'ri. Vous m'en voyez ravi !

-Major, voulez-vous retrouver la mémoire ? Interrogea l'Asgard, en se tournant vers la principale intéressée.

-Euh oui, bien sûr. Répondit la jeune femme, visiblement toujours peu en confiance.

-Alors suivez-moi. Ordonna simplement le commandant suprême.

Le petit extraterrestre gris descendit de derrière son tableau de bord, et passa devant le couple qui le suivit docilement. Thor les emmena dans une autre partie du vaisseau. La nouvelle pièce était assez grande, et peu de meubles s'y trouvaient. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au fond de celle-ci. Contre le pan d'un des murs se trouvait un fauteuil. Le petit Asgard invita Sam à s'y asseoir. D'un signe de tête, Jack la rassura, et la jeune femme s'exécuta, pendant que le petit homme gris se dirigea vers le panneau de contrôle, situé à droite du siège. Il y prit quelque chose, et revint vers la guerrière. Sur chaque tempe, il lui posa un petit artéfact circulaire, qui au contact de sa peau s'activa, en émettant une petite lumière rouge. Il expliqua ensuite au deux militaires, ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait simplement faire disparaître la barrière, derrière laquelle les souvenirs du major étaient emprisonnés. Cela prendrait quelques minutes, le temps qu'il trouve dans son esprit ce qui les gardait hors d'atteinte.

Après ces quelques petites explications, l'allié des Tau'ri retourna derrière le panneau de contrôle, et activa la machine à l'aide de petit galets. La petite lumière rouge de l'artéfact devint bleue. L'astrophysicienne ferma les yeux, et son supérieur lui conseilla de se détendre. C'est ce que tenta de faire la jeune femme.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, le lavage de cerveau, que lui avait fait subir Anubis, était plus coriace que ce que l'avait pensé les deux scientifiques Asgard. Néanmoins, Thor arriva à le contrecarrer, et à faire disparaître la barrière psychique qui avait été installée dans son esprit. D'ailleurs la couleur violette clignotant désormais sur les tempes de la danseuse, pouvait en en témoigner. Il avait réussit.

Lorsque Sam rouvrit les yeux, elle se souvenait presque de tout. Encore quelques zones d'ombres subsistaient, mais le petit extraterrestre la rassura en lui expliquant que l'intégralité de ses souvenirs lui reviendrait bientôt. Le major acquiesça, puis se leva en ôtant les implants. Son supérieur s'avança vers elle.

-Carter, ça va ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

-Très bien monsieur. Répondit-elle avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-Heureux de vous retrouver. Soupira-t-il de soulagement.

-Idem ici.

-Oh fait Thor ! La porte, c'est bien vous ? Déclara-t-il, plus qu'il ne demanda.

-En effet. Mais nous l'avons modifié, afin que seule la Terre ne puisse l'activer de l'extérieur. Ainsi la planète n'encoure aucun danger. Expliqua le commandant suprême de la flotte Asgard.

-Très ingénieux. Souffla la militaire impressionnée.

-Merci major. Je vais vous ramener sur Ava. Une fête vous attend.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase, que déjà les deux Tau'ri disparaissaient dans les rayons de transport Asgards. Ils se retrouvèrent devant le grand anneau de Naquada. Les villageois étaient encore regroupés autour de celui-ci, écoutant un Daniel leur expliquant le fonctionnement de ce moyen de transport. En réapparaissant, tous les regards avaient convergés vers eux.

Un simple « elle est de retour » s'échappa des lèvres du colonel. L'archéologue n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre de quoi parlait son ami. Il serra la jeune femme avec chaleur, dans ses bras, ce à quoi Sam y répondit. Teal'c se contenta de s'incliner, en guise de salut, et la guerrière y répondit de la même manière.

Ce petit échange fut très vite interrompu. En effet les percussions se firent de nouveau entendre. Mais ce rythme là, très différent de celui d'avant, annonçait aux villageois la réapparition des jeunes mariés. Etant jour de fête, tous les villageois se précipitèrent devant leur demeure. SG-1 les suivit dans la même bonne humeur. Après tout, tout allait très bien pour eux.

Sur le pas de leur maison apparurent Maylice et Finrod, plus heureux que jamais. Désormais ils étaient mari et femme. Ils portaient les mêmes vêtements que durant la cérémonie, et Jack remarqua enfin que toutes les femmes du village avaient revêtues la même tenue que son second.

Menés par les deux sages, les deux époux rejoignirent la place centrale de la petite cité d'Ava. Une fois là-bas, Sam prit place auprès des musiciens. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, qu'elle devait manquer à ses obligations de chef de la tribu. Et ce soir, c'était elle, qui de sa voix mélodieuse, devait ouvrir les festivités en chantant la première danses des jeunes mariés. C'était la tradition. A côté d'elle se trouvait un gros instrument, dont les notes ressemblaient beaucoup à celle d'un piano. La musique s'éleva, et la voix de la chef du village se fit entendre.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've try to over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infiny cold_

_When you sing to me over and over again_

Le couple de jeune marié avait prit place au centre de la piste de danse. Leur étreinte fit envie à plusieurs autres couples. Ils bougeaient au rythme de la musique, se délectant simplement de cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Leur amour était palpable.

_So I laid my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray_

_To be only yours, I know now_

_You're my only one._

Sans pouvoir les contrôler, ou peut-être était-ce seulement un manque de volonté, les yeux de la chanteuse se posèrent sur son colonel. Elle pu remarquer qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, se fichant éperdument du nouveau couple, comme de sa première chemise. A cet instant, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et se noyèrent dans celui de l'autre. Rien au monde n'aurait pu leur faire tourner la tête. Jack ne pu s'empêcher de rester pendu aux lèvres de la chanteuse, buvant les paroles comme si chaque syllabe prononcée lui était personnellement destinée.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plenty that you've all of me over again_

Leurs regards se firent de plus en plus tendres. Chaque clignement de paupière ressemblait à une vraie torture. Elle ne lui dirait certainement jamais, premièrement parce que faire une telle déclaration ne lui ressemblait pas, et deuxièmement parce qu'il y avait toujours l'armée entre eux, mais ce qu'elle chantait représentait ce qu'elle ressentait envers son supérieur.

Ils s'aimaient, cela était une évidence. Alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas ensembles ? A cause du règlement ? Non, ça ne pouvait être ça. Ils s'en servaient comme excuse, car O'Neill n'avait jamais réellement suivit les règles, alors pourquoi en serait-il de même pour celle-ci ? La peur peut-être ? Sûrement. Ils devaient avoir peur d'être déçus, ou que cela ne marche pas. Mais face à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, et à l'intensité de leurs sentiments respectifs, cela ne pouvait que marcher, pensa Daniel.

_So I laid my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray_

_To be only yours, I know now_

_You're my only one._

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls et désespérément amoureux, mais ne pouvaient se toucher, ni même se l'avouer. Cela était interdit. Alors, les deux militaires se contentèrent de se remémorer ces derniers moments où ils avaient pu partager enfin quelque chose. Tout ça, parce qu'à ce moment là, elle était Tàri une autochtone, et non Samantha Carter major dans l'US Air Force. Désormais tous ces baisers, ces caresses, toutes ses petites attentions ne pouvaient plus être, sous peine de risquer la cours martiale.

A cette pensée, le regard de la chanteuse se remplit d'une infinie tristesse. Peut-être aurait-elle dû renoncer à ses souvenirs ? Peut-être aurait-elle dû rester Tàri, une jeune femme sans histoire, pour pouvoir enfin se construire l'histoire que Samantha Carter ne pouvait écrire. Mais elle ne pouvait être égoïste, et ne penser qu'à elle et à son bonheur. Trop de personnes comptaient sur elle. Et puis étant l'une des meilleures, pour ne pas dire la meilleure scientifique du projet, elle savait que le poids et la survie du monde reposait un peu sur ses épaules. Alors non, elle avait eu raison de retrouver ses souvenirs, même si elle devait à cause de ça remettre son bonheur au second plan.

Jack remarqua immédiatement cette étincelle de désespoir. Il ne la comprenait que trop bien, pour la partager avec elle. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Il ne se sentait pas la force, ni même l'envie d'être le bourreau de six milliards de vie, juste pour avoir le droit d'aimer une femme, même s'il s'agissait de la bonne. Alors oui, il comprenait son désespoir, il comprenait parfaitement ses pensées.

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing the all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I giving it back_

Sam chantait avec tout son cœur, espérant secrètement que son supérieur comprenne le message qu'elle tentait de lui envoyer à travers ces paroles empruntées. Oh il l'avait bien comprit, mais que pouvait-il lui offrir ? Bien sûr il l'aimait aussi. Depuis le premier jour où il avait posé son regard sur elle dans son uniforme. Il avait su qu'elle serait bien plus qu'une simple collègue ou encore amie, il avait su que c'était ELLE. Celle qu'il avait toujours secrètement recherchée. Elle était belle, bien plus intelligente que lui, elle savait lui tenir tête, elle comprenait son humour…la liste de ses qualité était encore trop longue pour toutes les énumérer. Alors que pouvait-elle aimer chez lui ? Son côté grincheux, ses cheveux poivre et sel, ou encore son côté gamin ? Non il fallait être franc, et affronter la réalité, il n'était pas l'homme qui lui convenait. Alors pourquoi son regard océan lui criait-il le contraire ?

_So I laid my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray_

_To be only yours, I know now_

_You're my only one._

Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais, elle représentait son seul espoir. C'était elle, sans le savoir, qui après la mort de Charly, lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Si elle venait à disparaître pour de bon, il ne pourrait lui survivre. Car sans le savoir, elle était sa vie, son oxygène, ce pourquoi il se levait matin après matin. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, jamais…

Les deux militaires échangèrent de nouveau un regard remplit d'amour. Peu importait le futur, ou encore les barrières en travers de leur route, du moment qu'ils étaient toujours là pour l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient concevoir l'avenir sans voir se voir tous les jours, sans rire ensemble, sans vivre de nouveaux moments qui n'appartiendraient qu'à eux. Si l'un venait à mourir, ce serait deux corps que leurs amis enterreraient. Car aucun des deux n'aurait la force de continuer sans l'autre, et ils ne laisseraient pas la mort les séparer.

Oh bien sûr, jamais ils ne l'avoueraient, même à eux-mêmes. Peut-être parce que tout ça était un peu trop fleur bleue, mais au fond de leur cœur, c'était ce que leurs sentiments essayaient en vain de leur dire.

Les dernières notes de la chanson résonnèrent. Un sourire radieux illuminait le visage des deux amants maudits. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots concrets pour se comprendre. Malheureusement leur petit moment fut volé par des villageois, faisant un triomphe à la chanteuse. Ils s'étaient tous levés, applaudissant les jeunes mariés et la chef du village. Sam avait vraiment une voix enchanteresse.

Peu à peu, les applaudissements se turent, laissant place à la fête.

La jeune femme remercia les musiciens, avant de les quitter pour rejoindre son équipe, qui l'attendait derrière une table. Sur le chemin, elle salua quelques personnes, qu'elle seule connaissait. Puis en arrivant près de ses amis, Teal'c lui rendit sa fille.

-Votre voix est très belle, Major Carter. Complimenta le jaffa

-Merci Teal'c. Répondit la scientifique avec un petit sourire.

-Il a raison Carter, je suis sous le charme. Ajouta son supérieur.

La jeune femme lui sourit timidement, en baissant la tête et en rougissant. C'était si bon de la retrouver. Ce reflexe, qu'avait son major, le fit sourire tendrement à son tour.

Mais leur petit moment de complicité fut brisé par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme qui enleva la guerrière après qu'elle ait remit au jaffa, sa nièce. Il l'entraina vers la piste de danse. Jack vit son second rire de bon cœur, avant de suivre son compagnon dans la danse endiablé qu'il avait entreprit. Mais il ne pu porter sa réflexion plus loin, que déjà une des danseuses lui prit la main, l'entrainant à son tour sur la piste.

Malheureusement leur danse ne dura guère longtemps, car les villageois s'arrêtèrent vite, afin d'admirer le joli jeu de reins de la chef du village. Le plaisir que prenait Sam à danser était visible. Elle s'amusait beaucoup, bougeant son corps sensuellement au rythme des percussions, oubliant durant quelques instants qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire. Elle était tout simplement redevenue Tàri.

La voir se frotter ainsi contre un autre homme, fit voir rouge au militaire. Il bouillonnait littéralement de jalousie, à l'intérieur. Qui était-il pour poser ainsi ses sales pattes sur elle ? Rah s'il ne se contrôlait pas, il lui collerait un bon crochet du gauche, là où il pensait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, sans à avoir à justifier son geste par la suite. Il se contenta donc de rester là, jaloux, à observer le couple danser. Mais bientôt son regard fut attiré par Daniel. En effet ce dernier semblait en grande conversation avec la petite Shana. Le sourire qu'arborait l'archéologue n'annonçait rien de bon.

La musique se finit et une horde d'applaudissement s'éleva des villageois. Le couple de danseur s'arrêta, visiblement très essoufflé. Jack en profita pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son meilleur ami. Sam le suivit, lorsqu'une nouvelle musique se fit entendre, dispersant ainsi tout le monde. Arrivée à la hauteur du petit groupe, elle pu remarquer l'air malicieux qu'arborait celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère.

-Alors comme ça on fait des bébés dans la forêt. Finit-il par lâcher, en se retenant de rire.

-Pardon ? Demanda surpris le colonel, avec de gros yeux ronds.

-Oui, toi et Tàri étiez l'un sur l'autre dans la forêt. Expliqua la fillette, visiblement très amusée par la tête du militaire.

-On faisait juste un combat. Se justifia la scientifique en rougissant.

-Un combat de langue. Plaisanta son meilleur ami.

-Daniel ? La ferme ! Ordonna Jack.

Carter était comme à son habitude gênée par la conversation. Le docteur Jackson était content de son petit numéro. Jack semblait furieux contre son ami, plus pour avoir mis mal à l'aise son second, que pour ses paroles. Et Teal'c, toujours avare de parole, se contenta de lever un sourcil devant l'hilarité de la petite fille, face à la situation.

Néanmoins la fête continua de bon train. Tout le monde semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Le jaffa prenait grand plaisir à s'occuper de sa nièce. L'archéologue mangeait, discutait et dansait avec plusieurs jeunes femmes. Les deux militaires, quant à eux, étaient assis à l'une des nombreuses tables, discutant de tout et de rien tout en mangeant quelques mets préparés par Ireth. La jeune femme lui racontait certaines choses qu'elle avait vécues sur Ava, en dissimulant d'autres. Son supérieur tenta par un chemin détourné, d'en savoir plus sur l'« incident tragique » dont lui avait parlé Aphrodisia. Mais le major esquiva facilement ce sujet, visiblement pas encore prête à lui en parler.

Au bout d'un moment, les yeux de Sam se posèrent sur un couple un peu en retrait. Il s'agissait de Tara et Huor. Ils avaient l'air très proches. Elle les vit finir par s'embrasser tendrement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement, en se disant qu'ils avaient mérité d'être heureux et enfin ensemble. Elle s'imagina, pendant une seconde, avec Jack à leur place.

Face à son regard triste, et à son silence soudain, le colonel suivit les yeux de son second. En voyant le nouveau couple, il comprit immédiatement à quoi pensait la jeune femme. Il décida de lui changer les idées. Il l'invita à aller se baigner. Cette proposition la surprit tout d'abord. Néanmoins, elle finit par accepter.

Tous deux s'éclipsèrent de la petite fête. Daniel le remarqua et se contenta de sourire.

Ils retournèrent à leur demeure et en firent le tour. La lune, proche de la planète, les éclairait assez pour voir où ils allaient. Elle était pleine ce soir et se reflétait calmement dans l'onde claire. Sa lumière bleutée venait caresser sensuellement chaque forme, les enveloppant d'un doux cocon protecteur. Les arbres, bordant le lac, semblaient être là pour protéger l'intimité des deux militaires.

Arrivés aux abords de l'eau, Jack ôta son tee-shirt et le jeta un peu plus loin sur la berge. Il tendit ensuite la main vers l'astrophysicienne qui posait ces sandales dans l'herbe. Celle-ci accepta sa proposition silencieuse, en plaçant la sienne à l'intérieure de sa paume. Ses doigts se refermèrent dessus, se nouant ensuite aux siens. Tant que son supérieur la tiendrait, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver, pensa-t-elle.

Le couple avança doucement dans l'eau, ne se lâchant pas, par peur que l'autre ne disparaisse de nouveau. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque plus de la moitié de leurs corps disparaissaient dans l'onde assombrie par la nuit. Sans un mot, ils se contemplèrent, se rappelant tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers mois, loin de l'autre.

Soudain, le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus triste, et elle ne pu soutenir davantage celui de l'homme qui lui avait tant manqué, le posant sur un point invisible de son torse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lise en elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle sache quelle blessure, elle tentait en vain d'enfouir au fond de son esprit, jusqu'à en oublier même l'existence.

Oh beaucoup de souvenirs liés à ce moment de sa vie lui manquaient, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Mais il ne devait pas savoir, il aurait posé trop de questions, auxquelles elle n'aurait pu répondre.

Jack ne comprit pas ce changement d'attitude de la part de son second. Mais il ne pu s'interroger davantage, car quelque chose attira son regard. Un petit diamant glissait le long de la joue de Sam, y dessinant une longue trainée humide. Devinant sa détresse, il attira doucement la jeune femme contre son torse, l'englobant de sa tendresse. Il la sentit sangloter silencieusement contre son épaule.

Il fut surpris de la sentir s'accrocher à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Car à cet instant, c'était bien le cas. Accablée par la douleur de son souvenir, la scientifique n'arrivait plus à faire face, elle avait besoin de se laisser aller aux larmes, chose qu'elle s'était interdite jusqu'à présent. Mais désormais IL était là, il pouvait être fort pour elle. Et même si montrer ses faiblesses n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle ne se détourna pas de lui. Elle en avait marre de cacher qui elle était en réalité, marre de ce jeu du chat et de la souris qu'il y avait entre eux, et qui la blessait sans cesse. Elle avait seulement besoin d'être une femme, et rien d'autre qu'une femme, juste une fois, juste sentir qu'il était là, pour elle, pour eux….

Dans un mouvement de détresse, elle releva la tête et captura ses lèvres avec désespoir. Elle l'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière fois de sa vie qu'elle pourrait le faire, comme si après ce baiser elle allait mourir. Sam y fit passer tout son amour. Elle fut soulagée de sentir Jack y répondre de la même manière.

Sentant la tension augmenter de seconde en seconde, le colonel se recula doucement. Il ne voulait pas abuser de sa faiblesse. La jeune femme fut touchée de ce geste, mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et entreprit de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Malheureusement pour elle, son supérieur la repoussa une nouvelle fois. Blessée par ce refus, elle s'en voulut d'avoir cru en quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Elle se dégagea des bras de cet homme qui ne voulait pas d'elle, et commença à s'éloigner, plus en colère contre elle-même, que contre lui. Jack la suivit et la rattrapa sur la rive, l'obligeant à entendre ses explications. A contre cœur, et retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, elle l'écouta.

S'il l'avait repoussé, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne la désirait pas, bien au contraire. Seulement il ne voulait pas abuser de la situation, et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient des ennuis en rentrant au SGC. Et puis il lui avoua à demi mots, cachés sous des sous-entendus, que s'ils devaient entamer quelque chose, il souhait que cela se passe en douceur.

La guerrière fut touchée par les paroles de cet homme qui hantait ses nuits. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire, afin de lui montrer qu'elle comprenait. En silence, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe et observèrent les étoiles. Ce moment n'appartiendrait qu'à eux. Malheureusement, l'esprit en ébullition, Jack ne pu garder le silence plus longtemps et brisa ce petit moment.

-Je peux vous poser une question carter ?

-Allez-y. Répondit simplement la jeune femme gardant les yeux rivés sur la voûte céleste.

-Aphrodisia m'a parlé vaguement d'un événement tragique survenu dans votre vie, peu de temps après votre arrivée…Commença le militaire, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Aphrodisia parle trop ! Lâcha-t-elle un peu trop froidement.

-J'aimerai savoir ce que c'était ? Finit-il par demander franchement.

-Sauf votre respect, cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Carter, nous sommes une équipe, vous pouvez tout me dire. Tenta d'insister le colonel.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule. Finit-elle par dire après plusieurs secondes de silence.

-Mais C…

Il ne pu continuer sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà fuit loin de lui. Les larmes inondaient son visage, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait juste besoin d'être loin, loin de lui, loin de ce souvenir trop douloureux, loin de tout ça. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pu à travers les bois, ne regardant pas vraiment où elle allait. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle connaissait ce chemin par cœur pour l'avoir emprunté des milliers de fois. Toutes ces fois où elle avait voulu fuir pendant quelques heures la réalité.

Très vite, elle arriva près d'un petit lac, surplombé d'une cascade. Cet endroit magique, elle était la seule à le connaitre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aimait à penser. Elle alla s'asseoir sur l'un des rochers bordant l'eau. Elle y fit tremper ses pieds.

Elle ne trouva pas la force de repousser le nouvel assaut de ses larmes, et les laissa couler sur ses joues. Comment osait-il remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Comment osait-il lui demander de lui raconter sa vie privée, alors que lui-même ne le faisait pas ?

Le détester aurait été une solution trop simple, et de toute manière, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir de ressasser ces événements. Après tout, il ne se préoccupait que du bien-être d'un des membres de son équipe…un membre de son équipe…Cela la fit sourire. Elle savait qu'elle était bien plus à ses yeux, mais à cet instant elle s'interdit d'y penser. Elle voulait juste…elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Elle avait juste besoin d'être un peu seule, pleurant sur son passé. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle s'allongea sur son rocher, telle une sirène, et finit par s'endormir, le visage brouillé par les larmes.

Ce fut les premiers gazouillis des oiseaux qui la tirèrent de son sommeil sans rêve. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se demandant tout d'abord où elle se trouvait. Mais très vite tous les souvenirs de la veille, et de son passé, lui revinrent en tête. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir était aussi brusque avec son supérieur, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de s'intéresser à sa vie, voulant qu'elle partage ses blessures avec lui. Pouvait-elle lui en vouloir pour ça ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

Après un dernier regard à ce petit coin de paradis, la jeune femme se remit sur ses pieds et s'enfonça dans la forêt sombre. Elle s'en fichait de ne rien voir, ici, elle avait appris à ne pas compter que sur ses yeux. De plus elle connaissait tellement le chemin, qu'elle aurait pu le parcourir les yeux fermés.

Lorsqu'elle arriva aux abords du lac, elle remarqua le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever, à en juger par la tête pastelle que prenant le ciel à l'horizon. Elle décida d'aller chercher sa petite fille, son petit trésor, pour assister à ce spectacle. Elle monta sans bruit dans sa chambre, troqua sa tenue de lin pour celle en cuir, et alla dans la seconde partie de la chambre.

Elle fut surprise, de trouver son supérieur assis dans la chaise à bascule, endormi près du petit lit de Kendra. Malgré elle, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle ne le réveilla pas, sachant qu'il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir la nuit dernière. Elle attrapa le petit ange et ressortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, ne mettant pas ses sandales. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour ne pas l'avoir entendu. Car en général, son instinct militaire l'aurait réveillé dès son entrée dans la chambre.

Mais à peine avait-elle fermé la porte, que Jack ouvrit les yeux. Il l'avait entendu dès qu'elle avait monté les escaliers. Mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas voulu la remettre mal à l'aise, alors il avait feint de dormir, les explications viendraient plus tard, lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête à partager son fardeau avec lui. Il en était persuadé. Il se leva et alla se placer à la fenêtre, où il la vit sortir de la maison et s'asseoir dans l'herbe, près du lac. Un sourire, rempli de tendresse, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Sam était assise à même le sol, nourrissant sa fille, à l'aide d'un biberon qu'elle avait préparé avant de sortir. Tout en la regardant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de verser une larme. Kendra était la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée. Puis son regard océan se perdit dans le violet changeant de la voûte céleste qui laissait place au jour.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Daniel s'approcher et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle, qu'elle le remarqua.

-Bonjour. La salut-il doucement.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, merci…Vous savez je vous ai entendu vous disputer avec Jack hier. Finit-il par avouer.

-Oh. Je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Ce n'est rien. Je veux juste savoir comment vous allez ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Bien, je vais bien Daniel. Mentit-elle.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Insista ce dernier, ayant remarqué son mensonge.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le rassura la jeune femme.

-Très bien.

-Daniel, j'aimerai que vous me racontiez tout ce qui s'est passé depuis mon absence, tout ce que j'ai raté. Dit simplement Sam, essayant par la même occasion de changer de sujet.

Visiblement sa tactique de diversion marcha à merveille, car l'archéologue entra avec enthousiasme dans un long monologue, lui contant ce que les personnes qu'elle connaissait, étaient devenues. Il lui décrivit tout ce qu'elle avait manqué, afin qu'elle ait l'impression d'avoir en faite fait parti de la mission. Cela toucha l'astrophysicienne. Daniel passa sous silence l'état de Jack, dans lequel sa disparition l'avait plongé.

Lorsque Jack apparut près d'eux, le jeune homme décida de les laisser un peu seuls. Il avait senti qu'il était de trop, et pour une fois, il avait prit sur lui de ne pas les taquiner. Après un sourire à sa meilleure amie, il se leva, prit Kendra et tous deux rentrèrent dans la maison.

En silence, le colonel s'assit dans l'herbe près de son second, le regard plongé à l'horizon. Sam de son côté, baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

-Je…commença-t-elle d'une petite voix, après quelques minutes.

-Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher Carter, c'est moi qui suis trop indiscret. Je n'aurais pas dû insister. Avoua-t-il avec sincérité.

-Peut-être, mais je n'avais pas le droit de vous parler comme je l'ai fait. Continua la jeune femme.

-Rah, n'en parlons plus voulez-vous ?

-D'accord. J'espère que votre dos ne vous fait pas trop souffrir ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, amusée, s'attendant déjà à la réponse.

-Votre chaise est une vraie torture, il va falloir vous faire pardonner major ! Plaisanta-t-il doucement.

-Je propose de vous préparer un petit déjeuné copieux. Proposa l'astrophysicienne.

-Dans ce cas, vous êtes pardonnée. Aller, allons rejoindre les autres.

Les deux militaires se levèrent et retournèrent à l'intérieur. A peine étaient-ils dans le salon, que Jack se retrouva avec Kendra dans les bras, et un Daniel marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de partir en toute vitesse. Teal'c leur expliqua, qu'il devait retrouver les deux sages, afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les coutumes d'Ava. Sam le remercia de ses explications, puis le jaffa les salua à leur tour, prétextant vouloir un peu visiter les environs du village.

Cette attitude étonna les deux militaires, mais ils ne purent se pencher davantage sur la question, puisqu'ils ne restaient plus qu'eux. Voulant mettre à exécution sa proposition, le major ordonna à son supérieur d'aller s'asseoir avec la petite, pendant qu'elle s'afférerait dans la cuisine. Cette image d'une Sam aux fourneaux amusa beaucoup le colonel, mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

Dans la cuisine, Sam prépara un plateau. Dessus étaient disposés divers pâtisseries, des fruits, une sorte de jus d'orange, du pain et une sorte de confiture. Elle mit ensuite l'eau et du café à chauffer. Une fois le tout sur le feu, elle vint s'adosser à l'encadrement de la porte, profitant qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué pour l'observer.

Il était assis sur le canapé, jouant avec sa fille. Comme le ferait un père, se permit-elle de penser durant une seconde. Kendra tenait dans l'une de ses petites mains, le doigt de Jack, qu'elle gardait précieusement à l'intérieur. Elle semblait heureuse. Un tendre sourire étirait les lèvres du militaire. Elle cru discerner dans son regard un brin d'amour pour l'enfant. Cela la laissa rêveuse.

Soudain son regard se fit plus triste. Qu'allait-elle faire en rentrant sur Terre ? Beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis son départ. Ils avaient tous appris à évoluer sans elle, arriverait-elle à retrouver sa place comme avant ? Le voudrait-elle seulement ? Après tout aujourd'hui elle avait d'autres priorités que l'armée. Elle avait un enfant. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de partir en mission, ayant à chaque fois la peur au ventre de ne plus jamais la revoir. Peut-être qu'elle devrait démissionner de l'armée, et n'être rattachée qu'en tant que scientifique au projet ? Ainsi elle resterait auprès de sa fille, tout en continuant ses recherches.

L'astrophysicienne ne pu pousser ses réflexions plus loin, car un léger sifflement l'en sorti. L'eau était prête. Elle arrêta le feu et après avoir posé l'espèce de cafetière sur le plateau, elle le prit en main et revint dans le salon. Elle posa le tout sur la petite table et vint s'asseoir près de son supérieur.

-Faites-moi penser à vous faire culpabiliser plus souvent ! Plaisanta Jack.

-Hey ! S'exclama son second en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule. La prochaine fois, je saurai que c'est simplement pour avoir le droit de manger l'une de mes préparations !

-Ah malheur, je me suis trahi !

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement. Puis les deux militaires déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, rythmée par les cris joyeux de la petite fille.

-Avez-vous prit votre décision ? Se hasarda le colonel.

-A quel propos ? Demanda la jeune femme, visiblement perdue.

-Votre retour sur Terre. L'éclaira son supérieur.

-Oh ! Oui j'en ai prit une…Commença la scientifique sur un ton triste.

-Et ?

-Je rentre sur Terre, il y a trop de choses qui m'y retiennent. Et même si Ava est un peu ma seconde famille, je ne peux pas laisser ma première famille dans le mensonge de ma disparition. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Sage décision. La conforta son supérieur. Et puis je suis sûr que le général vous laissera revenir ici, autant de fois que vous le souhaiterez.

-Merci.

-Bien, allez faire vos bagages, je m'occupe de ranger ici. Déclara le militaire.

L'astrophysicienne n'eut pas le temps de protester, qu'elle était déjà poussée vers le couloir, menant aux escaliers.

Dans la chambre, elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires, et les mis dans un sac qu'elle avait. En fin d'après-midi, elle rentrerait chez elle, enfin dans ce monde qui avait continué à tourner sans elle. N'ayant aucune tenue militaire avec elle, elle était condamnée à rentrer en tenue guerrière.

Une fois ses propres bagages finis, elle s'attaqua à ceux de sa fille. Pendant qu'elle rangeait les affaires de la petite, elle ne pu retenir une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Dans quelques heures, elle quitterait cette maison, qui fut son refuge durant quelques mois, elle quitterait cette planète qui fut sa famille durant son amnésie, elle les quitterait tous…

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de tout ranger, elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à bascule, près de la fenêtre et observa toute la pièce. Elle voulait en graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire, afin de ne pas oublier cet épisode heureux de sa vie. Elle se mit à repenser à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ici. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut le bruit de trois petits coups, frappés à la porte, qui la sortit de ses pensées. Immédiatement, elle bondit sur ses pieds et essuya machinalement ses larmes. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Jack. Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe, il remarqua immédiatement les traits tirés et les yeux rougis de sa subalterne.

A cet instant il maudit l'armée de les séparer. Il aurait tant aimé la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer. Il savait pourquoi elle avait pleuré, mais malheureusement il n'avait droit qu'aux mots pour l'épauler.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Carter, nous reviendrons ici je vous le promets. La rassura le colonel.

-Merci mon colonel.

-Regardez, on revient dans quelques jours pour signer l'alliance. Je suis sûr que le général acceptera cette idée. Et j'espère bien avoir droit à une de vos merveilleuses danses pour l'occasion. Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Promis. Répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement, puis rosissant par la suite.

-Allez venez, il va falloir leur annoncer votre départ. J'ai chargé Daniel et Teal'c de rassembler les villageois.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, sans que la lueur de tristesse ne disparaisse de son regard océan. Dans un geste irréfléchi, son supérieur prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Face à ce geste de réconfort, Sam ne pu répondre que par un triste sourire.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la petite chambre, et retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée. La guerrière passa dans la salle de bain, elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir et d'effacer toutes traces de ses pleurs. Une fois fait, elle et Jack sortirent de la maison, prenant la direction de la place centrale.

Là-bas, tous les villageois étaient regroupés autour du jaffa et de l'archéologue. L'ancien prima d'Apophis tenait dans ses bras sa nièce. Les deux militaires se faufilèrent à travers la foule et rejoignirent leurs amis.

Lorsque la scientifique posa son regard sur la foule, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer. Elle avait l'impression de les abandonner, alors qu'eux l'avaient accueillie comme l'une des leurs à son arrivée. Elle inspira profondément comme pour se donner du courage et après un dernier regard à son supérieur, elle se lança :

-Mes chers amis, ce que je vais vous dire est très dur pour moi. Pendant tous ces mois, vous avez été ma famille. Mais aujourd'hui ma vraie famille attend mon retour. Et je ne peux me permettre de les laisser sans nouvelles. Cette après-midi, j'emprunterai donc avec mon équipe, la porte des étoiles. Sachez que je reviendrais le plus souvent possible.

-Sache que tu auras toujours ta place ici Tàri. Affirma Lariena, qui s'approchait du petit groupe suivie de son époux. Tu es une partie de nous et nous sommes une partie de toi. Notre porte te sera toujours ouverte mon enfant.

La vieille sage prit la chef du village dans ses bras, pendant qu'un cri montrant l'accord des villageois, s'élevait.

Cela arracha une larme à la jeune femme. Ce peuple tenait autant à elle, qu'elle tenait à lui. Dans les bras de cette femme qu'elle respectait tant, Sam n'entendit pas son supérieur annoncer leur prochain retour afin de signer une alliance.

La danseuse, dû ensuite annoncer qui la remplacerait dans sa tâche de chef du village. Son choix se porta sur Tara et Huor, et les autochtones furent complètement d'accord avec elle. La guerrière blonde pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille, ces gens étaient entre de bonnes mains.

L'après-midi arriva malheureusement bien trop vite. Quelques autochtones avaient aidé SG-1 à amener leurs affaires près du DHD. Ils leurs en furent reconnaissants.

Une fois tout prêt, Jack partit chercher son second, à qui il avait donné l'ordre de ne s'occuper que de sa fille. Il la retrouva aux abords du lac.

Ses pieds reposaient dans l'onde claire, attirant parfois la curiosité d'un de ses habitants aquatiques. Le vent jouait avec ses mèches blondes, les faisant virevolter à son rythme. L'herbe épaisse lui offrait un tapis moelleux.

Pourtant elle ne semblait rien remarquer de tout cela. Elle était déconnectée de la réalité. Son regard observait un point invisible à l'horizon, un point où depuis quelques minutes, elle s'était perdue. Elle ne voulait pas partir, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester non plus.

Ce fut une main, posée sur son épaule, qui la ramena dans le monde des vivants. Elle ne tourna pas la tête, se contentant de poser ses yeux sur cette main chaude qui l'étreignait doucement.

-Nous allons y aller Carter. Déclara simplement son supérieur.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, avant de retourner une dernière fois à la contemplation du paysage. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et se leva doucement. Puis tous deux retournèrent au village avant de prendre le chemin du DHD, où tout le monde les attendait.

Commença alors la chose le plus dur pour la guerrière : les au revoir.

Les deux sages l'étreignirent, la rassurant sur son avenir, tout irait bien, malgré les épreuves tout finirait bien, elle ne devait pas en douter.

Tara et Huor la remercièrent du présent qu'elle leur avait offert, en les nommant à sa place. Elle leur répondit que jamais elle n'avait envisagé d'autres personnes à leur place.

Tryne et Nélo la serrèrent à leur tour dans leurs bras, en lui disant que servir sous ses ordres, avait été un réel plaisir.

Aphrodisia et Thoran la prirent contre eux. Tàri leur promit de revenir le jour de leur mariage, peu importait si elle aurait déjà quelque chose de prévu, elle ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde. Ils en furent touchés.

Maylice et Finrod la remercièrent de les avoir unis.

Idril et Wyatt l'étreignirent à leur tour. Une nouvelle fois ils la remercièrent d'avoir sauvé la vie du petit Jack.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Ireth et d'Elron de lui dire au revoir. La jeune femme brune était en pleurs, il n'en fallut pas plus au major pour craquer à son tour.

Shana se jeta dans ses bras en larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Sam la rassura en lui disant qu'elle et ses amis reviendraient souvent les voir. L'enfant lança sur une voix menaçante :

-Attention Jack, si tu ne prends pas soin de Tàri, tu auras à faire à moi !

-Tu oserais me gronder ? Plaisanta-t-il. Promis p'tit bout, j'en prendrais grand soin.

Après avoir finit de saluer tout le monde, la major entra les coordonnée de la Terre. Le grand anneau de Naquada se mit à tourner dans un bruit métallique, et les sept chevrons s'enclenchèrent les uns après les autres, puis le vortex se forma dans un bruit assourdissant, arrachant un cri époustouflé à la foule.

Les quatre membres de l'équipe ramassèrent leurs affaires et s'avancèrent vers lui. La scientifique se retourna. Et dans un dernier regard, elle passa la porte. Celle-ci se referma derrière SG-1, laissant le silence retomber sur des villageois émerveillés.

**Base du SG-C, Cheyenne Mountain**

_« Activation non-programmée de la porte, je répète, activation non-programmé de la porte. »_

Le général sortit de son bureau et se précipita dans la salle de contrôle. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, il trouva Walter, comme à son habitude, en train de pianoter sur son clavier, devant ses écrans. Il attendait un quelconque signe de code SG. Son supérieur s'approcha de lui, avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Quand le militaire lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'SG-1, il ordonna l'ouverture de l'iris et se précipita en salle d'embarquement.

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais une petite voix lui disait que sa filleule était du voyage cette fois-ci. Ce pressentiment se confirma, lorsqu'il vit sa silhouette apparaître hors du vortex, avec les trois hommes. Il sentit son cœur se desserrer et se permit de lâcher un soupir. Il remarqua sa tenue, plutôt minime, puis ses yeux suivirent ceux de la jeune femme, pour se poser sur un bébé âgé de quelques mois, tout au plus.

-Bienvenue à la maison SG-1. Salua le général.

-On sait direction l'infirmerie. Le devança son second.

-Débriefing dans deux heures. Et heureux de vous revoir Major. Rajouta-t-il en souriant tendrement à la guerrière.

-Moi aussi, monsieur.

L'équipe phare du SGC passèrent devant le chef de la base et sortirent de la base. Ils empruntèrent un couloir les menant à l'infirmerie, même après plus d'un an, la scientifique s'en souvenait.

Pendant le trajet, beaucoup de militaires jetèrent un regard appréciateur envers l'astrophysicienne. Jack se permettait de les remettre en place, d'un simple regard noir. A chaque fois, ils se mettaient au garde à vous.

Bien entendu, Sam ne voyait rien, trop absorbée par le bien être de son petit ange. Elle s'inquiétait de savoir comment sa fille pouvait réagir après ce premier voyage à travers la porte. Visiblement Kendra avait bien supporté le voyage, elle observait de ses yeux curieux cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Oh elle n'était pas effrayée, sa mère semblait connaître le complexe et elle était assez entourée de gens qu'elle connaissait, néanmoins elle semblait intriguée. Et puis dans les bras de sa maman, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

Le major dû relever le regard, à son entrée dans l'infirmerie. En effet, Janet venait de hurler joyeusement son nom, tout en se précipitant pour la prendre dans ses bras. D'ordinaire ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais après un an d'insomnies et d'inquiétudes, elle n'avait pu résister à l'envie de la prendre contre elle, ne serait-ce que pour se rendre compte qu'elle était réellement là. IL avait enfin retrouvé sa meilleure amie.

Après cette étreinte chaleureuse, le médecin de la base posa un regard interrogateur sur l'enfant au creux des bras du major. Celle-ci lui présenta alors sa merveille. Et la jeune femme châtain ne pu se retenir plus longtemps de fondre devant se petit trésor, qui lui souriait.

Après s'être remise ses émotions, chacun passa les examens habituels, plus quelques questions pour le major. Le petit interrogatoire ainsi que ses tests se passèrent en privé. Sam dû répondre franchement, même aux questions qu'elle n'avait pas voulu répondre au colonel. Janet lui assura que tout ceci resterait entre elles. Cela rassura la guerrière.

Puis ayant fini, elle eut le droit d'aller prendre une bonne douche, comme ses petits camarades un peu plus tôt. La jeune femme ne se gêna pour en prendre une bien chaude, avec sa fille. Sa meilleure amie, lui avait dit que Kendra était en parfaite santé, la rassurant sur son rôle de mère.

Lorsqu'elle éteignit enfin l'eau, elle s'enroula dans une serviette, et à l'aide d'une seconde, elle sécha son enfant. Elle l'habilla ensuite, avant de faire de même avec elle. Sam retrouva le confort des treillis, mais eu beaucoup plus de mal à remettre les rangers. Ses pieds, étant habitués à marcher (pieds) nus ou en sandales, avaient perdu l'habitude d'être aussi comprimés. Mais malgré la douleur encourue, elle ne les enleva pas.

Voyant que l'heure du débriefing approchait, elle se hâta d'aller en salle de réunion. Malgré un sommeil d'un an, le mode militaire avait reprit sa place sur la femme, comme si une année ne s'était jamais écoulée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva Daniel et Teal'c déjà installés autour de la grande table. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil dont elle avait l'habitude d'être assise avant sa disparition. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par le général et le médecin de la base. Visiblement Jack avait très vite retrouvé ses habitudes, car il arriva pour la première fois depuis douze mois, en retard.

Quand il prit place auprès des deux femmes de la pièce, le récit de l'archéologue commença. De longues minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de la militaire de relater ses mois de disparition, et quelques souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait vécu chez Anubis. Malheureusement beaucoup de souvenirs de cette période lui manquaient encore. N'ayant rien d'autre à raconter, Hammond leur fit part de sa décision d'alliance. SG-1 retournerait dans quatre jours sur la planète afin de signer un traité avec eux, avant d'avoir deux semaines de vacances. D'ici le départ pour Ava, ils avaient quartier libre.

Le général exprima une nouvelle fois sa joie de revoir le major Carter en pleine forme parmi eux, puis il retourna dans son bureau, après avoir congédié son équipe phare. Tout le monde quitta la salle de débriefing, sauf Sam qui se dirigea vers la porte de son supérieur.

Tout en rangeant ses papiers, Georges remarqua la présence de la fille de son meilleur ami, au garde à vous, devant lui.

-Repos major. Ordonna-t-il. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-C'est à propos de Kendra monsieur.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta son parrain.

-Rien de grave, je voudrais simplement l'adopter. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Puis-je compter sur votre aide ? S'enquit la militaire.

-Bien sûr et sur celle de toute la base. La rassura-t-il.

-Merci. Euh, il faudrait prévenir mon père de…

-J'ai déjà envoyé un message, pendant que vous étiez à l'infirmerie. Coupa gentiment son supérieur. Etant en mission, il arrivera juste après votre retour d'Ava. Allez filez, profitez de vos trois jour de liberté et revenez nous dans 4 jours en pleine forme…et c'est un ordre major.

-A vos ordre mon général. Répondit-elle, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

La jeune femme se mit au garde à vous et quitta la pièce. Dans ses bras le bébé dormait paisiblement, depuis le long monologue de Daniel. D'ailleurs cela avait beaucoup amusé le colonel.

Ne se sentant pas fatigué pour le moins du monde, le major décida d'aller voir sa meilleure amie. Elle avait tant de choses à lui apprendre et surtout à savoir.

**Infirmerie**

Heureusement pour le major, la doctoresse entamait à peine sa pause. Les deux amies allèrent s'enfermer dans le petit bureau de cette dernière, ainsi elles seraient tranquilles pour parler de tout à cœur ouvert, sans craindre d'être vu et entendu par une caméra. La militaire lui raconta un peu sa vie sur Ava, et par quelques sous-entendu que les choses avec son supérieur avaient un peu avancées. Même si Sam ne parla qu'à demi-mot de cette ascension, Janet ne pu s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. Après avoir fini de raconter ses meilleurs souvenirs, ce fut au tour du médecin de parler de ces derniers mois sur Terre. Elle lui conta l'état dans lequel Jack avait plongé durant son absence. Apprendre qu'il avait presque complètement sombré en dépression, par sa faute, lui fit un choc.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que sa disparition ait pu le toucher autant…du moins pas comme ça. D'un autre côté, si elle avait dû perdre son supérieur durant des mois sans savoir s'il était ou non en vie, elle aurait certainement réagit de la même manière.

Malheureusement la conversation ne pu s'éterniser d'avantage, la pause était finie et une équipe n'allait pas tarder à revenir de mission. Sam salua son amie et quitta la petite pièce.

**Mess**

Après avoir préparé un biberon pour sa fille, la militaire se dirigea dans la cantine de la base. Elle arriva à prendre un plateau léger et alla s'asseoir à l'une des tables vides, sous le regard surpris de certains militaires, face à la présence d'un bébé dans le complex, et surtout face au bébé de Samantha Carter. Bien sûr la jeune femme n'y prêta aucune attention, trop absorbée à nourrir son enfant.

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par son supérieur, qui n'arriva pas les mains vides. Il lui amena son dessert favori. Voulant la laisser manger tranquillement, il lui proposa de s'occuper de Kendra, et Sam accepta vivement. Lorsque la petite fille atterrie dans les bras du colonel, beaucoup de soldats, ne purent se retenir de pouffer, ou encore de s'étouffer face à la vision de cet homme à l'apparence si dure, tenir un petit être avec tant de délicatesse.

Pendant ce temps la scientifique engloutissait la cuisine de la cantine, sous l'œil amusé de son supérieur. Bon il était vrai que le gout des aliments n'était pas terrible, mais elle devait avouer que la nourriture terrienne lui avait manqué, enfin surtout depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire. Néanmoins c'est avec gourmandise qu'elle avala la gelée bleue. C'était l'une des seules choses vraiment mangeable ici.

-Dîtes moi Carter, se permit de l'interrompre Jack, que diriez-vous de venir passer quelques jours dans le chalet de votre vieux colonel ?

-Sachez monsieur que vous n'êtes pas vieux premièrement, lui fit-elle remarquer. Et deuxièmement je vais devoir décliner votre offre, mon père vient me voir dès notre rentrée d'Ava.

-Ben on peut toujours y aller après son départ. Rajouta-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Allez dîtes oui, on va bien s'amuser vous verrez. Insista le militaire avec une moue suppliante.

-Bon très bien. Finit-elle par capituler en souriant.

-Super ! S'exclama-t-il. Euh, que faites-vous ce soir ?

-Je vais présenter à Kendra sa nouvelle maison. Répondit-elle. D'ailleurs je vais devoir y aller, si je veux lui acheter un berceau et quelques autres babioles.

-Et vous comptez y aller à pieds ? S'enquit son supérieur.

-Euh non, vu que je ne dois plus avoir de voiture, je pensais y aller en taxi. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Je ne vais pas vous laissez vous débrouiller toute seule à peine arrivée. Je vais vous y emmener. Déclara-t-il simplement.

-Je ne peux pas accepter…

-Tut tut tut Carter, je vais vous y emmener, s'il faut je peux vous en donner l'ordre vous savez. Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux.

-Très bien mon colonel, merci. Répondit la jeune femme un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

-Allez en route mesdames.

Les deux militaires se levèrent et sortirent du mess. Plusieurs officiers avaient suivis de loin la conversation, un sourire en coin. A peine les deux membres d'SG-1 sortis, que tout le mess se regroupa pour reprendre les paris.

Sam et Jack se séparèrent, allant se changer en civil et chercher quelques affaires. Ils se retrouvèrent devant les vestiaires, pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Sur le chemin, le colonel expliqua à sa subordonnée le mensonge qui avait été raconté à ses proches, pour masquer sa disparition. Elle avait pour couverture, un voyage en Afrique. Durant son absence, son salaire lui avait été versé et il s'était occupé avec Daniel de payer ses factures.

Une fois hors de la base, l'astrophysicienne sentit un poids s'ôter de sa poitrine. Elle ne su pas pourquoi, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle préférait écouter parler cet homme, du moins elle n'entendait que sa voix chaude, oubliant le sens de ses mots, trop occupée à penser à ce que sa meilleure amie lui avait avoué un peu plus tôt.

Dans le magasin, la jeune femme se sentit un peu perdue. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tout ça, sur Ava les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples, les hommes fabriquaient le mobilier, pendant que les femmes confectionnaient les affaires du nourrisson. Il n'y avait pas de choix à faire comme savoir quel type de biberon choisir, quel type de nourriture était adapté à l'enfant, ou encore quelle marque de couche prendre…Elle était un peu dépassée par tout ça.

Jack remarqua sa détresse et proposa gentiment son aide. Son second accepta avec joie et c'est donc à deux que tout fut décidé. Le vendeur du magasin cru avoir affaire à un couple, vu leur comportement. Le colonel le détrompa, mal à l'aise d'avoir ce genre de conversation. Cela amusa beaucoup la scientifique. Le militaire feint d'être vexé de cette moquerie, mais devant le rire de la petite, il se mit à sourire à son tour.

Une fois tout acheté, ils allèrent au centre commercial faire quelques courses, avant de prendre le chemin de la maison de la jeune femme. En descendant du 4X4 de son supérieur, Sam observa quelques secondes sa demeure. Rien n'avait changé, les fleurs semblaient avoir été entretenues, l'herbes était tondue…Face à sa question muette, Jack lui expliqua que Daniel, Teal'c, lui-même ainsi que Janet et Cassie s'étaient relayés pour entretenir sa maison, et la laisser en état pour son retour. L'astrophysicienne le remercia.

Puis les deux coéquipiers rentrèrent enfin chez la jeune femme. Tout était en ordre, et propre. Le colonel se transforma en monsieur bricolo, montant rapidement le parc de l'enfant, dans le salon. Une fois fait, Kendra le rejoignit, déchargeant ainsi sa mère. Les deux militaires, purent ranger ainsi tranquillement leurs emplettes. Ayant deux chambres d'amis, la guerrière décida que l'une servirait à la chambre de sa fille. Mais n'ayant pas le courage de tout pousser maintenant, ils remirent ce déménagement au lendemain.

Quand tout fut rangé, ils purent enfin souffler et s'accorder deux minutes. Jack alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, pendant que l'astrophysicienne allait chercher une bière et un coca light. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle s'assit à l'autre bout du sofa, regardant son petit ange découvrir avec des yeux curieux sa nouvelle demeure. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, en même temps qu'elle prenait conscience de certaines choses.

-Je vais quitter l'armée. Dit-elle sûre d'elle.

-Quoi ? S'étonna son supérieur. Pourquoi ?

-Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus seule, je dois revoir mes priorités. Je ne veux pas que Kendra vive ce que j'ai vécu. Expliqua la scientifique. Mais je demanderai à être rattachée au projet en tant que civil, ils ne peuvent pas me le refuser. Et puis il est temps que je pense un peu à moi, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'avis ? Déclara-t-il plus qu'il n'interrogea.

-Non, en effet vous ne pouvez pas. J'y ai bien réfléchit. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un matin Kendra se réveille et qu'elle apprenne qu'elle grandira sans mère. Je l'ai vécu et je ne le souhaite même pas à mon pire ennemi. Continua l'astrophysicienne, la tristesse s'étant emparée de son regard d'ordinaire rieur.

-Il ne vous arrivera rien…jamais…J'y veillerais personnellement. Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-Je sais, mais parfois la vie en décide autrement.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? S'enquit le colonel.

-Mon père avait promis de protéger ma mère, le jour où ils se sont mariés. Ca n'a pas empêché ma mère d'être tuée dans cet accident de voiture. Je n'en veux pas à mon père, il n'y est pour rien. Je dis juste que parfois on ne peut pas tout contrôler, et ce que je veux c'est contrôler ce que je peux contrôler avant qu'un accident tragique ne survienne.

-Il ne vous arrivera rien S…Carter, vous verrez. La rassura d'une voix douce son supérieur, ému par ces paroles et son comportement.

-Peut-être. Enfin ce qui m'effraie le plus, c'est d'être une mauvaise mère, car je n'ai pas vraiment eu de modèle pour m'apprendre à être femme. Déclara la jeune femme pour changer de sujet.

-Vous serez une excellente mère, j'en suis persuadé. Et puis sachez que je ne serai jamais loin, si vous avez besoin.

-Merci. Répondit-elle sincèrement.

-Mais de rien gente demoiselle. Plaisanta-t-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Bon il se fait tard je vais peut-être vous laisser.

-Non restez ! S'empressa-t-elle de s'écrier, avant de rougir violement. Enfin…Je veux dire, c'est ma première nuit ici, et je serais rassurée si je vous sais pas loin.

-Très bien. Accepta Jack. Mais dans ce cas, laissez moi vous commander une pizza pour le dîner.

-Roh le Grand Jack O'Neill sait parler aux femmes. Se moqua gentiment sa subordonnée.

-Je sais je sais, je peux être d'un romantisme fou par moment. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Je vois ça. Ria-t-elle doucement. Et comme ça part d'une bonne intention, j'accepte avec joie.

-Oh je suis touché ! Aller hop c'est parti !

O'Neill attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro d'une pizzeria. Une fois en ligne il se mit à commander. Pendant ce temps, dans son parc la petite s'était réveillée, et réclamait son diner. Sa mère se dépêcha d'aller lui préparer. Pour la première fois Kendra allait manger quelque chose de consistant, se mettant aux petits pots.

Après avoir raccroché, Jack l'aida dans sa nouvelle tâche. L'enfant fut un ange, et avala tout le contenu de son assiette sans en mettre vraiment de partout. Elle semblait apprécier la nourriture que les adultes lui offraient. Mais ce moment familial fut brisé par le retentissement de la sonnette.

Jack alla ouvrir. Il s'agissait du livreur de pizza. Il le paya et récupéra sa commande, avant de revenir auprès de son second et de son bébé. Il déposa tout sur la petite table. Il ouvrit l'un des deux cartons et offrit une part à la jeune femme qui le remercia. Puis tous deux se mirent à manger sous le regard curieux de la petite. Elle tendait ses petites mains en direction de l'aliment, faisant comprendre à sa mère qu'elle souhaitait y gouter.

-Je sui désolée jeune fille, mais vous êtes encore trop jeune pour y gouter ! Déclara Sam, le sourire éclairant son visage.

-T'inquiète pas Kendra, un jour je t'y ferais gouter personnellement. Promit-il au petit bout. Et je t'apprendrais à comment faire enrager ta maman.

-Vous voulez liguer ma fille contre moi ? Feint-elle d'être choquée.

-Voyons ne dîtes pas de bêtise Carter, je vais simplement lui apprendre à être comme moi. Plaisanta le militaire.

-Ah ben dans ce cas ça va, je ne risque rien. Ria-t-elle doucement.

-Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que je ne sais pas vous faire sortir de vos gons ?

-Je ne dis pas ça mon colonel, c'est juste que j'en ai pris l'habitude et que je râle plus pour la forme afin de vous faire sourire, qu'autre chose. Avoua-t-elle.

-Ah je suis vexé Carter, moi qui vous croyait honnête et sincère, je me suis trompé. Dit-il en faisant semblant d'être blessé.

Un rire cristallin s'éleva dans la pièce, rejoint par celui de son supérieur. Ils étaient vraiment bien, là tout les trois, presque comme une vraie famille. Après avoir fini de manger, la jeune femme rangea tout et proposa à son supérieur de l'aider à baigner la petite avant d'aller la coucher. Jack accepta vivement et la petite famille d'un soir, monta dans la salle de bain.

Laver Kendra fut un vrai plaisir. Elle se laissait faire, riant aux grimaces du colonel. Parfois, de ses petites mains, elle éclaboussait les deux militaires, qui feignaient d'être en colère, mais qui devant ses rires, la rejoignaient dans sa bonne humeur. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut propre, ce fut le supérieur de sa mère qui se chargea de la sécher et de lui passer sa première grenouillère. Elle était bleu nuit, et sur sa poitrine se dessinait un petit mouton blanc.

Contre le mur, Sam le regardait faire, s'égarant parfois dans des pensées un peu trop fleurs bleues. Elle, la grande militaire, observait cet homme être merveilleux avec sa fille adoptive. De plus Kendra l'adorait. Il ferait sans doute un merveilleux p…non là elle s'égarait vraiment ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'espérer quelque chose qui ne viendrais jamais. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-La Terre appelle Carter. Plaisanta le second de la base, afin d'attirer son attention.

-Hein ? Oh pardon, je réfléchissais. Vous disiez ? Voulut-elle savoir.

-Mais rien du tout. Vous réfléchissiez à quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Ah rien d'important. Oh je crois qu'une demoiselle va aller rejoindre son nouveau petit lit. Déclara la jeune femme, face à sa fille qui commençait doucement à sombrer dans le sommeil.

-Heureusement pour elle que je l'ai déjà monté ! Ironisa le colonel.

-Quelle petite chanceuse.

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre, où son supérieur avait installé le petit berceau, un peu plus tôt. Elle déposa délicatement la petite fille et la recouvrit d'un drap. Kendra sombra rapidement dans le sommeil le plus complet. Peu importait où elle dormait, du moment qu'elle savait sa mère veiller sur elle.

Dans son berceau, la petite paraissait si fragile, qu'à cet instant n'importe qui aurait eu l'envie de la prendre sous son aile. Sam avait hâte d'être reconnue comme la mère officielle de Kendra. Elle en avait parlé avec Teal'c, et il avait été d'accord avec ça. Il avait même ajouté qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution envisageable. Kendra ne pouvait rêver d'une meilleure mère. Ce souvenir la fit sourire.

-Vous serez une merveilleuse mère, j'en suis persuadée. Déclara-t-il, en brisant le silence.

-Et vous vous feriez un excellent père. Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Pardon ? Demanda surpris le colonel.

-Euh rien. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

-Carter, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Annonça Jack.

-Bien, dans ce cas bonne nuit mon colonel.

-Bonne nuit Carter. Répondit-il, un brin de tendresse dans la voix, avant de quitter la chambre de son second.

Une fois seule, la militaire troqua sa tenue, pour un pyjama constitué d'un minishort ainsi que d'un débardeur, noirs. A peine fut-elle allongée, que déjà la jeune femme sombra dans un sommeil lourd. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante.

De son côté, son supérieur direct, eut plus du mal. Allongé en caleçon, sur le drap, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ses bras étaient croisés derrière sa nuque, et il fixait un point invisible au plafond. Il dormait chez ELLE, du moins il essayait. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps. Maintenant il l'avait.

Dans un soupir de frustration, l'homme se leva, passa un tee-shirt et descendit le plus silencieusement possible. Il se glissa à l'extérieur, par la porte fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, observant les étoiles. Depuis un an, elles étaient devenues les seules amies qui arrivaient à briser sa solitude. Mais bizarrement ce soir, elles ne l'étaient plus, car sa solitude n'avait plus lieue d'être. Il l'avait retrouvé et ramenée. Machinalement, il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et ses doigts rencontrèrent quatre plaques. Quatre ? Jack esquissa un sourire, avec tous ces derniers événements, il avait oublié de lui rendre les siennes. Il lui donnerait demain matin, plus rien ne pressait désormais. Elle était sur Terre, saine et sauve, et surtout en vie.

Cette dernière pensée lui réchauffa le cœur. Une nouvelle fois, il n'avait laissé personne derrière lui et surtout pas ELLE. Nerveusement, il se mit à rire, ne sachant pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il en avait besoin. Après tout ces mois à broyer du noir, rire lui faisait un bien fou. Oh son attitude pouvait paraître vraiment étrange. Mais pour dire vrai, il s'en fichait complètement.

De sa fenêtre la jeune femme l'observait. Elle s'était réveillée quelques secondes plus tôt, au son d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Ses réflexes militaires et guerriers l'avaient tirée de son sommeil, et elle avait sentit le besoin d'aller à la fenêtre. Alors elle s'était retrouvée à observer son supérieur rire, allongé au beau milieu de sa pelouse. Au début, elle avait été surprise par son comportement. Puis elle avait fini par ne plus se poser de questions, se contentant simplement de sourire. Elle l'espionna quelques secondes, puis elle alla regarder sa fille, avant de retourner se coucher tranquillement, bercée par les rires sourds de son supérieur.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut une odeur de café chaud qui la tira doucement de ses rêves. Tout d'abord, elle garda les yeux clos, profitant juste du moment. Un réveil dans son lit…chez elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, pour savoir qu'un rayon lui barrait le visage, elle sentait sa chaleur sur sa peau. Elle se délecta de ces quelques instants qu'elle s'accordait, avant de commencer une nouvelle journée, dans sa vie passée.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, ne voulant pas que la lumière agresse sa rétine. Son regard balaya la pièce, agréablement silencieuse. Kendra ne semblait plus se trouver dans son berceau. Sam se leva et partit dans la salle de bain, après avoir pris quelques vêtements propres.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle en ressortit lavée et habillée d'un jean et d'un débardeur noir. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, et découvrit Kendra et Jack assis dans l'herbe. Le militaire tenait l'enfant qui se penchait en avant pour essayer d'attraper un papillon qui virevoltait joyeusement autour de sa tête. Cette scène la fit sourire. Elle quitta la porte fenêtre pour la cuisine, où elle se servit un café. Tasse en main, elle vint s'asseoir sur la terrasse et contempla en silence ces deux êtres qui semblaient bien s'amuser avec la nature.

En se retournant, son supérieur fut surpris de la voir assise, sirotant tranquillement le précieux liquide noir.

-Bonjour. La salua-t-il. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup de vous occuper de Kendra. Répondit-elle.

-Pff vous pensez, c'est un plaisir. Et puis au moins j'arrive toujours à comprendre ce qu'elle dit elle ! Plaisanta le colonel.

-Insinueriez-vous que parfois mes paroles sont incompréhensives ? Feignit-elle d'être choquée.

-Seulement quand vous vous emportez dans vos explications scientifiques. Mais ne vous offensez pas, c'est juste que mon intelligence est nettement inférieure à la votre. Un corps bien fait et une tête bien pleine, la nature vous a gâtée. Complimenta Jack.

-Merci. Déclara Sam en rougissant.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide pour le rangement de vos nombreuses tenues ? Se proposa gentiment le Colonel.

-Ce n'est pas de refus. Accepta Sam, souriant déjà face au travail qui l'attendait.

-Alors allons-y, plus vite nous commencerons, plus vite nous terminerons.

-A vos ordres mon colonel. Répondit la jeune femme sur un ton amusé.

Le militaire se releva, en soulevant l'enfant dans les airs, lui arrachant par la même occasion de nouveaux rires. Puis les deux compagnons retournèrent à l'étage, ou trois sacs de vêtements les attendaient. Sam en prit un et Jack l'imita. Il fut surpris du nombre de robe qu'elle possédait. Tout en les rangeant, la scientifique lui expliqua que chaque vêtement représentait une fête ou une danse bien précise. Dans le lot, O'Neill reconnu deux trois tenues, soit que son second avait porté elle-même, soit pour les avoir vu sur d'autres femmes. Sam possédait les deux robes d'Ishtar.

Leur rangement fut interrompu par la sonnette. Le militaire regarda sa subalterne, surpris de cette visite, car à part la base, personne ne savait que l'astrophysicienne était rentrée, enfin pour le moment. Visiblement, elle non plus n'attendait personne. Jack attrapa le fillette et lui et la jeune femme redescendirent.

Lorsque la maîtresse des lieux ouvrit la porte, elle laissa apparaître le jaffa et l'archéologue. Ceux-ci ne cachèrent pas leur surprise de voir les deux militaires, ensembles à une heure aussi matinale. Néanmoins ils ne firent aucune remarque dessus, du moins Teal'c empêcha Daniel de parler, en lui donnant un coup de coude lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche. Mais sans savoir l'état des choses actuelles, l'ancien prima d'Apophis su que sa nièce était l'une des causes de ce rapprochement, et il en fut heureux.

Sam les invita à entrer chaleureusement, et remarqua enfin que les bras des deux hommes étaient chargés de paquets.

-Salut la compagnie, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, vous commenciez à me manquer, vous savez. Plaisanta le colonel.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Désigna la scientifique, de la tête les nombreux paquets.

-En faisant des emplettes avec Teal'c, on est tombé sur des babioles sympa pour la chambre de Kendra. Mentit l'archéologue.

-C'est faux Daniel Jackson, nous y sommes allés exprès, après que je vous l'ai demandé. Rectifia le jaffa.

-Oh c'est gentil, il ne fallait pas vous savez. Remercia la mère adoptive de sa nièce.

-Cela nous a fait plaisir major Carter. Nous voulions contribuer à la décoration de la chambre de ma nièce.

-Et vous avez acheté quoi ? Demanda avec curiosité le militaire.

-Des pots de peintures violets et une frise avec des amazones dessus. On s'est dit, qu'ainsi Kendra se sentirait un peu sur Ava. Expliqua le docteur Jackson. Puis il y a des pinceaux, de la colle, et quelques babioles comme vous dîtes.

-Ok. Alors Carter, dans quelle chambre souhaitez-vous installer Kendra ?

-Celle qui est en face de la mienne. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire. Dit-elle émue, à l'intention de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Votre bonheur, et celui de ma nièce, nous suffit amplement. La rassura Teal'c.

-Allez les gars mettons-nous au boulot ! Fit Jack avec plein d'entrain.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Se proposa gentiment la maîtresse des lieux.

-Vous pourriez nous tenir quelques bières au frais, et pourquoi pas préparer du café pour le petit scarabée !

-C'est comme si c'était fait ! Assura le major Carter.

O'Neill déposa la petite dans les bras de sa mère. Puis les trois hommes de la maison montèrent à l'étage. Ils s'attachèrent en premier, à vider la chambre choisie, déplaçant les meubles dans divers pièces de la maison, afin qu'ils ne les gênent pas. Cela leur prit toute la matinée. Grâce à leur entrainement militaire, ils avaient été rapides et efficaces.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme s'était occupée de préparer le déjeuné. Tout le monde passa à table, et mangea dans la bonne humeur. Jack raconta à son second, les maladresses de Daniel, qui se mit à ruminer dans sa barbe, prétextant qu'en réalité c'était de la faute du militaire, si le pied du lit lui avait écrasé le gros orteil. Devant la moue boudeuse de l'archéologue, la scientifique ne pu retenir un petit rire.

Pendant que les trois hommes buvaient un café, la jeune femme donna à manger à sa fille. Du moins, elle essaya car Kendra avait décidé de faire la tête devant la cuillère d'épinard. Son supérieur vint à son secours, et le coup de la cuillère-avion marcha à merveille, et la fillette avala le contenu de sa petite assiette rapidement, entre deux rires.

Lorsque la petite rejoignit son parc pour sa sieste, les trois équipiers de la jeune femme retournèrent à l'étage, commencer le travail. La chambre étant peinte en blanc, ils auraient simplement à passer un coup de peinture violet dessus. Vers le début de soirée, ils eurent l'impression d'être au beau milieu du ciel d'Ava, tant la couleur s'en rapprochait. Ils s'arrêtèrent là pour la journée. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à poser la frise, mais ils devaient attendre le lendemain matin pour ça, afin que la peinture soit sèche. Jack ouvrit la fenêtre, afin que les odeurs toxiques disparaissent, et ferma la porte en sortant.

Les trois travailleurs décidèrent de prendre une bonne douche avant le dîner, que leur amie était en train de préparer. Une fois propre, tout le monde passa à table. Sam avait essayé d'aller voir la chambre, mais Jack et Daniel l'en avaient empêché. Ils avaient prétexté vouloir lui faire la surprise. Elle promit à contre cœur d'attendre la fin des travaux.

Le repas fut une nouvelle fois rempli de bonne humeur. Kendra se joignit à eux, ralentissant un peu sa mère. Voyant que son retard sur les autres s'agrandissait, son supérieur vint une nouvelle fois à sa rescousse, prenant l'enfant sur ses genoux.

Après le dîner, tout le monde aida à ranger. Sam proposa durant la vaisselle, à ses amis de rester dormir. L'archéologue et le Jaffa acceptèrent vivement, trop fatigués pour conduire. Jack n'ayant plus de lit, se fit un peu plus réticent. Mais la scientifique exposa l'idée qu'il pouvait bien partager le même lit, après tout lorsqu'ils partaient en mission, ils partageaient la même tente. Devant les arguments avancés, son supérieur ne pu qu'accepter, lui aussi trop épuisé pour devoir rester attentif à son volant.

SG-1 alla ensuite s'installer au salon, buvant un café tout en bavardant. Kendra qui s'était endormie, avait eu le privilège d'être montée dans son berceau par son oncle, qui ramena avec lui un baby phone, afin que sa mère garde une oreille sur elle. Puis Teal'c et Daniel s'excusèrent, avant d'aller se coucher, éreinté par la journée de travail.

-Cela vous dirait de regarder les étoiles ? Demanda le militaire à son second.

-J'en serais ravie. Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Les deux coéquipiers se levèrent, et après avoir éteint la lumière du salon, prit une couverture et le baby phone, sortirent dans la cours arrière. Ils installèrent le plaid dans l'herbe et s'y allongèrent dessus. Ils contemplèrent les astres lumineux durant de longues minutes, dans le silence le plus complet. Mais bientôt un vent léger se leva, faisant frissonner la guerrière.

-Vous avez froid ? S'inquiéta Jack.

-Un peu, mais ce n'est rien. Le rassura la jeune femme.

-Vous voulez qu'on rentre ? Je m'en voudrais de vous faire attraper un rhume par ma faute Carter.

-Non je vous assure, ça va. Mentit-elle, avant de ne pouvoir contrôler un nouveau frisson.

-Vous êtes une vraie tête de mule major. Allez venez là. Répondit le colonel, en lui ouvrant ses bras.

Trop heureuse de cette proposition, la scientifique vint se coller à cet homme tant désiré. Celui-ci resserra ses bras autour d'elle, pendant que Sam posait confortablement la tête sur son épaule, le nez enfouit dans son cou. Face à ce geste, elle sentit son supérieur se raidir.

-Carter…

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Les étoiles sont un peu plus vers le haut vous savez.

-Je sais. Mais je suis bien ainsi. Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. C'est juste, que je suis un peu fatiguée.

-Nous devrions peut-être rentrer dans ce cas. Déclara-t-il un peu déçu de ne pouvoir profiter davantage du spectacle.

-Non ! répondit-elle précipitamment, ne voulant pas quitter ses bras. Euh, ce n'est pas grave si je m'endors, après tout, ce ne serait pas la première nuit que nous passerions dehors. Je sais combien vous aimez les étoiles, monsieur, alors profitez.

-Rah Carter…

-Je peux être plus têtue que vous, vous savez. Plaisanta l'astrophysicienne.

-J'avais remarqué major. Très bien vous avez gagné. S'avoua-t-il vaincu. Mais je prendrais ma revanche.

-Je vous crois sur parole, mon colonel. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Carter. Sa voix ressembla à un murmure lorsqu'il prononça cette dernière phrase.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, remplissant ses poumons de son odeur à lui, avant de soupirer d'aise. Cela ne manqua pas d'arracher un sourire à son supérieur, qui tout compte fait, se sentait très bien dans cette position, certes peu réglementaire. Mais après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Alors peut-être devrait il en profiter ? Après tout combien avait-il de chance qu'il ne revive une telle nuit avec Carter ?

Il fallait être honnête, elles étaient infimes. Car dès demain, elle s'excuserait de son comportement, et demanderait une nouvelle fois, à ce qu'ils oublient. Alors oui, il allait profiter de la caresse sa peau sur la sienne, de sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou, de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient les narines…Il était bien, tout simplement bien. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à lui caresser le bras, dans un geste presque normal.

De son côté, Sam comptait bien en profiter aussi. Elle avait calculé la possibilité qu'une telle opportunité ne se représente. Et face au facteur Jack O'Neill, elle était arrivé au résultat qu'elle était assez faible. Elle avait donc sauté sur l'occasion. Et pour une fois, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne regrettait pas son audace, peu habituelle de sa part.

La tête, nichée dans son cou, elle se laissa envahir par les effluves ambrées de son parfum d'homme qu'elle affectionnait tant. Oh bien sûr elle ne lui avouerait jamais, mais elle aimait l'odeur qu'il dégage, si suave, si…lui. A cette pensée, elle esquiva un sourire. Elle réagissait comme une adolescente, jubilant juste parce qu'elle sentait son parfum. Elle était pathétique, terriblement pathétique, mais tellement bien à cet instant. Doucement, elle se laissa bercer par le rythme régulier de sa respiration et des battements de son cœur. Elle savait qu'il battait plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire, tout comme elle savait qu'elle en était la cause. Et quelque part, elle en fut heureuse, car visiblement il avait toujours les mêmes sentiments envers elle, malgré plusieurs années écoulées.

Peu à peu, il sentit le poids de sa tête, posée sur son épaule, peser davantage. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il ne pu que constater que sa partenaire venait de sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil. Un fin sourire vint alors étirer ses lèvres, dans un geste incontrôlable, il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa subalterne, avant de reporter son attention vers les étoiles. Une nouvelle brise se fit sentir, faisant trembler l'astrophysicienne dans son sommeil. De son bras libre, il attrapa le pan de la couverture, et l'enroula autour d'eux. Il ne voulait pas que Sam ait froid, et pelotonnée dans le plaid et contre lui, il savait qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber malade. Il se permit de l'observer quelques instants. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Morphée le piégea à son tour dans ses filets, sa tête reposant tendrement sur celle de son second.

De la chaleur…le chand des oiseaux…une douleur dorsale…un souffle de son cou…son odeur…Tout ça n'était donc pas un rêve, pensa le militaire en sortant paisiblement de ses songes. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, voulant simplement profiter du moment. De cet instant, qui une fois passé ne se représenterait plus et qu'il faudrait oublier, ou du moins essayer d'oublier. A en juger par le poids léger, reposant sur son épaule, Sam devait soit être réveillé aussi, soit en train sortir doucement de ses songes. Pourtant même après quelques secondes, elle ne bougeait toujours pas, visiblement profitant également cette occasion.

Se sentant mu d'un courage inexpliqué, il se mit à caresser avec tendresse le bras de sa subalterne. Il la sentit frissonner mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il fut surpris de sentir la main posée sur son torse s'activer, pour dessiner plusieurs arabesques invisibles.

-Les câlins matinaux c'est dans une chambre, qu'on les fait ! Les interrompit une voix malheureusement bien connue.

A l'unisson les deux militaires ouvrirent les yeux, se séparèrent et regardèrent l'archéologue buvant son café sur la terrasse, avec des yeux tout ronds. La jeune femme se mit à rougir d'avoir été prise en faute et son supérieur se contenta d'envoyer un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

-Daniel, que faîtes-vous là ? Aboya-t-il.

-Je déjeune. Répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Où est Kendra ? Tenta de changer de conversation le major.

-Teal'c s'en occupe, ainsi vous avez le champ libre, pour au moins une heure tous les deux, après je devrais vous enlever Jack, pour finir la chambre. Mais je vous conseille de faire vos câlins dans la chambre. Les taquina Daniel. Promis je ne dirais rien au général !

-Rah Daniel ! S'énerva Jack, en se levant.

Son second l'imita et tous deux rentrèrent. En passant devant lui son ami lui lança un nouveau regard noir, et lui répondit par un sourire satisfait.

Ils croisèrent le jaffa dans le salon, qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur avec la petite dans les bras, et un biberon. Les trois coéquipiers se saluèrent, puis les deux campeurs allèrent dans la cuisine. Un silence pesant s'y installa. Et lorsque leurs mains s'effleurèrent en prenant la cafetière, Sam ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, en repensant à la tendresse dont cet homme avait fait preuve ce matin, la surprenant.

-Euh bon Carter, écoutez…commença le colonel avec hésitation.

-Je suis désolée pour ce matin mon colonel. Le coupa-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est rien, et puis je ne suis pas tout blanc non plus. Avoua-t-il. Oublions ça !

-Bien mon colonel. Répondit la jeune femme, en cachant sa déception.

-Aller venez, allons rejoindre les autres. Déclara-t-il en se retournant, pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il regrettait déjà ces deux mots.

Les deux compagnons retournèrent sur la terrasse. L'archéologue tenta de les taquiner encore un peu, mais au ton cassant qu'employa O'Neill pour lui répondre, il su qu'insister serait dangereux. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il changea de sujet, en jouant avec la petite Kendra, qui venait de finir son biberon.

Après plusieurs rires, et différentes discussions tentant d'alléger les tensions, les trois hommes durent abandonner leur amie afin de retourner finir leur travail.

Une heure plus tard, la scientifique décida de braver les interdits en montant avec trois bières fraîches, et aussi pour les prévenir qu'elle partait en course. Mais en les entendant rire, elle se permit d'écouter un peu leur conversation.

-Ah j'en ai une bonne ! S'exclama Jack. Alors c'est un professeur qui donne un cours d'histoire à 20 blondes...

- Première question : où est l'Amérique sur la carte ?

Sam, une des blondes, se lève et trouve l'endroit sur la carte.

- Deuxième question : qui a découvert l'Amérique ?

Les 19 blondes se lèvent d'un coup sec et disent : C'est SAM !

Les deux tau'ri explosèrent de rire, tandis que le jaffa levait un sourcil.

-Je ne comprends pas O'Neill, n'est-ce pas Christophe Colomb qui a découvert l'Amérique ? Demanda Teal'c un peu perdu.

-Ne vous en faites pas Teal'c ce n'est qu'une blague sexiste de très mauvais gout! Je vous pose les bières là, ne me cherchez pas, Kendra et moi nous sortons ! Dit-elle d'un ton glacial, avant de redescendre, blessée par l'attitude de son supérieur.

-Et merdre ! Jura O'Neill avant de jeter un chiffon pour la suivre. Mais il arriva trop tard, la voiture n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon. Pff je devrais parfois me donner des claques.

-C'est pas faux. Souligna le docteur Jackson.

-Hé vous ne la ramenez pas hein ? Ordonna-t-il. Retournons finir la chambre.

Deux heures plus tard, la frise avait été posée, il fallait attendre une heure avant que la colle ne finisse de sécher, puis ils pourraient ranger les meubles dans la chambre. Les trois membres d'SG-1 redescendirent au salon, et trouvèrent leur amie en train de ranger ses courses. Kendra avait rejoint son parc. Le colonel tenta de lui parler, mais elle l'ignora royalement et retourna dehors. L'archéologue lui fit signe de la suivre.

Jack se précipita dehors, à la poursuite de l'astrophysicienne. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle était à moitié plongée dans le coffre de sa voiture, à la recherche des derniers sacs.

-Carter ? L'appela-t-il doucement. Carter ne faîtes pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre, je ne suis pas dupe.

-Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux ! Aboya-t-elle.

-C'est vrai. Néanmoins, je tenais à m'excuser. Avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Tiens donc ? Railla la militaire.

-Oui, je m'excuse Sam, même si ce n'était qu'une blague pas méchante, pardonnez-moi. S'excusa-t-il avec une moue de chien battu.

-C'est bon. Lâcha-t-elle après plusieurs secondes à tenter de résister à son regard suppliant. Et puis je suis désolée aussi de m'être emportée comme ça. C'était stupide de ma part.

-J'ai une idée brillante à vous proposer! S'exclama Jack.

-Vous ? Une idée brillante ? J'ai hâte d'entendre ça. Se moqua gentiment sa subalterne.

-C'est de bonne guerre. Avoua le militaire. Si nous oublions ça ?

-Très bien. Capitula l'astrophysicienne. Mais restez sur vos gardes, il se peut qu'un jour je veuille prendre ma revanche.

-Oula, je sens que je vais en prendre pour mon grade. Plaisanta-t-il, arrachant un sourire à la jeune femme. Aller Carter, donnez moi ça, je vais le porter.

-Le grand Jack O'Neill agit avec galanterie ? Si j'avais su ça je me serais vexée bien plus souvent. Plaisanta la scientifique.

-Je suis vexé que vous ayez une aussi mauvaise opinion de moi.

-Roh vous me feriez presque pleurer. Bon si on rentrait, car j'en connais deux qui doivent mourir de faim. Déclara-t-elle en fermant le coffre, après que son supérieur ait prit les deux derniers sacs.

A l'intérieur, leurs deux compagnons avaient déjà tout rangé, et Daniel parlait, assis sur le canapé, pendant que Teal'c s'occupait de sa nièce, lui donnant à manger. Le militaire dépassa sa subalterne et entra dans la cuisine. Pendant qu'il rangeait les dernière courses, Sam déposait sur la table plusieurs boites, contenant divers plats chinois, qu'elle avait prit en rentrant.

Lorsqu'elle s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils, Jack réapparu. Tout le monde pu donc manger. Le repas se déroula comme à chaque fois, entre chamailleries, rires, et discussions se voulant parfois sérieuses, malheureusement en vain. Cette atmosphère bon enfant qui caractérisait si bien SG-1 leur avait manqué si souvent, qu'aujourd'hui ils en profitaient pleinement.

Un peu plus tard, les trois hommes de la maison, retournèrent à l'étage finir de ranger et de nettoyer la chambre de la fillette. La scientifique débarrassa son salon. Puis elle décida de profiter du beau temps.

Attrapant sa fille, elle partit s'installer dans l'herbe. Kendra en fut ravie, elle aimait beaucoup la nature. Cela devait lui rappeler surement Ava, pensa sa mère. La petite fille s'amusa à arracher l'herbe à pleines poignées, puis les jeta en l'air, tels des confettis. Soudain, une chose attira son attention. Elle remua sa tête en signe de curiosité, puis tendit ses mains vers l'objet de ses désirs. En relevant le regard, Sam comprit que ce qui intéressait sa fille était une rose rouge de son jardin. Elle se leva, l'enfant dans les bras et s'approcha du rosier, tirant des babillements joyeux de la part de la petite, contente que sa mère comprenne ce qu'elle voulait. L'astrophysicienne coupa la fleur, le plus près possible des pétales, pour ne pas qu'il n'y est d'épines.

-C'est ça que tu veux ma chérie ? Dit-elle en lui tendant la fleur, qu'elle prit dans ses petites mains. Ca s'appelle une rose.

-Wose ! S'exclama l'enfant en essayant d'imiter la locution de sa mère.

-C'est presque ça. Déclara Sam, un sourire éclairant son visage.

Les deux filles de la maison retournèrent s'asseoir dans l'herbe, profitant pleinement du soleil. La nièce du jaffa, s'amusa un moment avec la petite plante, avant de la délaisser sur le sol. En effet, un nouveau papillon virevoltait joyeusement autour de sa tête. Elle tenta de l'attraper en vain. Son air en colère fit rire sa mère. Soudain, la petite redevint sérieuse et se mit à loucher. Une coccinelle venait de se poser sur son nez. Elle tenta de l'attraper, mais sa mère fut plus rapide, ne voulant pas que Kendra ne la tue sans faire exprès. Puis elle lui présenta l'insecte, qui se mit à monter le long de son bras. L'enfant tapa joyeusement dans ses petites mains, lorsque le petit animal prit son envol.

-On s'amusa bien ici on dirait. Les interrompit joyeusement Jack, en arrivant.

-Oui, mon colonel. Kendra découvre les joies de la vie sur Terre. Expliqua sa subalterne, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien. Mais pour l'heure nous avons quelque chose à vous faire découvrir, Daniel Teal'c et moi.

-Ah ? Très bien, je vais mettre Kendra dans son parc, et je vous suis.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, mais lorsqu'elle se releva, elle fut surprise de voir deux mains se poser sur ses yeux. Cela la fit sourire, elle qui se répétait souvent qu'elle pourrait le suivre n'importe où les yeux fermés, pour une fois c'était bien vrai. Jack la guida parfaitement jusqu'à la nouvelle chambre de sa fille. Une odeur désagréable de colle et de peinture fraîche se fit sentir. Machinalement la scientifique fronça le nez. Une fois entrée, son supérieur retira ses doigts, laissant la jeune femme retrouver sa vision.

Sam découvrit le travail des trois hommes avec émerveillement. Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment là : parfaite. La chambre de Kendra était tout simplement parfaite. Ne sachant quoi dire, elle ne pu exprimer sa reconnaissance que par des gestes. Chacun à leur tour elle les étreignit, puis reposa son regard sur la pièce. Elle avait l'impression, à la disposition des meubles, d'avoir emmener avec elle la chambre d'Ava.

Soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, lui arrachant une larme. Un de ses rêves venait de se réaliser. Elle avait enfin fondé une famille. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas complète, mais elle espérait secrètement que bientôt elle serait rejointe par le père dont elle rêvait pour son enfant. Elle soupira de bonheur, avant d'effacer cette larme de joie, qu'elle trouva soudain stupide. C'était un moment heureux, les pleurs n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour remercier les trois hommes, elle remarqua que Teal'c et Daniel avaient disparus. Visiblement le militaire venait juste de le découvrir également, à en juger par son regard interrogateur. Ils redescendirent au salon, mais le trouvèrent désespérément vide. Seul un petit mot avait été laissé sur la table basse, et le parc de l'enfant, ainsi que la petite, avaient disparus. Le colonel attrapa le bout de papier et se mit à le lire :

-Nous nous sentons de trop, alors nous préférons nous éclipser, passez une bonne soirée, nous nous occupons de Kendra. Amusez-vous bien. Daniel.

Rah ce Dany boy…

-Bon je crois que nous serons seuls pour le dîner. Déclara Sam.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger Carter, je ferai peut-être mieux de rentrer.

-Non restez mon colonel. Le supplia-t-elle presque. S'il vous plait, pour moi. C'est la première fois que je suis séparée de Kendra, et je dois vous avouer que me retrouver seule, dans cette grande maison, me fait un peu peur.

-Vous avoir peur ? Allons Carter, vous avez tué des goa'ulds, fait exploser un soleil, affronté des réplicateurs, et vous voudriez me faire croire que la solitude vous fait peur ? Plaisanta Jack.

-S'il vous plait. Réitéra-t-elle sur le même temps, avec une moue de chien battu.

-Rah très bien, mais bien parce que c'est vous ! Finit-il par craquer. Mais laissez moi aller chez moi au moins pour me changer, d'accord ?

-Très bien, pendant ce temps je prépare de quoi manger !

Le militaire attrapa ses affaire et sortit de la maison, pour aller rejoindre son 4X4. Sam, du salon, entendit le moteur et la voiture s'éloigner. Elle lâcha un soupir. Elle détestait être seule chez elle comme à cet instant. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter, elle avait un dîner à préparer. Elle se dirigea vers sa chaine hi-fi, qu'elle alluma. La chanson « That's what I like about you » de Trisha Yearwood s'éleva alors qu'elle rejoignait la cuisine, se mettant aux fourneaux.

Une heure plus tard, la voiture du colonel, se gara de nouveau devant l'allée de son second. Il descendit de la voiture, avec un sac et une bouteille de vin. Sam lui offrait l'hospitalité, et même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, il ne se voyait pas arriver les mains vides. Il avança jusqu'à la porte où il sonna.

Le colonel attendit presque une minute avant d'entendre un « entrez », venant visiblement de loin. Il obéit à cet ordre et tourna la poignée avant de pénétrer dans la demeure de son second. Il déposa son sac dans l'entrée après avoir refermé la porte. Doucement il se dirigea, bouteille en main, vers la cuisine. Il passa devant la table, que la jeune femme avait dressée, et où une salade les attendait déjà.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il trouva sa subalterne en train de la ranger et de nettoyer le plan de travail. Cette vision le fit sourire, la grande Samantha Carter s'activant dans la cuisine, après avoir préparé un repas qu'ils allaient partager ensemble. D'ordinaire, il ne voyait ça que dans ses rêves, et encore il ne l'admettrait jamais à personne. Il se racla la gorge, lui faisant relever la tête.

-Je pose ça où ? Demanda-t-il en désignant de la tête la bouteille.

-Oh il ne fallait pas, mon colonel. Le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

-Ah si Carter, j'insiste. Vous m'hébergez et me faites la cuisine. C'était le moins que je puisse apporter. Insista Jack.

-Bon très bien, posez la sur la table.

-Hum c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en montrant de la tête le four allumé.

-Des lasagnes. Mais je n'ai rien fait moi-même, je n'aurais pas eu le temps, heureusement que les surgelés existent ! Plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Oh et moi qui m'attendait à un bon petit plat, je suis déçu Carter.

-Désolée mon colonel. Se permit-elle de rire. Bien si nous passions à table ?

-Très bonne idée, car je meurs de faim ! S'exclama-t-il. Euh vous auriez un tire-bouchon ?

-Je vous apporte ça, allez vous installer.

Le colonel s'exécuta. Mais lorsque son second revint au salon, il se leva, prit l'objet désiré des mains de la jeune femme et ouvrit la bouteille de vin, pendant que Sam prenait place autour de la table, et servait la salade.

Les deux militaires mangèrent tranquillement, passant un bon moment avec l'autre. Au milieu du repas, Jack insista pour qu'ils laissent tomber les grades pour la soirée, après quelques réticences dues à l'habitude, son second finit par accepter. A partir de ce moment là, l'atmosphère se fit plus intime, les frôlements de mains présents depuis le début du repas se firent plus nombreux et plus appuyés. Les regards se firent moins cachotiers, laissant à l'autre le soin d'y lire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

Après le dîner, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, pour continuer leur discussion, parlant un peu de leur vie respective. Ils étaient d'humeur à découvrir la vie de l'autre en dehors de l'armée. L'espace qui les séparait, se réduisit au fil de la conversation. Leurs cuisses finirent par se toucher, sans que cela ne les gêne plus que ça. Tournés l'un vers l'autre, un bras sur le dossier, ils se parlaient ouvertement, leurs mains se frôlant parfois et osant quelques fois une caresse sur celle de l'autre. Ils eurent l'impression que ces gestes étaient normaux.

Au bout d'un moment Sam osa enfin aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle lui parla du mutisme dont il avait fait preuve durant sa disparition, voulant savoir réellement ce qu'il avait vécu. Comme elle s'y attendait, il fut soudain mal à l'aise, et se recula, afin de remettre une certaine distance entre eux. Il tenta d'esquiver sa réponse en faisant de l'humour, mais la jeune femme ne se fit pas avoir, et lui montra que savoir ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête, lui tenait à cœur. Il accéda à sa requête, sans pour autant se dévoiler, parlant simplement de ses réactions générales, mais Sam pu lire dans son regard qu'il avait souffert de leur séparation, qu'il s'en était voulu de l'avoir abandonné. Oh bien sûr il avait tenté de cacher tout ça. Mais elle le connaissait assez bien pour déchiffrer tous les sentiments qui passaient dans son regard. Elle baissa la tête, touchée, de voir qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour elle, même s'il le niait, ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Doucement, Jack sortit les plaques de la jeune femme de sous sa chemise et après les avoir enlevé, les observa quelques secondes, repensant à tous ces soirs d'insomnie où il s'était demandé où elle pouvait bien être et ce qu'elle pouvait bien endurer.

-Elles m'ont aidé à tenir le coup. Confia le colonel, en lui tendant les deux petits bouts de métal représentant son identité à elle.

La scientifique tendit la main pour les reprendre, mais lorsque sa peau rencontra celle de son supérieur, elle n'eut plus la force de l'enlever. Elle avait besoin, autant que lui, de le sentir proche d'elle, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle croisa ses doigts aux siens. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour avoir vécue la même chose, lorsque lui-même avait disparu sur Edora. Doucement, elle l'attira à elle et l'étreignit. Il fut tout d'abord surpris de ce geste, puis il se laissa aller, l'entourant de ses bras. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à lui caresser tendrement le dos, lui arrachant un frisson. Jack recula et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son second. Elle semblait troublée par son regard. Le sien tomba sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Lentement elle se pencha, afin de lui laisser le temps de reculer, mais il n'en fit rien. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent tout d'abord, apprenant à se reconnaître. Puis la pression se fit plus appuyée, et les bouches s'entrouvrirent. Les langues se firent aventureuses, et partirent à la rencontre de l'autre, entamant ensemble un ballet rempli de sensualité et d'amour.

Même si ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, ils eurent l'impression que celui-ci était différent des autres. Qu'il allait les emmener plus loin que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu déjà partager. Et lorsqu'il se fit enfin plus passionné, ils perdirent pied, ne pensant plus qu'à l'instant présent et à ce qui allait inévitablement suivre.

Les mains s'activèrent alors, tentant d'enlever les vêtements de l'autre. Ils étaient à bout de souffle, mais à aucun moment ils n'arrêtèrent ni leurs caresses, ni leur découverte du corps de l'autre. La jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de son partenaire, et ainsi emboîtés, ils montèrent dans la chambre.

Là-bas, plusieurs vêtements rejoignirent le sol, alors que deux corps se laissaient enfin aller sur le lit de Sam. Lorsqu'ils ne restèrent plus que les sous-vêtements à ôter, Jack s'immobilisa, prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui se déroulait. Il planta son regard dans celui troublé de son second. Visiblement elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'arrêtait. Mais lorsqu'elle vit une étincelle de peur cachée derrière ses yeux brin elle comprit. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle le voulait autant que lui. Ce geste la toucha. Doucement, elle recaptura ses lèvres, dans un baiser tendre, qui très vite redevint passionné. Leurs mains redevinrent actives, et le reste des vêtements rejoignirent le sol.

Une longue nuit s'annonçait.

Un sentiment de bien-être avait élu domicile dans tout son corps, malgré les courbatures laissées par la nuit. Mais peu importait, elle était tout simplement bien. La tête enfouie dans les coussins, elle sentait sur sa peau, le soleil poser ses rayons sur son dos dénudé. Le drap lui couvrant simplement les fesses. Elle profita quelques instants de ce moment, jusqu'à que son esprit repasse en mode on. Quelque chose clochait. Lorsqu'elle tendit le bras à la recherche d'un second corps, qui aurait normalement dû être là, elle ne rencontra que le vide et le matelas, encore humide, vestige de leurs ébats de la nuit.

Sam ouvrit les yeux, et se releva légèrement. La chambre respirait le calme, tout comme la maison. Elle fronça le nez, essayant de comprendre. Sans plus attendre, elle attrapa son drap, s'y enroula, et partit à la recherche de son amant. Elle alla voir tout d'abord la salle de bain, mais elle ne pu que constater son absence. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la nouvelle chambre de Kendra, mais une nouvelle fois elle se heurta au vide. Elle partit à la cuisine, ne trouvant rien, elle prit la direction du salon. Le sac qu'il avait emmené la veille avait disparu, et la pièce avait été rangée.

Sur la petite table basse, un morceau de papier attira son attention. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et le prit d'une main tremblante, espérant ne pas y lire ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle déplia la feuille, et la sentence tomba. Par ces simples mots « Je suis désolé major » le grand Jack O'Neill venait de se transformer en un bourreau cruel et sans pitié.

La scientifique se laissa tomber sur le canapé, perdue. Tant d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais ce fut la colère qui prit le dessus sur toutes les autres. Il avait eu ce qu'il attendait depuis toujours, il avait enfin « tiré » son second. Ah maintenant il allait pouvoir s'en vanter auprès de la gente masculine de la base. Mais il ne restait désormais plus qu'un lâche à ses yeux. Il avait fuit, comme un goujat, au lieu de lui faire face et de lui dire en face.

Sam serra des poings, froissant le mot d'excuse de son supérieur, avant de laisser échapper un petit cri de colère. Sa mâchoire se crispa et son regard se fit haineux. A cet instant, elle le détestait, et elle se dégoutait de ne rien avoir vu. Elle aurait dû remarquer que tout ce que voulait en fait cet homme, était simplement la mettre dans son lit. Et bien elle n'avait plus qu'à le féliciter, il avait réussit. Mais elle allait lui faire payer. Oh ça oui, elle ne se tairait pas. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle finirait par trouver.

Bon elle devait se calmer, fulminer seule, nue en plein milieu de son salon ne servait à rien. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche bien chaude, pour détendre ses muscles endoloris et surtout pour enlever toute trace de cet homme sur elle. Elle monta rapidement dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Elle en ressortit plusieurs minutes plus tard et alla changer ses draps, après avoir revêtu une jupe en jean lui tombant en dessous des genoux et un asymétrique sans manche bleu ciel.

Une fois la machine lancée, elle appela l'archéologue, le prévenant qu'elle allait passer chercher sa fille. Celui-ci insista, pour qu'elle et Jack prennent un peu de temps pour eux, ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit que le colonel était parti depuis bien longtemps déjà. Le connaissant par cœur, elle su qu'il avait été déçu par cette réponse.

Elle attrapa ses clefs et sortit de la maison. Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et prit le chemin de chez son meilleur ami. Etant très énervée, elle appuya sans le faire exprès sur l'accélérateur, heureusement pour elle, elle ne rencontra aucun policier. Elle se gara, et prit quelques secondes à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas arriver, ainsi. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Sam ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs respirations avant de sortir de son véhicule.

Elle remonta l'allée, et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait devant le seuil de l'archéologue. Elle frappa. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jaffa, non surpris de la trouver derrière. Il la laissa entrer après l'avoir salué d'un signe de tête. La scientifique trouva Daniel et Kendra dans le salon, assis sur le tapis, en train de jouer avec un ours en peluche.

-Bonjour Sam ! La salua son ami.

-Bonjour Daniel.

-Avez-vous passer une bonne soirée ? S'enquit l'archéologue.

-Je vais vous décharger de Kendra, on doit allez faire quelques courses. Expliqua la jeune femme, en esquivant la question de l'archéologue.

-Kendra n'est pas une charge. Déclara Teal'c.

-Je sais. Répondit Sam en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Bon et bien merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle hier soir.

-Ce fut un plaisir. Lui assura Daniel. Tenez son ours en peluche.

-Merci beaucoup. Et bien à bientôt. Les salua-t-elle avant de quitter l'appartement.

-Il a dû se passer quelque chose. Déclara Daniel.

-En effet. Je pense que le problème vient de O'Neill.

-Rah si je le tenais…

-Il vous métriserait parfaitement. Fini le jaffa.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais eu…Tenta de se justifier l'archéologue.

-Pas de mais Daniel Jackson, contre O'Neill vous n'avez aucune chance.

Un peu plus loin, dans sa voiture, la jeune femme tentait de se calmer. La colère qu'elle avait ressentie à la lecture du mot, était toujours aussi forte. Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ? Il fallait qu'il s'explique. Sans prendre le temps de regarder dans ses rétroviseurs, elle tourna au carrefour suivant, s'attirant les foudres des conducteurs derrière elle. Une symphonie de klaxon s'éleva. Mais elle s'en fichait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'engouffra dans le quartier de son supérieur et roula jusqu'à sa maison. Elle se gara ensuite devant son allée et coupa enfin le moteur. Toute la volonté et le courage qui coulaient dans ses veines, s'envolèrent soudainement. Elle se demanda si enfin de compte, il ne valait mieux pas laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il le fallait, sans quoi son cerveau allait exploser à force de tourner aussi vite.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prit une grande inspiration et descendit de sa voiture. Elle prit sa fille et remonta jusqu'au perron de son supérieur. Elle sonna et attendit. Elle patienta plusieurs secondes, avant de sonner une seconde fois. N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, elle en conclut qu'il n'était pas là. Elle lâcha un soupir et regarda son petit bout de chou l'observer avec curiosité. Comme si sa fille avait senti sa contrariété et essayait d'en déterminer la cause. Pour la rassurer la scientifique déposa un baiser sur son front.

C'est à cet instant qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser avant. Elle fouilla dans l'une des poches de son jean et en ressorti son portable. Elle composa rapidement le numéro du colonel et colla l'appareil à son oreille. Plusieurs sonneries se firent entendre, avant de tomber sur le répondeur. Il devait avoir vu qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle lâcha un second soupir, tout en raccrochant. Il ne voulait pas en parler, très bien elle ne lui en parlerait plus. Elle se contenterait dorénavant d'échanges réduits au strict minimum.

Mais une chose était certaine, elle n'allait pas se laisser aller au chagrin. Ah ça non elle ne pleurerait pas lui, pas pour le genre d'homme qu'il était. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était un homme à femme, alors pourquoi avait-elle imaginé qu'avec elle, ce serait différent. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante. Cette pensée l'énerva un peu plus. Si elle avait été à la base, elle serait partie faire une bonne séance de sport, mais voilà elle n'y était pas. Elle décida donc d'aller se promener en forêt, comme elle le faisait sur Ava, lorsque quelque chose la contrariait.

Avec Kendra, elle retourna à la voiture et partit en trombe. Sam sortit de la ville et se dirigea dans les bois. Une fois arrivée aux abords, elle coupa le moteur et descendit du véhicule. Elle attrapa Kendra et toutes deux s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, elle avait vraiment besoin d'un retour aux sources, et la petite ne semblait pas contre, bien au contraire.

Une fois bien coupé du monde civilisé, la jeune femme arrêta sa marche et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

Peut-être que finalement, elle aurait dû rester sur Ava. Tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu et tout le monde s'en porterait mieux. Si elle était seulement restait Tàri, elle aurait eu une vie tranquille, pas comme celle de Samantha Carter. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus sur cette planète ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas finalement abandonné l'idée qu'elle était peut-être en vie ? A cette pensée, la jeune femme se fustigea. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? Comment pouvait-elle leur manquer autant de respect ? Ok elle était en colère contre son supérieur, mais cela de lui donnait en rien le droit d'avoir ce genre de réflexion. Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour elle, ils avaient vécu des situations vraiment difficiles, espérant la retrouver ; et elle que faisait-elle ? Elle se permettait de penser qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise en la retrouvant. Et puis elle devait avouer, que ses amis lui avaient manqué. Daniel et Teal'c n'y étaient pour rien, si elle et Jack avait couché ensemble, c'était simplement parce qu'ils l'avaient voulu.

Un craquement dans les fourrées la fit sortir de ses pensées. Immédiatement, elle se leva, et plaque sa fille contre elle, afin de la protéger d'un quelconque danger. Elle s'avança, sans bruit jusqu'au buisson, et un petit chat en sortit. Cette vision arracha un rire à la militaire. Le petit félin, vint se frotter à ses jambes en ronronnant. Sam s'accroupit et Kendra se mit à caresser l'animal. Sur Ava, sa mère lui avait appris à respecter les animaux. Et puis elle avait eu vraiment peur le jour où elle avait faillit se faire mordre par une sorte de lapin, tout ça parce qu'elle lui avait tiré les poils. Mais cela lui avait servit de leçon, depuis elle n'embêtait plus les animaux.

Au bout d'un moment, le chat partit en courant, disparaissant dans la forêt, sous le regard triste de l'enfant, qui aurait voulu continuer de s'amuser avec lui. Etant de nouveau calme, l'astrophysicienne décida de rentrer. Elle refit le chemin en sens inverse, jusqu'à son véhicule, et rentra ensuite chez elle.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement, sans incident. Le soir lorsque sa fille fut couchée dans sa nouvelle chambre, l'astrophysicienne se permit un moment de répit et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Une boule de papier jonchant le sol, attira son attention. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le déplier pour savoir ce qu'il contenait. Il s'agissait du mot de Jack qu'elle avait froissé le matin même. Elle décida de ne pas y porter plus d'attention. Il ne voulait pas d'elle, très bien ça la libérait en fait. Huit ans qu'elle se préservait quelque part pour lui, aujourd'hui elle savait qu'elle était libre de tous ses mouvements et surtout de mettre qui elle voulait dans son lit, sans plus se soucier de son opinion. Bizarrement ces paroles sonnèrent faux à son oreille. Malgré toute la volonté du monde, elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il ne représentait rien, ou du moins plus rien. Cela faisait huit ans qu'elle nourrissait des sentiments à son égard, et il se permettait de lui arracher le cœur.

A ce moment précis, toute colère déserta son corps et fut immédiatement remplacée par de la tristesse. Elle, qui avait tant espéré secrètement, venait de se prendre la réalité en face, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Malgré sa promesse de ne pas pleurer pour lui, elle ne pu retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Oui la grande Samantha Carter venait d'être blessée, bien plus profondément que toutes les tortures qu'aurait pu lui faire subir tous les goa'ulds. Oui elle avait mal à cause d'un homme. Oui elle n'était qu'une femme comme les autres…

La jeune femme attrapa un coussin et enfouit son visage à l'intérieur, espérant y dissimuler sa douleur. Elle se laissa aller en larmes, qui la déchargèrent un peu du poids de son mal-être. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, ses traits étaient tirés. Voulant faire disparaître toutes traces de ses larmes, elle monta prendre une douche, avant d'aller se coucher. Elle mit plusieurs heures avant de s'endormir. Ce fut deux somnifères qui la plongèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, un bruit strident la tira de son sommeil médicamenteux. Elle éteignit l'objet de torture qui lui vrillait les tempes depuis quelques secondes, et se laissa retomber dans ses coussins. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à la base, elle ne voulait pas LE voir. Pourtant une pensée lui réchauffa le cœur, elle allait revoir sa famille d'accueil. Cela lui donna le courage de se lever.

Doucement, elle se glissa hors des draps et alla prendre une douche bien chaude, faisant ainsi disparaître les derniers vestiges de ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux mouillés étaient plaqués à l'arrière, elle portait un jean et un simple débardeur bleu nuit. Elle enfila une paire de nu pied à talon haut, et alla réveiller sa fille. Elle la revêtit d'une petite robe à fleur jaune, avant d'aller préparer un sac pour le séjour sur ava. Une fois prêt, elle le descendit et les deux demoiselles allèrent déjeuner.

Kendra sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais ne pouvant s'exprimer, elle le montra à sa mère en refusant de manger. Au début Sam se mit un peu en colère, mais devant l'obstination de la fillette, elle se mit à désespérer. Cela marcha visiblement, car l'enfant avala le contenu de son assiette rapidement. Après avoir bu un café, elles prirent le chemin de la base.

**Base du SG-C Cheyenne Moutain**

En se garant, la scientifique vit le véhicule de son supérieur déjà présent. Elle souffla un bon coup et remis son masque de militaire, ne laissant plus personne lire ses sentiments sur son visage ou dans son regard océan. Elle sortit de sa voiture, prit sa fille dans ses bras, puis attrapa son sac, avant de verrouiller son automobile. Elle s'engouffra ensuite dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur l'étage des vestiaires, qu'elle rejoignit une fois les portes de la cabine ouvertes. Elle troqua sa tenue de civile pour son treillis.

Une fois prête, elle rejoignit la salle de briefing. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle salua ses deux amis déjà présents, et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Le général arriva et les salua à son tour, avant que son second n'arrive une fois de plus en retard. Il tenta de faire de l'humour, mais ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son second, il se renfrogna et s'installa.

Le général se mit alors à leur expliquer le but de ce briefing. SG-1 avait pour mission de signer une alliance avec le peuple d'Ava. Pour cela, ils disposaient de 3 jours, du moins deux puisque au troisième jour ils devaient rentrer à dix heures du matin. N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, il leur donna rendez-vous dans une heure, devant la porte en tenue. Tout le monde se leva et le général rejoignit son bureau.

Jack tenta d'engager la discussion avec Sam, comme si de rien n'était. Mais il se heurta à un mur et la froideur avec laquelle elle répondit le fit frissonner. Il n'essaya pas de l'arrêter lorsqu'elle partit dans le bureau de leur supérieur. Il se contenta de l'observer tristement. Daniel le regarda sortir de la pièce. Il secoua la tête en soupirant, avant de reporter son attention sur son rapport. Quant est-ce que ces deux amis seraient enfin heureux ?

Dans le bureau du général, la jeune femme se tenait bien droite devant le bureau. Ce fut les babillements joyeux de la petite, qui attirèrent l'attention du plus haut gradé de la base. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui demanda la raison de sa présence.

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, Sam arriva à avoir l'autorisation d'emmener Kendra avec elle et de pouvoir partir en tenue guerrière. Bien sûr Hammond l'avait questionné sur la nécessité de partir dans cette tenue, ce à quoi elle avait répondu que cela faisait partie de la coutume. Et qu'ayant été la chef du village, elle se devait de la respecter.

Bien sûr elle passa sous silence, le fait qu'en réalité elle aimait beaucoup ces vêtements, que les remettre serait redevenir un peu Tàri, lui faisant oublier ces derniers jours. Néanmoins il remarqua que le major lui cachait quelque chose, mais ne chercha pas à savoir, il lui donna donc l'autorisation. Sam partit immédiatement se changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparut, un sac sur le dos, et Kendra dans les bras, dans la salle d'embarquement. Lorsque le colonel voulu savoir pourquoi elle portait sa tenue guerrière, la scientifique ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de monter sur la passerelle, une fois le vortex ouvert. Ce fut le général qui donna l'explication à son second, avant qu'il ne passe à son tour la porte.

**Planète d'Ava**

Visiblement la venue d'SG-1 était attendue. Car lorsque les quatre membres de l'équipe réapparurent de l'autre côté du vortex, ils virent tous les villageois présents autour du grand anneau de Naquada. Ils furent acclamés, en signe de bienvenue.

Lariena et Elu avancèrent jusqu'à eux, les saluer personnellement. Mais leur discours fut interrompu par une tornade blonde qui se jeta au cou du militaire. Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper.

-Jack ! S'écria Shana.

-Salut princesse.

-Tu es revenu !

-Hey je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Lui assura-t-il, alors qu'un pouffement cinique s'élevait du côté de la scientifique.

Il la vit quitter le groupe et se diriger vers sa demeure, après avoir salué rapidement ses amis. Jack serra la fillette dans ses bras avant de la reposer au sol. Tout le monde avait remarqué la froideur de leur ancien chef, et tout naturellement tous les regards convergèrent vers le colonel.

Le voyant soudainement mal à l'aise, les deux sages lui portèrent secours, en invitant les trois hommes à aller au village. Là-bas ils signèrent rapidement le traité. Jack parla ensuite un peu avec Aphrodisia. La jeune fille lui apprit que Tara et Huor s'en sortaient très bien dans leur rôle de chef. Daniel et Teal'c, se baladaient dans le village.

De son côté, Sam fut accaparée par ses anciennes danseuses, alors qu'elle discutait avec Tryne. D'après elles, elle devait s'entrainer pour la danse de ce soir. La guerrière brune lui prit sa fille des bras et lui promit de bien s'en occuper. La scientifique n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre les jeunes femmes.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, les trois hommes d'SG-1 étaient assis sur une souche d'arbre, parlant avec les deux adolescents. Teal'c avait déchargé Tryne de la charge de sa nièce. La jeune fille s'amusait à chatouiller l'enfant, sous le regard attendrit de son compagnon. Le chef du village s'approcha d'eux et leur conseilla d'aller se laver et se changer pour la fête. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, ils s'exécutèrent.

Ils n'avaient pas revu leur amie de la journée. Après avoir revêtu leur tenue de lin blanc, le jaffa partit se promener en forêt avec sa nièce, Daniel voulant encore en apprendre sur le mode de vie des autochtones, partit à la recherche des deux sages. Le colonel quant à lui, retourna auprès des deux adolescents. Dans son sac, il avait emmené un ballon de foot américain. Il leur apprit donc à jouer. Ils firent plusieurs passes.

Au bout d'un moment, Aphrodisia s'excusa de devoir les quitter, mais elle devait aider Ireth à tout mettre en place. Les deux hommes se mirent d'accord pour les aider. Leur jeu pouvait attendre. L'installation des plats se fit rapidement. Une nouvelle fois la cuisinière et son mari, les remercièrent pour leur aide précieuse. Jack répondit que cela était normal.

Tout en se promenant avec le jeune couple, il croisa Idril et son bébé. Le militaire prit des nouvelles de l'enfant et de la mère. Ils parlèrent un peu, puis la jeune femme dû le quitter pour aller se promener. Le petit groupe reprit donc son chemin, et retourna jouer. Ils furent rejoints par Shana. Ils s'amusèrent toute l'après-midi.

Lorsque le premier des deux soleils commença à décliner, le Tau'ri alla ranger le ballon, la fête n'allait pas tarder à prendre son départ. Dans la maison de second, il croisa l'ancien prima d'Apophis et la petite. Elle venait de finir son dîner. Jack l'aida à ranger, puis les deux membres d'SG-1 rejoignirent la place centrale. Le premier astre avait disparu et le second n'allait pas tarder à faire de même.

Tout le village était présent. Les autochtones se pressaient derrière les tables, attendant avec impatience la nouvelle danse de la belle Tàri. L'équipe avait toujours une place de choix, et était à la table de Lariena et Elu, qui discutaient avec l'archéologue.

Lorsque le second soleil disparu, la musique se fit entendre. Une fois de plus, le rythme était entrainant, et annonçait une danse endiablée. Les danseuses apparurent, portant toutes la tenue de fête. Leurs hanches ondulaient au son des percussions. La voix de l'ancienne chef d'Ava s'éleva alors. Elle apparut à son tour, et vint se mettre au milieu de ses danseuses. Sa tenue était simple mais plutôt sexy, pensa son supérieur. Elle était de couleur noire. Le haut s'attachait derrière sa nuque et dans son dos. Il couvrait simplement sa poitrine, dévoilant aux yeux de tous ses abdominaux. Sa jupe était assez minime, et volante, accompagnant ainsi chaque mouvement de ses reins. Ses cheveux, ressemblait d'avantage à une crinière, et étaient légèrement gaufrés.

En la voyant, Jack eut du mal à contenir ses pensées. Il la dévorait des yeux, et plusieurs images de leur nuit passée ensemble lui revinrent en mémoire. Le mouvement de ses reins, se superposa à l'image de ses hanches ondulant aux rythmes des siennes. Il dû secouer la tête, pour faire disparaître ses images de son esprit. Comment arriverait-il à oublier cette nuit, s'il ne faisait qu'y penser ?

Il ne pu se questionner davantage, car son cerveau fut accaparé soudain par la jalousie. En effet, un homme venait d'entrer dans la danse, et se collait à elle, chantant en même temps. Visiblement cet inconnu ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Même s'il ne montrait rien, à l'intérieur le militaire bouillonnait. Son meilleur ami le savait bien, et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par la situation. Jack ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement, lorsqu'il vit le parasite repoussé par Carter, qui retourna auprès de ses danseuses.

Même si elles étaient toutes aussi douées avec leurs hanches, l'homme n'avait d'yeux que pour son second. Elle dégageait autant de sensualité, que de passion. Lors du dernier coup de percussion, toutes les danseuses étaient assises à même le sol, les bras et la tête renversés à l'arrière. Le soulèvement rapide de leur poitrine, témoignait de leur fatigue. Mais devant les applaudissements du public, elles ne purent que retrouver la forme. Elles se relevèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, saluèrent l'audience et se dispersèrent dans la foule. La fête ne faisait que commencer.

Chacune des danseuses rejoignit leurs proches. Sam elle vint se placer près des sages. Elle discuta un peu avec eux, avant que ceux-ci ne se retirent dans la forêt, se ressourcer. Teal'c et Daniel, s'étaient mêlés aux villageois, discutant avec certain. La voyant seule, Jack tenta une approche, mais il se heurta à un glaçon. Elle l'ignora royalement, et partit parler avec Tryne et Illaria.

Du coin de l'œil, le militaire les observa. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de lui faire la tête. Mais il avait agi comme il le fallait, du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre. Il porta ensuite son attention sur la piste de danse. La musique était devenue plus sensuelle, le rythme plus lent. Il vit les deux adolescents dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se regardant amoureusement. Idril et Wyatt respiraient le bonheur, avec le petit Jack, blottit au creux de leur bras. Tara et Huor semblaient plus amoureux que jamais, cette vision arracha un soupir au colonel. Shana lui avait appris qu'ils étaient même fiancés, au moins ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps eux, pensa-t-il amèrement. Maylice et Finrod donnaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde, leur regard se noyait dans celui de l'autre. Ireth et Elron semblaient heureux et épanouis.

Il se sentit étouffé par ce trop plein d'amour. Il préféra s'éclipser de la petite fête et alla se réfugier près du lac, derrière la maison de son second, préférant observer le ciel étoilé. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est que celle-ci l'avait suivit. Le voyant quitter la fête, elle s'était excusée auprès de ses amis et avait prit la même direction. Maintenant elle était là, appuyée contre l'un des pans du mur de sa maison, le regardant.

Elle hésita un instant à aller le voir, mais s'y refusa. Après tout c'était lui qui avait fuit. Pourquoi devrait-elle faire le premier pas ? Elle l'observa encore quelques secondes, le maudissant une nouvelle fois de son attitude lâche et fit demi-tour, retournant à la fête.

De son côté, même s'il ne lui avait pas montré, Jack avait remarqué la présence de sa subalterne. Il avait eu ses picotements dans sa nuque, qui l'avertissaient toujours que quelqu'un l'observait. Et qui d'autre pouvait l'avoir suivit à part elle ? Qui d'autre se permettrait de l'observer sans s'approchait ? Qui d'autre pouvait porter son parfum ?

Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas bougé ? Peut-être parce qu'il méritait sa haine, peut-être parce que la voir lui en vouloir était plus simple que devoir s'expliquer. C'était sûrement lâche de sa part, mais peu importait, il savait qu'en quittant la maison il avait fait le bon choix, pour tous les deux.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut les cris de Kendra qui réveilla la jeune femme. Sam sauta du lit et rejoignit le berceau de l'enfant. Visiblement elle avait fait un mauvais rêve. La scientifique la souleva délicatement et la serra contre son cœur, apaisant ses peurs. Elle se mit à la bercer doucement, en lui chuchotant quelques mots réconfortants. Mais Kendra ne cessa de pleurer, que lorsqu'elle aperçu le supérieur de sa mère, se tenir contre le mur. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il les observait. Son subalterne s'excusa avec une voix froide, avant de descendre au salon. Jack la suivit, et ils trouvèrent leurs deux amis en train de déjeuner.

-Bonjour les marmottes, bien dormi ? Les salua le linguiste.

- Je vais préparer le déjeuner de Kendra. S'excusa l'astrophysicienne, en quittant la pièce, pour la cuisine.

-Jack, que…

-Ah non taisez-vous Daniel ! Lui ordonna-t-il, alors qu'il s'asseyait près du jaffa.

-Le major Carter, semble beaucoup vous en vouloir O'Neill.

-Oh non pas vous aussi Teal'c, pitié. Les supplia-t-il.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Sam ne réapparaisse. Elle prévint ses amis, qu'elle sortait, et demanda à l'ancien prima d'Apophis si cela l'embêtait de s'occuper de sa nièce. Daniel répondit que non, trop heureux de s'amuser avec la petite.

Le colonel la suivit à l'extérieur et tenta de l'arrêter. Mais une nouvelle fois il se heurta à un mur. Lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle répondit sur un ton menaçant, de s'occuper de ses affaires, car depuis qu'il avait fuit, plus rien de ce qui la touchait ne le concernait. Sur ces paroles, elle continua son chemin.

Très bien, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, et bien soit, il allait la suivre. Il la vit discuter avec un homme. Puis tout deux s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt. Jack les suivit, se faisant le plus discret possible, afin que son second ne le remarque pas. Il s'arrêta derrière un arbre, lorsqu'il vit les deux guerriers stopper leur marche. Le militaire reconnu l'endroit, il y était venue avec Sam, il y avait fait un combat avant de finir par s'embrasser.

Le fait de la voir emmener un inconnu dans leur endroit, l'énerva un peu. Mais après tout il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Peut-être devait-il partir et les laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi son corps refusait-il d'obéir à son cerveau ? Grr il détestait ça, n'être plus maître de lui-même avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix, il observa la scène, impuissant.

Les deux guerriers se faisaient face. Ils commencèrent à se tourner autour, cherchant une faille afin de pouvoir attaquer l'autre sans risquer de recevoir un coup en retour. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, le jeune homme tenta sa chance. Jack ne put retenir une grimace, lorsque son second le plaqua au sol violement. Le combat continua ainsi de longues minutes. Plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait sa subalterne de plus en plus sexy, devant contrôler son esprit afin que certaines images ne lui viennent pas en tête.

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, il eut la surprise de trouver Sam assise à califourchon sur l'inconnu, le maîtrisant visiblement avec facilité. Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ? Ok là elle bougeait, mais comme lui se l'était imaginé. Au lieu de se relever et d'offrir son aide à son compagnon, elle s'était penchée rapprochant dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes. Il ne pouvait supporter ça.

Et sans comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva à découvert, à appeler la jeune femme. Bien sûr, cela eut l'effet recherché, les deux guerriers sautèrent sur leurs pieds. Devant le regard noir que lui lançait le Tau'ri, l'adversaire de la scientifique su qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il reste dans les parages, s'il voulait survivre. Il bredouilla une excuse et prit ses jambes à son cou. De son côté la jeune femme semblait mécontente de s'être fait interrompre, surtout par LUI.

-Que faites-vous là ? Lui lança-t-elle froidement.

-Je vous empêche de commettre une bêtise !

-Ah tiens donc, vraiment ? Continua Sam sarcastiquement.

- Carter, vous savez très bien que l'embrasser serait stupide. Essaya-t-il de la convaincre.

-Et pourquoi donc je vous pris ?

-Enfin voyons Carter, c'est un gamin ! Il ne coucherait avec vous que par pur intérêt ! Tenta-t-il d'expliquer maladroitement.

-Qui vous dit que je ne fais pas pareil ? Commença-t-elle à s'énerver. De plus vous n'avez aucun conseil à me donner là dessus, ma vie privée ne vous regarde absolument pas.

-Etant votre supérieur direct, bien sûr que si elle me regarde, si cela se passe en mission !

-Mais je ne suis pas en mission, je suis chez moi ! Hurla Sam. Et depuis hier matin, vous n'avez plus le droit d'interférer dans ma vie.

-Je veux simplement que vous évitiez de commettre une bêtise. Expliqua Jack, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Oh on ne vous l'a pas dit ! J'ai déjà commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, en imaginant que peut-être vous aviez des sentiments pour moi…

-Carter ! La coupa-t-il.

-Mais visiblement je n'étais qu'une proie sur votre tableau de chasse. Vous m'avez eu dans votre lit ! Félicitation, maintenant fouttez moi la paix colonel ! Cria la scientifique, les larmes aux yeux, blessée.

-Sam je…

-Laissez moi en paix, craqua-t-elle avant de s'enfuir dans la forêt.

Il la regarda disparaître derrière les nombreux arbres, incapable de bouger. Il avait fait la seule chose qu'il avait tenté d'éviter : la faire souffrir. Il pensait avoir prit la bonne décision pour eux deux, en partant le matin. Mais visiblement, elle ne pensait pas la même chose. Pourquoi ?

Etait-il si crétin que ça ? Il se fustigea mentalement. Comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ? Visiblement le « je tiens à lui bien plus que je ne suis censée le faire » était toujours d'actualité. Lui qui pensait que ce n'était plus le cas, qui lui avait demandé de penser ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pour une fois écouté son cœur ? Rah il méritait vraiment des claques parfois ! Au diable leur carrière, si elle l'aimait il était prêt à se sacrifier pour elle ! Mais comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner ? Après tout il avait agit comme un salaud et connaissant Carter, se rattraper serait difficile.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Jack partit en courant, prenant la même direction que la jeune femme, quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne savait pas où il allait, tant pis il la pisterait, après tout il était militaire, l'un des meilleurs qui plus est. Il suivit donc les traces laissées sur le sol et les diverses branches cassées. Rapidement, il sortit de la forêt, pour se retrouver dans une sorte de petite crique. Il y avait un petit lac, surplombé d'une cascade. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Son regard brun tomba sur une petite boule tremblante, assise sur un rocher bordant l'eau.

Lentement il s'approcha d'elle. Au son de ses pas, Sam releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son supérieur. Il vit qu'elle pleurait, cela lui fit mal de savoir qu'il était la cause des larmes de son second. Il ne la méritait vraiment pas. Pourtant, lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, il fut surpris de ne rencontrer aucune résistance. Au contraire, elle se laissa faire docilement, comme si elle n'avait plus la force de se battre contre elle. Néanmoins il perçu un « pourquoi ? » étouffé par ces pleurs.

Il lâcha un soupir. Voilà le moment des explications était arrivé. Il n'était pas doué dans ce genre de chose, mais il lui devait une explication. Doucement il s'écarta d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien, afin que ses paroles aient plus de poids.

-Si je suis parti, c'est parce que j'avais peur. Avoua-t-il. Peur pour nos carrières, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Et je dois bien avouer que ce n'est pas la seule raison.

Elle le regarda intriguée, l'invitant à continuer.

-J'avais peur de vous blesser, peur qu'un jour je vous fasse du mal comme j'en ai fait à Sarah. Je sais qu'en partant je vous ai fait souffrir, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. S'excusa-t-il

-Et c'est tout ? Lança-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Je veux dire, que parce que vous aviez peur, je devrais vous excuser ?

-Non bien sûr que non, la peur n'excuse rien. C'est juste qu'en vous voyant si froide à mon égard, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas me passer de vous dans ma vie. J'ai joué au con, je l'avoue, je n'avais pas le droit de m'enfuir comme je l'ai fait. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait, encore plus lorsque je vois que je suis la cause de vos larmes, alors que la seule chose que je souhaite c'est votre bonheur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement perdu.

-Pourquoi vous souhaitez mon bonheur, je ne suis qu'une amie, non ?

-Vous savez pertinemment que vous êtes bien plus que cela. Déclara-t-il sincère. Et même tous les règlements réunis ne pourront rien y changer. Maintenant les cartes sont entre vos mains. Etes vous prêtes à supporter un vieux colonel grincheux un petit bout de temps ?

-Dois-je en déduire que c'est tout ce que j'aurais ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Voulut savoir son supérieur, une nouvelle fois un peu perdu.

-Savez-vous ce que j'ai ressentit le matin, en me réveillant seule, en voyant que l'homme à qui je m'étais offerte s'était enfuit comme un salaud ?

-Je crois que je ne l'ai pas volé celle-là.

-Oh que non, vous ne l'avez pas volé ! Recommença-t-elle à s'énerver. Je me suis sentie trahie comme jamais ! Je croyais que vous aviez compris que ma carrière ne comptait pas ! Pour preuve je vous avais dit que j'allais démissionner, alors pourquoi me mentir en prétendant avoir eu peur pour elle ? Peut-être parce que vous cherchiez simplement un peu de temps afin de me sortir une jolie phrase, pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre et que je redevienne gentiment votre second bien docile ! Désolé mais ça n'a pas marché !

-Ce n'est pas ça Carter et vous le savez ! Dit-il la mâchoire serrée.

-Ah non, et comment pourrais-je vous croire ? La seule fois où j'ai osé vous faire complètement confiance, où je vous ai suivie les yeux fermés, vous m'avez trahie !

-Je ne vous ai pas trahie…commença Jack.

-Non c'est vrai pardon, vous ne m'avais pas trahie, vous avez fait pire ! Le coupa la jeune femme. J'ai mis mon cœur entre vos mains, pensant faire enfin le bon choix. Et vous qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous vous en êtes servi avant de le jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette. Je ne vous demande rien, sauf de reconnaître que je n'étais qu'une fille de plus sur votre tableau de chasse déjà bien rempli !

-Ce n'est pas vrai et vous le savez pertinemment ! Cria-t-il cette fois.

-Désolée, mais depuis hier matin je ne sais plus quoi croire, surtout venant de votre part. Je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai ressenti en trouvant ma maison vide. Avoua-t-elle la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Pour même vous dire la vérité, je préfère de loin subir les tortures d'Anubis une nouvelle fois, plutôt que de revivre cette solitude.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de poser un regard douloureux sur ce petit bout de femme, qu'il découvrait à l'instant. La grand Samantha Carter n'était pas différente des autres femmes.

-Je vous ai haïs. Déclara-t-elle, se sentant visiblement coupable.

-Et vous aviez de quoi. La rassura le colonel.

-Je sais. Mais pour dire vrai, je me haïssais davantage.

-Que…dit-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Ne me demandez pas d'explication, je n'en ai pas. Et oui la grande spécialiste de la porte des étoiles, n'a pas réponse à tout ! Ironisa Sam.

-Sam je suis sincèrement désolé. Répéta-t-il. Si j'avais su que cela vous blesserait autant, je n'aurais pas agit ainsi. J'ai joué au con, je m'en rends compte. Et je le regrette profondément. Car s'il y a bien une chose que je ne souhaitais pas, c'était bien vous blesser.

-Et pourtant vous l'avez fait. Murmura-t-elle tristement.

-Arriverez-vous un jour à me pardonner ?

-Oui comme toujours. Répondit l'astrophysicienne, sincère.

-Et à me supporter, en étant que bien plus qu'un supérieur, ou collègue de travail ? Rajouta-t-il hésitant.

-Même si je sais qu'il y aura sûrement des disputes comme celles-ci dû à nos

caractères respectifs, je suis prête à essayer. Je sais qu'on peut s'en sortir si on s'en donne la peine, mais et vous pensez-vous que ça en vaille le coup ?

-Si vous pensez que votre bonheur se trouve au creux de mes bras, alors sans hésiter, oui je suis prêt à essayer. Répondit Jack.

Elle savait combien ces confidence lui coutaient, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante de se mettre un peu à nu. Timidement, elle se leva et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Le baiser fut bref mais tendre. Il l'étreignit ensuite, n'arrivant pas encore à croire qu'elle lui avait pardonné.

-Tu veux te baigner ? Lui demanda-t-elle, en souriant contre son torse.

-Tiens, ce n'est plus vous ? La taquina-t-il.

-On a dépassé le stade du vouvoiement, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, bien sûr que si. Répondit-il amusé.

-Alors tu me suis ?

-Je te suivrais au bout de la galaxie.

Main dans la main le nouveau couple pénétra dans l'eau fraîche du lac. Après quelques secondes à se tourner autour, Sam ouvrit les hostilités en arrosant délibérément son compagnon, qui loin de se laisser faire, répondit à l'attaque. Une bataille d'eau commença alors, arrachant aux deux militaires, des rires. La jeune femme cria, lorsque Jack la souleva et la jeta dans l'eau. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi un moment. Puis le couple sortit de l'eau, et alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe, discutant de tout et de rien.

-Tu m'as mordu ! S'exclama le colonel.

-Et alors ? Rit-elle.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça? (ou pourquoi tu l'as fait ?)

-Premièrement je ne t'ai pas mordu, mais marqué…commença Sam

-Super je ne suis plus qu'un animal.

-Oh, tu veux pas que je te plaigne en plus ! Plaisanta la scientifique. Et deuxièmement j'avais une revanche à prendre. Du moins j'en ai prit une partie.

-Ah parce que ce n'est pas fini ? J'espère juste que la suite ne sera pas aussi douloureuse que la première partie.

-Tu verras bien. Déclara-t-elle mystérieuse, puis après quelques minutes de silence, elle lança : Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse son supérieur se pencha et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser enfiévré. Tous deux savaient où celui-ci allait les conduire. Mais peu importait, ils en avaient envie. Lentement, les mains s'activèrent, enlevant à l'autre ses vêtements encore trempés. La tension sexuellement régnante était à son paroxysme, pourtant ils prenaient leur temps, profitant du moment.

Lorsque Jack redécouvrit la nudité de sa partenaire, il l'allongea dans l'herbe et se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau, y laissant une trainée brûlante. La douceur de sa peau, la tendresse de ses gestes, son être tout entier lui avait manqué. Sam le regarda faire amoureusement, se disant que son supérieur cachait vraiment bien son jeu. Derrière son air de grande brute, se dissimulait un homme avec une grande sensibilité, toujours à l'écoute de sa compagne. Lorsqu'il capta son regard, il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, et les captura dans un soupir, il ne s'en lasseraient jamais.

Quelques heures plus tard, la scientifique se réveilla la première. Elle avait enfin le réveil qu'elle n'avait pas eu la première fois. Elle était pelotonnée contre le corps encore chaud de son amant, qui l'entourait doucement de ses bras rassurants. Sa tête était posée sur son épaule et son nez était enfouit dans son cou. Elle prit une grande inspiration, s'imprégnant par la même occasion de son odeur. Elle était heureuse tout simplement.

Doucement, elle le sentit émerger de son sommeil, elle plongea alors son regard d'outre mer dans celui chocolat de son compagnon. Un fin sourire étira leurs lèvres, avant qu'elles ne se rencontrent une nouvelle fois. Puis voyant la lumière commencer à baisser, ils se mirent d'accord silencieusement pour se rhabiller et rentrer au village, où certaines personnes devaient commencer à s'inquiéter. Une fois prêt, ils prirent le chemin de la petite cité, s'étant mit d'accord pour annoncer la nouvelle à leurs amis que le lendemain matin, afin de faire enrager un peu leur meilleur ami, qui ne manquerait pas de les questionner pour savoir où ils avaient passé l'après-midi. A cette pensée, chacun avait rit.

Cela ne rata pas, à peine avaient-ils passé les palissades entourant le village, que déjà ils furent assaillis par l'archéologue qui leur posa mille questions. Mais une tornade blonde enleva le colonel, qui ne pu rien faire, à par jeter un regard d'excuse en direction de son second, qui se permit de rouler des yeux, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée par sa moue vraiment désolée.

Pendant que Jack partait visiblement jouer à faire des passes avec les adolescents, Sam dû se résoudre à répondre à son ami, afin d'avoir la paix. Bien sûr elle ne dit rien sur l'avancée de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son supérieur, néanmoins elle lui apprit qu'ils avaient longuement discuté et avaient fini par mettre les choses au clair avant de se réconcilier. Le jeune homme fut heureux d'entendre cette nouvelle, il détestait voir ses deux meilleurs amis se déchirer ainsi.

Le soir, autour de la table, le repas fut beaucoup plus chaleureux que le petit déjeuné. La bonne humeur était de nouveau au rendez-vous, même Kendra semblait avoir retrouvé la forme. S'étant couché tard la veille, Daniel partit se coucher tôt, Teal'c ne tarda pas à le suivre.

N'ayant plus d'autre spectateur que l'enfant, les deux militaires se permirent d'agir comme un couple, restant malgré tout sur leurs gardes. En effet l'archéologue pouvait réapparaître à tout instant. Et comme, ils voulaient profiter de ce nouveau statut jusqu'à demain matin, ils devaient être vigilants.

Les deux membres d'SG-1 allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sam s'allongea à moitié sur le sofa, callant son dos contre le torse de son amant, et tenant dans ses bras le petit ange, qui ne semblait pas surpris de les voir dans cette position. Elle posa sa tête dans le cou de Jack, et celui-ci appuya sa joue contre ses cheveux blonds, l'entourant d'un bras. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, pendant un long moment. Une nouvelle fois, le colonel voulu savoir de façon indirecte, l'épreuve qu'avait traversée sa subalterne. Celle qui l'avait plongée dans la danse et le chant, mais une nouvelle fois, elle esquiva la réponse. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à répondre, il n'insista pas davantage, changeant tout simplement de sujet.

Lorsque la fatigue commença à se faire sentir, le militaire proposa d'aller se coucher. Au début la jeune femme protesta, déclarant qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée, mais très vite un bâillement vint la contredire, et ne pu qu'aller dans le sens de son supérieur. Lentement, ils se séparèrent et montèrent le plus silencieusement possible. Jack suivit la scientifique jusqu'au berceau de Kendra. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'allumer aucune lumière, la lune éclairait assez la chambre. Sam allongea sa fille dans son petit lit et les deux compagnons repassèrent dans la première partie de la chambre.

Le militaire embrassa tendrement la scientifique pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, avant de quitter la chambre. Mais cette dernière ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'éloigner, elle l'attrapa par le bras et lui proposa de dormir avec elle. Il refusa tout d'abord poliment, mais devant sa moue boudeuse, il ne pu résister. Un magnifique sourire vint éclairer alors son visage, alors qu'elle l'attirait déjà vers le lit.

Ils s'allongèrent, Jack sur le dos, et sa compagne sur le côté. Elle nicha son nez dans son cou, et il l'entoura de ses bras rassurants. Elle posa une main sur son torse, sentant battre son cœur sous ses doigts, et se permit de penser que ce soir son cœur battait peut-être pour elle. De sa main libre, le colonel remonta le drap. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux, profitant du moment. Bercée par la respiration régulière de son supérieur, Sam sombra dans les bras de Morphée. Très vite, il en fut de même pour le colonel, qui s'endormit presque le sourire aux lèvres, revivant une seconde fois dans sa tête, la journée.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut très doux. La jeune femme émergea la première de ses rêves. Elle se trouvait toujours dans les bras de son compagnon. Mais leur position avait changée, en effet, elle dormait sur le côté et sentait le corps de son amant, collé contre son dos. Elle profita de cet instant, de ce premier matin avec lui…

Lentement elle se retourna pour faire face à Jack, et remarqua qu'il dormait encore à point fermé. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau dans les bras de Morphée. Elle détailla tous les traits de son visage détendu. Ses paupières closes bougeaient au rythme de ses songes, ses joues étaient recouvertes d'une barbe naissante, et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, laissant échapper son souffle léger.

Sans pouvoir rien contrôler, elle sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Elle réalisait à peine la chance qu'elle avait. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Elle était ridicule de réagir ainsi, après tout elle était une militaire. D'un geste rapide, elle essuya la petite perle.

Puis le sentant remuer légèrement, elle su qu'il se réveillait doucement. La scientifique se mit à déposer de tendres baisers dans son cou, remontant vers ses lèvres. L'homme fit semblant de dormir, pour que sa compagne continue son petit manège. Mais celle-ci le remarqua, et décida d'entrer dans son jeu, continuant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau. Néanmoins, elle changea de route, décidant de descendre jusqu'à son torse.

Le colonel ne pu réprimer un petit sourire coquin, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa subalterne. Celle-ci afficha le même. Ne sentant plus ses lèvres sur sa peau, Jack voulut ouvrir les yeux. Mais lorsqu'il sentit son souffle se mélanger au sien, dans un baiser, il les referma immédiatement. Il savoura la douceur de sa langue, et le goût sucré de sa peau. Il grogna, lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme se retirer du lit. Il ouvrit les paupières, et l'interrogea du regard.

-Kendra est réveillée, de plus nous devons quitter Ava à 10h. Lui expliqua-t-elle, en allant chercher sa fille.

-Et alors si on a quelques minutes de retard, ils ne nous en voudront pas !

-Jack ! Le gronda-t-elle gentiment, alors qu'il se levait. Allez debout mon colonel, nous avons deux personnes à mettre au courant de l'avancée d'une situation qu'ils attendent depuis plus de 4ans.

-A vos ordres mon major. Répondit-il en s'approchant, et en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

Sans attendre, une seconde de plus, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son supérieur et sortit de la chambre, au son d'un grognement de frustration. Cela l'amusa et elle roula des yeux. Kendra se contenta de babiller joyeusement, en essayant de formuler en vain quelques mots compréhensibles. Les deux militaires descendirent au salon. Ils trouvèrent leurs deux amis en train de déjeuner.

-Bonjour les marmottes bien dormi ? Demanda joyeusement l'archéologue.

-Oui et vous mon cher Teal'c ? Feint-il d'ignorer son meilleur ami.

-Bien, je vous remercie O'Neill.

-Oh mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir. Plaisanta Jack.

-Le colonel et moi, avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. Déclara Sam, brisant l'atmosphère bon enfant qui venait de s'instaurer.

-En effet…euh disons qu'entre nous…enfin entre Sam et moi…Bref on est ensemble.

-Nous le savions. Dit posément le jaffa.

-Quoi ? dirent-ils surpris.

- Réveillez-vous, depuis hier soir, vous avez le mot bonheur qui clignote sur votre front. S'enthousiasma Daniel.

-Je ne vois rien de ce genre, Daniel Jackson.

-C'est une expression Teal'c. Le rassura le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Questionna la jeune femme.

-Nous voulions vous laisser profiter. Répondit son meilleur ami.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à tenir le docteur Jackson. Celui-ci voulait vous embêter. Rectifia le jaffa. J'ai dû le menacer physiquement, afin qu'il ne vous importune pas.

-Merci beaucoup Teal'c. Bon aller les enfants, on se ménage, dans une heure trente, papi Georges souhaite nous revoir à la maison. Plaisanta le colonel.

Tout le monde déjeuna rapidement, et Sam alla ensuite ranger ses affaires, mettant sa fille dans les bras de son compagnon. Elle rangea sa nouvelle tenue dans son sac et rassembla les affaires de Kendra. Elle descendit ensuite son gros sac au salon, qu'elle posa à côté de ceux de ses coéquipiers. Elle alla ensuite se rafraîchir. Lorsqu'elle sortie de la salle de bain, elle reprit son enfant, laissant ainsi Jack aller se laver à son tour.

Trente minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt à partir. Le groupe chargé, sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la porte. La mission avait été accomplie avec succès. Près du grand anneau de Naquada, quelques amis les attendaient. Sam avait prévenue Tryne de son heure de départ, et celle-ci s'était chargée de prévenir les autres.

Tout le monde se dit au revoir, dans diverses étreintes chaleureuses. Le plus dur, fut pour la scientifique qui avait l'impression d'abandonner sa famille d'accueil. Mais tout le monde la rassura. Illaria lui rappela que sa vraie famille comptait bien plus que tout le village. De plus elle leur avait appris à bien se défendre, ils ne risquaient rien. Elle leur promit de revenir, dès qu'elle le pourrait. Cette promesse fit sourire ces deux meilleures amies, qui n'en avaient jamais douté.

Avant que l'archéologue n'entre les coordonnées de la Terre sur le DHD, les deux sages s'approchèrent du nouveau couple. Elu passa un médaillon autour du cou du colonel. Et Lariena emprisonna le poignet de son second dans un bracelet en fer. La pierre qui se trouvait sur le collier du militaire, un rubis, avait sa semblable sur le bijou de Tàri.

-Qu'est-ce que…Voulut savoir le jeune homme.

-Nous sommes fiancés. Expliqua Sam, le rouge aux joues.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla le colonel. Mais je n'ai fait aucune demande.

-Nous le savons. Déclara Lariena.

-Mais votre amour est si fort…Continua Elu

-Que nous savons que bientôt, votre union sera célébrée. Finit la guérisseuse.

-Et ce serait un grand honneur pour nous, que de vous unir dans les tenues d'Ishtar et Ishbala.

-Maintenant rentrez chez vous, et vivez votre vie. Les salua la vieille femme.

Sans attendre d'avantage, Daniel entra les coordonnées de la Terre. Immédiatement le grand anneau de Naquada se mit à tourner sur lui-même, enclenchant un par un les sept chevrons. Le vortex se forma dans un bruit assourdissant. Puis il se stabilisa, permettant au major d'envoyer le code d'SG-1, afin de ne pas mourir écrasés contre l'Iris.

Après un dernier salut, le groupe s'avança vers la porte et la franchit.

**Base du SG-C, cheyenne Moutain**

Après avoir eut la confirmation du code, le général se précipita dans la salle d'embarquement. Pour une fois son équipe phare était à l'heure, et même un peu en avance. Il se plaça en bas de la passerelle, et les vit sortir de la grande flaque bleue. Seule Sam ne portait pas la tenue réglementaire, mais d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, c'était dû à leur coutume.

-Bienvenue SG-1. Les Salua leur supérieur direct.

-Bonjour mon général ! Répondit le colonel.

-Allez à l'infirmerie. Déclara-t-il simplement.

-Quoi ? Même pas de comment allez-vous ? Vous m'avez manquez vous savez…Ah je suis déçu. Plaisanta Jack, mais devant l'air menaçant du général, il se renfrogna. On est vraiment obligé d'y aller ?

-Oui colonel, c'est un ordre. Débriefing dans une heure. Oh Major, votre père est arrivé. Apprit-il à la jeune femme.

-Bien mon général. Je vais d'abord aller me changer. Déclara celle-ci.

-SG-1, à dans une heure.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le groupe quitta la salle d'embarquement.

Dans les couloirs, les soldats qui croisèrent le major, se permirent de dévisager avec envie le corps sublimement sculpté de celle-ci. Mais visiblement, elle ne remarqua rien, trop absorbée par son enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle et Kendra se dirigèrent dans leurs quartiers, en quête d'un treillis pour la militaire. Elle se changea en une dizaine de minutes.

Puis jack la vit arriver à l'infirmerie, avec son petit bout. Immédiatement un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Janet, qui ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, en souriant.

La scientifique et le bébé passèrent une batterie d'examen, avant d'être enfin relâchées. Sam invita la doctoresse et sa fille à un petit dîner entre amis le soir même. Le médecin de la base accepta et le major se dirigea directement en salle de briefing, trop impatiente de revoir son père. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras, et il répondit de façon tout aussi chaleureuse.

-Sam, ma chérie, j'ai eu si peur. Lui avoua-t-il.

-Je sais, excuse moi papa.

-Ne t'excuses pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Répondit le tok'ra. Tiens tu as les cheveux longs !

-Oui, j'ai toujours voulu les avoir longs, mais avec l'armée…Expliqua-t-elle. Enfin bref maintenant que je les ai, je ne vais pas les couper.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère ainsi, aussi belle qu'elle. Complimenta Jacob.

-Merci.

-Depuis quand joues-tu les baby sitter ? Demanda-t-il amusé de voir un enfant dans les bras de sa fille.

-Euh non, en fait…Bafouilla l'astrophysicienne. Papa je te présente Kendra, ma fille adoptive, et la nièce de Teal'c. Je l'ai recueillie à la mort de sa mère.

-A ce propos les papiers de l'adoption avancent major. Déclara le général en entrant dans la pièce.

-Merci mon général.

-Bien puisque tout le monde est là, dit-il en voyant les trois hommes pénétrer dans la pièce, commençons le débriefing.

Tout le monde prit place autour de la grande table en bois. Daniel commença à parler de leur séjour sur Ava. N'ayant pas eu tout à fait le même, le major raconta le sien. Les deux amis omirent volontairement le rapprochement survenu entre les deux militaires. Bien sur ils savaient que le général ne serait pas contre leur couple, mais il ne pourrait pas les protéger si la nouvelle venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Ils préférèrent donc le laisser dans l'ignorance, pour le moment.

Le débriefing étant fini, tout le monde se leva. D'un regard Sam fit comprendre à Jack, qui l'attendait, qu'il pouvait vaquer à ses occupations. Teal'c, Daniel et lui-même sortirent alors de la salle, laissant la famille Carter seule avec le plus haut gradé de la base. Ils discutèrent un peu des formalités d'adoption, puis Sam et son père quittèrent à leur tour la salle.

Ils allèrent trouver les trois hommes d'SG-1. La jeune femme les convia à une petite soirée entre eux. Tout le monde accepta, et elle en fut heureuse. N'ayant plus rien à faire dans la base, les deux militaires, ainsi que le Tok'ra rejoignirent les vestiaires, et troquèrent leur treillis pour leurs tenues civiles. Sam revêtit une jupe en jean, et un débardeur orange. Elle habilla sa fille avec une petite robe rose. Jack passa une chemise blanche et un pantalon beige. Et Jacob préféra un pantalon noir, avec une chemise bleu clair.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'ascenseur, et la scientifique expliqua à son père, durant le trajet vers la surface, pourquoi son supérieur devait les accompagner. Dans les bras de sa mère, Kendra observa la scène avec curiosité. En effet l'enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi, les deux membres d'SG-1 étaient de nouveau distants.

Arrivée à destination, les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la voiture du colonel. Même s'il ne disait rien, Jacob sentit que quelque chose avait changé entre sa fille et son supérieur. Il avait remarqué pendant la réunion, des regards plus appuyés, un frôlement de mains volontaire…Oh tous ces gestes avaient été discrets, mais pas assez pour un père. Cependant il ne dit rien, préférant attendre que sa fille lui apprenne d'elle-même.

Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais au principal concerné, il aimait bien le colonel. C'était le seul militaire à avoir du répondant. Il était également plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Et puis, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, le tok'ra avait eu le temps de s'habituer à l'idée qu'O'Neill serait peut-être un jour son gendre. Il fallait avouer, que Selmac l'avait beaucoup aidée dans cette acceptation. Mais le plus important dans tout ça, était que sa fille soit heureuse. Et il savait qu'avec Jack, elle serait. Depuis plus de sept ans, elle rayonnait de nouveau de bonheur, grâce à lui.

Durant le trajet, plutôt silencieux, les deux nouveaux amants échangèrent quelques regards discrets, tout en se souriant. Malgré leur discrétion, le père du major remarqua leur petit manège, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Mais Kendra attira très vite son attention, en se penchant vers lui et en émettant un petit bruit. Jacob s'amusa un peu avec elle.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent à la maison de la jeune femme. Tout le monde descendit du véhicule, Sam prit sa fille dans ses bras, et Jack s'occupa des sacs. La scientifique alla déposer son petit ange dans son parc, et fut rejoint par les deux hommes de sa vie. Avant de monter les bagages dans les chambres, ils avaient à parler. L'astrophysicienne invita son père à s'asseoir avant de faire de même près de son supérieur.

-Papa…Commença-t-elle, hésitante. Il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose…

-Je vous écoute.

-Voilà, le fait d'avoir disparue, puis de m'avoir retrouvée…ben ça nous a rapproché Jack et moi…ce que je veux dire c'est que…Jack et moi sommes ensembles papa. Bafouilla la militaire comme une adolescente.

-Je le savais ma chérie. Déclara Jacob, en se retenant de rire devant l'embarras de sa fille.

-Vous le saviez ? Fut surpris le colonel.

-Comment ? Demanda avec des yeux tous ronds sa compagne.

-Voyons Sam tu rayonnes de bonheur. Mais je dois dire que ce sont vos regards plus appuyés qui nous ont mis Selmac et moi sur la voie. Expliqua le tok'ra. Mais vous avez pensé au règlement ?

-Personnellement oui. J'ai réfléchit et j'en ai même parlé à Jack, qui a tenté de me dissuader, mais je vais quitter l'armée. Ma lettre de démission est prête.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla le père de la militaire.

-Ecoute papa, les choses ont changées. Aujourd'hui j'ai un enfant, je dois revoir mes priorités, et rester en vie pour l'élever en fait parti. Lui exposa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que Kendra devienne du jour au lendemain, orpheline. J'ai perdu ma mère, je sais ce que cela fait de grandir sans ses deux parents, et je ne le souhaite à personne, surtout pas à ma fille.

-Sage décision. Approuva son père, après quelques secondes de silence.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Questionna-t-elle surprise de son approbation.

-Bien sûr.

-Merci. Et puis tu sais, je serais rattachée au projet porte des étoiles, en tant que civile. Je suis l'une des meilleurs scientifiques. Déclara Sam, sûre d'elle.

-Bien. Mais Jack, faites très attention, si ma fille vient à verser une seule larme à cause de vous, vous aurez affaire à moi ! Menaça le Tok'ra.

-Cela n'arrivera jamais Jacob, je vous le promets. Dit le militaire, sincère.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Sam montra à son père le travail qu'avaient effectué ses trois coéquipiers dans la chambre de sa fille. Puis l'après-midi fut rythmé par les discussions et les jeux avec Kendra, pendant que la jeune femme était derrière les fourneaux. Le militaire avait proposé son aide, mais sa compagne l'avait jeté de la pièce, prétextant avoir besoin de calme et que lui dans les parages, elle ne le trouverait jamais.

En fin d'après-midi, tous leurs amis arrivèrent. Après une longue étreinte échangée avec la jeune fille, les deux jeunes femmes virent Cassie fondre devant l'enfant. Cette scène les fit sourire. Tout le monde alla s'installer ensuite sur la terrasse. La maîtresse des lieux offrit à tout le monde une boisson. Puis les discussions fusèrent. Dans l'herbe, l'adolescente et la petite fille semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. Les deux Frasier furent mise au courant, de la nouvelle relation qu'entretenaient les deux militaires. Une nouvelle fois un « enfin » se fit entendre, avant qu'un fou rire ne les prenne tous.

Le soir à table, tous les plats furent plus excellents les uns que les autres. La doctoresse félicita sa meilleure amie, qui n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel don de sa part. Sam lui expliqua qu'avant sa disparition, elle ne savait pas cuisiner, mais une amie sur Ava le lui avait enseigné. Le reste du repas se passa dans le bonheur, mêlant discussions et rires.

Après le repas, les quatre hommes de la maison se proposèrent de tout ranger pendant que la propriétaire de la maison montrait à Janet et Cassie la chambre de sa fille. Celle-ci accepta avec joie et emmena toutes les filles de la demeure dans la petite pièce. Plus aucune odeur de peinture ne flottait dans l'air. Lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière de la petite chambre, la doctoresse et l'adolescente regardèrent le travail des trois hommes d'SG-1 avec des yeux émerveillés. Elles la trouvèrent vraiment belle.

En face de la fenêtre, le berceau trônait au centre de la chambre. A sa droite, contre le mur, une table à langer avait été installée. A gauche du petit lit, une commode contenant les vêtements du bébé, avait été montée. Sur celle-ci, reposaient plusieurs peluches.

-Sam, en nous promenant tout à l'heure avec Cassie, nous sommes tombées sur ça. Déclara-t-elle en lui tendant un paquet.

-Oh Janet, vous n'auriez pas dû.

-On sait, mais on en avait envie. Expliqua l'adolescente.

La scientifique prit le cadeau que lui tendait sa meilleure amie. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir sans déchirer le papier. Elle y plongea la main et en ressortit un petit ourson blanc tenant entre ses pâtes un petit cœur rouge.

-Oh merci beaucoup. S'exclama l'astrophysicienne.

Elle serra le médecin et sa fille dans ses bras. Puis elle alla poser la peluche directement dans le berceau de Kendra, afin que celle-ci s'endorme avec. Les trois jeunes femmes retournèrent ensuite, au salon.

Lorsqu'elles s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, les quatre hommes s'afféraient toujours à la cuisine. La militaire, alla poser sa fille dans son parc, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Puis les discussions reprirent tranquillement. Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois membres d'SG-1, ainsi que le tok'ra les rejoignirent. Les minutes passèrent vite, et le petit groupe d'invité quitta leurs hôtes que tard dans la nuit.

Jacob se sentant de trop, alla directement se coucher après avoir embrassé sa fille. Il en profita pour amener Kendra jusqu'à son berceau, laissant ainsi le couple totalement seul.

-Je vais y aller aussi. Déclara le colonel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien parce qu'il est tard. Répondit Jack.

-Non, je voulais dire, pourquoi tu veux partir. Rectifia la jeune femme.

-Tenteriez-vous de me mettre dans votre lit mademoiselle Carter ?

-Peut-être bien…Répondit de façon énigmatique son second.

-Et dans quel sens me proposes-tu de m'y mettre ? Questionna le militaire.

-A vous d'imaginer mon colonel…Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle, répétant les mots qu'avait tenu Jack, lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé ne portant qu'une serviette, sur Ava.

Sur ceux, elle prit la main de son compagnon et l'attira dans sa chambre. L'astrophysicienne passa une chemise de nuit, pendant que le leader d'SG-1 se débarrassait de ses vêtements pour ne garder que son caleçon. Le couple s'allongea dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Le matin arriva doucement, et le soleil montra le bout de son nez, perçant à travers les volets de la chambre. Jack se réveilla le premier. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, ses paupières papillonnant afin de s'habituer à la lumière. Sam dormait encore profondément, près de lui. Le colonel se releva légèrement, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit, pour mieux l'observer.

Il se mit à la détailler. Son visage reflétait la sérénité, tous ses traits étaient détendus. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. Sa nuisette avait beau cacher son dos, l'homme s'en fichait, car il en connaissait chaque centimètre. Lors de leur première nuit ensemble, il avait prit le temps de la contempler à sa guise et d'en mémoriser chaque parcelle, afin de ne jamais oublier, avant de s'enfuir comme un lâche. Malgré le bout de tissu, il se souvenait de l'endroit de chaque cicatrices, que les tortures d'Anubis lui avait laissées.

Son regard brun tomba ensuite, sur la courbure de ses reins. Il revoyait encore leurs mouvements durant leurs diverses danses. Il revit une nouvelle fois leur première nuit ensemble, ainsi que leur après-midi de réconciliation. Leurs hanches avaient suivies le même rythme, permettant à leurs corps de s'unir avec harmonie. A ces deux moments, ils n'avaient formés plus qu'un.

Ses yeux chocolat tombèrent ensuite sur le galbe de ses fesses, recouvert par le drap. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que toutes les courbes de cette femme étaient affriolantes. Il se mit à sourire, lorsque la pensée qu'elle ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte lui traversa l'esprit.

Soudain, des picotements se firent sentir dans sa nuque. Machinalement, il remonta le regard jusqu'à croiser deux saphirs. Sa compagne le regardait amoureusement, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Bonjour belle demoiselle. La salua-t-il.

-Bonjour. Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

-Non à peine cinq minutes. La rassura le colonel.

-Mon père doit-être levé. Déclara Sam.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Kendra n'a pas réclamé son biberon du matin. Expliqua-t-elle.

-On pourrait peut-être en profité pour…Commença le militaire.

-Jack, non ! S'exclama sa compagne. Pas avec mon père dans la maison !

-Je plaisantais Sam. Avoua-t-il en riant. Bon je vais prendre une bonne douche avant de descendre.

-D'accord.

Le militaire déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amante, avant de partir à la salle de bain.

Sam, quant à elle, se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre en satin, et sortie de la chambre. Elle rejoignit la cuisine, où elle trouva son père, tenant dans ses bras sa petite fille, qui le regardait avec des yeux émerveillait, alors que celui-ci lui racontait une histoire. Cette scène fit sourire la mère de Kendra, qui ne remarqua pas que Jacob s'était retourné pour lui faire face. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, elle sursauta légèrement.

-Bonjour ma chérie.

-Bonjour papa, bien dormi ?

-Oui merci, et visiblement ta nuit a été bonne aussi, à en juger par le sourire qui illumine ton visage. Déclara-t-il.

-Si tu veux insinuer quoi que ce soit, sache que l'on a fait que dormir Jack et moi. Répondit la scientifique.

-Mais je n'insinue rien du tout ma chérie. La taquina-t-il.

-Tu repars quand ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Cette après-midi, malheureusement.

-Quoi déjà ? S'étrangla sa fille. Mais tu es arrivé à peine hier !

-Je sais, mais une nouvelle mission nous attend Selmac et moi. Lui expliqua le tok'ra.

-Je comprend. Dit-elle un peu tristement. Tu reviendras bientôt, j'espère. Kendra voudrait profiter un peu de son grand-père.

-Je reviendrai le plus souvent possible, de plus Selmac aime beaucoup Kendra aussi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Voulu-t-il savoir après avoir remarqué le bracelet.

-Oh euh rien.

-Sam, ce n'est pas rien, si cela te fait rougir à ce point. Rit le vieil homme.

-Oh, euh et bien, Lariena et Elu, les sages du village, nous ont fiancés, Jack et moi. Mais ça n'a pas d'importante, rajouta-t-elle un peu trop rapidement. Je veux dire, que je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, après tout c'est tout récent…

-Tu ne souhaites pas te marier avec lui ? La coupa son père.

-Non…Si…enfin peut-être. Dit-elle mal à l'aise face à cette conversation. Ecoute, sa ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on est ensemble, je veux apprendre à le connaître mieux, voir l'homme qui se cache sous l'uniforme…De plus si l'on doit être fiancés, c'est à lui de me le demander, car même si j'avais envie de me marier avec lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de ses sentiments à lui.

-Je parierai qu'il est prêt à te passer la bague au doigt.

-Papa ! Le gronda-t-elle.

-Ben quoi ? Je dis simplement ce que tout le monde pense ma chérie. Se défendit Jacob.

Appuyé contre le mur, caché des deux Carter, Jack s'était arrêté et avait entendu les paroles de son second. Comme ça, la grande militaire n'était pas si différente des autres femmes, elle rêvait aussi de mariage. Dormait-il encore ? Pourtant la douleur qu'il ressentit en se pinçant le bras lui prouva qu'il était bien réveillé. Un large sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. C'est ainsi qu'il rejoignit la cuisine. Il salua l'ancien général, embrassa son amante, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front du petit ange.

-Vous me semblez de fort bonne humeur, pour quelqu'un qui n'a fait que dormir. Déclara le tok'ra en regardant sa fille rouler des yeux.

-Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? J'ai tout ce dont un homme pourrait rêver. Ma vie est parfaite !

-Et bien vous m'en voyez heureux. Répondit Jacob en riant doucement, face à l'enthousiasme du colonel.

-Mais tout ça Jacob, c'est grâce à vous ! Après tout vous êtes en partie responsable de cette jeune femme !

-Y'avais quoi dans l'eau de la douche ? Plaisanta la scientifique, surprise par tant de bonne humeur.

-Mais rien du tout ! La rassura Jack.

-Ah ! Euh papa repart cette après-midi. Lui apprit-elle.

-Vous nous quittez déjà ? Demanda-t-il surpris de ce départ si rapide.

-Et oui, les missions m'appellent, mais vous savez ce que c'est.

-Lorsqu'on reviendra, j'aurais quelqu'un à te présenter. Déclara Sam à l'attention de son compagnon.

-Très bien.

-Bon ben je vais prendre ma douche, à tout de suite. Dit l'astrophysicienne, après avoir posé sa tasse vide.

La jeune femme déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son supérieur et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux hommes s'occuper de son trésor. Elle rejoignit rapidement sa chambre, où elle eut la surprise de trouver son lit fait. Dans un sourire, elle se permit de penser que Jack n'arrêterait jamais de la surprendre. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et l'ouvrit. Elle opta pour une petite robe bleu ciel, tout simple. Ses bretelles allaient se nouer derrière sa nuque et elle devrait lui tomber à mi-cuisse. Elle allait pour une fois profiter de ses vacances pour mettre en avant sa féminité. Ce voyage sur Ava n'avait pas que des points négatifs, il lui avait appris à rester femme et à s'affirmer en tant que telle, même si l'environnement ne s'y prêtait pas forcément. De plus à la base elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, et puis les treillis étaient loin d'être féminin. Avec les vêtements, elle choisit ses sous-vêtements et partit dans la salle de bain.

La matinée passa rapidement et l'heure de ramener Jacob à la base arriva. Sam alla attacher sa fille dans la voiture, pendant que son père et son compagnon rangeaient deux sacs dans le coffre, l'un appartenant au tok'ra, l'autre contenant des affaires de rechange pour Kendra. Puis ils prirent le chemin de la montagne.

**Base du SG-C, Cheyenne Moutain**

Le petit groupe sortit de l'ascenseur. L'hôte de Selmac partit dans les vestiaires se changer, pendant que la petite famille allait manger au mess.

Tous les soldats se retournèrent sur le passage du major, la regardant avec envie. Il était rare de la voir en robe. Mais d'un regard noir, Jack les remit à leur place . Bien sûr, comme à son habitude Sam ne remarqua rien, du moins au début. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit, son supérieur grogner dans sa barbe, elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir ses yeux lancer des éclairs, alors qu'un officier baissait la tête, honteux. D'un sourire, elle le remercia, mais ne fit pas davantage. Etant à la base, ils se devaient de n'agir que comme deux militaires de la même équipe. Malgré tout, le colonel ne pouvait pas supporter les regards appréciatifs, que ces messieurs lançaient à l'attention de sa subalterne. Après tout, même s'ils n'avaient pas été ensembles, Sam n'était pas un objet.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la cantine de la base, la situation ne changea guère. Cela contribua à énerver encore un peu plus le leader d'SG-1, mais il ne laissa rien paraître, se contentant de serrer les dents. De son côté, la jeune femme ne se retint pas de remettre à leur place ces hommes un peu trop démonstratifs, d'un simple regard, qui les refroidit. Tout naturellement, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, espérant y trouver un peu d'intimité. Silencieusement, son supérieur l'en remercia. Il alla chercher deux plateaux, pendant que la scientifique sortait un petit pot pour son enfant. Heureusement Kendra engloutit rapidement sa nourriture, permettant à sa mère de manger à son tour. Durant le repas, les deux militaires parlèrent à demi-mot de certains sujets, tels que leurs vacances prochaines, jusqu'à ce que le tok'ra ne les rejoigne.

Le petit groupe partit alors, en salle d'embarquement. Sur le chemin, les petits manèges des officiers reprirent. Si Jack s'était simplement tenu à des regards noirs, le père du major n'hésita pas à les remettre en place ouvertement, non sans mettre mal à l'aise sa fille. Mais la voir rougir fit sourire son supérieur.

En salle d'embarquement, le général les attendait en bas de la passerelle. Jacob dit au revoir aux trois militaires et à sa petite fille, pendant que Walter entrait les coordonnées de la planète tok'ra. Après que les sept chevrons se soient enclenchés, le vortex sortit de la porte des étoiles, dans un bruit assourdissant. Il reprit ensuite place au centre de l'anneau, et se stabilisa. L'ancien général lâcha sa fille et Kendra, puis avança sur la passerelle et disparu dans le liquide translucide. La connexion se ferma juste derrière lui.

-Bon Carter, je vous ramène ? Lança innocemment le second de la base.

-Oui, merci mon colonel.

-Bien, à dans deux semaine mon général. Salua Jack

-Au revoir colonel, major.

-Mon général.

Après un salut militaire, les deux membres d'SG-1 sortirent de l'immense pièce et retournèrent à l'ascenseur. Celui-ci les ramena à la surface. Une fois sortis de la cabine, Sam obtint, après de longues plaintes et une moue boudeuse, de pouvoir conduire le 4X4 de son compagnon. Elle attacha sa fille à l'arrière et prit le volant et quitta rapidement le parking. Jack fut soulagé de voir qu'elle connaissait toujours la conduite.

Une fois en dehors de la base, ils purent de nouveau agir en couple normal. A l'arrière, dans son siège auto, l'enfant se tenait tranquille, jouant avec ses mains et ses pieds, tout en babillant joyeusement de temps en temps.

L'astrophysicienne emmena les deux personnes partageant sa vie, de l'autre côté de la ville. Elle gara la voiture devant le cimetière. Elle descendit du véhicule, et fit signe à son compagnon de la suivre. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et le couple se mit à marcher sur la pelouse verdoyante, de ce lieu sacré. Jack était un peu perdu, pourquoi l'emmenait-elle dans un cimetière ? Il se dit qu'il aurait très vite la réponse.

Ils marchèrent très peu de temps en silence, puis la scientifique s'immobilisa devant une pierre tombale. Il s'agissait de celle de sa mère à en croire le nom gravé. Il fut surpris de la savoir enterrée ici. Sa compagne dû lire sa surprise, puisqu'elle se mit à lui expliquer :

-Maman est originaire de Colorado Springs. Elle y a vécu jusqu'à ce que mon père la demande en mariage. Puis il a été muté à Washington, et ma mère a tout abandonné pour le suivre. Lorsqu'elle est morte, mon père a trouvé ça normal de la ramener à sa ville natale, surtout que maman y était très attachée.

Jack acquiesça, lui montrant qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Doucement la jeune femme se laissa tomber à genoux devant la sépulture et posa sa main libre sur le marbre chauffé par le soleil printanier. Un triste sourire se dessina alors sur son visage. Elle ne pu retenir une larme de couler le long de sa joue, mais l'essuya vite du revers de sa main.

-Bonjour maman. Je sais que ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue, mais j'avais des raisons. Je voudrais te présenter ta petite fille Kendra. Tu avais raison, être mère c'est une chose fabuleuse. J'aurais tant souhaité que tu sois là aujourd'hui. Dit-elle avant de baisser la tête quelque seconde. Et je voudrais aussi te présenter l'homme qui partage ma vie aujourd'hui, même si cela fait des années que nous nous côtoyons. Maman voici Jack O'Neill.

-Euh salut. Déclara-t-il ne sachant pas trop comment agir.

-Je suis certaine que tu l'aurais adoré. Sache qu'il prend bien soin de ta petite fille et de moi-même. Je reviendrais te voir bientôt. Continua-t-elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sam retira sa main de la pierre tombale, qui depuis plusieurs années, ne représentait plus que la carte d'identité de sa mère. Avec Kendra dans les bras, elle se releva. Elle recula, jusqu'à être à la hauteur de son colonel. Immédiatement, il passa un bras autour de ses hanches, et la serra contre lui. La scientifique se laissa aller à cette tendre étreinte. A cet instant, elle avait eu besoin de lui, et sans le lui dire, il l'avait su. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Puis Jack entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, et plongea son regard dans celui océan de sa compagne.

-Puisque l'on est là, j'aimerais te présenter à Charly. Déclara-t-il simplement.

-On se connait déjà.

-Comment ? Demanda le militaire, surpris.

La jeune femme se dégagea des bras de l'homme qui partageait sa vie, et se mit à avancer, lui tenant toujours la main.

-J'étais là le jour de son enterrement. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle lui expliqua. C'était un jour pluvieux, mais à vrai dire je m'en fichais. Je venais d'arriver à Colorado Springs, afin de rejoindre le projet, avant qu'un élément m'empêche de partir lors de la première mission. En enfin bref, ce jour là, j'étais venue sur la tombe de ma mère. C'était la première fois que je venais depuis son enterrement. Cela me fit du bien de lui parler. J'étais adossée à la pierre, et en parlant j'ai remarqué que plus loin se tenait une cérémonie. Je me souviens, il y avait ce couple, je ne voyais pas leurs visages, mais je ressentais leur peine, car quelque part je la connaissais. J'ai assisté à la cérémonie de loin, sans rien entendre. Puis peu à peu le cimetière s'est vidé, il ne restait plus qu'eux. La femme est tombée à terre, pleurant. Son mari l'a aidé à se relever et à leur tour ils sont partis. Alors doucement, je me suis levée voir de qui il s'agissait. Sam s'arrêta devant la tombe. C'était Charlie. Je n'ai su vraiment que c'était ton fils, que lorsque Daniel me l'a dit. Bien sûr je savais son nom de famille, et quand j'ai su le tien j'ai fait le rapprochement, mais je n'en étant pas sûre, j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Je sais que ça ne me ressemble pas, je me suis surprise moi-même, mais j'ai passé toute la nuit près de lui, à lui raconter ma vie. Je crois que j'avais vraiment besoin de parler ce jour là. De plus lorsque j'ai essayé d'imaginer la douleur que pouvait ressentir ses parents… j'ai tellement eu mal, que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'abandonner. J'étais là, et j'ai passé avec lui sa première nuit ici. Je me disais qu'au moins, il ne serait pas tout seul. Depuis ce soir là, je suis revenue parler à ma mère, et à chaque fois, je suis venue voir Charlie également.

-Merci. Dit simplement Jack.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir été là pour lui. Depuis son enterrement, c'est la première fois que je reviens ici. Avoua Jack, peu fier de lui.

-Oh, je ne savais pas.

-Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ? La rassura le colonel. Je crois que c'est à toi de lui présenter Kendra.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, et fit un pas en avant, lâchant son compagnon. Elle s'agenouilla près de la pierre et tout comme sur celle de sa mère, elle y posa délicatement sa main, comme si la stèle pouvait se briser en mille morceaux à tout moment. Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lettres dorées gravées dans le marbre. De ses doigts fins, elle redessina le prénom, tout en le regardant affectueusement, avant de se lancer :

-Salut Charlie. Je suis désolée de n'être pas venue durant quelques mois. Mais promis un jour, Anubis, paiera pour ça. Aujourd'hui j'ai des choses à te raconter, mais je rentrerai dans les détails une prochaine fois. En premier, ton père et moi sommes ensembles, je sais « enfin ». Tu sais il t'aime énormément, même s'il ne vient pas forcément te voir. Et ensuite je te présente Kendra, ma fille, et qui, qui sait, peut-être un jour deviendra plus proche de toi. Enfin je reviendrai bientôt te voir, car comme tu peux le voir j'ai beaucoup de chose à t'apprendre. Puis elle ajouta, à l'attention de Jack. Parle lui, tu verras ça te fera du bien.

-Sam, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose, grimaça-t-il.

-Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. Parle juste avec ton cœur pour une fois. L'encouragea-t-elle.

Le militaire lâcha un soupir. Mais devant l'obstination de son second, et surtout face à la moue implorante qu'elle arborait, il ne pu refuser plus longtemps. Il s'accroupit près de sa compagne et baissa la tête à la recherche de ses paroles. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots, mais pour Charlie, il pouvait bien essayer. Lentement, il releva son regard chocolat vers cette pierre maudite, qui lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu. Ces yeux si souvent remplis de douceur, étaient empreints de tristesse. Il fit un pauvre sourire.

Salut mon grand. Commença-t-il. Désolé de n'être pas venu avant, mais je n'en avais pas la force. Et oui ton père, le Grand Jack O'Neill n'est pas infaillible. Tu sais Charlie, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas venu que…que je t'ai oublié, bien au contraire. Tu me manques tellement…

Une larme silencieuse avait frayé son chemin sur la joue rugueuse de cet homme aux airs si forts. La scientifique le remarqua. Doucement, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre elle. Il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa compagne, tout en continuant à observer la pierre de marbre qui lui avait volé son fils.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes. Puis en silence, ils se levèrent, nouant leurs doigts ensembles. Sans échanger un mot, ils retournèrent à la voiture. Jack reprit le volant. Ils décidèrent de partir au chalet le lendemain matin. Le militaire prit le chemin de la maison de son second.

Une fois là-bas, il déposa les deux femmes partageant sa vie, avant de rentrer chez lui préparer un sac. Il ne fut pas long, en ayant l'habitude. Lorsqu'il revint à la demeure de la scientifique, il la trouva en pleine préparation de ses propres bagages. Pour l'aider, il lui proposa de faire ceux de la petite. Elle accepta avec joie. Une fois toutes les valises bouclées, le colonel alla directement les mettre dans le coffre de son 4X4.

Le soir, le repas fut rapide. Devant partir très tôt le lendemain, ils décidèrent de ne pas se coucher très tard. Kendra fut un ange, et s'endormie rapidement, sans poser de problème quelconque. Sam et Jack rejoignirent leur lit peu de temps après, s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Milieu de la forêt, Minnesota**

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, la voiture d'O'Neill s'arrêta devant un magnifique chalet en bois. La scientifique sortit du véhicule, les yeux rivés sur cette demeure. Elle regretta immédiatement, de n'être pas venue plus tôt, mais n'en fit pas part à Jack.

Celui-ci s'occupait de sortir les bagages de son coffre et de les ramener à l'intérieur, pendant que Sam récupérait son enfant. Elle suivit ensuite son supérieur jusqu'à la porte, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il l'invita ensuite à entrer.

A l'intérieur, le colonel posa les sacs dans l'entrée, et fit faire le tour du propriétaire à l'astrophysicienne. Une fois la visite finie, il alla mettre les affaires dans la chambre, que le couple allait partager. Immédiatement après, il monta le parc, qu'ils avaient emmené pour Kendra, pendant que Sam préparait du café dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle eut la possibilité de se défaire de son enfant, qui l'encombrait un peu. Puis elle tendit une tasse fumante à son compagnon, qui vint s'installer avec elle sur le canapé. Ils prirent deux minutes à eux, profitant de l'instant, après avoir passé la journée sur la route.

A moitié dans les bras de Jack, la scientifique, se mit à rêver d'une vie comme celle-ci, calme reposante, rythmée par l'amour de son enfant et de celui qu'elle aimait. Perdue dans ses songes, elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de son supérieur. Celui-ci se mit à sourire.

Puis, chacun dû sortir de sa bulle. En effet sur le trajet, le couple s'était arrêté pour faire quelques courses. Il fallait donc les ranger. Et comme Kendra dormait paisiblement, ils pouvaient le faire tranquillement.

Lorsque tout fut rangé, la nuit commença à tomber. Allant chercher quelques bûches, le militaire fit un feu, afin de chasser la fraîcheur devenant envahissante. Pendant ce temps, son second s'affairait dans la cuisine. Il avait bien tenté de l'y en déloger, mais devant son air boudeur, il n'avait pu résister, et l'avait laissé faire.

Les jours se succédèrent au chalet. Tout allait pour le mieux, au bien sûr il y eut quelques disputes sans gravité, dûes à leurs caractères respectifs, mais l'autre savait toujours comment se faire pardonner. Jack se surprit à penser, qu'avec Sam, ils apprenaient à être une famille. Ils étaient si bien ensembles, et ils se demandèrent pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas mis ensembles plus tôt.

Une semaine après leur arrivée au chalet, le couple nageait tranquillement dans l'eau fraîche matinale du lac. Kendra se trouvait dans les bras de sa mère, et malgré la froideur du liquide, elle continuait d'apprécier sa baignade, riant aux éclats lorsque son père de cœur s'amusa à l'éclabousser gentiment en grimaçant et que de ses petites mains, elle répondait à ses attaques. Sa mère ne put s'empêcher de rire également, devant l'air faussement en colère qu'arborait Jack face aux éclaboussures de la petite. La journée commençait vraiment parfaitement.

Soudain le téléphone portable du major, laissé sur le ponton, se mit à sonner. Durant une seconde, Sam se demanda si elle devait répondre, mais elle le devait, l'appel pouvait venir de la base. Elle déposa l'enfant dans les bras de son compagnon et nagea jusqu'à la terre. Elle sortit de l'eau, s'enroula dans une serviette et attrapa l'élément perturbateur, qu'elle décrocha.

-Carter !

-Major ici le Général Hammond, se présenta ce dernier.

-Mon général, que puis-je faire pour vous ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

-J'ai besoin de vous voir le plus rapidement possible. Déclara simplement le plus haut gradé du SG-C.

-Je suis chez mon frère en ce moment. Mentit-elle. Je prendrais le prochain avion.

-Bien je vous attends avec le Colonel O'Neill.

L'astrophysicienne n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, que déjà le bip régulier, signe que son interlocuteur avait raccroché, se fit entendre. Elle reposa le téléphone et se retourna vers sa petite famille. Jack l'observait avec Kendra dans les bras.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il faut qu'on rentre, le général veut nous voir. Expliqua simplement sa compagne.

-Rah ces Goa'ulds ne nous laisseront donc jamais prendre de vacances complètes ? Râla le colonel.

-Aller au lieu de râler, allons faire nos bagages.

-D'accord. Allons-y ! S'exclama-t-il sans conviction.

L'homme sortit de l'eau et s'approcha de Sam. Elle reprit sa fille dans ses bras, et l'enroula dans une serviette. Il fit de même et tout le monde se sécha. Puis ils s'habillèrent rapidement. Ils regroupèrent leurs affaires et les mirent dans le coffre du 4X4, avec le parc qu'ils avaient démonté.

Les vacances étaient bien finies. Le militaire prit place derrière le volant, pendant que son second attachait l'enfant à l'arrière. Puis elle le rejoignit devant. Le véhicule démarra et prit le chemin de Colorado Springs. Le chemin fut une nouvelle fois long et les deux adultes passèrent chacun à leur tour conducteur, afin que l'autre se repose un peu. Vers le milieu d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la petite ville. Jack leva le pied, ayant roulé bien plus vite que ce que les panneaux indiquaient, pour arriver le plus vite possible. Ils allèrent directement à la base.

**Base du SG-C. Cheyenne Moutain**

Le 4X4 du colonel s'engagea dans le parking et se gara rapidement. Les deux militaires en sortirent avec le bébé. Immédiatement, ils repassèrent en mode militaire, ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennui. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et s'arrêtèrent à l'étage du bureau de leur supérieur direct. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs de la base et arrivèrent très vite devant une porte fermée. Tous deux furent surpris de ne croiser aucuns soldats. Mais le plus haut gradé du SG-C, allait sûrement leur expliquer. Alors Jack frappa et le commandant du complexe ordonna d'entrer. Les deux officiers s'exécutèrent. Ils se mirent au garde à vous devant le bureau. Le général releva alors les yeux de son dossier.

-Ah vous voilà enfin. Repos et asseyez-vous.

-Pourquoi nous avoir fait appeler monsieur ? Demanda le major en s'asseyant.

-J'ai, disons deux papiers officiels à vous remettre. Déclara-t-il mystérieusement en prenant une feuille. Voici le papier de l'adoption. Félicitation Major, vous voici officiellement la mère de Kendra.

-Merci mon général. Répondit-elle émue.

-Pourrais-je connaître les raisons de ma présence mon général ? Demanda O'Neill, ne comprenant pas la nécessité de sa venue.

-J'y viens Colonel. Même si vous ne l'avez pas montré, je sais que les choses entre vous ont évoluées. Je devrais sûrement être en colère contre vous. Mais le président et moi sommes tombés d'accord. Il est inadmissible que la petite Kendra ne puisse pas vivre avec son père adoptif, à cause d'un stupide règlement. Le président a donc décidé de vous faire un cadeau. Expliqua Hammond, en leur tendant une seconde feuille. Cette dérogation ne vous est, bien entendu, pas exclusivement réservée. Elle prend effet sur tout le SG-C. D'ailleurs tous les officiers, doivent m'attendre au mess.

-Monsieur…Commença la jeune femme.

-Non Sam, inutile de me remercier, que ne ferait pas un parrain pour le bonheur de sa filleule ? Dit-il simplement.

-Merci quand même.

-Allez profitez de vos derniers jours de vacances. Vous êtes libres mes enfant. Les encouragea leur supérieur.

-Merci mon général. Insista son second direct.

-Colonel, Major, à lundi, 16h. Les salua-t-il.

Les deux militaires firent un salut militaire, et le général sortit du bureau. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, le couple se regarda amoureusement, en souriant. Doucement Jack prit les deux femmes de sa vie dans ses bras, les étreignant tendrement.

Tout allait bien, peut-être même trop bien. Mais Sam balaya rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Après tout elle s'en fichait, le ciel pouvait bien lui tomber sur la tête, que leur bonheur ne serait pas altéré. Ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer librement, sans avoir peur d'un quelconque règlement. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, sous les babillements approbateurs de leur petit ange. Puis main dans la main, ils sortirent du bureau. Ils ne croisèrent personne jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui les ramena à la surface. Puis ils rentrèrent chez eux.

**Maison de Samantha Carter**

La voiture du colonel se gara devant l'allée, et la petite famille en sortit. Jack prit en premier le parc de la petite qu'il se dépêcha de monter à l'intérieur. Sa compagne prit une valise et alla la poser dans l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle ramena un second bagage, son supérieur lui prit sa fille des bras, et la déposa dans son petit espace clôt. Puis le couple finit de vider la voiture. A la fin du rangement, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé. Ils discutèrent, un moment de tout et de rien.

-On devrait fêter l'adoption. Proposa Jack.

-Et la dérogation.

-Aussi. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas prendre un bon bain, pendant que je te prépare un excellent repas et que je m'occupe de Kendra. Développa-t-il

-L'idée est intéressante. Mais Kendra est déjà partie au pays des rêves. La journée a été éprouvante pour elle. Alors j'ai mieux à te proposer. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix envoutante.

-Je suis tout ouïe.

-Si tu venais avec moi dans le bain, nous trouverons bien ensuite de quoi nourrir nos pauvres estomacs. Continua sensuellement la scientifique.

-En effet c'est beaucoup mieux. Plaisanta son compagnon. Prépare le bain, je vais mettre Kendra dans son berceau.

Chacun partit dans une pièce.

Dans la salle de bain, Sam ouvrit les robinets, laissant l'eau remplir doucement la baignoire. Rapidement elle ôta tous ses vêtements, et ne se vêtit que d'une goutte de parfum. Le baquet de faïence étant rempli, elle ferma tout.

C'est en tenue d'Eve, que Jack la trouva en rentrant dans la salle d'eau. Le sourire coquin qu'il lui lança alors, lui assura que cette surprise lui plaisait. Elle vit son regard brun se promener sur son corps. Lorsqu'il revint se planter dans le sien, elle aperçu l'étincelle de désir, qu'elle recherchait. Lentement, elle s'avança vers lui, se mouvant tel un prédateur en chasse. A cette vision, Jack sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et une douleur s'insinuer au creux de ses reins. Il sentit les bras graciles de sa compagne, s'enrouler autour de son cou, et lorsqu'elle approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser, il ferma les yeux dans l'attente. Mais la scientifique se sentit d'humeur joueuse, et fit prolonger ce moment. Trop impatient, son supérieur captura ses lèvres avec passion. Leur langue se rencontrèrent et dansèrent une nouvelle fois ensemble. Doucement, il ferma la porte sur eux.

Quelques heures plus tard, allongés dans leur lit, les deux militaires rêvassaient. La jeune femme avait posé sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon, y déposant parfois de petits baisers, et dessinant de ses doigts fins, des arabesques imaginaires sur son torse. Un sourire satisfait illuminait encore son visage comme celui de son compagnon. Celui-ci avait posé son menton sur le haut du crâne de la scientifique, qu'il serrait dans ses bras, le tenant étroitement contre lui. D'une main, il caressait avec douceur le bras posé au-dessus du drap, de Sam. Leurs jambes entrecroisées, ne bougeaient plus. Ils profitaient simplement du moment.

-J'ai faim. Finit par dire l'astrophysicienne.

-Quoi ?

-Ben quoi ? On a pas mangé ! Lui rappela-t-elle.

-On vient de faire l'amour et toi tu ne penses qu'à…manger.

-Roh ne me dit pas que j'ai froissé ton égo. Se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Si ça peut te rassurer ce fut extraordinaire. Mais cela n'en reste pas moins que j'ai faim !

-Très bien ! Capitula Jack. Je vais chercher de quoi remplir ton estomac.

Il se leva. Il la surprit en train de l'observer minutieusement, une lueur de désir dans le regard. Il lui lança un regard malicieux, avant de quitter la chambre complètement nu, sentant que les yeux de sa partenaire devaient être sur une partie de son anatomie.

Dans la chambre, Sam se mordit la lèvre, comment pouvait-on avoir un corps aussi…aussi quoi ? Parfait ? Non il n'était pas parfais, quoi qu'il s'en rapprochait dangereusement. Non son corps à lui était plutôt délicieusement désirable ! En y repensant, une bouffé de chaleur s'insinua en elle, faisant rougir de plaisir ses joues déjà en feu. Elle enfouit son visage dans les coussins, et respira son odeur, en tentant vainement de calmer le torrent de lave coulant dans ses veines.

Lorsque Jack revint enfin et posa le plateau qu'il avait ramené, sur la table de chevet, c'en fut trop, et l'astrophysicienne, se jeta presque sur lui, l'obligeant à revenir dans le lit. Son comportement l'amusa, mais elle su le faire taire. Son repas pouvait bien attendre encore quelques heures pensa-t-elle, alors que le corps de son amant se coulait déjà contre le sien.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme se réveilla la première, au son des gazouillis de sa fille, provenant du baby phone. Elle sortit du lit, encore empreint des vestiges de la nuit passée, mit une chemise de son colonel et sortit le plus silencieusement possible de la chambre. Elle alla chercher Kendra, et toutes deux allèrent déjeuner.

Lorsque Jack les rejoignit, il trouva sa compagne assise dans le salon, une tasse de café à la main, regardant le petit ange jouer dans son parc. Il s'était habillé avant de sortir de la chambre, revêtant un pantalon beige et un tee-shirt noir. Il se surprit à repenser à la discussion que Sam avait eut avec son père au début des vacances. Sans attendre davantage, il vint s'asseoir près de sa subalterne, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oh que oui, tu m'as épuisée. Assura-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas été en reste non plus. Affirma Sam, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

-Sam. Dit-il, soudain sérieux.

-Oui ?

-Que dirais-tu…euh de…rendre notre relation plus officielle ? Bégaya-t-il à la recherche de ses mots.

-Comment ça ?

-Euh et bien, je sais qu'on est ensemble depuis peu de temps, mais vu qu'on est fiancés sur Ava, on pourrait peut-être…euh faire de même ici ? Proposa-t-il mal à l'aise face au genre de la conversation.

-Tu me demandes de t'épouser ? Demanda-t-elle en se reculant et en le regardant surprise.

-Je crois bien.

-Jack, ne le prend pas mal surtout…Commença-t-elle.

-Mais tu ne veux pas. Oh je comprends ne t'inquiè…

-Non ce n'est pas ça. Le détrompa Sam. C'est juste que ça va un peu vite. Ok on a presque 8 ans de vie quasiment commune, mais avant de t'épouser j'aimerais d'abord connaître un peu mieux l'homme.

-Je vois. Déclara-t-il visiblement déçu. Je croyais que pourtant c'est ce que tu voulais.

-Bien sûr que je le veux, mais pas tout de suite, c'est trop tôt. Expliqua-t-elle. Laissons-nous un peu de temps, profitons de chaque moment, et tu verras tout se fera naturellement.

-Très bien. Acquiesça le militaire, en ramenant sa compagne contre lui.

-Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant ses grands yeux bleus vers lui.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je comprends. Lui assura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. L'après-midi la petite famille était sortie au parc, promener Kendra. Dans la soirée, alors que Sam préparait le dîner, le colonel prit sa douche. Lorsqu'il en sorti, et attrapa son pantalon, une petite boite tomba et roula sur le sol. Il se pencha et la ramassa. Il s'agissait d'un écrin en velours noir. Il l'ouvrit, et un solitaire apparu. Il s'agissait de la bague de sa grand-mère qui l'avait élevé, pour cause de parents trop absents. Il soupira en repensant au refus que lui avait asséné son second le matin. Enfin un refus…elle demandait juste un peu de temps, et il ne pouvait que la comprendre.

Dans un « clac » sec, il referma la petite boîte et la plongea au fond de son sac, il la ressortirait lorsqu'il en jugerait le moment venu. Très vite il s'habilla et rejoignit sa compagne à la cuisine.

Le reste des vacances se passa bien, aucun des deux ne refit allusion à la demande du colonel, surtout pour éviter de le remettre mal à l'aise. La veille du briefing, la petite famille revint à la base. L'astrophysicienne avait obligé son supérieur à revenir, histoire d'être à l'heure le lendemain, avait-elle dit. Et devant son entêtement, il avait une nouvelle fois capitulé.

**Base du SG-C, Cheyenne Moutain**

Les deux militaires avaient emmené avec eux, de nombreuses affaires de la petite, et surtout son berceau. Lorsque Morphée l'emporta dans les limbes du sommeil, la scientifique proposa un petit corps à corps au colonel, qui ne pu refuser. Il avait besoin de se défouler un peu.

Ils étaient là, dans la salle de sport, l'un en face de l'autre. Le combat n'avait pas vraiment commencé, chacun tournait autour de l'autre, évaluant où taper sans risquer de recevoir une réponse en échange. Vivre sur Ava avait appris à Sam à être patiente et à scruter chaque détail. Elle se mit à feindre une ouverture, et son partenaire tomba dans le panneau, plongeant tête baissée dans son piège. Il le regretta amèrement, lorsque son dos rencontra un peu trop douloureusement le tapis.

Le combat avait commencé.

Ils étaient en sueur, haletant sous le coup de l'effort. Cela faisait bien 1h qu'ils s'entrainaient. Au début, ils avaient juste échangé quelques coups, histoire de cerner son adversaire, mais désormais, ils ne se retenaient plus. De plus un pari, s'étant glissé au milieu, pimentait un peu le jeu. Le perdant se voyait offrir à son partenaire soirée inoubliable. Et pour une fois, Sam avait bien l'intention de gagner et de se faire chouchouter. Ok cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle avait envie d'un peu de renouveau dans sa vie, et se faire dorloter par celui qui partageait sa vie n'était pas à exclure.

Le combat dura encore plusieurs minutes. Ce fut la scientifique qui y mit fin, en donnant un coup de poing mal calculé, qui rencontra violement la joue de son supérieur, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Jack se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol, le souffle coupé. Sentant la douleur partir du bout de ses doigts et engourdir tout son bras, Sam su immédiatement qu'elle y était allée trop fort.

Elle tomba à genou, près du colonel. Face à la grimace qu'arborait Jack, elle s'excusa, et passa sa main sur sa joue rugueuse, où un hématome commençait à apparaître. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard désolé.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Dit-elle avec sincérité.

-Ce n'est rien, je ne sens presque rien. La rassura Jack.

-Tu plaisantes, j'en ai encore mal à la main, de plus ta joue est complètement violette…

-C'est bon Sam, je crois que j'ai compris. Grimaça son compagnon.

-Désolée. Si tu veux, je connais un moyen parfait pour me faire pardonner. Lui susurra-t-elle sensuellement, le regard brillant.

-On est dans la salle de sport. Lui rappela-t-il.

-Et alors ? Il est tard, tout le monde dort, et je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas de caméra ici.

-Sam…Grogna-t-il, alors que sa compagne commençait déjà à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

-Laisse toi faire Jack ! Insista-t-elle d'une voix lascive, déposant mille baisers ardents dans son cou.

Cette dernière tentative marcha et elle le sentit se détendre. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd. Visiblement, le colonel n'avait rien entendu, il avait simplement fermé les yeux, afin de profiter davantage des sensations que faisait naître la jeune femme. Son corps réagit presque immédiatement à ses caresses, un feu dévorant ses reins. Soudain, il la sentit s'écarter.

-Les gars, je crois que Jack va avoir besoin d'aide pour rejoindre l'infirmerie ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

-Que qu…Bredouilla le militaire, en ouvrant les yeux et en apercevant Daniel et Teal'c dans la pièce.

-Pourtant, O'Neill semble être en grande forme. Déclara le jaffa, visiblement amusé par l'excitation de son ami.

-Faut pas s'y fier Teal'c, vous connaissez Jack. Se moqua l'archéologue.

-En effet.

-Bon ben moi je vais me coucher. Fit semblant de bailler Sam.

-Sam…commença son partenaire.

Ne m'en veux pas Jack, j'avais une revanche à prendre. De plus tu me dois une soirée. Jubila la scientifique, visiblement contente d'elle. Sur ce, bonne nuit messieurs.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce. Même la porte fermée, elle entendait encore les rires de son meilleur ami, ainsi que les protestations de son compagnon. Elle secoua la tête en souriant, et prit le chemin de ses quartiers. Elle allait devoir trouver quelque chose pour se faire pardonner, car connaissant Jack, il allait lui en vouloir un peu. Mais elle savait quoi faire…

Le lendemain matin arriva vite. Tout SG-1 se retrouva au mess, pour le petit déjeuner. Bien sûr, comme elle l'avait prédit, son supérieur lui fit la tête. Mais heureusement, grâce à Kendra cela ne dura pas longtemps. Et l'humeur bonne enfant reprit sa place au sein du groupe. Etant à la base, le couple se contenta de rester un simple major et colonel, faisant revenir instinctivement le vouvoiement. En gardant leur professionnalisme, ils voulaient montrer à l'armée que cette loi de non-fraternisation était stupide.

Après mangé, l'équipe et l'enfant se rendirent en salle de briefing, où le général les attendait déjà. La ponctualité de son second direct le surpris, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Tout le monde prit place autour de la grande table en bois. Un dossier était posé devant eux. Chacun ouvrit le sien et le parcourra vite fait, des yeux. Tous sauf Daniel. Il était resté à la base durant les vacances, pour avancer ses traductions. De ce fait, il avait entendu parler de leur prochaine mission par SG-4.

-Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vos vacances ont été bonnes. Les salua le plus haut gradé de la base.

-Excellente mon général. Déclara vivement le colonel.

-Bien, alors commençons. Daniel !

-Euh oui. Répondit ce dernier. Il y a deux jours, SG-4 est rentré de P3X963. Ils y ont découvert un temple, visiblement utilisé par Anubis. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas eu le tems de découvrir sa fonctionnalité, car ils se sont fait attaqués.

-Votre mission SG-1 est d'aller dans ce temple et de le détruire s'il s'avérerait dangereux. Exposa le général. Je vous attends dans la salle d'embarquement dans une heure.

-Bien mon général. Déclara le militaire en se levant.

Ses trois compagnons l'imitèrent et la fine équipe sortit de la salle de briefing, laissant le commandant de la base retourner dans son bureau, où de la paperasse comme disait son second, l'attendait.

Dans le couloir, Sam quitta ses amis et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle demanda à sa meilleure amie, si elle pouvait garder Kendra durant la mission. Celle-ci accepta avec joie et lui dit de partir l'esprit tranquille, la fillette était entre de bonnes mains. La jeune femme la remercia avant d'aller se préparer pour la mission.

Une fois prête, elle rejoignit son équipe en salle d'embarquement. Le général les attendait en bas de la passerelle. A son arrivée, il ordonna au sergent d'entrer les coordonnées de la planète. Walter s'exécuta et le grand anneau de Naquada se mit à tourner. Le plus haut gradé donna ses dernières instructions à son équipe phare et le dernier des sept chevrons s'enclencha. Le vortex apparut et une fois stabilisé, SG-1 le traversa.

**A suivre….**

A oui, j'ai décidé comme juste parce que je suis l'auteur et que je peux donc faire ce que je veux, que y'avais pas de caméra dans la salle de sport. Arf pourquoi tout le monde veux savoir si mes chevilles vont bien ? Mrd

Rendez-vous au chap4 !


	4. Epreuves

Titre : Ava les oubliés

Auteur : satine

Genre : romance et drame pour ce chapitre

Résumé : Sam va devoir faire face à beaucoup d'épreuves difficiles

Note de l'auteur :  et me revoilà repartie ! A peine le chapitre 3 de fini que déjà j'entame le 4 ! ralalalala j'espère que je vais le réussir ! Bref sinon ayé je suis inscrite à la fac, donc je vais être plus longue à taper mes fic, vu que je vais rentrer chez moi que le week-end, snif ! Mai bon je vais en art du spectacle section théâtre, j'espère que je vais réussir ma licence ! Point positif je vais tout faire pour trouver un job et je serai avec ma canarie ! Ralala faut que je me fasse des soussous je veux aller à Vancouver les grandes vacances prochaines ! Je veux y aller avec ma juju, ma rickette…..BREF JE VEUX Y ALLER ! lol Ah oui, le rêve de Sam est en italique.

Disclamer : rien n'est à moi, je ne touche rien ! Même les bras à doudou, ils sont pas à moi, pff y'a que Wylie qui y a le droit ! C'est pas juste elle pourrait nous le prêter parfois son papa ! mdr Voilà je suis triste maintenant! Mais euh on s'en fout ! C'que j'voulais dire c'est que moi aussi j'ai été un champion, j'ai remporté le tournoi inter-armée de marelle ! De plus deux points et une virgule à l'envers ben ça fait : un point, point, virgule ! Et même qu'il y a plus de tarte ! On va tous mourirrrrrrrrr ! Bref bonne lecture !

**Petit résumé des chapitres précédent : **

Sam avait disparue, enlevée par Anubis. Après un an de recherches et de dépression, son équipe la retrouve sur Ava, où elle a tout oublié ! Elle a également une fille du nom de Kendra, qui est en réalité la nièce de Teal'c. Grâce aux Asgards, elle retrouve la mémoire, du moins il lui manque encore quelques souvenirs. Jack apprend que Sam a vécu une épreuve difficile, mais la jeune femme refuse d'en parler. SG-1 au complet rentre sur Terre. Là-bas, après une grosse dispute, Sam et jack finisse par se mettre ensemble, une dérogation leur est accordée, du moins à tout le SG-C ! La scientifique devient également la mère officielle de Kendra et décide de démissionner. Mais SG-1 doit d'abord faire une mission sur une planète, où se trouve un temple d'Anubis suspect, mais que vont-ils y trouver ?

**Chapitre 4 : Epreuves**

Lorsqu'SG-1 sortit du vortex, ils remarquèrent que la porte se trouvait au fond d'une grotte. Près de celle-ci se trouvait des anneaux de transport. Le vortex se referma derrière eux, les plongeant dans une semi-obscurité. En effet au plafond, une entaille laissait filtrer la lumière du jour.

Sam s'approcha de l'un des pans de la paroi, et y posa la main. Cet endroit ne lui était pas inconnu, pourtant elle n'y était jamais venue. Elle scruta les murs à la recherche d'éventuels souvenirs, mais aucun ne vint, alors, elle secoua la tête, se disant que ce n'était rien.

A en juger par la faible intensité de la lumière, le jour devait être en train de tomber. L'équipa s'aventura en-dehors de la grotte. La nuit commençait à accaparer le ciel. Ne pouvant rien faire pour le moment, le groupe décida d'installer leur campement dans la forêt voisine. Teal'c prit le premier quart, après que les deux militaire eurent fait le tour des environs et jugé l'endroit sûr, pour la nuit tout du moins.

Chacun fit très attention de ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas signaler leur présence, et aucun feu ne fut fait également. Pour rester professionnels, Jack et Sam avaient décidé de ne pas partager la même tente, le militaire se retrouva donc avec son meilleur ami. Après un repas froid et quasiment silencieux, les trois amis allèrent se coucher, laissant le jaffa prendre son poste. Le colonel prendrait sa suite, puis son second et enfin l'archéologue fermerait la nuit. Chacun eut du mal à s'endormir, mais après plusieurs longues minutes à tourner, ils sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

_Sa vue était brouillée…elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit…tout était flou. Pourtant elle parcouru tout de même la pièce du regard…pour se situer… pour se rassurer. Elle la connaissait si bien, même les yeux fermés, elle aurait pu la parcourir sans tomberCes trois mètres carrés étaient son refuge depuis son arrivée. Quand était-ce déjà ? Elle ne savait plus, elle avait perdu le compte. Les jours passaient les uns après les autres, des jours à souffrir en silence. Des heures de tortures pour aboutir toujours à la même fin : la mort avant le sarcophage. Mais malgré tout ça, aucunes informations n'avaient été révélées. Non, il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle. _

_Alors il lui avait dit qu'IL l'avait abandonnée, comme si ses yeux lui avaient avoué sa faiblesse. Oh bien sûr elle ne l'avait pas cru. Jamais il ne la laisserait en arrière sans la chercher ensuite. Mais ne le voyant pas venir, elle avait perdu peu à peu espoir, se rendant compte que ce faux dieu avait peut-être raison. Mais peu importait, six milliard de vie reposaient sur son silence, alors elle ne dirait rien, jamais. _

_Voyant que les tortures psychologiques ne marchaient pas, Anubis décida de passer à celles physiques. Comme tous les autres, il avait sous-estimé sa force mentale, tout ça parce qu'elle était simplement une femme pour lui._

_Il lui apprit qu'il avait emprunté les méthodes de Baal. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Et surtout pas de mourir, car IL l'avait abandonné. Même si elle n'avait rien montré, cela l'avait blessée de devoir l'admettre. _

_Durant de longues heures, elle subit tout et n'importe quoi. Il prit plaisir à commencer par l'acide, le versant tout d'abord sur son corps, puis se délectant de lui verser dans la gorge, au son de ses gémissements de douleur. Mais il prit plus de plaisir à lui injecter. L'observant agoniser lentement à ses pieds jusqu'à ce que la mort la prenne dans d'atroces souffrances. _

_Des flèches lui furent tirées sur chaque partie de son corps, commençant par les extrémités pour arriver au cœur, l'achevant ainsi pour la énième fois. Très vite les carreaux avaient était remplacés par les poignards. Chaque parcelle de peau avait été lacérée profondément. Son sang avait souillé plus d'une fois le sol de la salle de torture, mais jamais un seul cri n'avait résonné dans le vaisseau. Oh non elle ne lui ferait pas cet honneur._

_Le feu vint ensuite. L'odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva, et se répandit dans chaque pièce. A bout de force, elle ne pu retenir cette fois ces cris de douleur, se battant pour refouler ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas su tenir sa langue, mais elle saurait tenir ses yeux. Du moins en sa présence._

_Le soir, quand elle était seule, emmurée dans son silence et sa solitude, elle s'autorisait à se laisser aller aux larmes. Elle ne supportait plus ces nombreuses tortures, qui se soldaient toutes par un passage dans le sarcophage, qui effaçait tout pour mieux recommencer. Elle ne supportait plus l'idée qu'IL l'ait abandonné. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle était ici, et aucun signe de sa part n'avait été donné. Elle était à bout de force. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête, pour qu'elle puisse enfin reposer en paix. Mais elle savait qu'Anubis ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, du moins pas avant qu'elle ne lui donne ce qu'il demandait. Et ça pour rien au monde, elle ne répondrait à ses questions. Alors elle continuerait à se faire torturer indéfiniment. _

_L'obstination de la Tau'ri commença à agacer le faux dieu, qui décida de changer de tactique. Les châtiments seraient désormais physiques et psychologiques. Si après ça elle ne craquait pas, il l'enverrait alors au centre de reconditionnement._

_C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans la salle principale, pieds et poings liés sur une table, en train de se faire violer par un jaffa. Oh elle avait tenté de se défendre, de le repousser, mais devant son manque de force, dû aux liens trop serrés, et aux nombreuses heures de tortures, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. A cet instant la grande militaire aguerrie, ressemblait davantage à une poupée désarticulée. Seule une larme coulant de son regard désormais vide, montrait que la vie n'avait pas totalement déserté son corps. Même si son cœur battait toujours, Samantha Carter n'était plus. _

_Ne répondant toujours pas aux questions d'Anubis, traumatisée par cette dernière torture, elle fut traînée à travers le Shapaï, escortée par deux gardes. Ils étaient arrivés dans une grotte et ils l'avaient conduite dans le bâtiment, se trouvant près de celle-ci. Elle avait été jetée sans ménagement dans une nouvelle cellule. Ses vêtements en lambeaux, ne la protégeaient plus du froid. Mais elle ne ressentait plus rien, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, se perdant dans les tréfonds de son âme blessée. _

_Le lendemain, on lui avait ôté toute mémoire et déposé à moitié nue sur une planète inconnue._

La jeune femme se réveilla, en se relevant brusquement, dans un cri désespéré. Son sac de couchage était trempé, et elle baignait encore dans la sueur de son cauchemar. Sa respiration était anarchique, et chaque inspiration lui brûlait les poumons. Du regard, elle détailla sa tente. Ils étaient là, tous les trois, autour d'elle, l'observant avec inquiétude. Les gémissements poussaient dans son cauchemar, les avaient alerté.

Alors ne pouvant combattre plus longtemps ses larmes, la scientifique éclata en sanglots, enfouissant son visage honteux dans ses mains. Elle se souvenait.

Dans un geste protecteur, Jack voulut l'attirer contre lui. Mais lorsqu'il leva le bras, pour l'étreindre, il la vit reculer, apeurée. Ce qui choqua l'archéologue fut la détresse et le désir de mourir, pouvant se lire dans ses yeux d'outre-mer. Le colonel le remarqua à son tour. Il fit signe à Daniel et Teal'c de les laisser, ce qu'ils firent à contre cœur.

Une fois seuls, le militaire s'avança vers son second, qui ne fit bougea pas cette fois-ci. Doucement, il ouvrit les bras, et la jeune femme vint s'y réfugier, ayant besoin de tendresse à cet instant précis. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à son tee-shirt, et Jack eut l'impression de tenir sa vie entre ses mains.

D'un geste doux, il lui releva la tête et fut horrifié de revoir apparaître ce regard si douloureux. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir tant de souffrance, alors qu'elle avait une vie qui ne pouvait que la combler ? Du pouce il essuya une larme qui n'avait pas encore finit sa route sur la joue d'une blancheur alarmante.

-Hey Sammy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il oubliant le professionnalisme.

-Je me souviens d'ici…Avoua-t-elle, la voix brisée par les larmes.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout Sam. Dit-il suspicieux.

-Jusqu'ici, je ne me souvenais pas de mon séjour chez Anubis, expliqua-t-elle en se dégageant des bras de son compagnon. Mais maintenant je me souviens de tout, des tortures, mentales, physique et surtout du…

-Surtout du quoi ? Interrogea Jack, ayant peur de la réponse.

-Du viol. Chuchota la jeune femme en baissant la tête, honteuse d'être aussi sale.

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe pour les trois hommes. Etaient-ils sûre de bien avoir entendu ? Ne mélangeait-t-elle pas son cauchemar avec la réalité ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Un silence lourd régnait dans la tente.

Lorsque le colonel plongea son regard dans celui horrifié de son second, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Elle disait la vérité. Il senti alors la colère couler dans ses veines, la faisant bouillir telle de la lave en fusion. Comment se monstre avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu la toucher ELLE ? Il serra la mâchoire, et les poings, cherchant à se calmer. La haine qui l'habitait alors, n'aiderait pas la jeune femme. Au contraire elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Mais que devait-il faire ? Que fallait-il faire dans ce genre de cas ? La panique s'empara de lui. Mais lorsqu'il reporta ses yeux de nouveau sur Sam, tout disparu. Elle avait besoin de lui et de sa tendresse, et c'est ce qu'il allait lui offrir.

-Sam je te promets qu'il va le payer. Chut je suis là maintenant.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut la reprendre contre lui, la scientifique recula vivement, ne voulant pas que les bras d'un homme ne la touchent. Il ne comprit pas son geste. C'en fut trop pour l'astrophysicienne, qui se leva et s'enfuit en courant dans la forêt, à la recherche d'un peu de solitude.

Le leader sortit de la tente, l'air désarmé. Il baissa la tête, en soupirant, avant de rejoindre ses amis et de leur expliquer la situation.

Sam courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle voulait se fatiguer pour ne plus y penser, pour oublier…Mais comment oublier une telle chose ? Comment oublier cette nouvelle blessure ?

Arrivée à l'orée d'une clairière, elle stoppa enfin sa course, les poumons en feu et le cœur à moitié mort. Les larmes, telles des gouttes d'acides, rongeaient la peau blême de ses joues.

Doucement, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, dans l'herbe brûlée par le soleil. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas se souvenir de ça ? Tant d'images lui revenaient en tête. Tous ces cris qu'elle aurait aimé pousser, mais qu'elle avait gardé obstinément cachés au fond de sa gorge, pour une histoire de fierté. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle ne pouvait pas hurler, de peur de mettre son équipe en danger.

Les larmes ne coulaient plus, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle était sale…écœurée…elle se détestait. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, les images de ce jaffa, penché au-dessus d'elle en train de lui voler son âme à coups de couteau plantés dans son anatomie la plus intime, lui vinrent. Pourtant telle une punition, elle s'obligea à revoir la scène. Lui prenant du plaisir, alors qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'en finir avec la vie. Lui, lui assénant de nombreux coups de reins de plus en plus profonds, alors qu'elle, imitant une poupée de chiffon, se contentait de ne pas bouger. Lui ayant un sourire jouissif sur le visage, alors qu'elle, vidée, n'exprimait plus aucune émotion.

Toutes ces images lui soulevaient le cœur, et une main sur la bouche, elle respira profondément, essayant de ravaler sa nausée. Elle ne pouvait pas vomir, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Alors elle réprima son envie, tentant de maîtriser ses émotions.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'elle vivait, et elle ne leur en voulait pas. Comment pourraient-ils comprendre ? Comment pourraient-ils…IL devait la haïr, elle devait l'écœurer. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, car elle se dégoutait elle-même.

Tard dans la nuit, lorsqu'elle fut sûre, qu'IL ne l'attendait plus, elle retourna au campement. Et sans un mot échangé avec Daniel, elle retourna dans la tente. Elle n'avait pas la force de faire face à son regard rempli sûrement d'aversion. .

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit. Les images de son viol, lui revenant sans cesse en tête. Lorsqu'elle remarqua les premières lueurs du jour apparaître, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Le soleil levé elle n'aurait plus à combattre ses démons intérieurs, du moins tant qu'elle aurait du travail à faire.

Elle sortit de son petit habitat de toile et alla s'asseoir sur le tronc d'un arbre, couché au sol. Daniel respecta son envie d'être seule, et ne s'approcha pas d'elle.

Lorsque Jack se réveilla de sa très courte nuit, il se leva immédiatement et sortit de sa tente. Il trouva son second assis, une tasse de café froid dans les mains. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. L'archéologue et le jaffa discutaient un peu plus loin. Enfin seul le jeune homme parlait, Teal'c se contentait d'écouter.

Jack s'approcha du major. Il avait mal de la voir se renfermer dans un mur de silence, qu'il savait malsain. Dans un geste doux, il déposa un baiser sur le crâne de sa compagne, pour la saluer. Mais lorsqu'il la sentit se tendre, il su qu'enfin de compte c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée.

-Bonjour. La salut-il doucement.

-Bonjour. Répondit-elle froidement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

-Non pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Lança-t-elle. Je me rappelle simplement que je me suis faite violer, à part ce petit détail, tout va super bien !

-Sam…

-Je vais me changer. Déclara-t-elle énervée.

La jeune femme se leva, et avant même que son supérieur ne se lève, elle était déjà rentrée dans sa tente. Rah il n'était qu'un sombre crétin. Il essayait de se comporter normalement avec elle, alors que la pire chose que l'on puisse faire à une femme lui avait été faite. Mais comment était-il sensé réagir ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

Daniel et Teal'c, qui avaient assistés à la scène, s'approchèrent de lui. L'archéologue le rassura en lui disant, qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais que la militaire avait besoin de temps et surtout de son soutien. Jack se promit de tout faire pour l'aider à faire face à cette épreuve. Mais pour l'heure ils avaient une mission à remplir. Et même si ça le blessait de devoir reléguer le problème de la scientifique au second plan, il n'avait pas le choix. Faire exploser le bâtiment d'Anubis était plus important aux yeux du Pentagone.

En silence tout le monde finit de déjeuner et rangea le campement.

Une heure plus tard, tout était empaqueté. Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le bâtiment. La détermination se lisait sur le visage de l'astrophysicienne. Quoi qu'il se passe, cet endroit devait être détruit.

Devant la porte, seuls deux gardes étaient postés, visiblement, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude des visites. Ils devaient donc encore moins s'attendre à une attaque. Pourtant la venue de SG-4, aurait dû mettre les effectifs en alertes, et visiblement cela n'était pas le cas. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas considéré l'équipe comme une menace potentielle. Grave erreur.

Deux coups de zat furent tirés, mettant l'équipe hors de danger d'être repérée. Le jaffa et le militaire, allèrent cacher les corps dans les buissons, après les avoir attachés et bâillonnés. Une fois sûr qu'ils ne risquaient rien pour le moment, SG-1 pénétra dans l'enceinte de la bâtisse. Ils devaient poser du C4 un peu partout, afin de faire tout exploser. C'est pour cela qu'ils décidèrent de se séparer, empruntant chacun un chemin différent. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à l'entrée dans une heure. Jack fut d'abord réticent à l'idée de laisser Sam seule, mais y étant obligé pour la mission, il la laissa s'engouffrer dans un des couloirs.

La jeune femme prit le chemin qui se présentait en face d'elle, sans jeter un seul regard à son supérieur. Depuis le retour de sa mémoire, elle se sentait désespérément seule, et n'avait surtout pas envie de se faire toucher par un homme. Même s'il s'agissait de son compagnon ou de l'un de ses amis. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et de dépasser ce trop plein de douleur, qui l'avait frappé la nuit dernière. Mais elle se promit que si elle tombait sur son violeur, elle le tuerait sans aucun état d'âme, même si cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

L'astrophysicienne fut sortie de ses pensées, par des bruits de pas. Un jaffa se dirigeait dans sa direction. Son instinct militaire reprit immédiatement le dessus, et elle se cacha derrière l'une de nombreuses colonnes qui ornaient le long couloir. Elle en profita pour y placer une nouvelle charge de C4. Puis elle attendit que l'ennemi soit à sa hauteur, pour le zatter. Il tomba d'abord à genoux, avant de s'effondrer sur le ventre.

La militaire s'approcha alors de lui. Elle prit ses poignets, et le tira jusqu'à une pièce voisine, afin de dissimuler son corps. Une fois dans le fond de la pièce, elle décida de le mettre sur le dos. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage, elle le lâcha, posant une main tremblante sur sa bouche, afin d'en étouffer le gémissement. C'était lui…c'était son agresseur…son violeur. Lorsqu'elle mesura la portée de ses pensées, son regard et son attitude changèrent. Et c'est avec une étincelle de détermination, qu'elle alla fermer la porte sur eux.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que l'équipe phare du SG-C s'était séparée. Les trois hommes attendaient leur amie au point de rendez-vous. Jack commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir arriver. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'arriver en retard. Ayant peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivée, ou pire que comme lui des années plus tôt, une envie suicidaire se soit emparée d'elle, le colonel décida de partir à sa recherche. Il ordonna à ses amis de partir s'il ne revenait pas avec Sam dans vingt minutes, et de tout faire exploser. Puis sans attendre leur approbation, le militaire emprunta le chemin qu'avait prit son second.

Sur le chemin, il trouva les charges de C4, que sa subalterne avait déjà accrochées. Il courrait, le cœur proche de l'explosion et les poumons en feu. Son esprit marchait à mille à l'heure essayant d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se dérouler dans la tête de la scientifique. Mais lorsqu'il passa devant la dernière charge, un bruit sourd retint son attention. Il stoppa net sa course. Oh pour une personne normal ce son serait passé inaperçu, mais pour lui, un militaire aguerri, cela pouvait signifier beaucoup. Immobile, bien droit au milieu du couloir, il tendit l'oreille. Un second bruit sourd, vint confirmer que le premier son ne sortait pas de son imagination. Lentement, il chercha d'où il pouvait provenir, et découvrit une sorte de porte.

Resserrant doucement ses doigts autour de son zat, il ouvrit doucement la porte. Il fut horrifié de découvrir la scène qui s'y jouait derrière. Sam était face à lui. Elle avait baissé son arme, lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnu. Mais le regard brun du militaire se posa sur la seconde main du major, qui tenait son couteau militaire ensanglanté. Elle-même était couverte de sang. Affolé, Jack chercha une quelconque blessure, d'où provenait toute cette hémoglobine, et fut presque soulagé de ne rien trouver. Oui presque, car lorsqu'il trouva le propriétaire de tout ce liquide vital, il ne pu retenir un hoquet de dégout, de franchir ses lèvres. Tant d'entailles apparaissaient sur son corps, que le leader d'SG-1 se demanda comment cet homme pouvait être encore vivant. Il remarqua que sa cheville était cassée en une fracture ouverte, et à en juger par les nombreux hématomes recouvrant ses membres, d'autres parties autres que sa cheville, devaient être brisées.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Ce qui l'effraya encore davantage fut le regard de sa compagne. Il était rempli de tellement de haine et d'aversion. Mais envers qui ? Envers elle, cette révélation lui brisa le cœur. Une larme silencieuse traçait un sillon parmi le rouge maculant son visage.

-Sam que fais-tu ? Se risqua-t-il à demander.

-Je lui fais ressentir, ce que moi j'ai vécu sous à chaque assaut de ses reins. Répondit-elle d'une voix emprunte de rancœur.

-Quoi ! Lâcha-t-il, surpris par cette réponse.

-Oh tu as très bien entendu. Dit-elle. Je veux qu'il souffre avant de mourir.

-Sam, tu n'en as pas le droit !

-Pourquoi, lui avait-il le droit de me violer ? Cria-t-elle en larme.

Jack s'approcha et l'étreignit le plus fort possible. Elle tenta tout d'abord de le repousser, mais devant la force avec laquelle, il la tenait, elle finit par capituler. Là en sécurité, elle éclata en sanglots. Le militaire, leva son zat et tira trois coup sur le corps inconscient du jaffa, qu'il regardait avec mépris.

-Non, bien sûr que non, il n'en avait pas le droit. Chut c'est fini, tout est fini Sam.

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle en se reculant vivement des bras protecteurs de son supérieur. Je suis sale, monstrueuse, comment ai-je pu avoir mal au point vouloir l'oublier, comment ai-je pu regretter cet enfant ?

-Sam de quoi parles-tu ?

-J'ai porté son enfant ! Dit-elle, la folie se lisant dans son regard. Je suis sale…je suis un monstre…

Sur ces mots, elle leva son couteau et s'entailla les veines plusieurs fois, avant même que le militaire ne puisse esquiver le moindre mouvement. Celui-ci mit même quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Paniqué par le geste de la scientifique, il lui arracha son poignard des mains. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, pour la calmer, et lui montrer qu'il était là. Mais elle se mit à le frapper, essayant de récupérer l'objet tranchant, et hurlant que sa mort était la seule solution. La détresse et la folie emplissaient ses yeux, d'ordinaire si pleins de vie. La violence de ses coups s'accroissant avec la force de sa détermination et de son aliénation, Jack ne trouva aucune autre solution, que de la plonger dans l'inconscience. Détestant déjà son geste, il ferma les yeux, lorsque le bruit caractéristique du zat se fit entendre. Puis quand il sentit son corps s'affaisser contre le sien, il osa la regarder de nouveau, l'entourant de ses bras.

Le sang de l'astrophysicienne, formait un filet, partant de ses poignets coulant le long de ses mains. De ses doigts fines plusieurs gouttelettes rouges se formèrent, avant de tomber et de venir s'écraser sur le sol en marbre de la salle.

Le militaire déposa toutes les charges de C4, qu'il restait à la jeune femme. Puis il la souleva dans ses bras et partit en courant, en direction de la sortie. Durant sa course, il se refusa à penser à ce qu'il venait d'assister, il se refusa de trouver une raison logique à un coup de folie.Non, il ne devait pas entrer dans ce genre de réflexion, sans quoi son pas en serait ralenti. Alors vidant son esprit, il couru le plus vite possible.

Au moment où Daniel et Teal'c allaient sortir du bâtiment, ils virent leur ami arriver au pas de course, tenant dans ses bras une masse ensanglanté, qu'ils identifièrent comme être leur amie. Sans s'arrêter, le colonel leur donna l'ordre de rejoindre la grotte. Ses deux coéquipiers, le suivirent sans poser de question, le temps des réponses viendrait plus tard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la caverne, Jack appuya sur le détonateur du C4, transformant le bâtiment en une gigantesque boule de feu, dans un bruit assourdissant. Ils sentirent la déflagration, mais ne s'y attardèrent pas. Le jaffa rentra les coordonnée de la Terre sur le DHD. Et lorsque le vortex fut ouvert, l'archéologue envoya le code d'identification de son équipe. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, SG-1 s'engouffra dans le grand anneau de Naquada.

**Base du SG-C, Cheyenne Mountain**

Le général attendait son équipe en bas de la passerelle. Il vit le colonel arriver en courant, tenant dan ses bras, un amas de sang. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, que Jack s'était déjà engagé dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. Le dirigeant de la base, se retourna alors, le regard médusé, vers les deux autres membres d'SG-1, qui venaient juste d'apparaître hors du vortex, et qui s'arrêtèrent devant lui.

-Docteur Jackson, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Somma le plus haut gradé de la base.

-Malheureusement je n'en sais pas plus que vous, mon général. Hier soir Sam a…euh retrouvé la mémoire sur ses tortures et sur sa perte de mémoire. Expliqua-t-il en baissant la tête, encore sous le choc de ce qui était arrivé à son amie. Et puis aujourd'hui nous devions détruire ce centre, et comme Sam ne revenait pas, Jack est allé la chercher. On les a vus revenir dans l'état dans lequel vous les avez également aperçus.

-Bien je viens avec vous à l'infirmerie. Déclara le vieux général.

Sur ce, les trois hommes s'engouffrèrent à leur tour dans les couloirs du SG-C.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, ils virent deux infirmières s'activer autour du major, sous le regard du docteur de la base. Le colonel était à ses côtés, observant avec inquiétude, la pâleur de sa compagne. Janet s'approcha de lui et le rassura comme elle le pu, mais même ses paroles n'ôtèrent pas le mauvais pressentiment du militaire.

La doctoresse vint ensuite à l'encontre du reste de l'équipe, leur expliquant la situation du major. La vie de Samantha n'était pas en danger, les deux infirmières s'attachaient à recoudre les entailles qu'elle s'était faite sur les poignets. Par contre, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup plus sur l'état de son esprit, car pour faire un geste aussi désespéré, la jeune femme devait être en proie à une dépression. Elle expliqua également, que Jack était encore sous le choc.

Daniel et Teal'c, furent prit en charge par la médecin, qui leur fit passer la batterie de tests habituels.

Le jeune homme eut un regard douloureux, envers son meilleur ami qui ne quittait pas le chevet de sa subalterne. Il imaginait le combat intérieur qu'il devait mener à cet instant.

Après avoir eut les poignets recousus, elle fut attachée à son lit par des sangles. Le militaire protesta, et Janet lui expliqua que ce n'était fait que pour le bien de Sam, afin qu'à son réveil, elle ne tente pas de nouveau de se faire du mal. L'homme ne pu que capituler, devant de tels arguments. La scientifique, fut ensuite installée dans une chambre seule, pour être au calme.

Son supérieur se tenait à son chevet, assis sur un fauteuil, serrant sa fine main pâle dans la sienne. C'était stupide, mais par ce geste il espérait lui insuffler un peu de sa force. Alors dans l'inquiétude, il se battait pour deux, attendant désespérément son réveil. Dans sa tête, les images de cette pièce s'amusaient à le hanter, revoyant chaque détail, et se rappelant le dégoût et l'horreur qu'il avait ressentit face à cette Sam meurtrière qui n'était pas la sienne. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses souvenirs, qu'il tentait de relayer au rang de cauchemar et reporta son attention sur le visage blême de sa compagne.

Janet apparut dans la chambre, pourtant l'homme ne releva pas son regard du lit. Un pauvre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui compatissait à sa douleur. Doucement, elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule, afin de lui montrer son soutien. Le général Hammond arriva à son tour et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il vint se placer près du leader d'SG-1.

-Colonel, que s'est-il passé là-bas ? L'encouragea-t-il à leur raconter.

-Elle s'est vengée. Dit-il avec amertume.

-Pardon ?

-Mon colonel il va falloir tout nous raconter, sinon je ne pourrais pas aider le major. Expliqua le médecin de la base.

-Cette planète lui a fait retrouver la mémoire au sujet de ses tortures. Lâcha-t-il dans un soupire. La dernière qu'elle ait eu à subir fut…un viol.

-Oh mon dieu ! Chuchota Janet, horrifiée par cette nouvelle, en fermant les yeux.

-Le lendemain, elle semblait distante. On s'est séparé pour poser les charges de C4. Quand on s'est retrouvés à l'heure et au point de rendez-vous, elle n'était pas là. Alors je suis allé la chercher. Je l'ai trouvé en train de torturer un jaffa, avoua le colonel, la voix brisée par les souvenirs trop violents. J'ai fini par le zatter, et lorsque j'ai voulu calmer Sam, elle est devenue comme folle. Elle m'a avoué alors que c'était son violeur et le père du bébé, qu'elle a perdu sur Ava. Elle s'est ouvert les veines, alors je lui ai arraché le couteau. Elle s'est mise à me frapper et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la zatter à son tour.

-Docteur faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour la sauver. Ordonna le général.

-Bien je vais appeler l'une de mes amies psychiatre, et peut-être que la présence de sa fille pourra l'aider. Je vais la chercher.

La jeune femme sortit de la chambre dans un coup de vent. Elle était horrifiée par le récit qu'avait tenu le colonel.

Le général s'approcha de son second et à son tour posa une main sur son épaule, lui montrant son soutien face à cette épreuve.

-On la sauvera Jack, je vous le promets. Dit-il simplement. Je vais prévenir son père.

-Merci monsieur.

Sur ces remerciements, le parrain du major quitta la pièce, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à sa filleule. Après être sorti de l'infirmerie, il se dirigea vers la salle de commandement.

**Deux mois plus tard**

Après son réveil, la jeune femme avait tout d'abord refusé de parler, fixant un point invisible au mur. Et malgré l'entêtement de ses amis à la faire réagir, Sam s'enfermait dans un mutisme des plus inquiétants, sa douleur l'étouffant.

Mais elle n'en resta pas là, le major arrêta complètement de se nourrir, obligeant Janet à lui poser une perfusion afin de continuer à alimenter son corps. Au début lorsqu'un homme osait poser à peine l'effleurer, elle se mettait à hurler, se débattant sauvagement et arrivant même à s'entailler les poignets. Ces visions blessaient à chaque fois Jack, qui était le plus souvent, celui repoussé par elle. Le plus dur, fut de la voir attachée à son lit, pâle comme la mort.

Puis les jours passants, toute réaction déserta son corps trop affaibli. Son regard n'exprimait plus que le vide, comme si toute vie avait déserté son esprit. Son corps maigrissait à vue d'œil, la faisant flotter dans sa blouse d'hôpital.

Ne pouvant recevoir ces soins au SG-C, sa meilleure amie la transféra à l'hôpital le plus proche. Jack et Jacob avaient tout tenté pour ramener la scientifique parmi eux. Même Mark était venu avec sa femme et ses enfants, et avait été horrifié de retrouver sa petite sœur dans un état aussi désastreux. Malheureusement sa présence ne fit rien, même Kendra n'arrachait aucune réaction à sa mère.

Tous perdaient peu à peu espoir, mais ils n'abandonneraient jamais. Le colonel avait l'impression de la perdre pour la seconde fois, en si peu de temps. Mais le pire cette fois-ci, était de la voir dépérir, sans pouvoir la sauver. Ses amis étaient là pour l'épauler, et il leur en fut reconnaissant, mais cela ne changeait en rien la vitesse de sa propre descente aux enfers. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir la protéger, pouvoir la sauver…

Chaque soir, il se réveillait en sueur, dans un lit vide. Chaque nuit, il refaisait le même cauchemar, revoyant Sam torturer ce jaffa. Chaque soir, il s'endormait en priant que le téléphone sonne, et que le médecin lui annonce enfin que sa compagne était réveillée. Chaque matin, il ouvrait les yeux, ne pouvant que constater qu'une longue journée l'attendait. Et chaque jour, il passait sa journée au chevet de son second, lui parlant, essayant de la faire réagir, sous le regard douloureux du tok'ra, tenant Kendra, qui se sentait impuissant face à la détresse de ses deux êtres bien trop blessés par la vie.

Un soir, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Jacob. Il sortit de la petite chambre si impersonnelle, et alla trouver un téléphone. Il appela une jeune femme venant de Los Angeles. Il lui expliqua la situation de sa fille et la californienne décida de venir le plus vite possible, avec des amis à elle. L'ancien général la remercia et raccrocha, avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Là-bas, il expliqua à Jack, qu'il venait de téléphoner à la meilleure amie de Sam : Shane Evans. Après la mort de sa mère, la scientifique s'était enfuie à Los Angeles, où elle avait connu la californienne. Celle-ci l'avait aidée et était arrivée à la persuader de rentrer. Oh bien sûr, il avait fait des recherches sur cette jeune femme, et avait découvert un passé assez douloureux. Malgré la distance, les deux amies n'avaient jamais réellement perdu contact.

Un peu plus tard, Jacob la rappela et apprit que son avion atterrirait à l'aéroport de Denver à dix heures le lendemain matin. Le tok'ra lui promit de venir les chercher, elle et ses amis.

Une fois rentré chez l'astrophysicienne, les deux hommes et le bébé mangèrent, avant d'aller tous se coucher. Une nouvelle journée venait de s'écouler.

Le lendemain matin arriva vite. Jack ne dormit pas beaucoup comme toujours, et lorsqu'enfin Morphée referma ses bras autour de son corps fatigué, Kendra le réveilla par ses pleurs. Par automatisme, il se leva et alla la voir. L'enfant était sa seule bouée, et elle semblait le sentir. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, il la trouva dans les bras de son grand-père, qui tentait en vain de la calmer, afin de laisser le militaire dormir. Il avait beau la bercer, ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas.

Jack savait ce dont avait besoin de Kendra, ce n'était pas de tendresse de la part de ses deux hommes, mais de l'amour et des bras protecteurs de sa mère. Mais à défaut d'avoir Sam, Kendra se retrouva dans les bras de son père de cœur, et comme par miracle elle se calma. Tout le monde alla ensuite déjeuner et se préparer à aller à Denver.

**Aéroport de Denver**

Après une heure de route, le petit groupe arriva enfin à destination. L'enfant avait été sage, dormant même vers la fin du voyage. Tout le monde sortit du véhicule, et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Une hôtesse leur apprit que l'avion en provenance de Los Angeles, venait tout juste d'arriver. Ils allèrent donc se poster devant la porte des arrivées. Une femme et un couple tenant une petite fille dans les bras sortirent et s'avancèrent vers eux.

La jeune femme, était brune, les cheveux coupés proche d'un carré dégradé et avait les yeux verts. Elle n'était pas très grande. Elle portait un jean, avec un tee-shirt noir à manche courte. La seconde, celle en couple, était blonde avec un carré assez court, avec des yeux bleus. Elle portait une petite robe blanche, à manches courtes également. Son mari, à en juger à l'alliance qu'il arborait, était plutôt brun, les yeux presque noirs. Il portait un pantalon beige et une chemise bleue. Dans ses bras se trouvait une petite fille blonde, ayant les yeux de sa maman. Elle ne devait pas avoir encore deux ans.

-Bonjour monsieur Carter. Salua la jeune femme brune.

-Bonjour Shane. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-Oui merci. Mais j'aurais préféré vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances. Avoua-t-elle.

-Moi aussi. Bien je te présente Jack…euh le compagnon et supérieur de Sam. Dit-il ne sachant pas comment le présenter.

-Salut. Déclara Shane à l'attention du militaire.

-Salut.

- Et voici Kendra la fille adoptive de Sam. Finit le tok'ra.

-Bien, je vous présente Sarah et William McMillan et leur fille Olivia.

-Bonjour. Salua l'ancien général.

-Sarah étant mère, je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être aider notre princesse. Expliqua la californienne.

-Bien, rentrons. Répondit Jacob, en leur faisant signe de les suivre.

Le petit groupe venu de Los Angeles, récupéra leurs bagages, avant de rejoindre le parking. Tout le monde s'installa dans le 4X4, se serrant un peu, et Jack prit le chemin de Colorado Springs. Durant le trajet, Olivia et Kendra s'amusèrent ensemble, mettant un peu d'animation dans la voiture. Le colonel alla directement chez son second, afin que le couple leur fille et leur ami, déposent leurs affaires avant d'aller à l'hôpital.

**Maison de Samantha Carter**

Le véhicule du militaire se gara devant la maison, et tout le petit monde en sortit. Les deux hommes portèrent les bagages, à l'intérieur, pendant que le tok'ra faisait visiter aux deux jeunes femmes la maison. Jack céda au couple la chambre de sa compagne. Il ramassa les affaires qu'il y avait amenées. Jacob lui laissa la chambre d'ami à Shane, alla s'installer dans la chambre de Kendra, où le militaire avait monté un lit de camps que Sam gardait toujours au garage, en cas d'imprévu. Le colonel se contenterait du canapé.

Une fois tout le monde installé et changé, ils reprirent la voiture en direction de l'hôpital militaire.

**Hôpital militaire**

Le petit groupe marchait dans les longs couloirs blancs. Jack et Sarah tenaient leur enfant respectif dans leur bras. Lui et le Tok'ra ouvraient la marche, montrant le chemin à leurs invités.

A force de le côtoyer tous les jours, ils le connaissaient par cœur. Ils détestaient ces interminables murs blancs, qui leur rappelaient sans cesse la maladie. Une odeur d'antiseptique flottait dans l'air, faisant intérieurement suffoquer le colonel.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de leur amie. Ils entrèrent. Une infirmière se trouvait au chevet du major, lui changeant sa perfusion. Ayant fini, elle rangea son matériel, leur fit un pâle sourire et sortit de la chambre, les laissant seuls avec la patiente. Le militaire s'approcha de sa compagne. Et après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front, la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un maigre sourire sur le visage.

-Eh Sammy, c'est moi Jack. Lui rappela-t-il. Ton père est là aussi. Mais aujourd'hui on n'est pas venu seul, il y a une amie à toi. Je t'en pris Sam, bats toi. Kendra a besoin de sa mère, et moi j'ai besoin de toi. Accroches-toi. Lui chuchota-t-il, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

L'homme embrassa pour la seconde fois, le front de sa compagne, avant de se relever. Il fit un pas en arrière, laissant ainsi la place à la californienne de s'approcher. Shane s'exécuta. Le bip régulier du moniteur prenant sa tension, lui fit froid dans le dos. Son cœur battait si lentement…La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit, se penchant au dessus de la scientifique. Elle la détailla un instant. Ses prunelle si bleues étaient désormais fades, grises…De profondes cernes ornaient ses yeux. Et la maigreur de son visage n'était que le pâle reflet de celle de son corps. Son teint blafard, était encadré par ses cheveux dorés en batailles. D'un geste doux, elle remit une mèche en place.

-Salut princesse. Commença-t-elle avec une voix douce. Je sais que ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vues toutes les deux, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te revoir dans un lit d'hôpital. Je sais ce que tu traverses. Les autres ne peuvent qu'imaginer, mais moi je sais…Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser abattre. Premièrement parce qu'on a fait une promesse. De toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, tu es la seule à connaître mon histoire, ce que j'ai vécu…Tu te souviens de ce bar, où l'on allait à la tombée de la nuit. Et bien maintenant souviens-toi de cette promesse « Toujours là pour l'autre, et affronter la vie coûte que coûte ». Tu m'as sorti d'une mauvaise passe, et aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de t'aider. Mais tu dois honorer la seconde partie « car sans ça personne ne pourra t'aider ». Ce conseil est de toi, alors appliques le, car tant que tu seras dans cet état, personne ne pourra t'épauler. Deuxièmement, il y a cette merveille qui a besoin de sa mère. Je sais que tu as perdu la tienne assez tôt et que tu en as souffert. Veux-tu qu'à son tour, elle souffre et se perde, comme toi tu t'es un jour perdue ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle mérite de perdre sa famille une seconde fois en si peu de temps. Et enfin en dernier, il y a cet homme. Qui malgré son silence, t'aime comme un fou. Tu as toujours rêvé d'un amour, comme celui qu'il t'offre aujourd'hui. Je ne connais pas grand-chose au véritable amour, c'est vrai, mais je sais le reconnaître lorsque je le vois. Tout comme je sais que Jack serait prêt à offrir sa vie, s'il savait que cela te sauverait. Et pourtant je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures. Mais j'ai su lire dans son cœur. Alors pourquoi le fuis-tu ? Il n'est pas la cause de ton calvaire, mais la solution, et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu le sais aussi. Alors bats-toi, pour lui, pour Kendra, mais surtout pour toi. Ne choisis pas la solution de facilité…

Le regard brun de Jack resta soudain bloqué sur la joue de sa compagne. Une larme coulait silencieusement. Il s'agissait du premier signe de vie que donnait Sam, depuis plus d'un mois. Il ne su pourquoi, mais cette petite perle lui redonna confiance. Maintenant il en était sûr, elle les entendait. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'en avait pas été convaincu, mais ce petit diamant était la preuve du contraire.

Shane le remarqua aussi, et lorsqu'elle vit la façon dont son supérieur la regardait, elle comprit que l'espoir était revenu. Elle se releva, et recula afin de laisser sa place. William demanda, s'il pouvait lui parler à son tour. Le militaire acquiesça, et le jeune homme vint s'agenouiller au chevet de Sam.

-Samantha, je sais que l'on ne se connait pas, et pour vous dire la vérité, jusqu'à hier soir, je ne savais même pas que vous existiez. Lui avoua-t-il, volant un mince sourire, à son compagnon. Mais je dois dire, que ce que Shane nous a dit sur votre état, m'a profondément touché. On a un point commun vous savez. On a tous les deux fait une bêtise, qui nous a éloigné de l'être que l'on aime. J'ai trompé Sarah, et elle m'a rejeté. Je ne lui en veux pas à elle, mais à moi. Mais les mois de séparations ont été une vraie torture. Et vous, vous vous êtes renfermé sur vous-même, au lieu de le laisser vous aider. Je sais que malgré votre léthargie, vous souffrez d'être éloignée de lui. Moi, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que Sarah me pardonne, mais vous, vous avez toutes les cartes en main. Je sais que la réalité est douloureuse. Mais vous n'êtes pas seule. Vous avez votre famille et vos amis pour vous aider à affronter la vie.

Le jeune homme se releva, et sa femme vint prendre place près de la scientifique. Elle essuya une larme, coulant le long de sa joue. Le discours de son mari, et de son amie, l'avait profondément touchée. Dans ses bras, sa fille dormait. Doucement, Sarah prit la main de Sam dans la sienne, avant de regarder Olivia.

-Quoi de plus beau que de regarder son enfant dormir, rire et surtout vivre. Déclara-t-elle un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de reporter son attention sur la malade. Votre enfant veut que vous redeveniez la maman qu'elle connaissait, sans ça comment pourrait-elle être heureuse ? Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un petit bout, qui chamboule toute votre vie. Je sais également que ce n'est que du bonheur. Alors pourquoi vous en priver ? C'est à votre agresseur d'être puni, pas à vous. Etre mère c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver dans la vie d'une femme. Cette petite a besoin de vous. Et tant que vous n'irez pas bien, elle ne pourra pas être heureuse. D'ordinaire à son âge, on ne fait que sourire. Mais depuis votre renfermement, ce n'est plus le cas. Car son sourire vous est destiné. Et tant que vous serez dans cet état, elle ne sourira plus. Elle vous aime et Jack aussi. Il ne mérite pas d'être puni, non plus. Ne restez pas seule face à votre douleur, demandez de l'aide. Et vous verrez, beaucoup de personnes répondront présentes.

Les jours se succédèrent, et à chacun d'eux, de nouveaux discours se tenaient. Sarah, William et Shane rencontrèrent le reste des amis de la jeune femme, qui chaque jour venait passer une petite heure à son chevet, avant de devoir repartir travailler. Chacun espérait faire sortir Sam de sa léthargie. Grâce aux trois californiens, ils avaient tous reprit espoir.

Au bout de presque un mois, beaucoup de signe de vie avait été donné par la jeune femme. Malheureusement, deux semaines après leur arrivée, le petit groupe d'ami venu de Los Angeles, avait dû rentrer, il ne pouvait pas laisser leur travail plus longtemps. Tout le monde fut compréhensif. Les aux revoirs, à l'aéroport, furent plus chaleureux que les bienvenues, tout le monde avait une dette envers eux.

Les jours s'étaient ensuite succédés, ressemblant étrangement à ceux précédant la venue des trois californiens. Mais à la différence, c'est que désormais Jack savait, elle n'avait pas totalement disparue dans les limbes de son esprit. Alors il s'accrochait à cette petite chance de la ramener, continuant à lui parler chaque jour, lui contant ce qu'elle ratait, essayant par la même occasion de la faire réagir.

**Base du SG-C, Cheyenne Mountain**

Le général était penché au dessus des ses dossiers, attendant le retour de son équipe phare. Il avait eut du mal à convaincre le colonel de partir. Afin de se faire obéir, il avait dû utiliser l'excuse de la hiérarchie militaire. Et cela avait marché. Et maintenant il attendait leur retour dans son bureau, lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, SG-1 revenait de P9X487. Après un bref débriefing, le général appela son second dans son bureau.

-Mon général ?

-Colonel, je vais faire ça rapidement ! Déclara-t-il. Le major est revenue complètement à elle, durant votre mission.

-Puis-je demander la permission de me rendre à son chevet ?

-Bien sûr que vous l'avez ! Sourit le général. Sinon pourquoi vous aurais-je appelé ?

-Merci mon général ! Répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

-Allez, filez et passez lui mon bonjour. Ajouta le plus haut gradé.

-Comptez sur moi.

Le colonel fit un salut militaire, avant de quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées. Cela fit sourire son supérieur.

Dans les dédales du SG-C, un homme courait, le bonheur lui donnant des ailes. ELLE était réveillée. Elle s'était battue et elle avait gagné comme toujours. Alors il parcourait à toute allure, ces longs couloirs gris, à la recherche de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il les trouva à l'infirmerie, en pleine discussion avec une infirmière, qui leur affirmait que Janet était auprès du major, réveillée. Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, avant de courir, vers les vestiaires, se changer. Une fois les trois hommes de l'équipe prêt, ils partir en direction de l'hôpital. Plusieurs fois, l'archéologue dû signaler au militaire qu'il roulait trop vite. Mais il semblait dans un monde ailleurs, comme lorsque le soir sur Ava, il l'avait retrouvé.

**Hôpital militaire**

A peine entré dans le bâtiment, qu'il avait tant maudit, que déjà il se remettait à courir, obligeant ses deux coéquipiers à adopter sa cadence. Sur le chemin, les infirmières et médecins ne furent pas surpris de voir leur enthousiasme. Seul un même sourire, se dessinait sur leurs visages.

Lorsque Jack pénétra dans la pièce, le temps sembla se suspendre, et tous les visages convergèrent vers lui. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et ses poumons étaient en feu à chaque respiration, mais peu importait.

Elle était là…assise…réveillée. Jamais elle ne lui avait autant manqué, que durant ces trois mois, où son corps avait été là, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Jamais elle ne lui était apparue aussi belle qu'à cet instant. Jamais il ne l'avait autant aimée.

Doucement, il s'avança vers elle, ne quittant pas son regard de ses deux magnifiques perles redevenues légèrement océan. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, d'ailleurs ses amis le remarquèrent et les laissèrent, emmenant Kendra avec eux.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la serra avec force, voulant se convaincre, que tout ça n'était pas un rêve, qu'elle était bien revenue. Sam s'accrocha à lui, comme à une bouée, comme si elle avait peur, qu'en le lâchant, elle ne retombe dans les profondeurs de son mutisme.

Des spasmes commencèrent à animer le corps frêle du major. Elle évacuait enfin sa douleur, elle pleurait son soulagement. Soulagée de voir que malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, il ne lui en voulait pas. Soulagée de sentir son amour resté intacte. Soulagée de sentir sa tendresse l'étreindre.

Jack lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, tout en la berçant doucement contre lui. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre définitivement, et luttait contre ses propres larmes.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans la chaleur du silence, durant quelques minutes, profitant juste du bonheur de retrouver l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot à cet instant, juste l'envie de sentir de l'autre, d'entendre son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien.

Puis peu à peu, les sanglots de la jeune femme se calmèrent. Jack desserra un peu son étreinte, afin de voir le visage de sa compagne. Du pouce, il essuya ses larmes, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien, y retrouvant une toute petite étincelle de vie, qui lui avait tant manquée.

-J'ai eu si peur Sammy. Lui avoua-t-il.

-Je suis désolée. Regretta la scientifique, alors qu'une nouvelle larme roulait sur sa joue pâle.

-Chut ce n'est pas ta faute. La berça Jack. C'est celle d'Anubis. Je te promets, qu'un jour il paiera.

-Jack…Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix implorante.

-Chut, ne dit rien. Repose-toi, et reviens nous vite.

-Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, admit-elle, mais je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi Sammy, moi aussi. Avoua-t-il à demi mot.

-Excusez-moi. Dit le médecin, en entrant dans la chambre.

-Oui ? Demanda Jack en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

-Je ne dérange pas j'espère.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Lui affirma le militaire.

-Bien. Samantha, nous avons reçu vos premières analyses. Elles sont correctes. Déclara-t-il.

-Quand pourrais-je sortir ? Je ne veux pas rester ici. Répondit cette dernière, d'une faible voix.

- J'ai parlé avec votre médecin. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle, mais vu que vous êtes réveillée, vous n'êtes donc plus sous ma direction. Elle pense qu'un retour à votre domicile, vous sera beaucoup plus bénéfique qu'un séjour à l'hôpital. Vous pourrez donc sortir dès demain. Leur expliqua le docteur.

-C'est vrai ? S'enquit Jack.

-Oui, néanmoins je suis arrivée à obtenir d'elle, qu'un psychologue vous suive pendant minimum six mois, en raison de trois séances par semaine. Rajouta le médecin.

-Très bien docteur. Acquiesça la patiente.

-Je sais que vous avez vécu une épreuve difficile, mais vous êtes forte, vous vous en sortirez. L'encouragea-t-il. Bon je dois vous laisser, d'autres patients m'attendent.

-Au revoir docteur. Le salua Jack.

Le médecin inscrivit quelque chose sur la fiche médicale de la scientifique, et quitta la chambre.

Le petit groupe d'ami rentra alors. Sam n'eut pas besoin de leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle, Janet leur avait déjà expliqué à tous son retour et le fait, qu'elle allait avoir besoin de leur soutien à tous.

Dans la chambre, tout le monde s'installa autour du lit, et se mit à parler à leur amie. Très vite, elle fut au courant des derniers potins de la base, ainsi que de tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. Elle leur en fut reconnaissante de ne pas s'étaler sur leurs sentiments face à son espèce de coma. Elle fut également heureuse de constater qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas, et qu'au contraire ils la comprenaient.

En fin d'après-midi, le général lui fit la surprise de venir la voir. Elle en fut touchée. Il prit de ses nouvelles. Durant sa visite, sa filleule lui fit part de son désir de démissionner de l'armée. Devant les arguments qu'elle avança, et surtout suite à ce qu'elle venait de vivre, il ne pu qu'accepter. Son parrain lui assura qu'elle serait rattachée au projet en tant que civile. Cela lui convint parfaitement. Ils se mirent donc d'accord, dès son retour au SG-C, elle lui remettrait sa lettre de démission.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur. Jack et Daniel se chamaillaient de nouveau, sous l'œil perplexe du jaffa. Kendra gazouillait joyeusement dans les bras de Janet, et les deux généraux discutaient avec elle et le docteur du SG-C. Malheureusement l'heure des visites toucha bien vite à sa fin. Mais ce soir tout le monde rentra le cœur léger, elle allait bien.

**Maison de Samantha Carter**

Jack se gara devant la maison. Ses quatre occupants en sortirent. La jeune femme resta quelques secondes immobile, regardant sa demeure, et lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Elle était enfin chez elle.

Qu'il était bon de rentrer chez soi, pensa-telle.

Après avoir prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, un nouveau sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Son compagnon s'approcha d'elle. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant d'avancer en direction de la porte. Les deux hommes la suivirent. Jack portait le sac et le bouquet de rose, alors que Jacob se contentait de tenir Kendra dans ses bras.

D'une main légèrement tremblante, Sam ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur, un groupe de personne apparut et cria « Bienvenue ! », arrachant un sourire encore plus grand à l'astrophysicienne. Il y avait Mark et sa famille, ses amis de la base, ainsi que Shane et un couple d'ami l'accompagnant. Cette surprise mit les larmes aux yeux de la jeune femme blonde.

Voyant le visage attendri de leur amie, tout le monde se mit à réclamer un discours. Ce à quoi, elle commença par refuser. Mais devant leur insistance, elle dû se plier à leurs exigences. Elle s'avança au centre de la pièce, pendant que le colonel et le tok'ra, rejoignaient les autres, après avoir posé leurs affaires dans l'entrée.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Avoua-t-elle. En premier : Merci. Et en deuxième, je promets de ne jamais vous refaire ça. Après tout j'ai une promesse à tenir. Sachez que vous m'avez tous manqués.

Un fort « A nous aussi » s'éleva du groupe. Puis ces mots furent ponctués par quelques applaudissements, avant que les discussions ne commencent. L'astrophysicienne se mélangea à la foule. Elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie Californienne, et l'étreignit tendrement. Jack les rejoignit.

-Princesse, je te présente, Sarah et William Macmillan, et leur fille Olivia.

-Bonjour !

-Heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous. Déclara Sarah.

-Dis moi, tu ne m'avais pas parlé de Jack ! Je me rappelle d'un certain colonel qui te faisait craquer…Commença la californienne.

-Et bien désormais le certain colonel partage sa vie. Déclara Jack.

-J'en étais sûre que c'était vous, je voulais la faire rougir.

-Il fait plus que partager ma vie, Jack et moi, sommes fiancés. Avoua la scientifique, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne savais pas, félicitation à tous les deux.

-Merci. Dit le militaire, en regardant sa compagne, surpris par ces mots.

-Bon euh, on va vous laisser un peu tous les deux. Déclara Sarah, devant la mine qu'arborait Jack.

Le colonel secoua la tête, essayant de reprendre de ses esprits. Il attrapa doucement le bras de sa compagne, et l'entraina, dans la cuisine à l'écart des autres. La jeune femme fut surprise par ce geste.

-Jack que se passe-t-il ?

-Fiancés ? Interrogea-t-il, ne comprenant pas.

-Tu te souviens, tu me l'as demandé avant…Expliqua-t-elle.

-Et ? L'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je serais heureuse d'être ta femme Jack.

-Je…! Déclara-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce en courant.

La scientifique, fut surprise de cette réaction, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il…fuit. Mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir…Elle-même n'aurait pas voulu d'elle, après ce qu'elle avait appris sur son passé.

Doucement, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre, et posa ses mains sur l'évier. Elle se perdit dans son esprit. Un bruit appuyé de pas la fit se retourner. Jack s'approchait d'elle, une étincelle de bonheur brillant dans son regard brun.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui présenta un petit écrin de velours noir, qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit une bague qu'il lui passa au doigt. La jeune femme semblait ailleurs, comme si elle n'était qu'une simple spectatrice dans cette pièce. Une fois l'anneau passé, le militaire l'étreignit.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'archéologue avait observé la scène, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se retira, essayant de ne pas se faire voir du couple, et alla prévenir toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce avoisinante. Tout le monde fut ravi de cette nouvelle, et lorsque les deux fiancés réapparurent, ils croulèrent sous les félicitations.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, le personnel de la base présent dû rentrer. Jack et William avaient pu passer enfin du bon temps, apprenant à vraiment s'apprécier. Malheureusement les quatre californiens durent abandonner leurs amis, leur avion décollait dans deux heures, et leur taxi était arrivé. Sarah laissa ses coordonnées au colonel, pendant que Shane disait au revoir à sa meilleure amie, presqu'en larmes de devoir déjà se séparer d'elle. Mais elle lui promit de revenir bientôt.

Une fois partis, il ne restait plus que SG-1, la famille Carter, le militaire et le docteur et sa fille. Pendant que Janet, et SG-1 rangeaient la maison, la famille Carter alla s'asseoir sur les canapés. Lisa, la femme de Mark tenait leur fille Jenny sur ses genoux. Mais la petite en avait décidé autrement, et descendit de sa mère pour aller s'asseoir sur sa tante.

Le jeune Carter, se mit à parler du pays où sa sœur était censée avoir passé l'année. En effet l'armée, avait inventé une couverture à la scientifique, afin que le fils du Tok'ra et les proches de la jeune femme n'apprennent pas la disparition de celle-ci. Le continent Africain avait alors été choisi pour être la supposée terre d'accueil de l'astrophysicienne.

-Alors raconte nous Sam, l'Afrique c'est comment ? Demanda avec curiosité son frère.

-Bourrée de Sable ! Plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Et elle a déjà son humour ! Désespéra le tok'ra.

-Non sérieusement, qu'as-tu fais là-bas ? Interrogea Mark.

-Tu sais bien que mes recherches sont…

-Tops secrètes, dit-il en imitant sa sœur, oui je sais. Mais je veux dire, que tu nous reviens avec cette merveille, un homme a bien dû rentrer dans ta vie pour Kendra, non ?

-Malheureusement pour elle non. Répondit Sam. Sa mère est morte en couche et j'ai décidé de l'adopter.

-Pauvre petite. Lâcha Lisa.

-Dis tata, tu vas plus repartir ?

-Non, Jenny je te le promets. Assura l'astrophysicienne, en étreignant un peu sa nièce.

-Ni faire dodo longtemps ?

-Oui. Mais dis moi tu as bien grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! Changea-t-elle de sujet.

-Oui, j'ai pris quinze centimètres ! Et j'ai un amoureux ! Dit-elle toute fière.

-Un amoureux ? Fit Jack surpris, en arrivant avec les autres.

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est toi que j'épouserai plus tard.

-Ah dans ce cas je suis rassuré. Plaisanta le colonel.

-Bon je crois petite blondinette que nous allons devoir y aller. Annonça Mark.

-Déjà ?

-Et oui, Jenny à cours après-demain, et Lisa et moi travaillons demain. De plus notre avion décolle dans deux heures trente. Expliqua son frère.

-Très bien.

Tout le monde se leva et rejoignit l'entrée. Mark serra sa sœur, elle lui avait tant manqué et la voir allongée sur un lit d'hôpital lui avait fait si peur. Bien vite, il dû la lâcher, car une tornade blonde se jeta dans les bras de la scientifique. Sam lui promit qu'elle pourrait venir aussi souvent la voir, elle, Jack et Kendra. Après quelques embrassades, la petite famille sortit et rejoignit la voiture de location, appartenant à l'aéroport, et partit.

A l'intérieur, tout le monde retourna s'installer au salon. Le major, les laissa, allant chercher des boissons dans la cuisine. Du moins, le prétexta-t-elle. En réalité, elle voulait se retrouver un peu seule. Elle sentait que son masque était en train de se fissurer. Elle ne voulait pas leur montrer que depuis la veille, elle jouait un rôle. Elle voulait seulement fuir ce trop plein de bonheur, qui depuis son retour chez elle, l'étouffait. Oh bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'être heureux de la revoir, mais parmi eux, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Elle s'était pourtant jurée, que plus aucun homme ne la toucherait de force. Alors pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi elle ?

Tant de souvenirs, qu'elle croyait enfouis, remontèrent à la surface. Ceux dont elle n'avait jamais parlé. Ceux dont elle aurait préféré oublier même jusqu'à leur existence. Ceux qui lui donnaient parfois encore des cauchemars…

A l'époque elle n'en avait parlé à personne, trop effrayée par lui, et préférant se jeter dans le travail pour ne pas sombrer. Mais même le travail n'effacerait jamais le fait que Jonas Hanson l'avait violé.

En fermant les yeux, elle revit ses mains sur elle, les mains du jaffa, leur coups de reins semblables à des coups de poignards. Leur sueur qui dégoulinait sur son corps sale, le plaisir qu'ils avaient prit alors qu'ELLE mourrait.

Avec son ancien petit ami, elle avait tenté de se défendre, de se libérer, mais avec ce jaffa, elle s'était laissée faire, telle une poupée de chiffon. Comme si son histoire avec son ex, lui avait prouvé que même en se débattant l'inévitable arriverait forcément.

Une vague de nausée submergea alors la jeune femme. Elle se mit à vomir dans l'évier. Elle vomissait sa douleur, son dégoût mais surtout sa haine pour ces deux hommes qui avaient brisé sa vie en la salissant.

Elle était en sueur. Les yeux dans le vague, elle ouvrit l'eau qui emporta sa souillure sur son passage, mais pas sa souffrance. Elle s'en passa un peu sur le visage. Puis elle prit appui sur le rebord de l'évier, essayant de respirer calmement, mais en vain. Elle finit par exploser en larmes. Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Dans l'embrasure, Jack avait assisté à toute la scène, impuissant face à sa détresse. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, l'entourant de sa tendresse. Elle se laissa faire docilement. Elle s'accrocha à lui et ne le lâcha plus.

Elle avait besoin de lui, de son amour, de sa force…

Daniel était apparu dans l'encadrement et fit signe à son meilleur ami, que lui et les autres rentraient. Il acquiesça doucement et peu de temps après, le bruit de la porte d'entrer, se refermant, se fit entendre. Jacob s'occupait de Kendra, laissant le couple seul.

La jeune femme était toujours dans les bras de son supérieur. Les larmes la déchargeaient un peu de son trop lourd fardeau. Jack lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, essayant de l'apaiser par quelques paroles chuchotées à son oreille. Mais rien ne la calmait, elle avait besoin de ces pleurs.

Mais soudain, une seconde vague de nausée la submergea violement. Une nouvelle fois, elle vomit dans l'évier, après avoir repoussé les bras de son amant. Celui-ci se mit à lui tenir les cheveux, pendant qu'elle se déchargeait de tout ce poids.

Sam avait de plus en plus de mal à se tenir au rebord de la table de travail. Ces forces la quittaient en même temps que l'eau emportait ses souillures. Ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler et s'étaient transformées en colère et amertume. Ses mains tremblaient, mais elle ne faillirait pas, non elle ne se montrerait plus faible devant un homme…jamais.

Alors lorsque le colonel, enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches, pour l'aider à se tenir debout, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle se dégagea violement de son étreinte, le toisant d'un regard noir. Lorsqu'il fit un pas dans sa direction, croyant qu'elle avait besoin de tendresse, la jeune femme se retint de le gifler, et partit en courant de la pièce.

Lâchant un « Sam », son compagnon partit à sa suite, sous le regard surpris du tok'ra, qui ne comprenait pas la réaction des deux militaires.

Lorsque le militaire cru l'avoir rattrapée, il se heurta à la porte de la salle de bain. Il tenta d'ouvrir, mais en vain, elle s'était verrouillée à l'intérieur. Il posa son front contre le bois, en soupirant.

-Sam ! L'appela-t-il désespérément, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Dans un nouveau soupir, il quitta les lieux, sachant qu'elle ne sortirait pas avant un bon moment.

Ce que le bruit de la douche cachait aux oreilles de Jack, furent les sanglots de sa compagne. En effet, repliée sur elle, la jeune femme pleurait. Ainsi en boule, l'eau ruisselait sur sa peau nue, formant un cocon protecteur autour de ce corps douloureusement désespéré. Les spasmes l'agitant étaient d'une violence déchirante, lui rappelant les assauts subits par ces deux hommes.

Puis les larmes se tarirent, mais la souffrance continua de couler dans ses veines. Elle resta encore de longues minutes sous le jet salvateur. Elle avait l'impression que l'eau la lavait de ce qu'on lui avait fait, mais cette sensation s'arrêta lorsqu'elle l'arrêta.

A contre cœur, elle sortit de la baignoire et s'enroula dans une serviette. Elle se sécha, en tentant de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de nouveau. Mais elle était épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Alors devant ce manque de force évident, les pleurs creusèrent de nouveaux sillons sur sa joue pâle. Elle ne chercha pas à les effacer. A quoi cela aurait-il servit ? D'autres seraient venues les remplacer immédiatement.

Sans bruit, elle sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle voulait simplement dormir, être inconsciente…oublier.

Mais avant de s'allonger, elle se dirigea vers son armoire, et en ouvrit un tiroir. Elle fouilla parmi ses sous-vêtements, et en ressortie une petite boîte. Il s'agissait de somnifères. Elle avait besoin d'un sommeil lourd…sans rêves. Et elle savait que sans ces pilules, ce serait impossible. D'un geste brusque, elle ouvrit le flacon, prit un comprimé dans la main et les avala sans eaux. Elle rangea la petite boîte à sa place, avant de rejoindre son lit et d'éteindre la lumière. Un doux sommeil artificiel l'emmena alors dans un néant total.

Leurs baisers…leurs mains…leurs hanches…leur sueur…leur respiration saccadée…leurs cris rauques…

La jeune femme se releva en sueur, cherchant des yeux où elle était. Son cœur était au bord de l'explosion, la faisant souffrir à chaque battement. La bouche ouverte, elle semblait être à la recherche d'oxygène.

Lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son bras, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter. Son regard remonta le long du bras et Sam remarqua enfin la présence de Jack assis à côté d'elle. Ses yeux exprimaient tant d'inquiétude à son égard qu'elle ne pu le soutenir. Comment pouvait-il être inquiet pour elle, alors qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre ? Comment arrivait-il encore à poser le regard sur elle ?

Sentant les larmes de nouveau envahir ses yeux océan, la jeune femme ne pu en supporter davantage. Elle se leva, sous le regard surpris de son compagnon, et retourna s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une nouvelle fois le militaire la suivit et se heurta à une porte fermée.

De l'autre côté, la scientifique était en larmes, à moitié allongée sur le sol, et appuyée contre la porte. Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas, qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule ? Pourquoi ne la détestait-il pas autant qu'elle se détestait ? Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas mourir ? Pourquoi…

-Sam ? Entendit-elle chuchoter. Sam je sais que tu m'entends. Sors s'il te plait.

-Va-t-en…Le pria-t-elle à voix basse.

-Sam s'il te plait sors de là…Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Va-t-en. Dit-elle un peu plus fort.

-Parle moi Sam, je t'en prie, laisse moi t'aider mais il faut que tu sortes. L'implora Jack, de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Va t'en !Hurla-t-elle en colère, explosant immédiatement en sanglots. Va t'en, laisse moi tranquille, je t'en prie…

Le militaire, baissa la tête, impuissant. Il regarda une dernière fois cette porte qui la séparait de celle qu'il aurait souhaité protéger. Mais elle le repoussait. Alors il la laissa tranquille, retournant au salon. Les cris de l'astrophysicienne avaient effrayé Kendra, qui pleurait dans les bras de son grand père.

Jack le déchargea, et Jacob décida de le laisser seul. Le désespoir de voir sa fille aussi malheureuse, le rongeant, il alla se coucher. Il avait si mal pour elle. Un père ne devait-il pas tout faire pour rendre ses enfants heureux ? Alors comment avait-il pu laisser arriver ce drame ? Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas coupable, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fautif, même Selmac n'arriva pas à lui ôter ce sentiment de la tête.

Dans le salon, le militaire berçait au creux de ses bras, ce petit être sans défense. L'enfant avait cessé de pleurer, se sentant en sécurité au creux de l'amour que cet homme lui portait. Elle avait même finit par se rendormir profondément.

Voulant que l'enfant est une nuit calme et complète, le colonel la coucha dans son berceau, et ferma la porte derrière lui, emmenant le baby phone. Il retourna dans le salon où il s'assit dans un fauteuil. Tout en observant la cheminée éteinte, il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Quand tout ça avait-il commencé ? Depuis quand souffrait-elle réellement ? Et si toute cette souffrance avait commencé le jour de leur rencontre ? Depuis ce jour où il avait posé les yeux sur cette femme si sûre d'elle, si éblouissante…il n'avait fait que la blesser, pensant la protéger. Mais la protéger de quoi ? De lui, de sa douleur, de son fardeau…Peut-être qu'enfin de compte il n'avait voulu que se préserver lui-même. Si c'était le cas, alors depuis des années, il la blessait sans aucune raison…

Jack fut sorti de ses pensées, par un bruit étouffé, que son oreille militaire avait perçu. Il écouta attentivement, et reconnu un gémissement. Cette marque de douleur provenant de sa compagne, le blessa un peu plus. Mais que pouvait-il faire, tant qu'elle refuserait son aide ?

Lentement, il se leva et alla s'allonger sur le canapé. Oh il savait pertinemment qu'il ne dormirait pas, mais il avait besoin d'être en position horizontal. A cet instant, il aurait tant souhaité avoir sa fiancée dans ses bras, afin de lui offrir sa force et sa détermination. Mais face à ce combat, Sam avait décidé d'affronter ses démons, seule, quitte à en souffrir. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après la mort de Charlie il avait fait pareil. Seul le temps pouvait lui apporter la paix intérieure, qu'elle recherchait.

Dans la salle de bain, un corps replié sur lui-même, essayait de se protéger du monde extérieur. Plus rien ne devait l'approcher sous peine de le blesser davantage. Ainsi repliée sur elle-même, la jeune femme dormait d'un sommeil agité par d'innombrables cauchemars. Son corps frêle était secoué de spasmes lorsque certains gémissements osaient franchir ses lèvres, qu'elle tentait désespérément de garder scellées.

La nuit fut longue pour tout le monde…

La nuit commençait à peine à faire place au jour, lorsque le militaire se décida à se lever. Il n'avait pas dormit, mais peu importait, ce n'était pas la première fois. Il se leva sans bruit, se prépara une tasse de café à la cuisine et vint s'asseoir sur la terrasse, observer la nature reprendre vie au rythme du soleil montant.

Il fut très vite rejoint par Jacob. A en juger par les cernes que le tok'ra arborait, lui non plus n'avait pas dû dormir. En silence le vieil homme s'assit près de Jack, une tasse de café également en main. Et sans échanger un seul mot, les deux hommes observèrent le soleil apparaître et redevenir le maître absolu dans le ciel, y exilant les étoiles.

Dans la salle d'eau, étendu sur le carrelage dur et froid, un corps se battait contre des démons invisibles. Lorsqu'une secousse trop violente la tira de ses cauchemars. La fraîcheur du sol contrastait avec la chaleur de son corps, lui arrachant un frisson. Doucement, elle se releva, prenant appui sur ses bras.

D'un regard vide, elle détailla la pièce, mais ne semblait pas surprise de s'y réveiller. Elle se leva en chancelant, manquant cruellement de force. Elle se déshabilla avant de rentrer dans la baignoire pour une nouvelle douche.

Une fois lavée, elle sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit sa chambre, où elle passa un jean et un haut noir à manche longue. Une fois habillée, elle se dirigea dans la chambre de sa fille.

Celle-ci était réveillée, et se mit à babiller joyeusement lorsqu'elle vit sa mère. La scientifique attrapa doucement sa fille dans ses bras. Immédiatement la petite devint sage. Une chaise à bascule, comme sur Ava, avait été installée dans la petite chambre. Sam alla s'y asseoir.

Kendra et sa mère s'observaient, sans un bruit. La jeune femme eut la subite impression, que sa fille cherchait à absorber sa douleur et que quelque part elle y arrivait, car depuis qu'elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Doucement, elle se mit à chanter la berceuse que toutes les mères avaient l'habitude de fredonner à leurs enfants sur Ava.

Chanter lui avait toujours permis de penser à autre chose, et de l'aider dans les mauvaises passes, tout comme la danse. Grâce à ces deux activités qu'elle avait apprit sur Ava, elle n'avait pas sombrée dans la dépression qui la guettait juste après sa fausse couche. Oh bien sûr à l'époque, elle pensait que cet enfant avait été conçu dans l'amour…aujourd'hui elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais peu importait à cet instant, seule Kendra était importante. Sa souffrance s'envolait à chaque parole prononcée.

De l'encadrement de la porte, son compagnon observait la scène, d'un regard emprunt de tendresse et de douleur. Il avait entendu sa voix grâce au baby phone, et Jacob lui avait dit de monter la retrouver. Alors il s'était presque précipité dans la chambre de la petite.

Il fut stupéfait, de ne voir à cet instant, plus aucune trace de sa douleur, comme si elle avait déserté son corps le temps d'une chanson. Elle semblait presque rayonner de bonheur, ainsi dans sa bulle avec sa fille.

Mais très vite quelque chose attira son attention. Une petite perle, brillante comme un diamant, roulait sur sa joue amaigrie. Il fut étonné de penser que pour une fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une larme de douleur mais de bonheur. Il ne su pourquoi, mais il en était persuadé. Puis il comprit. Elle était heureuse d'être en vie, heureuse d'être mère, heureuse d'être aimée et d'aimer.

Sans lever le regard, elle invita Jack à venir près d'elle, en tenant une main dans sa direction. Cela le surpris d'avoir été prit en « faute ». Mais elle l'avait entendu arriver, et avait senti son parfum ambré. Elle avait acquis la capacité de faire attention à la terre, sur Ava. Cette petite pensée pour ce monde de paix, lui réchauffa le cœur.

L'homme entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de la chaise à bascule. Doucement, il noua ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme, s'accroupissant près de ces deux êtres qu'il aimait tant. Elle allait s'en sortir, à cet instant précis, elle ne su pourquoi, mais elle en était sûre. Elle savait que Jack l'aiderait. Le repousser ne servirait à rien. Peu importait les épreuves qui se mettraient sur son long chemin, elle arriverait à les surmonter, car il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Après quelques minutes à rester ainsi, dans la chaleur de la tendresse que formait leur bulle, ils se levèrent sans prononcer un seul mot. La petite famille retourna dans le salon. Là-bas, Jacob serra sa fille dans ses bras. Entourée d'autant d'amour, elle s'en voulut d'avoir eu les pensées qu'elle avait eues la veille. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les avoir encore en tête. Perdu au milieu de ce brouillard de contradictions, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser en sanglots.

Ainsi dans les bras de son père, elle avait l'impression de redevenir la petite Samantha, venant de perdre sa mère. A la différence près, que cette fois elle n'était pas seule face à sa douleur. Alors pourquoi essayer vainement de la cacher ? Le dicton avait raison, la nuit portait vraiment conseil. Même si tout n'était pas encore très clair dans sa tête, elle savait que ce qu'elle voulait, était s'en sortir.

Après cette nouvelle crise de larmes, Jack la força à manger quelque chose. Oh bien sûr elle n'avala pas grand-chose, mais la voir manger un peu, le rassura. Ce fut à ce moment là que Jacob appris au couple son départ.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé Sam, je sais que tu traverses une épreuve très dure, mais malheureusement j'ai des responsabilités. S'excusa le tok'ra.

-Je sais. Dit-elle tristement. C'est juste que j'aurais préféré te voir un peu plus.

-Je sais mais aux yeux du conseil, je suis absent depuis plus de deux mois. Expliqua-t-il.

-Je sais et je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Le rassura-t-elle.

-Je reviendrais aussi vite que possible.

Après le petit déjeuné, l'ancien militaire alla préparer ses affaires. Malgré sa tristesse de le voir partir, elle comprenait. Tout comme elle avait fini par comprendre son absence à la mort de sa mère. Une part de lui fuyait, ayant peur de ne pouvoir être à la hauteur. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle se contentait de comprendre.

Pendant que lui et Jack se préparaient à partir, Sam posa Kendra dans son parc et alla tirer à l'imprimante sa lettre de démission, qu'elle avait tapée sur son ordinateur à son retour d'Ava. Elle la plia et la mit dans une enveloppa à son nom. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle regarda la lettre. Ce petit bout de papier signifiait beaucoup, la fin d'une époque et le début d'une autre, les adieux à une vie trop dangereuse, une partie de sa vie, une nouvelle page tournée…

C'est à cet instant que son fiancé réapparut. En voyant son regard nostalgique, il comprit ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Doucement il l'entoura de ses bras, et elle se laissa aller contre son torse, relayant sa répulsion au fin fond de son esprit torturé. Il lui offrait la force, dont il avait besoin.

Lorsque le tok'ra arriva dans le salon, l'astrophysicienne, attrapa sa fille et tout le monde rejoignit le 4X4 du militaire.

**Base du SG-C, Cheyenne Mountain**

Le véhicule du colonel pénétra dans le parking de la base, et son conducteur coupa le moteur, une fois garé. Sam détacha sa fille et la prit dans ses bras, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur avec les deux hommes de sa vie. Celui-ci les emmena dans les profondeurs du complex. Arrivée au niveau des quartiers, la cabine s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ses trois occupants en sortirent et s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs. Jacob rejoignit les vestiaires afin de se changer.

Sam, elle, prit la direction des escaliers. Elle devait aller voir son supérieur. Jack avait proposé de l'accompagner, mais elle avait refusé gentiment, prétextant qu'elle devait faire ça seule. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, le militaire parti au mess.

Dans le bureau du plus haut gradé de la base, le général était penché sur un dossier, écrit par l'un des membres de SG-3. Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, il ordonna d'entrer sans pour autant relever la tête tout de suite, finissant son paragraphe. Une fois fini, il remarqua enfin que celle qui lui faisait face était sa filleule.

-Bonjour major.

-Mon général. Le salua-t-elle.

-Comment allez-vous ? S'inquiétait-il.

-Pour être franche, mal, mais je suis bien entourée. Admit-elle.

-Bien. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Vu que mon père part aujourd'hui, je viens vous amener ça. Dit la scientifique en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

-C'est ce que je crois ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Alors Docteur Carter soyez la bienvenue au SG-C. Répondit-il un sourire, sur le visage.

-Merci mon général.

-Bon allons-y, votre père doit être sûrement prêt.

La scientifique et le militaire quittèrent le bureau et descendirent dans la salle d'embarquement. Ils furent rejoint par le tok'ra et le colonel. Jack prit Kendra dans ses bras, laissant ainsi sa compagne se reposer un peu. Le général ordonna l'ouverture de la porte. Immédiatement Walter entra les coordonnées de la planète et le grand anneau de Naquada se mit à tourner sur lui-même, dans un bruit métallique.

Jacob étreignit doucement sa fille, qui ne pu retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue. Il lui chuchota quelques paroles réconfortantes, essayant de la rassurer et d'apaiser ses craintes. Il lui promit de revenir vite. Puis il se détacha un peu d'elle, mais toujours en la maintenant contre lui, il ordonna à Jack de prendre soin d'elle. Ce à quoi le colonel répondit qu'il préférait mourir que de faire du mal à Sam.

L'ancien général dit ensuite au revoir à sa petite fille, avant de saluer son vieil ami. Puis le vortex étant stable, Jacob lâcha sa fille, essuya du pouce ses larmes et après un dernier au revoir, monta sur la passerelle avant de disparaître dans la grande flaque bleue.

La connexion se ferma juste après son passage. N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, puisque SG-1 avait encore une semaine de vacance, la petite famille salua le plus haut gradé de la base et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à la surface, ils remontèrent dans la voiture e rentrèrent chez eux.

**Maison de Samantha Carter**

La petite avait rejoint son parc, jouant joyeusement avec ses jouets.

Du canapé, le couple la regardait faire, en silence. Doucement, Jack passa un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne, qui réprima un frisson de dégout. Immédiatement elle s'en voulu, pourquoi ressentait-elle ce genre de sensation, alors que lui elle l'aimait ?

Lorsqu'il l'attira contre lui, elle se laissa faire, une pointe d'appréhension lui enserrant le cœur. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien sans son approbation. Alors pourquoi avait-elle peur ?

De son côté, le colonel avait senti Sam se raidir, et s'il lui avait demandé, il aurait arrêté son geste, mais devant son silence, il avait continué. Lentement, sans la brusquer, il se mit à lui caresser l'épaule. Une nouvelle fois, elle ne fit rien pour stopper son geste, même si ne rien faire lui coûtait, elle devait se réhabituer à ce genre d'attention, afin de s'en sortir, elle le savait. Progressivement, il la sentit se détendre. Au bout d'un moment, l'astrophysicienne arriva à profiter juste du moment, sans penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Du moins cela dura un temps, car très vite un conflit intérieur s'empara de nouveau de son esprit. Devait-elle lui dire pour Jonas ? Comment réagirait-il ? Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Mai que devait-elle faire ? Cette fois elle en était certaine, en l'apprenant il la repousserait. Pourtant elle n'avait pas le droit de le garder pour elle, il devait savoir.

Doucement, elle se dégagea de son étreinte, lui faisant face. Mais devant son regard rempli de tendresse, elle se sentit tout à coup honteuse, et ne pu le supporter davantage, baissant les yeux. Prenant une grande respiration, elle commença à lui raconter son histoire, avant que son courage ne s'évapore.

-Jack il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

-A voir la tête que tu fais, ça à l'air important. S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Ca l'est. Lui confirma la scientifique.

-Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute. L'encouragea son compagnon.

-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Avoua-t-elle la voix brisée par l'émotion. Je ne t'ai jamais tout dis sur ma relation avec Jonas Hanson. Bien sûr tu sais qu'il m'a…

-Battu ? Oui je sais, et sache que plus jamais un homme ne portera la main sur toi. La rassura-t-il.

-Il n'a pas fait que me battre.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-il, redoutant le pire.

-Un soir, bien après notre séparation, il est venu chez moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait essayer de me « reconquérir ». Je ne me méfiais donc pas. Commença-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague. J'étais allongée sur le lit, en train de lire, je savais que c'était lui. Lorsqu'il est arrivé dans ma chambre, je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu ici. Une nouvelle dispute a éclaté.

Une larme roula silencieusement sur sa joue pâle.

-Il m'a battu une nouvelle fois. Et moi la grande militaire que je suis, je n'ai pas su me défendre, je ne pouvais pas, la peur me contrôlait. C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Je combattais déjà des goa'ulds, et j'avais peur d'un homme normal. Mais ce soir là, il a décidé que les coups ne suffiraient pas.

-Sam ? L'incita-t-il à continuer, mais redoutant la suite.

-Il a commencé à m'embrasser, et à s'allonger de tout son poids sur moi. Moi je ne voulais pas, dit-elle paniquée, semblant revivre dans sa tête ce moment, j'ai essayé de le repousser ! Mais il était trop lourd, j'étais coincée. Et puis il a sorti un couteau. C'est à cet instant que la peur a finit d'envahir mon corps. Avec le couteau il a…il a coupé ma chemise nuit et mes…sous-vêtement.

Dit-elle d'une petite voix, comme honteuse. Ses pleurs continuaient inlassablement à couler, rongeant la chair de ses joues déjà tant amaigries par son mutisme. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit :

-Comprenant, ce qui allait se passer, j'ai essayé de le repousser…J'ai crié…Je me suis débattue…Mais il m'a donné un nouveau coup de poing et j'ai perdu connaissance…

-Oh Sam ! Compatit son compagnon, qui tenta de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Non laisse moi finir ! S'énerva-t-elle en se dégageant. J'en ai besoin.

-D'accord. Consentit Jack.

-Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais attachée solidement au lit, entièrement nue. Il m'avait bâillonnée. Lorsqu'il a vu que j'étais réveillée, il s'est approché de moi, comme s'il attendait que je sois spectatrice de ce qui allait suivre. Avec des gestes maladroits, il a défait sa ceinture, puis son pantalon, en me disant d'horribles choses. Quand il s'est allongé sur moi, j'ai tenté une nouvelle fois de le repousser. Mais les liens étaient trop serrés et je n'ai rien pu faire. Continua-t-elle la voix brisée par les larmes. Il m'a alors regardé et m'a dit :

« Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Tu n'es qu'une trainée, tout le monde le sait et moi le premier. Pourquoi crois-tu que ton cher colonel, te tourne autour ? Lui aussi le sait parfaitement et comme tout les autres, il ne rêve que de te sauter. Pourquoi crois-tu que je reste avec toi ? Uniquement parce que tu es un super coup au pieu. Mais j'en ai marre d'être tendre, je vais te baiser comme la chienne que tu es »

Sa voix était remplie d'amertume et de dégoût.

-Et là il m'a…Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix…violée. Le lendemain il ne se souvenait de rien. Je suis allée chez lui et quand je lui en ai parlé, il m'a de nouveau battue en me traitant de menteuse. Mais cette fois je ne me suis pas laissée faire, dès le premier coup je suis partie. Je n'ai jamais porté plainte, j'avais trop peur à l'époque. Pour ne pas penser à cette nuit, je me suis plongée dans le travail. Pendant de longues semaines, j'ai rythmé ma vie par un nombre incalculable de douches, me sentant comme à cet instant, toujours sale…

Cette fois lorsque son compagnon l'attira doucement à lui pour l'étreindre, elle se laissa faire, en ayant quelque part besoin.

-Je suis désolé Sam…

-Tu dois me voir comme un monstre !

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! La rassura-t-il. Ce sont eux les monstres, tu m'entends ? Toi tu n'es que leur victime. Je ne veux plus que tu penses ce genre de chose, ce n'est PAS ta faute ! D'accord ?

Il l'a senti acquiescer contre son épaule.

-Bien demain, je t'accompagne à ta première séance avec le psy. Je ne te laisserais pas seule.

-Merci.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Sam. Je t'aime. Dit-il, sincère.

-Je t'aime aussi.

La jeune femme se laissa aller à pleurer dans les bras du militaire. A travers ses larmes, elle se déchargeait du poids qui jusqu'alors l'avait toujours écrasé, même si elle avait occulté cette histoire au fond de sa mémoire.

Dans un geste doux, Jack se mit à lui caresser tendrement ses longs cheveux blonds. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle et ne rien remarquer ? Heureusement que ce Jonas Hanson était mort, sinon il ne tarderait pas à l'être.

Il se mit à lui chuchoter des mots réconfortants, afin de la calmer. Cela eut le résultat attendu puisqu'il sentit les spasmes de ses sanglots s'estomper. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son front. Celle-ci releva les yeux et le regarda à travers ses larmes. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable qu'à cet instant, n'importe quel inconnu aurait eu envie de la protéger contre ce monde, qui pouvait s'avérer cruel.

De son pouce, le militaire essuya délicatement ces gouttes d'acides qui lui rongeaient silencieusement le cœur.

L'astrophysicienne chercha dans le regard de son compagnon une quelconque trace de dégoût. Elle ne trouva rien de cela, au contraire elle y lu de l'amour. Il la regardait avec tant d'amour, qu'une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue, une larme de soulagement. Elle déposa un rapide, néanmoins tendre, baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle se leva, sous le regard interrogateur de son supérieur. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait aller au cimetière, elle en avait besoin.

-Je peux t'accompagne ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je sais tout ce que tu fais pour moi, j'en suis reconnaissante, mais je dois y aller seule. Lui expliqua-t-elle. Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas Sam, je comprends parfaitement.

-Merci. Dit-elle, avec un pauvre sourire.

La scientifique monta dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit le placard qui contenait ses robes d'Ava. Elle sortie la robe d'au revoir et partit dans la salle de bain, reprendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle ressortit elle avait revêtu l'habit. Elle était blanche comme les deux robes d'Ishtar. Le haut laissait les épaules nues, ensuite les manches mesuraient dix centimètres et étaient rattachées à de longs voiles transparents, qui lui tombaient sur la moitié de la main. Les deux petites bandes de tissus, étaient rattachées à un bustier. La jupe y était cousue, elle lui recouvrait les jambes, venant balayer le sol. Au pied, elle avait mit ses sandales de guerrière. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée

Etant prête, elle retourna au salon. Son fiancé cru voir apparaître un ange. Elle était magnifique dans cet habit. L'astrophysicienne s'approcha de Kendra, qui se trouvait dans les bras de Jack, et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de venir déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Elle partit ensuite, sans un regard en arrière.

Dans la rue, beaucoup de monde se retourna sur son passage. Les hommes la trouvant sublime et les femmes détaillant ce qu'elle portait. Bien sûr, elle ne fit pas attention à ces curieux, trop perdue dans ses pensées. Elle continua sa route à travers Colorado Springs, ne fixant qu'un point invisible sur le sol.

Sa marche dura quelques minutes encore.

**Cimetière de Colorado Springs**

La jeune femme pénétra sur cette terre sacrée. Elle marcha quelques secondes sur le tapis verdoyant, prenant le chemin de la tombe d'Elisabeth Carter, sa mère. Elle le connaissait si bien pour l'avoir emprunté si souvent.

Le ciel bleu laissait apparaître l'astre solaire de toute sa majesté. Les oiseaux chantaient, comme pour montrer que même si la mort régnait dans ce lieu, la vie continuait d'exister autour.

Sam arriva devant la pierre de marbre. Son regard se posa sur chaque lettre dorée…gravée. Ces lettres qui lui rappelaient sans cesse, que sa mère lui avait été arrachée.

Sans s'en rendre compte, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Comment la vie pouvait-elle être si cruelle parfois ? C'est sur cette pensée, qu'elle éclata en sanglots, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains et tombant à genoux près de la pierre tombale. Elle s'appuya contre elle, comme une enfant le ferait contre la poitrine de sa mère, attendant en vain ses bras pour la réconforter. Ceux que la mort lui avait arrachés alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente. Alors elle pleurait contre le marbre gelé, comme pour anesthésier sa souffrance.

Doucement, elle se mit à lui parler, lui racontant ses blessures de femmes, ses craintes de petite fille. Oh bien sûr elle n'attendait aucune réponse. Elle avait juste besoin de dire ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer à son compagnon, les sentiments ressentis au moment du viol, la douleur éprouvée à la perte de son enfant, son retour à la réalité….Elle se laissa aller, faisant abstraction du monde qui l'entourait.

Les gens présents dans le cimetière, la regardait parfois fois avec compassion, pensant que la perte de cet être cher remontait à récemment, et d'autre fois avec incompréhension. Mais elle se fichait de tous ces yeux curieux posés sur elle. Elle avait juste besoin de se libérer d'un poids trop lourd à porter.

Quand elle n'eut plus aucune larme à verser, elle se rendit compte que la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps, son compagnon devait s'inquiéter. Sam déposa un baiser sur la pierre mortuaire et se relava. Elle s'avança alors jusqu'à la tombe de Charlie, le saluant quelques minutes, avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

**Maison de Samantha Carter**

Jack faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Ok elle avait dit qu'elle devait faire ça seule, mais il s'inquiétait. La nuit était tombée depuis deux heures, il était 23h30 et elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Encore dix minutes, et il irait la chercher. Quel idiot de l'avoir laisser partir seule ! Il aurait pu venir avec elle et l'attendre à l'entrée dans la voiture. Que lui avait-il prit de la laisser y aller seule dans l'état émotionnel où elle était ? Peut-être avait-elle fait un geste qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais ? Peut-être était-elle…

Ses réflexions furent stoppées, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que la scientifique apparut sur son seuil. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux rougis. Elle avait pleuré.

Rassurée, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra tendrement contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, ayant besoin d'être entourée d'amour. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle respira lentement son parfum. Cela avait toujours eu l'effet de l'apaiser.

Le colonel ferma la porte, puis l'entraîna vers le canapé sans la brusquer, allant à son rythme. Lorsqu'ils furent assis sur le canapé, il l'étreignit encore quelques secondes. Dans ses bras, rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver. Elle était en sécurité et elle le savait. Lorsque la peur eut complètement déserté son corps, elle se recula légèrement, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack, qui posa la sienne sur ses cheveux blonds.

-Tu dois être morte de faim.

-Un peu. Kendra…

-A déjà mangé et dors tranquillement dans son berceau. La rassura-t-il.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien. Allez viens allons manger. Dit-il.

-D'accord.

Le couple se leva. L'officier passa un bras autour de la taille de la scientifique et tous deux allèrent dans la cuisine. La table était mise et un plat de spaghetti bolognaise trônait au centre. Bien sûr les pattes étaient froides. L'homme s'empressa de les faire réchauffer, pendant que Sam s'asseyait. Lorsque le plat revenu au centre de la table, ils se mirent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Jack se permit même de la faire rire, voulant lui changer les idées. Elle en avait besoin, et il le savait.

L'heure d'aller se coucher, arriva. Se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé la veille, Jack raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à la chambre. Mais lorsqu'il allait la laisser, elle lui demanda de rester, qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Ebranlé par son regard désespéré, il finit par accepter.

Il entra dans la chambre, pendant que Sam allait se changer dans la salle de bain. Il ne savait pas trop quoi mettre pour la nuit, ayant peur de mettre sa compagne mal à l'aise. Pour cette première nuit, il décida de la passer à moitié habillé, il se déshabillerait au fil des jours. Ainsi l'astrophysicienne aurait le temps de s'habituer. Il ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, ainsi que son tee-shirt avant de s'allonger sur le lit.

Lorsque Sam revint dans la chambre, elle trouva son fiancé allongé sur le lit, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque. Elle se permit de l'observer quelques instant. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Un sentiment de sécurité émanait de son corps. Cela apaisa ses craintes et la rassura. Il semblait néanmoins soucieux et inquiet. Peut-être même nerveux. Cette pensée la fit sourire, le grand Jack O'Neill nerveux, mais elle dû admettre qu'elle n'en menait pas large non plus

Elle fit alors un pas dans la chambre, se faisant remarquer. Jack tourna la tête et en la voyant, se releva un peu. Elle ne portait qu'une nuisette. Avec appréhension, et le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, la jeune femme se glissa sous les draps. Lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de son ancien supérieur se glisser contre le sien, elle ferma les yeux, réprimant un frisson de dégout alors, que des images du Jaffa et de Jonas, s'insinuaient déjà dans son esprit. La sentant se tendre contre lui, Jack se mit à lui caresser tendrement le bras, tout en chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille. Elle se retourna vers le lui, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Cette vision lui fit mal. Elle était si vulnérable, si…blessée. Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui, voulant la réconforter. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou, essayant de se calmer. La chaleur et la tendresse de cet homme eurent raison de ses larmes, et l'apaisèrent. Il continua à la bercer au rythme de ses murmures. Puis un peu plus tard, il sentit enfin son corps se relâcher, elle venait de s'endormir.

La nuit ne fut pas de tout repos. Plusieurs fois, la jeune femme se réveilla en pleurs ou en sueurs. Et lorsqu'elle dormait, des gémissements s'échappaient de sa gorge. Jack ne dormit que très peu, la rassurant à chacun de ses réveils, essayant de la calmer à chacune de ses plaintes.

Le lendemain matin, Sam fut réveillée par les pleures de sa petite. Kendra réclamait son biberon du matin. La jeune femme se leva et alla la chercher. Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. La scientifique prépara rapidement le repas de l'enfant. Une fois chaud, elles revinrent dans la chambre du couple. L'astrophysicienne se remit sous les couvertures et se mit à nourrir le bébé.

Pendant que son enfant engloutissait son repas, l'ancienne militaire détailla le corps de son amant. Son visage semblait être détendu depuis peu. Comme si dans son dernier rêve, le mal n'existait plus. Son dos musclé, laissé à sa vue par le drap posé sur ses reins, montrait plusieurs cicatrices gagnées au combat. Bien sûr elle ne se rappelait pas de toutes, mais certaines lui étaient connues pour les avoir soignées. Le creux de ses reins, était bien dessinées.

Ses yeux remontèrent lentement jusqu'à son visage paisible, rencontrant deux noisettes l'observant. Un sourire illumina alors son visage fatigué. Il lui sourit en retour. Elle se baissa doucement, et captura pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Le colonel laissa la langue de sa compagne venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Il se laissait faire, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par les babillements joyeux de la petite. Cela les fit rire. Kendra tapait dans ces petites mains, comme pour applaudir l'initiative prise par sa mère.

-Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Fatiguée.

-Je sais, j'ai essayé de te calmer plusieurs fois. Lui avoua Jack.

-Ca explique les cernes.

-Oui.

-Je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle.

-Ne le soit pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-S…

-Tut, tut, tut ! Dit-il en agitant un doigt. J'ai dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Le rendez-vous avec ce cher psy est à quelle heure ?

-Dans une heure trente. Répondit Sam.

-Ok, va te doucher, pendant que je m'occupe du p'tit dej ! Ordonna le militaire.

La jeune femme déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Jack, lui mit la petite dans les bras et se leva. Elle prit ses affaires et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Sur le seuil, elle s'arrêta soudainement. Elle se retourna vers son fiancé, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Cette vision fit sourire le colonel.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien…tu ne…voudrais pas prendre une douche avec moi ? Je veux dire juste une douche. Rajouta-t-elle rapidement.

-Sam, je ne veux pas que tu te forces ou quoi que ce soit. Dit-il.

-Je ne me force pas, je le veux. Je veux retrouver la sérénité et ne plus avoir peur lorsque tu poses ta main sur moi. Je ne veux plus revoir leur visage lorsque tu m'étreins. Je ne veux plus être dans l'état dans lequel je suis aujourd'hui, car ce n'est pas moi. Je veux de nouveau vivre et pouvoir te faire l'amour. Je sais que ça prendra du temps et qu'il faut le faire progressivement, mais plus tôt je commencerais, plus tôt je m'en sortirais. Lui expliqua-t-elle, son besoin de lui se lisant dans ses yeux.

-D'accord, mais Sam promets moi que si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien, tu me le diras ? Et je sortirais.

-Promis.

-Très bien. Je mets la petite dans son parc et je te rejoins. Concéda-t-il.

Le militaire sortit de la chambre, et emmena la fillette dans le salon. Il la posa dans son parc. A peine fut-elle lâchée, que déjà elle se prenait d'affection avec une peluche, commençant à jouer avec. Jack la regarda quelques instant, en souriant. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait comprit que lui et Sam avait besoin d'un moment à eux. Non c'était ridicule, ce n'était qu'une enfant, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce genre de chose. C'est donc en secouant la tête, qu'il rejoignit la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite pièce, il trouva son ancien second déjà nue. Lorsqu'il posa le regard sur elle. Il la vit baisser les yeux, la gêne finissant de s'emparer d'elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait caché de ses bras sa poitrine et sa féminité. Devant son malaise, Jack fut tenté de sortir de la pièce, ne voulant pas la forcer. Mais d'un regard elle le rassura, l'incitant à rester.

Il acquiesça et commença à se dévêtir. Une fois nu, il s'approcha lentement d'elle, lui laissant une marge de manœuvre afin de l'esquiver si elle le voulait. Mais elle ne fit, rien de cela. Elle se contenta de calmer sa respiration et les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle avait peur, c'était une évidence, mais elle devait lui faire face afin de pouvoir la vaincre.

Elle détaille doucement son corps d'homme, et ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Mais très vite d'autres souvenirs de d'autres corps d'hommes lui revinrent en mémoire. Son regard océan se perdit sur un point invisible se trouvant dans l'air.

Voyant la détresse réapparaitre dans ses yeux, Jack l'a prit contre lui, dans un geste protecteur et instinctif. La tête posée contre son torse, ses bras autour d'elle, elle se sentait…étrangement elle se sentait bien, apaisée. Plus aucune vilaine image ne lui venait en tête. Elle se sentait tout simplement en sécurité.

Au rythme de la jeune femme, le couple entra dans la baignoire. Immédiatement, Sam revint dans l'étreinte de son compagnon, comme-ci durant la seconde où il l'avait lâché, elle avait suffoquée. Ce dernier ouvrit les robinets. L'eau se mit à ruisseler le long des cheveux de la jeune femme et venait s'écraser sur le galbe de ses fesses.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient tout simplement bien, retrouvant la complicité les liant avant tout ça. L'eau formait autour d'eux un cocon, les préservant du reste de ce monde, qui les avait déjà fait trop souffrir.

Mais trop rapidement à leur goût, ils durent quitter leur refuge et revenir à la réalité. Il avait rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure.

Ils sortirent de leur douche, se séchèrent et s'habillèrent rapidement. Jack portait un pantalon beige en tissus et une chemise bleu. Sam quant à elle avait opté pour un débardeur parme avec un gilet de la même couleur et un pantalon noir.

Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse d'avoir réussi à surmonter cette première épreuve. Elle avait fait un grand pas en avant et elle le savait. Son fiancé également, et il était fier et impressionné par son courage.

Voyant l'heure tourner, le militaire alla préparer le petit déjeuné pendant que la scientifique préparait Kendra. Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, ils partirent en direction du cabinet du psychologue.

**Cabinet du psychologue, Colorado Springs**

Les deux fiancés et la petite fille attendaient, dans la salle d'attente, leur tour. Le médecin, était le second psychologue officiel de la base, Mackenzie étant en vacance, elle le remplaçait. Elle connaissait donc tout du projet « Porte des étoiles ».

La petite famille n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, avant que la secrétaire ne vienne les chercher. Elle les emmena jusque dans le bureau de sa supérieure. Elle les présenta, et la psychologue les invita à s'asseoir. Ils s'exécutèrent.

La jeune femme qui leur faisait face, ne semblait pas très grande sans ses talons. Elle portait une longue jupe rouge et un simple haut noir à larges bretelles et à col ballant. Ses longs cheveux châtain étaient retenus en demi-queue par une pince.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Dubois. Je suis la seconde psy officielle du SG-C. Se présenta le médecin.

-C'est drôle mais votre nom ne fait pas très américain. Souligna le colonel.

-C'est normal, je suis française. Déclara-t-elle, souriante.

-Oh.

-Bien, alors je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, Janet m'a faxée votre dossier Sam. Leur expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah, mais heu…dit la scientifique mal à l'aise…J'ai un autre « secret » à vous révéler docteur.

-Je sais. Admit Marine.

-Ah ?

-Oui, mais pas de ce qu'il retourne. La rassura-t-elle. Mais avant de tout me raconter, nous allons apprendre à nous connaître et vous d'avoir confiance en moi. Sinon jamais on ne pourra avancer, car vous me raconteriez votre histoire contrainte et forcée, et ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

-Vous êtes la première psy que je rencontre à dire ça ! Dit Jack avec surprise.

-Oui je sais. Je n'aime pas non plus avoir mes séances dans mon bureau, je trouve que cela donne une atmosphère assez froide. C'est donc chez vous, ou ailleurs que l'on parlera. Expliqua la psychologue. De moins si vous êtes d'accord ?

-Oui bien sûr. Répondit Sam.

-Parfait, alors à dans deux jours, je viendrai chez vous vers dix heures et on bavardera toutes les deux.

-D'accord.

-Quoi c'est tout ? Demanda le militaire.

-Ceci est notre première approche, Sam ne va pas me raconter sa vie alors qu'elle ne me connaît pas. Je préfère remettre notre vraie séance à la prochaine. Exposa la jeune femme.

-Oh.

-Bon et bien merci et au revoir docteur. Salua la scientifique.

-Au revoir.

Le couple se leva, serra la main du docteur et sortit.

Sam appréciait déjà son nouveau médecin. Elle était vraiment différente des autres. Jack était du même avis. Kendra, quant à elle, s'était endormie dans les bras de sa mère.

Sur le trajet du retour, la scientifique observait le bracelet et sa bague de fiançailles, perdue au beau milieu de ses pensées. Cela la fit sourire. Les anciens avaient toujours eus raison, et une nouvelle fois, ils lui avaient montré.

Du coin de l'œil, son compagnon l'observait, découvrant les secrets cachés au fond de son esprit. Pour lui montrer qu'il avait pensé à la même chose, il sortit le collier qu'il gardait sous sa chemise, avec ses plaques militaires, attirant son attention.

Voyant qu'il avait gardé ce symbole, très important à ses yeux, elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue, ne voulant pas le distraire. Ce geste eut l'effet de le faire sourire. Un cri de joie se fit alors entendre. L'ancien major se retourna, surprise, alors que le militaire regardait dans le rétroviseur. Derrière la petite babillait joyeusement, tapant dans ses petites mains. Cette scène attendrit ses parents.

**Maison de Samantha Carter**

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le conducteur garait son 4X4 devant la maison de l'astrophysicienne. La petite famille sortit du véhicule. Il faisait si beau qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit du militaire.

-Si on faisait un barbecue et qu'on allait ensuite promener au parc ? Proposa-t-il.

-Bonne idée, ça amusera Kendra. Approuva la jeune femme. Et puis ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux je pense.

Quelques minutes, Jack mettait en route le barbecue se trouvant dans la cours arrière, pendant que Sam, installait d'une main une couverture dans l'herbe. Elle y déposa ensuite sa fille et s'assit près d'elle. La petite jouait avec quelques jouets, que sa mère avait apportés, et parfois observait son père préparer le déjeuner. Mais très vite son attention se focalisa sur une libellule ayant décidé de lui tourner autour. Elle tenta de l'attraper au son des rires de sa mère, qui visiblement ne pensait plus qu'à l'instant présent.

Dieu que son rire lui avait manqué. De la terrasse, le colonel les observait, un petit sourire sur le visage. ELLE lui avait manqué. Lorsque ses yeux océans rencontrèrent deux noisettes, les rires s'estompèrent ne laissant qu'un tendre sourire illuminer son visage, qui depuis la veille commençait à reprendre des couleurs.

-Ca sent bon, dîtes moi !

Immédiatement le couple tourna la tête vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Daniel, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Demanda son meilleur ami.

-Je me suis dit qu'une petite visite surprise serait sympa. Déclara Daniel, content de son effet.

-A midi ?

-Je suis désolé O'Neill, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. S'excusa le jaffa.

-Ce n'est pas grave Teal'c. Rit la jeune femme. Vous n'avez qu'à vous joindre à nous.

-C'est très gentil à vous, major Carter. La remercia l'ancien Prima d'Apophis.

-Vous pouvez vous occuper de votre nièce, pendant que je vais chercher deux couverts de plus ?

-Avec grand plaisir ! S'exclama l'archéologue en se dirigeant vers la couverture.

-Je ne crois pas…Commença le militaire.

-Laissez O'Neill ce n'est rien. Le coupa le jaffa, rejoignant son ami.

La jeune femme se leva et partit à l'intérieur de la maison, alors que les deux hommes s'accroupissaient près de l'enfant.

Voyant qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à lui, le colonel rentra à son tour, abandonnant deux minutes ses grillades. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et y trouva Sam en pleine préparation d'une salade. Près du saladier sur un plateau, deux assiettes étaient empilées, six couverts les surplombant. Juste à côté deux verres étaient posés. A côté de la salade, la jeune femme avait sorti une assiette de viande.

La voyant concentrée, Jack s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'agissait de gestes simple de la vie de tous les jours, pourtant la voir faire le rendait heureux, comme si durant quelques temps, elle avait oublié tout ce qui l'avait blessée, redevenant la Samantha Carter qu'il connaissait.

Elle releva les yeux à la recherche de la sauce, et le remarqua enfin. Elle lui sourit et continua de s'occuper de la préparation du déjeuner. Son compagnon s'approcha d'elle et se glissa dans son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se laissa faire, se rassurant en se disant que Jack n'irait pas au-delà de ses propres souhaits. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et posa son menton sur son épaule.

-Ca ne te gène pas qu'ils soient là, tu es sûre ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Car si tu veux je peux les mettre dehors, enfin surtout Daniel, parce que Teal'c ne se fait jamais remarquer et que surtout il est plutôt dur à maîtriser.

-Non ça ne me gêne pas. Dit-elle en riant doucement. Et puis voir mes amis ne peut que me faire du bien.

-C'est vrai. Admit le colonel.

-Et puis n'oublie pas que Kendra est aussi la nièce de Teal'c. Lui rappela la scientifique.

-Je n'ai pas oublié.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, déclara la jaffa en arrivant, mais je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide ?

-Euh non, c'est bon Teal'c. Il y a juste le plateau à amener, ainsi que la salade et les grillades à finir, et à table.

-Bien.

Le jaffa prit le plateau et le ramena sur la table dehors. Jack déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa fiancée, avant de prendre l'assiette de viande et de retourner près du barbecue.

Une fois son plat fini, l'astrophysicienne prit le même chemin que les deux hommes, un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la terrasse, elle vit l'archéologue allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe. Il tenait la petite dans ses bras, lui faisant des chatouilles et des grimaces. Voir sa fille rire et son meilleur ami, dans cette position, la fit d'avantage sourire.

C'est à ce moment là, que Jack ôta les grillades du feu et en mit de nouvelles à cuire. Voyant sa compagne, il appela tout le monde à table. Daniel se releva d'un bond, comme affamé, avec la petite dans les bras et s'avança jusqu'à une chaise, où il prit place. Il tendit ensuite la petite à sa mère, qui l'installa dans son siège. Aujourd'hui la jeune demoiselle avait le droit à de la purée de carotte.

Pendant que Sam nourrissait Kendra, les hommes se servirent et commencèrent à manger tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Jack mangea rapidement afin de prendre le relais, pour que la jeune femme puisse manger chaud à son tour. Les conversations allaient de bon train. La famille que formait SG-1 était enfin redevenue comme avant.

Deux heures plus tard, la bonne humeur fut interrompue par la sonnerie de téléphone du docteur Jackson. Il s'agissait de la base qui avait besoin de lui, pour une importante traduction. Teal'c et lui s'excusèrent de devoir les laisser, mais Jack les rassura avec son humour. Puis les deux hommes rentrèrent au SG-C.

Etant seuls, le couple alla faire la vaisselle, pendant que Kendra dormait paisiblement dans son parc. Jack et Sam parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, l'un nettoyant et l'autre essuyant et rangeant. Une fois fini, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ils observèrent, enlacés, leur enfant dormir. Elle avait l'air si fragile et si vulnérable. De plus elle était si petite, que sa mère pensa que n'importe quel étranger aurait voulu la prendre sous son aile.

Même si Samantha avait encore beaucoup d'appréhension au fait d'être touchée par un homme, elle se sentait bien à cet instant dans ceux de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle savait que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. Elle était tellement bien, qu'elle finit par rejoindre le pays des rêves.

Jack avait senti le corps de son ancien major se relâcher doucement, et sa respiration devenir plus lente, ce qui lui confirma qu'elle dormait. Il ne bougea pas. La nuit avait été longue et pénible, et il savait qu'elle avait besoin de cette petite sieste. Il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur son front, avant de fermer à son tour les yeux, s'endormant peu après.

Ils dormirent deux heures, d'un sommeil sans rêve, leur permettant de récupérer les heures qui leur manquaient. Ce fut le militaire qui se réveilla en premier. Les gazouillis de Kendra l'avaient tiré de son repos. Elle était debout, contre le grillage. Il lui fit signe, en posant son index sur sa bouche, de ne pas faire de bruit. La fillette se rassit et se remit à jouer avec ses peluches.

Son regard noisette, remonta directement sur la petite tête blonde posée contre son torse. Elle avait l'air si fragile, comme si un rien pouvait la briser en mille morceaux. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter autant de souffrances ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, juste la certitude que personne ne devrait jamais avoir à endurer ce qu'elle vivait. Mais il se promit que désormais il ne laisserait plus que le bonheur approcher d'elle. Jamais plus elle n'aurait mal, il y veillerait.

Il se mit à lui caresser tendrement le dos, arrachant un petit soupir de la jeune femme. Cela le fit sourire. Peu de temps après, deux perles d'outre mer, rencontrèrent son regard.

-Bonjour Dorothée.

-Bonjour.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'ai sombré dans le néant. Dit-elle. Il est quelle heure ?

-Presque seize heures. Répondit-il, en regardant sa montre.

-Merci.

-Ca te dis toujours une petite balade dans le parc ?

-Bien sûr. Je vais aller changer Kendra.

-D'accord je t'attends.

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du militaire et se leva. Elle attrapa sa fille, qui était en train de jouer avec son lapin en peluche, et fila dans sa chambre. Elle changea en premier sa fille, la revêtant d'une robe orange pâle et d'un petit chapeau blanc. Puis elle la posa dans son berceau, avant de filer dans sa propre chambre. Elle ouvrit ses placards, et mit plusieurs secondes avant d'opter pour une jupe prune asymétrique, à deux pointes, lui tombant en dessous du genou et un débardeur blanc. Elle enfila ensuite une paire de nus pieds noirs à talon haut. Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et se brossa rapidement ses longs cheveux blonds.

Une fois satisfaite du résultat, elle retourna chercher sa fille et rejoignit le salon. Jack avait sorti la poussette et rangé le drap qui se trouvait encore dans l'herbe. Sam y déposa Kendra et l'attacha. Elle alla ensuite chercher un sac contenant des couches de rechange ainsi qu'un biberon de lait et d'eau, une couverture et quelques jouets de la petite.

Etant prête, la petite famille quitta la maison

**Parc de Colorado Springs**

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'un des espaces verts de la ville. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée d'une balade ici. Le couple et la poussette, traversèrent la pelouse et trouvèrent un petit coin tranquille, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Jack étala la couverture sur l'herbe, pendant que la jeune femme détachait sa fille. Une fois le drap installé, le colonel s'allongea sur le côté, appuyé sur un coude. Sam posa Kendra contre lui et s'assit à son tour, les jambes repliées, et prenant appui sur son bras tendu. Elle sortit du sac les jouets, qu'elle avait apportés.

Son fiancé se releva en position assise, à côté d'elle, et installa la petite fille entre ses jambes, faisant avec celles-ci, tendues, une barrière autour de l'enfant. Tous les deux se mirent à jouer, sous le regard attendri de la scientifique. Puis une lueur de tristesse vint ternir le bleu de ses prunelles. Elle était triste d'avoir mal, alors qu'autour d'elle tout allait pour le mieux. Elle avait mal d'être leur ombre à leur tableau.

En relevant la tête, le militaire aperçu cette lueur, il lui présenta sa main. Un faible sourire apparu sur les lèvres de l'astrophysicienne, qui croisa ses doigts avec les siens.

-On s'en sortira Sam. On passera cette épreuve et tout redeviendra comme avant. Lui promit-il.

-Je sais jack, je sais.

-Tu peux compter sur moi. On s'en sortira, je te le promets. Continua-t-il de la rassurer.

-Merci. Lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes.

-Pour quoi ?

-D'être là pour moi.

-Toujours.

Jack passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira doucement contre lui. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Amoureux, ils regardèrent la petite jouer.

Un peu plus tard, les deux parents jouaient avec Kendra. L'homme était allongé sur le dos, et tenait l'enfant à bout de bras en la faisant danser dans les airs. Sa compagne était près de lui, et entre deux rires, faisait une grimace à sa fille.

A cet instant ils étaient heureux, comme si les blessures du passé n'avaient jamais existées. Ils étaient une vraie famille.

Voyant le soleil commencer à décliner, le couple commença à ranger les affaires. Lorsque Kendra fut attachée dans sa poussette, ils prirent le chemin du retour.

**Maison de Samantha Carter, Deux jours plus tard**

Il était à peine dix du matin, lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentie. Heureusement pour ce visiteur que la propriétaire des lieux était déjà levée et habillée. Elle portait la jupe asymétrique prune, avec un débardeur noir, ses cheveux était tenus en queue de cheval. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur la psychologue.

-Oh bonjour Mademoiselle Dubois.

-Bonjour, mais appelez moi Marine.

-Bien, mais entrez. L'invita-t-elle.

-Merci. Je n'arrive pas trop tôt j'espère ?

-Non ça fait plus d'une heure que je fais le ménage. La rassura la scientifique.

-Oh je vois.

-Vous voulez un café ? Lui proposa Sam.

-Avec plaisir, merci.

-J'en ai pour une minute, mais faîtes comme chez vous.

L'astrophysicienne se dirigea vers la cuisine, et y disparut.

La française, s'avança vers une étagère où trônaient plusieurs photos. L'une d'elles semblait vieille. Il y avait une petite fille et sa mère. Elles respiraient le bonheur. Dans un autre cadre, se trouvait une photographie d'SG-1 au complet. Ils ressemblaient à une vraie famille. Cela la fit sourire. Ca lui rappelait ses amies restées en France.

Derrière elle, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, elle se retourna donc. Elle tomba sur le militaire. Il ne semblait pas encore très réveillé, pourtant elle le vit la détailler. Elle portait une jupe noire, lui tombant à mi-cuisse, et un débardeur parme. Ses cheveux châtains, étaient lâchés et la couleur de ses yeux était mise en valeur par un train de crayon noir.

-Bonjour Colonel.

-Docteur ? Dit-il surprit.

-Ah tu es réveillé ! Constata l'ancien major en revenant.

-Oui, mais visiblement je dérange, je vous laisser entre vous. Déclara-il sur le point de s'en aller.

-Non, on va aller sur la terrasse.

-D'accord. Bon, et ben content de vous avoir revu doc. La salua-t-il.

-Moi aussi colonel.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent à l'extérieur de la maison. L'astrophysicienne posa son plateau sur la table de jardin, et invita le médecin à s'asseoir. Une fois bien installées, elles commencèrent à parler. Elles parlèrent de leurs études respectives, apprenant à se connaître mutuellement.

Sam posa énormément de question sur la France, ce à quoi Marine fut heureuse d'y répondre. En retour la psychologue questionnait sa patiente sur sa vie à Washington.

La séance dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Mais ce n'était pas grave, car Mademoiselle Carter était sa seule patiente de la matinée. Lorsqu'elle s'en alla, la thérapie n'avait pas réellement commencé. Mais la confiance commençait à s'instaurer. Le vrai traitement débuterait dans un peu plus d'un mois, le temps qu'elles apprennent à se connaître mieux, et surtout le temps que la jeune femme se sente assez en confiance pour parler de ses problèmes sans se sentir obligée de les raconter.

Le reste de la semaine passa paisiblement. Bien sûr, les nuits restaient assez agitées, étant remplies de cauchemars pour la scientifique. Mais Sam faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser le passé gagner sur le présent. Jack allait doucement avec elle, ne la forçant jamais à faire quoi que se soit, afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer et risquer de la braquer, sans quoi ils n'arriveraient plus à avancer. La jeune femme lui en était très reconnaissante.

**Base du SG-C, Cheyenne Mountain**

Le lundi matin arriva très vite, et la fine équipe du complex militaire rentra de vacances, du moins la petite famille. Car le docteur Jackson n'avait pas quitté son labo, finissant avec l'aide de Teal'c plusieurs traductions.

Il s'agissait du premier jour de travail de la jeune femme en tant que scientifique, néanmoins le règlement était toujours le même sur le code vestimentaire, le travail devait se faire en treillis. Elle alla donc troquer sa tenue civile contre les vêtements vert foncé du SG-C.

Ayant emmené Kendra, elle voulut ensuite aller poser les affaires qu'elle avait emmenées avec elle. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à ses quartiers, on lui apprit que toutes ses affaires avaient été déménagées. Le problème qui se présenta, fut de trouver ses nouveaux appartements, malheureusement le soldat ne pu l'aider sur ce point.

Alors elle s'était retrouvée à errer dans les couloirs, à la recherche de ceux-ci. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle arriverait en retard au briefing, et il en était hors de question. Bon tant pis, elle chercherait plus tard. Au pas de course, et Kendra dans les bras, elle se dirigea vers la salle de réunion.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle remarqua qu'il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Pourtant elle était à l'heure, ça elle en était sûre. Même Jack était présent, ce qui la surprit. Elle salua ses coéquipiers et prit place autour de la table, posant le sac au sol. Quand le général arriva, tout le monde se leva.

-Bonjour à tous, asseyez-vous. Ordonna-t-il en prenant place. Bien comme vous avez pu le remarquer Colonel et Docteur vos quartiers ont été changés de place.

-Oui et d'ailleurs si on pouvait nous indiquer où ils se t…Commença le militaire.

-Je vous y conduirai après le briefing.

-Oh…merci.

-Bien commençons voulez-vous ? Ordonna-t-il plus qu'il ne le demanda. Avec le président, nous sommes tombés d'accord pour n'affecter personne à la place du Docteur Carter. Ainsi, si celle-ci le souhait, elle pourra participer à certaines missions.

-Merci mon général.

-Bien Daniel expliquez la mission d'aujourd'hui. Dit-il à l'intention de l'archéologue.

Le jeune homme se leva et commença à expliquer la mission qu'SG-1 allait devoir accomplir sur P2X563. Etant une mission archéologique, le colonel décrocha rapidement. Sa compagne le remarqua et se contenta de sourire, amusée par son comportement enfantin et pourtant habituel.

A la fin de la réunion, Daniel et Teal'c saluèrent Sam et sa fille avant de partir se changer. Le général se leva et guida le couple à travers le dédale du SG-C. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte au niveau des quartiers.

-Le président a pensé que vous voudriez avoir des quartiers en commun. Je dois vous avouer, qu'au début je n'étais pas d'accord. Déclara le général.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changé d'avis ? Pas que je ne sois pas heureux, Se reprit son second, mais juste curieux.

-Kendra a besoin de ses DEUX parents, Insista le parrain de la scientifique. Et puisque vous serez en mission, elle vous verra peu, et si vous ne partagez pas ses quartiers, elle vous verra encore moins, donc…

-Merci monsieur. Dit la jeune femme.

-Bien je dois vous laisser. Colonel une mission vous attend il me semble, alors ne trainez pas trop. Les salua le plus haut gradé en les laissant.

Le couple pénétra dans leur nouveau logement de fonction. Contre le mur, où se trouvait la porte, se trouvaient deux bureaux. Contre celui perpendiculaire à lui, deux armoires avaient été installées. En face d'eux, se trouvait un grand lit deux places, avec une table de chevet de chaque côté. Devant celui-ci, un berceau et un parc trônaient. Contre le mur de droite se trouvaient une table à langer, et un chauffe biberon. Ce petit matériel était offert par « les deux tontons de Kendra », indiquait le petit mot sur le mobilier.

La chambre était vraiment plus grande que leur ancienne. Une porte près de la table à langer, les intrigua. Ils s'y dirigèrent et l'ouvrirent. Ils virent avec surprise, une petite salle de bain apparaître. Bon elle n'était pas très grande, mais contenait quand même une baignoire, un lavabo avec un assez grand placard et un WC. Peu de personnes dans la base étaient équipées de ce confort, normalement réservé aux quartiers VIP, ou encore à ceux du général.

Lorsqu'ils reportèrent leur attention sur la chambre, ils remarquèrent que leurs décorations personnelles, avaient reprit leur place aux mêmes endroits, que dans leurs anciens appartements, se mêlant juste avec celles de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent leur armoire, ils découvrirent leurs affaires à l'intérieur.

Ayant une mission dans moins d'une heure, Jack embrassa sa compagne et sa fille avant de filer se changer dans les vestiaires.

L'astrophysicienne en profita pour poser ses affaires, avant de partir en salle de commande avec la petite. Là, elle parla des recherches menées par les scientifiques durant son absence. Comme elle l'avait déjà deviné, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux demoiselles de la pièce, riaient aux éclats. Siler, Walter et le Docteur Lee, avaient craqué devant la petite Kendra et s'amusaient à lui faire des grimaces. Mais très vite, ils reprirent leur sérieux, à l'arrivée du général Hammond. Lui et sa filleule descendirent en salle d'embarquement, attendant l'arrivée de l'équipe phare du complex.

-Comment allez-vous docteur ? S'enquit son parrain.

-C'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais ça va mieux mon général. Le rassura-t-elle.

-Heureux de l'entendre. Je voudrais également savoir, comment se comporte le colonel avec vous ?

-C'est un amour. Il est patient, attentionné…

-Ah on parle de moi ! S'exclama le principal intéressé en arrivant.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr colonel ? Rit doucement le vieux général.

-C'est dans sa voix mon général ! Même Teal'c le sait ! Fit-il remarquer.

-En effet. Approuva ce dernier.

-Bien messieurs assez parlé. Votre de retour est prévu demain à midi. Leur rappela-t-il.

-Hum avec notre cher Dany Boy, vous pouvez rajouter une ou deux heures de plus ! Plaisanta Jack.

-Airman entrez les coordonnées. Ordonna le plus haut gradé de la base.

-Ca ira ? Demanda le colonel en s'approchant de sa fiancée.

-Oui. Je dormirais ici ce soir, ca me rassura. Dit-elle.

-D'accord, mais si ça va pas…

-Je vais voir Janet, je sais. Répondit-elle en souriant.

-Bien.

Le militaire déposa un baiser su la joue de Sam, avant d'en déposer un sur le haut du crâne de la fillette. Puis le vortex étant stabilisé, il dû rejoindre son équipe. Les trois hommes montèrent sur la passerelle, avant de passer la porte, qui se ferma derrière eux.

N'ayant plus rien à faire dans l'immense pièce, le Docteur Carter salua son supérieur, et rejoignit son labo, où beaucoup de travail en retard l'attendait.

**Laboratoire du Docteur Samantha Carter**

La jeune femme pénétra dans cette pièce, plus que connue, qui lui avait tant manqué.

Sur la table de travail, trônait le réacteur à Naquada, qui semblait l'attendre. Près de lui plusieurs dossiers, ainsi que des notes, qu'elle avait rédigée elle-même avant son avant dernière mission, étaient posés, attendant d'être complétés.

C'était ici qu'elle s'était enfermée la première fois. Se plongeant dans le travail, jusqu'à tout oublier, jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir…

Si à cette époque, elle l'avait fait pour ne pas se laisser le temps d'y penser, aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il s'agissait simplement de travail de retard. De plus elle avait plusieurs personnes avec qui parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu…

Pourquoi cela sonnait-il faux ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de se mentir ? Peut-être parce que comme plus de 7ans avant, elle avait besoin de son travail pour remonter, pour survivre et avancer. Drôle de paradoxe, pensa-t-elle. Son métier l'aidant à survivre, alors qu'il pouvait lui ôter la vie à tout instant en mission. Oui mais qu'avait-elle d'autre ? Les confidences étaient bien belles, mais personne ne savait réellement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait beau être entourée, elle se sentait parfois un peu seule.

Energiquement elle secoua la tête, non elle ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Il fallait qu'elle reste positive, enfin autant qu'elle pouvait l'être. Bon ok, elle avait besoin de Jack, afin qu'il soit positif pour tous les deux. Et jusqu'à maintenant il tenait ce rôle et le jouait à merveille.

Ses réflexions furent stoppées par la vision d'un parc rempli de jouet. Il avait été monté de l'autre côté de sa paillasse. La scientifique s'en approcha et y déposa sa fille, avant de décoller un mot scotché sur le rebord. Un « Bienvenue à la maison Docteur ! La base » y était inscrit. Ce geste la fit sourire et elle n'entendit pas Janet arriver.

-Bienvenue chez toi Sam.

-Oh ! Lâcha la jeune femme en se retournant. Merci Janet.

La doctoresse s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et l'étreignit doucement. Puis en la lâchant, elle se pencha et attrapa Kendra dans ses bras, serrant sa petite main dans la sienne, alors que son autre partait à la découverte des mèches châtain du médecin.

-Alors comment ça va ?

-Ca peut aller. Tout le monde me chouchoute et je ne suis pas la seule, déclara-t-elle en montrant d'un signe de la tête le parc.

-Oui beaucoup de monde t'apprécie ici, ils voulaient t'offrir quelque chose pour ton retour, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi. Expliqua Janet. Et comme ils connaissaient Kendra, pour l'avoir plusieurs fois vue, ou même chatouillée à l'infirmerie, pendant les missions du colonel. Bref, ils ont décidé d'acheter ce parc et ces peluches. Tout le monde y a participé, même le général.

-C'est très gentil de leur part. Reconnut son amie, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui. Alors comment as-tu trouvé Marine ?

-Très chouette ! Sa thérapie est différente des autres, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Avoua la scientifique.

-Tu verras, je la connais depuis mes dernières années de médecine, elle est super. Je dirais même que c'est la meilleure.

-Je te crois volontiers.

-Bon je dois y aller.

-D'accord.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à venir me voir ! Lui rappela la doctoresse.

-Promis Janet.

La jeune femme reposa la fille de sa meilleure amie et retourna à l'infirmerie s'occuper d'analyses qu'elle devait finir de vérifier.

Sam, étant enfin seule, s'assit autour de la table de travail et ouvrit le premier dossier, en relisant les dernières notes qu'elle avait prises. Une fois ces dernières observations lues, elle se replongea dans son travail, reprenant là où elle l'avait laissé.

Une fois plongé dans ses travaux, toute notion de temps disparut de son esprit. Ce fut Kendra qui la ramena à la réalité à midi. Elle réclamait son déjeuner. Cela la fit sourire. Dans un soupire, elle se leva, abandonnant ses recherches. Elle attrapa sa fille dans ses bras et toutes deux partirent dans leurs quartiers. L'astrophysicienne attrapa un petit pot et partit ensuite au mess, espérant pouvoir l'y faire chauffer.

**Le mess**

Le cuisinier de la base accepta de faire chauffer la nourriture de la petite fille, lui expliquant qu'il en avait l'habitude. Une fois chaud, la jeune femme prit un plateau, et après l'avoir rempli, alla s'asseoir à une table vide.

Plusieurs officiers s'amusèrent à faire des grimaces à la petite qui se mit à taper joyeusement dans ses mains. Cela fit sourire la mère, amusée par leur comportement dès plus inhabituel. Mais visiblement Kendra en avait l'habitude.

Depuis le « coma » de Sam, la petite était devenue un peu le rayon de soleil des militaires. A chaque mission de SG-1, Janet la gardait et la faisait profiter à tout le monde, lorsque le général était enfermé dans son bureau. Elle avait dû faire le tour des bras de tous les soldats du complex.

Lorsque la fillette eut engloutit toute son assiette, Samantha pu enfin manger. Du moins elle essaya, car plusieurs soldats vinrent lui souhaiter la bienvenue et prendre de ses nouvelles, tout en saluant le petit ange. Cela la toucha énormément de voir qu'autant de monde s'inquiétait pour elle. Quand elle put enfin finir de manger, elle décida de confier le petit bout, ayant une envie subite de se doucher, pour la seconde fois de la journée.

**Infirmerie**

Janet était enfermée dans son bureau, rédigeant quelques notes, lorsque sa meilleure amie arriva. Elle fut enchantée de pouvoir jouer les tatas, même si elle s'inquiétait pour la scientifique. Car une douche signifiait dans son cas, qu'elle se sentait sale, et donc que quelque part au fond d'elle, le mal être subsistait. Bien sûr dans le cas de viol, cela était normal, toutes les femmes le faisaient. Pourtant face à cet argument, l'inquiétude du médecin de diminua pas. Après tout ? Sam était sa meilleure amie, pas une patiente ordinaire. Après un « Merci Janet », l'astrophysicienne quitta l'infirmerie prenant, le chemin de ses quartiers.

**Quartiers du Docteur Carter et du Colonel O'Neill **

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'y enferma et rejoignit la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla à la hâte et entra dans la douche, où elle ouvrit l'eau. Soudain, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle éclata en sanglots, comme si elle retenait ses larmes depuis bien trop longtemps.

Lentement, elle se laissa glisser, jusqu'à être assise sur la faïence glacée, qui anesthésiait sa douleur. Mais la froideur fut vite remplacée par la chaleur de l'eau qui y tombait. Tout comme plus de sept ans auparavant, elle pleurait seule dans sa baignoire, ne voulant pas que les autres la voient ou l'entendent. Car dans ce monde d'homme, elle avait la faiblesse d'être femme.

Alors elle laissa ses larmes couler durant de longues minutes. Puis leur source finit par se tarir et elle put enfin prendre une vraie douche. Après avoir coupé l'eau, elle s'enroula dans une serviette chaude et sortit de la baignoire. Elle remit son treillis et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Grâce à la douche, ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges et ses traits n'étaient quasiment pas tirés.

Sam ressortit de ses quartiers et partit récupérer sa fille.

**Infirmerie**

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle principale, elle trouva Kendra et Janet en train de s'amuser sur un lit, devant le regard attendri de quelques infirmières présentes. En voyant son amie arriver, le médecin arrêta ses jeux, et se tourna vers elle. La scientifique s'excusa d'avoir mis aussi longtemps. Janet la coupa lui disant qu'elle comprenait. Elle lui rendit le petit ange. Puis la jeune femme quitta la pièce, retournant dans son labo, après l'avoir remerciée.

**Laboratoire du Docteur Samantha Carter**

Arrivée dans son refuge, elle entrebâilla la porte. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un ne vienne la déranger. Sa fille se mit à bailler et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Visiblement c'était l'heure de la sieste.

Sam alla donc l'allonger au milieu de ses peluches. Kendra la regarda une dernière fois, avant de sombrer presque immédiatement dans le sommeil. Cela fit sourire sa mère.

L'astrophysicienne retourna ensuite à ces expériences. Mais lorsque son regard tomba sur le bracelet de fiançailles, son esprit s'envola ailleurs. Elle se mit à repenser à tous ces mois passés sur Ava, sans savoir qui elle était…sans se rappeler ses souvenirs qui aujourd'hui la hantaient.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, une petite partie regrettait d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire, de les avoir suivit sur Terre, d'avoir accepté la proposition de Thor…Car sans sa mémoire, elle n'avait peur de rien. Elle était plus libre, n'ayant plus ces murs qu'elle-même avait forgés, afin de cacher la vrai Sam derrière, celle qui représentait sa féminité. Etant simplement Tàri, elle se permettait plus de choses, comme danser ou encore chanter.

Sur Terre, jamais elle n'aurait dansé comme ça avec Jack, bien au contraire, elle se serait retenue. Et bien sûr les choses, avec lui n'auraient sans doute pas avancées.

Le jour de son arrivée sur la planète d'accueil lui revint en tête.

**Ava, huit mois plus tôt**

Une masse de chair et de vêtement en lambeaux gisait sur le sol, allongée dans l'herbe d'une prairie. La nature était en fleurs et les deux soleils brillaient déjà dans le ciel violacé. Autour de ce corps inconscient, une forêt majestueuse lui servait de protection.

Un couple d'adolescents sortit des bois. Il s'agissait d'Aphrodisia et de Thoran. Très vite ils repérèrent le corps étendu. La jeune fille se précipita près de la jeune femme, pendant que son compagnon allait prévenir les anciens d'une nouvelle arrivée et ainsi avoir des bras afin de la transporter au village.

L'adolescente tomba à genoux près du corps inerte et posa sur ceux-ci la tête de la jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs, blond comme les blés. Mais ce qui attira son attention fut les traits de son visage. Ils étaient tendus, comme si avant d'être jetée ici, on l'avait fait souffrir. Pour essayer de la rassurer, elle se mit à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, en lui parlant.

Peu de temps après son départ, Thoran revint avec Huor. Aphrodisia s'écarta, et l'homme attrapa l'inconnue dans ses bras et la ramena au village.

Autour de la maison des deux sages, les villageois de la petite cité s'étaient regroupés, après avoir appris l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne dans leur communauté.

Le guerrier eut un peu de mal à passer dans cette foule de curieux, tout le monde voulait la voir. Néanmoins il arriva jusqu'à la porte. Il pénétra dans la petite maison et après avoir salué les deux guérisseurs, alla déposer la jeune femme dans le lit des invités. Immédiatement Lariena et Elu, prirent le relais.

Les deux hommes allèrent dans la cuisine, pendant que la vieille femme s'occupait de changer Sam, la revêtant de ce qui fut par la suite sa tenue guerrière.

Après lui avoir administré, goutte par goutte le liquide préparé par Elu, ils durent attendre quelques heures avant de voir leur invitée revenir doucement à elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle eut un mouvement de recul, effrayée par les inconnus qui l'entouraient.

-N'aie pas peur mon enfant. Tenta de la rassurer Lariena. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal.

-Bienvenue sur Ava. Je suis Elu et voici Lariena. Se présenta son compagnon.

-Nous sommes les sages du village.

-Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de mon nom. Avoua la jeune femme, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Déclara le guérisseur.

-Si tu le souhaites, ton nouveau nom sera Tàri. Proposa sa compagne.

-Elle fut une nymphe de la forêt.

-Je ne la connais pas. Répondit l'inconnue.

-Tàri, fille de Jallo et Elyaza. Commença à raconter la sage. Jallo était un humain, alors que sa compagne n'était autre qu'une nymphe. L'enfant vint au monde durant une magnifique nuit de printemps. La lune pour accueillir cette nouvelle vie, s'était revêtue de son croissant, afin de lui faire un berceau. Les premières années de la petite nymphe furent heureuses. Elle avait un grand frère du nom de Mae.

-Mais un jour, un malheur s'abattit sur la petite famille. Elyaza mourut tragiquement, tuée par un chasseur ne l'ayant pas vu. Dès lors Jallo s'occupa de ses deux enfants seuls. Tàri ne pouvant accepter la mort de cet être aimé, s'enfuit dans la forêt, à la recherche de réconfort. Là-bas elle trouva sa vocation, aider les autres. Elle revint donc près de sa famille.

-Lorsque l'âge lui permit, la petite nymphe quitta la maison familiale et vola de ses propres ailes. Elle retourna dans la forêt, où elle fit la connaissance de la belle déesse Ishna. Toutes deux firent beaucoup de bien autour d'elle. Trois hommes les aidaient dans leur mission : Dael, Ti et Janas. Tàri nourrissait des sentiments envers ce dernier, mais n'osait lui avouer. Un jour que la nymphe se promenait dans la forêt avec les trois hommes, elle trouva une enfant orpheline. Ces parents avaient été tués par des loups. Elle se nommait Calla. Tàri ne se sentant pas prête à être mère, confia l'enfant à la déesse Ishna, qui depuis peu de temps n'allait pas bien.

-Les années passèrent tranquillement et un jour, où la nymphe marchait seule dans la forêt, elle se perdit. Ne retrouvant plus son chemin, elle trouva refuge dans un village qui devint très vite sa nouvelle famille. Elle y prit sous son aile un bébé, dont la mère était morte en couche et dont le père était mort au combat. Elle la nomma Kendra. Ses amis, inquiets, partirent à sa recherche et après quelques mois, ils la retrouvèrent. Ayant eu très peur, Janas finit par avouer ses sentiments à la nymphe. Un nouveau couple venait de se former et Janas la ramena chez elle, où plusieurs épreuves à surmonter l'attendaient. Finit Elu.

-Nous t'avons, comme elle, trouvée dans la forêt. Fit remarquer Lariena.

-Veux-tu de Tàri, comme nouvelle appellation ? Demanda le guérisseur.

-J'en serais très honorée. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Alors soit la bienvenue Tàri dans ta nouvelle demeure qu'est Ava. Dit la vieille femme.

**Laboratoire du Docteur Carter**

Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui la tira de ses souvenirs. Immédiatement l'intrus s'excusa d'être entré, mais n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse lorsqu'il avait frappé, il avait cru le labo vide. Bien sûr la jeune femme ne lui en tint pas rigueur, et lui demanda le but de sa présence ici. Il lui tendit un dossier contenant toutes les défaillances que le réseau informatique avait connu durant son absence, et spécialement celles qui n'avaient pas encore été résolues. Une fois la pochette cartonnée remise en main, l'homme quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Et voilà, elle avait encore un peu plus de boulot. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Car maintenant elle ne pouvait plus se permettre, de passer des nuit entière à travailler dans son labo ou de sauter des repas, afin d'avancer plus vite. Elle avait désormais sa fille et devait s'en occuper.

Après un moment de réflexion, elle décida de s'occuper en premier de l'informatique. Après tout, il était très important contre la menace Goa'uld. Et puis par la suite, elle serait tranquille pour reprendre ses recherches.

-Très bien Sam, au boulot ! S'encouragea-t-elle.

La jeune femme ouvrit le dossier et se mit à le parcourir. Après plusieurs bâillements et de longues minutes, elle referma la liste d'erreurs à corriger. Cette vingtaine de pages de défaillances, n'était causé que par un seul et même programme. Comment ne l'avaient-ils pas remarqué ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa fille, qui dormait toujours. Elle se leva donc sans bruit, et sortit du labo. Près de la porte, une jeune femme, un sergent à en croire ses décorations, passa. La scientifique l'arrêta et lui demanda, si elle pouvait veiller sur Kendra, un peu mal à l'aise. A sa grande surprise, elle accepta avec joie. C'est donc l'esprit tranquille que Sam s'engagea dans les couloirs de SG-C.

**Salle de commande du SG-C**

L'astrophysicienne arriva dans la pièce, qui à cette heure-ci était assez calme. Elle s'approcha du tableau de contrôle et prit place près de Walter. Puis elle se mit à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur lui faisant face. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle trouva d'où venait précisément la faille. Mais elle ne pu aller plus loin car au moment, où elle allait entrer dans le programme, la porte se mit à s'activer.

_« Activation de la porte non-programmée, je répète ! Activation de la porte non-programmée ! »_

Après son annonce au micro, le sergent ferma immédiatement l'iris, pendant que les militaires se postaient devant la porte, en même temps que le vortex s'ouvrait dans un bruit assourdissant. Ils mirent l'anneau de Naquada en joug.

Dans la salle d'embarquement le général arriva en courant, suivit de Janet avec la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle était allée voir son amie, mais devant son absence, elle avait donné congé au sergent s'occupant de la petite fille à sa place. Mais devant l'agitation et le danger potentiel, elle ne voulait pas que Kendra reste là.

-Janet emmène Kendra ailleurs, s'il te plait.

-D'accord. Dit le médecin en ressortant de la salle.

-On a un code ? Demanda le général.

-Non, aucun mon général. Répondit le sergent.

Le plus haut gradé resta bien droit devant la vitre blindée. Tous trois attendaient un code, qui ne se décidait pas à venir. Puis soudain une forme gondolante apparut sur la passerelle.

Il s'agissait d'Aphrodite. Elle portait une robe rouge ornée de pierres précieuses en tout genre. Le haut formait une sorte de triangle, lui tombant juste en dessous de la poitrine. Sa jupe recouvrait ses pieds nus, une fente, remontant jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, laissait apparaître sa jambe galbée et bronzée.

Elle avait l'air tranquille, posant son regard à droite puis à gauche. Elle finit par poser ses yeux sur la scientifique. Elle sembla de surprise de la voir ici, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de la fixer. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, il n'était pas abattu, mais désormais je sais. Dit-elle énigmatiquement.

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? Demanda le général au micro.

-Beaucoup de choses, mais je ne suis pas là pour moi. Je suis Aphrodite. Se présenta-t-elle. Et j'ai un cadeau pour vous.

-Tout ce que vous pouvez nous envoyer, ne traversera pas cet iris. Prévint le plus haut officier de la base.

-Dommage pour eux, et dommage pour vous. Il comptait revoir la Tau'ri une dernière fois. Déclara-t-elle.

-De qui parlez-vous ?

-D'un membre de SG-1, voyons. Répondit-elle comme si cela était une évidence.

-Que leur avez-vous fait ?

-Oh moi rien du tout. Avoua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Mais mon maître, Anubis s'est beaucoup amusé. Bien je dois y aller, d'autres spectacles m'attendent. Mais si je serais vous, j'ouvrirais.

L'hologramme disparu, mais la porte ne se referma pas pour autant. Prenant les mots de la déesse en considération, le général se mit à réfléchir quelques instants. Mais lorsque le code de son équipe apparut sur les écrans, il ordonna l'ouverture de l'iris et demanda une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement.

Lui et Sam y descendirent ensuite. En arrivant, Janet rendit Kendra à sa mère et le monde présent dans la pièce se mit à attendre l'arrivée d'SG-1. Les secondes ressemblèrent à des heures. Sam était inquiète, un mauvais pressentiment ne la quittait pas depuis le départ de Jack. La tension grimpait rapidement dans la grande pièce.

Soudain, les trois hommes passèrent la porte. Daniel était très mal en point, mais tenait encore debout. Le jaffa malgré ses multiples blessures était encore bien droit. Le colonel quant à lui, était vraiment très mal en point. Il était inconscient dans les bras de Teal'c.

Immédiatement la scientifique courut vers lui, ainsi que l'équipe médicale. Le militaire fut installé sur le brancard, avant d'être emmené dans les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie. Sam, le général et ses amis suivirent le même chemin.

**Infirmerie du SG-C**

Les infirmiers avaient emmené directement Jack en salle d'opération. Deux infirmières s'occupèrent de soigner ses deux coéquipiers. Durant que les soins leur étaient prodigués, la jeune femme blonde s'approcha des portes qui la séparaient de son compagnon. Une boule se forma dans son ventre à la vue des médecins s'agitant autour du corps inerte du colonel. Elle avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

La voyant aussi mal, son parrain vint la déloger de là, l'emmenant s'asseoir sur un des lits faisant face à ses deux amis.

Lorsque les blessures des deux hommes eurent fini d'être soignées, le plus haut gradé de la base s'approcha d'eux avec la scientifique. La première chose que nota la jeune femme en les voyants fut qu'ils semblaient tristes et abattus. Daniel ne pouvant se déplacer pour le moment, le général décida donc de faire un petit débriefing improvisé ici.

-Teal'c savez-vous qui est Aphrodite ? Demanda le général.

-Une goa'uld puissante au service d'Anubis.

-Que s'est-il passé sur P2X563 ? Interrogea Sam, ignorant la question de son supérieur, car elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Elle nous attendait là-bas. Expliqua l'archéologue. Et comme toujours, on s'est fait prendre. Anubis nous a torturé.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il vous ait relâché comme ça ? Voulu savoir la jeune femme, redoutant déjà la réponse.

-Il ne nous a pas relâchés comme ça ! Dit le jaffa énigmatique.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le général.

-C'est Jack il a…Commença l'archéologue avant de se taire et de baisser la tête.

-Il a quoi ? Voulut savoir son amie, morte d'inquiétude par le soudain mutisme du jeune homme.

-Anubis lui a fait ingérer de l'acide et ne lui a pas donné un tour gratuit dans le sarcophage. Dit Daniel, regardant le sol, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter le regard de la scientifique.

-Non ! Lâcha l'astrophysicienne, posant une main sur sa bouche, refusant d'y croire.

-Nous sommes désolés. Déclara la jaffa, en inclinant la tête.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander le général.

-Car Jack est le meilleur élément de la base et qu'il est également l'un de ses plus grands ennemis. Il pense que si nous le voyons dépérir, nous perdrons notre envie de nous battre. Et sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'il ait tord. Admit l'archéologue.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, interrompit la conversation. Le lit du colonel sortait de la salle d'opération, poussé par un infirmier. Il fut installé près de son meilleur ami. Janet s'approcha d'eux, en ôtant ses gants. Son regard baissé et son soupir ne présageaient rien de bon.

-Alors docteur ? S'enquit son supérieur.

-Je suis désolée, mais on n'a rien pu faire. Annonça le médecin. L'acide a causé déjà causé des dommages irréparables. Je suis désolée Sam.

-Il lui reste combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle, alors que son esprit semblait ailleurs.

-Sam…

-Janet, il lui reste combien de temps ? Répéta-t-elle, la colère s'entendant dans sa voix pourtant calme.

-Il ne passera pas la nuit. Indiqua la doctoresse, désolée.

-Bien, merci docteur. Déclara simplement le général Hammond.

-Il ne devrait pas souffrir, vu la dose de calmant que nous lui avons injecté. De plus l'infirmière est en train de lui poser une perfusion d'analgésique pour continuer à calmer sa souffrance. Ajouta Janet à l'intention de sa meilleure amie.

-Merci. Dit Sam d'une petite voix.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Sam…

-Je sais.

La jeune femme blonde abandonna ses amis, et s'approcha du lit de son fiancé. Elle s'assit près de lui, Kendra dans ses bras, étrangement silencieuse. De sa main libre, Sam prit celle de Jack dans la sienne, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

Son regard se posa sur le visage tendu du militaire, il avait l'air de se battre contre la mort elle-même. Peut-être était-ce le cas, peut-être était-il en train d'essayer de combattre le poison qui le rongeait. Peut-être…

Il devait bien exister une solution bon sang! Elle ne pouvait pas rester assise là, à regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait dépérir sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne tente rien. Ils devaient faire quelque chose ! Mai quoi ? Les Tok'ras pourraient peut-être…ou encore les Asgards…elle ne pouvait pas ne pas se battre. IL avait été toujours là pour elle, il l'avait toujours soutenu, même dans les moments les plus noirs de son existence, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre…pas comme ça. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur la doctoresse, celle-ci lui fit un signe négatif de la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle aussi avait pensé à appeler leurs alliés. Mais il était trop tard, même un symbiote ne pourrait le guérir, et quand bien même il le pourrait, tout le monde savait que Jack ne voulait pour rien au monde retenter l'expérience.

Alors c'était fini…tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, prendrait fin au lever du jour ? Tout s'arrêterait alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas battus…

Une larme naquit dans ses yeux océan et roula sur sa joue redevenue blême. Pourquoi la vie s'amusait-elle à s'acharner sur elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tout ça ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, car dans sa main, elle sentit les doigts du militaire bouger. Elle le vit doucement ouvrir les yeux, luttant pour s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Une fois fait, il posa son regard sur sa compagne, et fut surpris de découvrir les larmes ravager son visage pâle.

-Sam qu'est-ce que tu as ? Voulut-il savoir.

-Rien. Menti-t-elle. Janet ?

-Oh ! Bonjour colonel.

-Doc.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit Janet.

-Non pas trop, à vrai dire c'est un peu flou. Admit-il.

-Anubis vous a fait ingérer de l'acide. Commença la doctoresse.

-Oui ça je m'en souviens, mais j'ai eu le droit à un tour gratuit dans son super manège ! Plaisanta le colonel.

-Malheureusement non. Dit le médecin.

-Oh et je vais…

-Oui, je suis désolée. Se répéta-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute doc. Soupira la militaire.

Cette nouvelle était tombée comme une sentence irrévocable. Le silence avait suivit cet aveu. Le colonel enregistrant visiblement la nouvelle. Le rideau fut tiré, pour laisser un peu d'intimité à la petite famille. Dès que leurs amis disparurent derrière le drap blanc, Sam ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dan les bras du mourant, retenant ses larmes, se refusant à se laisser aller. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, profitant de l'autre simplement et maudissant intérieurement la vie.

Durant toute la soirée, des militaires virent au chevet de cet homme qu'ils considéraient comme un héros. Il était le meilleur d'entre eux, celui qui ne méritait pas de mourir, celui qui ne voulait jamais recevoir les fleurs de ses exploits, celui qui trouvait ça normal de se sacrifier pour un inconnu…

Le général les avait mis au courant de la mort prochaine de son second. Cette nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe sur tous les soldats du complex. Ils avaient tous décidé dans un accord commun silencieux, de venir dire un dernier au revoir à cet homme qui était leur modèle, et pourtant, ils savaient tous que jamais ils ne l'égaleraient.

Pas un seul instant sa compagne ne quitta son chevet. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser, de peur qu'il ne s'en aille avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire au revoir. Beaucoup de gestes d'encouragement lui furent envoyés, ce pouvait être une main posée sur l'épaule comme quelques mots à son encontre. Peu importait la façon utilisée, elle était touchée.

Tard dans la nuit, il ne restait plus qu'SG-1 dans l'infirmerie, ainsi que Janet. Le général malheureusement, avait dû lui dire adieu un peu plus tôt, étant appelé à régler des problèmes qui pouvaient s'avérer plus sérieux s'il n'intervenait pas. Chaque personne voulut échanger un dernier mot avec Jack.

-O'Neill, se fut un très grand honneur de combattre à vos côtés. Vous êtes un très grand guerrier. Et chaque Jaffa libre connaîtra votre nom ainsi que votre histoire. Déclara simplement le Jaffa, l'émotion perceptible dans sa voix, que par une oreille experte, comme celle de ses amis.

-C'est trop d'honneur ! Faites juste quelques bracelets à mon nom, et donnez les aux enfants, ça les occupera ! Plaisanta le colonel. Alors Daniel, on dirait que cette fois c'est à mon tour d'aller embêter Oma.

-Jack !

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Vous faîtes de trop mauvaises blagues pour que l'on vous accorde la moindre petite ascension. Se moqua gentiment l'archéologue.

-Ah bon vous croyez ?

-Oui.

-Bon ben tant pis, ils ratent quelque chose ! Continua Jack sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-En tout cas, sachez que vous allez beaucoup nous manquer. Ajouta le jeune homme, sincère.

-Oh vous dîtes ça parce que je suis encore là, mais dès que j'aurais le dos tourné vous vous dépêcherez de dire de méchante chose à mon sujet.

-J'aurais trop peur que vous veniez me hanter ! Le taquina Daniel.

-J'en serais capable….Alors doc, dit-il après quelques secondes, fini les piqûres sur moi !

-Je peux encore vous en faire une si vous le souhaitez. Lui proposa-t-elle, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres.

-Non merci sans façon. Répondit-il en grimaçant.

-Jack je suis très heureuse de vous avoir connu et d'avoir vu Sam heureuse grâce à vous. Avec Cassie on ne vous oubliera jamais. Lui confia-t-elle.

-C'est gentil. Pensez à lui faire un bisou de ma part.

-Je vous le promets.

Voyant qu'ils étaient de trop, tout le monde sortit, laissant les deux fiancés pour leurs derniers moments ensembles.

La petite famille se retrouva donc seule dans la grande pièce que représentait l'infirmerie. Seule le bip régulier du moniteur chargé de prendre la tension de Jack, trahissait le silence devenu pesant. Tous deux avaient du mal à réaliser que leur chemin ensemble, allait se terminer ce soir, et qu'au lever du soleil une nouvelle route s'ouvrirait pour la jeune femme.

Sam luttait difficilement contre ses larmes. Mais elle ne voulait pas que son compagnon emporte avec lui comme dernière image, elle en train de le pleurer. Alors elle résistait à la tentation de se laisser aller aux sanglots.

Doucement, le militaire se tourna vers elle et sa fille, leur offrant un sourire réconfortant.

-Sammy je…Commença-t-il.

-Non Jack ! Le coupa-t-elle, le regard posé sur le sol blanc. Tout ce qu tu vas dire va sonner comme un adieu.

-Peut-être. Admit-il. Mais n'est-ce pas le cas ?

-Si…répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ecoute moi. Je n'ai pas pu t'offrir la vie dont tu rêvais et j'en suis désolé. Mais tu ne dois pas t'arrêter de vivre après mon départ. Kendra a besoin de toi…le monde a besoin de toi. Continue de te battre et de chercher l'amour. Et promets moi que si tu le retrouves, tu ne le fuiras pas comme nous l'avons fais.

-Jack…Dit-elle choquée, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Non promets le moi Sam. Promets moi de te marier avec l'homme que tu aimeras et que vous ferez de beaux enfants. Promets-moi de ne pas fuir tout ça, juste en ma mémoire. Insista-t-il.

-Je te le promets. Finit-elle par dire d'une voix tremblante, avant de se mettre à pleurer. Pourquoi cela nous arrive-t-il à nous ?

-Et c'est toi la pro des sciences qui à réponse à tout ! Plaisanta-t-il. Mais si tu veux je demanderais à Oma de t'envoyer sur une carte la réponse, car quoi que dise le petit scarabée, je suis sûr d'avoir une ascension.

-Jack ! Pouffa-t-elle de rire.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix attendrie.

-Non…rien.

-Mais n'oublies jamais que je t'aime Sam…que je vous aime toi et notre fille. Rectifia le militaire.

-Je t'aime aussi, et sache que plus tard Kendra saura tout de son papa. Lui promit-elle.

-Apprends lui mon humour.

Le couple se sourit, amusé par la situation. Un moment tragique se jouait dans leur vie, et ils se permettaient de plaisanter. Dans un sens c'était ironique, pensa Sam.

L'astrophysicienne posa un regard amoureux sur cet homme au seuil de la mort, qu'elle aimait depuis plus de sept ans, au-delà de sa propre vie. Malgré la blancheur de sa peau, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau, de l'aimer encore plus.

Il lui rendit le même regard et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. S'il devait partir maintenant, il souhaitait emmener le souvenir de leur goût et de leur douceur de l'autre côté, avec lui…égoïstement.

Ils continuèrent de se sourire tendrement, durant quelques secondes. Puis le visage du colonel se détendit soudainement. Toute étincelle de vie avait déserté son corps et le bip régulier n'était plus qu'un long bruit strident raisonnant dans la pièce.

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'ancien major. Tout était finit. Le grand Jack O'Neill, n'était plus.

D'une main, elle referma doucement les paupières, restées ouvertes, de cet homme qui ne faisait plus parti que de son passé. Elle se leva et déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres froides de son défunt fiancé, avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant derrière elle, l'équipe médicale s'occuper du corps de celui qui aurait dû être son mari.

Dans le couloir elle passa, devant ses amis qui lui présentèrent leurs condoléances. Mais elle n'entendait pas, elle n'entendait plus ce bruit long, annonciateur de SA mort, l'avait rendue sourde au monde extérieur. Elle était déconnectée de la réalité.

Elle marcha comme une automate jusqu'à leurs quartiers, enfin désormais ils n'étaient plus que les siens. Et dire qu'il n'y avait jamais dormi dedans ! Fut la seule pensée qu'elle eut à cet instant.

A l'intérieur, elle posa Kendra dans son parc et alla prendre une nouvelle douche. Lorsque l'eau se mit à couler sur sa peau nue, elle put enfin se laisser aller aux larmes. La douleur s'écoulant de son âme à travers elles et l'eau les balayant loin de son corps. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se battre pour la vie. A chaque fois qu'elle commençait à refaire surface, le destin se jouait d'elle et la faisait replonger.

Doucement elle coupa l'eau, sans pour autant sortir du baquet. Elle resta de longues minutes adossées à la faïence, le front posé contre le carrelage gelé, essayant d'anesthésier son esprit, pour ne plus penser. Tout était devenu trop douloureux.

Lentement, elle se leva et s'enroula dans une serviette, avant de sortir enfin de la baignoire. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre, laissant sa fille dormir dans son berceau.

**Infirmerie du SG-C**

La jeune femme arriva presque en courant dans la salle. Immédiatement Janet remarqua ses yeux rougis, de son bureau. Mais après tout n'était-ce pas normal qu'elle pleure son défunt amour ? La doctoresse se leva de sa paillasse et alla la rejoindre.

Sam était devant le corps inerte, recouvert d'un drap, de Jack. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans ce tissu immaculé, représentant le linceul de son fiancé. Sa meilleure amie posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, essayant en vain de la faire réagir. Samantha Carter semblait s'être éteinte en même temps que le colonel. Dans un geste mécanique, la jeune femme se retourna et sa meilleure amie l'étreignit. Puis elles se firent face.

-Comment ça va ? Voulut savoir la doctoresse.

-Je ne sais plus. Admit-elle.

-C'est normal d'être un peu perdue Sam.

-Janet tu pourrais veiller sur Kendra ce soir. Dit-elle, plus qu'elle ne demanda.

-Bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois en état de sortir Sam.

-Janet, s'il te plait ?

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda le médecin.

-Parler à ma mère.

D'accord.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Mais de rien Sam. Allez va. Déclara-t-elle.

La jeune femme blonde sortit de l'infirmerie, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à la silhouette de Jack. Elle rejoignit les vestiaires, où elle récupéra les clefs de voiture de son ancien supérieur. Puis elle remonta à la surface et prit une fois dans le 4X4, prit le chemin de sa maison. Sur le trajet, elle s'interdit de penser, afin de ne pas sombrer dans un vide, d'où elle ne pourrait plus remonter…

**A suivre…**

Bon alors je suis planquée, vous ne me trouverez pas, et d'abord vos zats me font même pas peur…………….mmmmmmmmaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn (pour les feeds c'est toujours la même adresse : )


	5. Mariages

Titre : Ava : les oubliés

Auteur : satine

Mail : : romance

Résumé : Jack est mort, mais où est passée Sam ?

Note de l'auteur : je suis toujours planquée, vous ne me trouverez pas ! Mouahahahaha (rire à la babal) Pas la peine de faire chauffer vos zat, vous allez user la batterie, de plus même si vous me trouvez, j'ai une technique imparable pour détourner votre attention ! Et puis je suis sûre qu'à la fin de ce chapitre qui clôt ma fic, vous allez m'adorer ! Et oui le chap5 marque la fin d'Ava, j'espère que vous aurez prit autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire ! Ralala adieu les habitants d'Ava, je les aimais bien quand même, ils sont gentils ! Snif peut-être un jour, qui sait on les reverra ! Rah aller faut que je vous le tape maintenant ! N'empêche que cette fic aura mis un an avant d'être bouclée ! Ben oui je l'ai écrite sur feuille à partir de juillet 2005, et après j'avais pas le courage de tout taper, et la voilà fini, adieu petite période où je n'ai pas pu me consacrer à d'autres grandes fic ! Aller rassurez vous je planche déjà sur la prochaine, ça va parler de cancer ! lol super gaie quoi !

Disclamer : bon ben sortie des habitants et de la planète d'Ava, rien ne m'appartient ! N'empêche c'est chouette, j'ai une planète et toute une communauté à moi ! Bon ok j'ai pas Jack ni Sam, mais bon c'est déjà pas mal, vous trouvez pas ? Ah et le docteur Dubois c'est à moi aussi, ben ouais c'est mixte lol et euh Sarah, William et Olivia McMillan à moi aussi, enfin pas Olivia car beaucoup l'auront reconnu ! lol Bon en bref, beaucoup de monde est à moi, sauf ceux que je voudrais ! c'est meuh la vie parfois, mais bon on fait avec ! Bon je vais arrêter là sinon jamais je ne pourrais commencer le chap5 et donc vous ne pourrez pas le lire, ce qui signifierait que je tape pour rien ! lol aller bonne lecture !

**Petit résumé des chapitres précédents :**

Bon alors dans le chap1, Sam disparait, et Jack s'en veut terriblement ! Dans le chap2 SG-1 retrouve la jeune femme sur la planète d'Ava, mais petit problème elle se fait appeler Tàri, a une fille qui n'est autre que la nièce de Teal'c, et surtout n'a plus aucune mémoire de son ancienne vie. Chap3, grâce aux Asgards, Sam retrouve la mémoire, et rentre sur Terre, non sans ressentir une pointe de tristesse. Jack l'aide à retrouver ses marques et finalement ils finissent ensembles. Sam pense à démissionner. Jack la demande en mariage, mais Sam répond qu'elle a besoin de temps. Et enfin chap4, lors d'un voyage sur une planète, Sam retrouve complètement toute la mémoire et se souvient de s'être fait violée. Elle plonge dans une sorte de coma, et lorsqu'elle en ressort, elle apprend à Jack que ce n'est pas la première fois. Elle accepte de l'épouser. Elle démissionne également. Lors d'une mission, SG-1 est capturée par Anubis. Ils sont renvoyés sur Terre, alors que Jack est mourant. Tard dans la nuit le militaire meurt.

Maintenant la suite….

_**Attention, cette fic comporte un passage NC-15, voire NC-17, comportant un langage sexuel pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes !**_

**Chapitre 5 : Mariages**

**Maison de Samantha Carter, Colorado Springs**

La jeune femme se gara devant chez elle. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de sortir. Elle était si bien dans SA voiture. Tout respirait son parfum, sa présence, LUI.

A contre cœur elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, se refusant toujours de penser. Elle monta les quelques marches qui la menaient à sa porte d'entrée et elle entra. Jack disait qu'elle avait une mauvaise habitude de ne jamais fermer à clef.

Elle rejoignit directement sa chambre. Sam ouvrit les placards et en sortit la robe d'au revoir, qu'elle avait portée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle l'enfila rapidement et elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon.

Une fois prête, elle ressortit et partit de la maison. Elle se mit à marcher dans les rues désertes de la ville, errant comme une âme en peine. Durant son ascension, elle ne croisa personne, et elle en fut heureuse. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre et encore moins recevoir des regards compatissants ou encore enjôleurs. Elle n'avait pas la force de le supporter…pas ce soir.

**Cimetière de Colorado Springs**

Les lumières de la ville s'arrêtaient à son entrée, comme si la luminosité aurait pu troubler le repos de toutes ces personnes disparues.

Sans un bruit, elle pénétra dans ce lieu sacré, disparaissant dans l'obscurité. La nuit n'était plus que son seul refuge, et bizarrement elle aimait ça. Car elle la cachait aux yeux du reste du monde, lui permettant de redevenir cette petite fille qui avait tant besoin de sa mère.

A l'aveugle, elle emprunta ce chemin qu'elle connaissait tant. Ce chemin qu'elle avait parcouru des centaines de fois, et qu'elle avait haï tout autant de fois.

Elle marcha quelques secondes encore, s'obligeant à garder la tête vide, pour ne pas craquer…du moins tout de suite, puis elle s'arrêta. Elle était arrivée.

Elle regarda quelques instants, la pierre, dont les rayons de la lune dessinaient les contours, et tomba à genoux, face à elle. Elle se mit à lui parler de la blessure, de ce coup que la vie venait une nouvelle fois de lui asséner.

Mais noyée par sa peine, sa voix finit par se briser, balayée par les larmes qui trop longtemps retenues, avaient finit par gagner la guerre, et coulaient désormais abondamment sur ses joues pâles. Ses pleurs se répercutèrent en écho, sur les pierres de marbre. Mais elle s'en fichait, personne ne pouvait l'entendre, personne ne pouvait l'approcher…IL n'était plus là.

Elle passa le reste de la nuit à parler et à essayer en vain de trouver la force de continuer à vivre. Non elle ne pouvait désespérément pas…IL était sa vie, son âme…comment pouvait-elle avancer s'il n'était plus à ses côtés…Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Kendra…Alors le cerveau continuant à tourner à mille à l'heure, elle chercha une solution…

Soudain, une idée apparut à son esprit. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller à sa douleur, au point de ne plus pouvoir penser et de passer à côté de ça ?

Elle embrassa le marbre gelé de la pierre tombale, se leva et partit en courant. Elle zigzagua entre les tombes, soulevant sa robe, afin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. Une fois sortie de ce lieux sacré, elle redoubla la vitesse de sa course, redevenant durant celle-ci simplement la guerrière Tàri, et non le Docteur Carter.

Cette fois, les rues n'étaient pas désertes, mais elle ne porta aucune attention à tous ces regards curieux posés sur elle. Elle devait rentrer au plus vite. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Sam attrapa les clefs du 4X4, et sans prendre le temps de se changer, alla s'y engouffrer. A peine avait-elle mit le contact, que déjà elle partait au quart de tour, en direction de la base.

**Base du SG-C, Cheyenne Mountain**

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'enceinte du complexe, l'horloge sur le tableau de bord indiquait : quatre heures trente du matin. Peu importait, elle allait se débrouiller seule, et moins elle verrait de personnes, plus son plan avait des chances de marcher.

Presque en courant, elle se précipita dans l'ascenseur. Durant la courte descente, elle ne pu s'empêcher de revoir dans sa tête ce qu'elle devait faire. Lorsque les portes de la cabine se rouvrirent, elle reprit sa course, ayant besoin d'aller chercher un GDO avant d'emprunter le chemin de l'infirmerie.

**Infirmerie**

Le corps de celui qui aurait dû être son futur mari, était toujours là, reposant sous son linceul blanc. La salle était vide, n'ayant aucune équipe off-world, les infirmiers et Janet pouvaient dormir, du moins en salle de garde.

Sam se mit à chercher quelque chose du regard. Mais très vite il s'illumina, lorsqu'il tomba sur un brancard. Elle s'approcha et le guida jusqu'au lit de Jack. Elle attrapa un de ses bras, et frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit que le membre qu'elle tenait était froid…mort. Ce brusque retour à la réalité, ne la découragea pas, bien au contraire, sa volonté n'en fut que renforcée. Etant seule, elle eut beaucoup de mal à le mettre sur la civière. Néanmoins après quelques minutes, passée à se battre, pour ne pas le faire tomber ou encore le blesser, elle parvint enfin à son but.

Elle vérifia que personne ne l'avait entendue et le poussa dans les couloirs du SG-C, priant pour ne pas tomber sur un militaire en faction. Bizarrement, cela lui sembla facile et rapidement, elle atteignit la salle d'embarquement. La porte blindée étant ouverte, Sam arrêta le brancard sous la fenêtre donnant sur la salle contrôle et y monta.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, elle tomba sur l'homme chargé de la surveillance du grand anneau de Naquada. Elle le découvrit en train de dormir. Elle s'approcha de lui et le réveilla doucement. En la voyant dan cette tenue, il lui envoya un regard surpris et en même temps désolé de s'être fait prendre en fragrant délit de manquement à son poste.

-Allez vous reposer, je vais veiller sur la porte. Lui dit-elle, d'une voix douce.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Le coupa-t-elle, d'un ton sans appel. Croyez-vous qu'après avoir perdu Jack, je puisse dormir ? Alors autant que ça vous soit bénéfique, je l'expliquerai moi-même au général, ne vous en faites pas.

-Et bien merci. Répondit le sergent, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

-De rien.

L'homme se leva, salua la jeune femme et partit se reposer dans ses quartiers.

Après quelques secondes, histoire d'être sûre que personne ne vienne la déranger, l'astrophysicienne prit place derrière le tableau de contrôle, et se mit à taper sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Elle fabriqua en quelques minutes, un programme pouvant maintenir la porte et l'iris ouverts au moins une minute, sans que personne ne puisse les fermer, et ce malgré les bons codes. Elle trafiqua aussi l'accès au porte, afin que seul son pass puisse les ouvrir ou les fermer, durant au moins cinq minutes. Ainsi s'ils essayaient de la retenir, ils ne pourraient rien faire.

Une fois le programme terminé, elle entra l'adresse de la planète où elle voulait se rendre. Il s'agissait de celle des Nox. Elle savait que normalement, ils avaient enterré leur porte, mais une petite voix en elle lui criait qu'elle pouvait passer la porte sans crainte. Alors elle s'était accrochée à cette petite voix, priant pour qu'elle ait raison, ne voulant envisager aucune autre possibilité, dont celle de se tromper. Elle voulait y croire, et tant pis si ce n'était pas le cas. Kendra méritait mieux qu'une mère dépressive, oui elle méritait beaucoup mieux. Mais elle savait qu'elle reviendrait, et elle ne repasserait pas la porte seule…

Quand le grand anneau de Naquada se mit à tourner, l'alarme s'enclencha alors.

Sam se leva et se précipita en salle d'embarquement, où elle ferma les deux portes d'accès. Elle regarda le dernier chevron s'enclencher et le vortex apparaître de toute sa majesté, dans un bruit assourdissant.

-Docteur que faites-vous ? Demanda le général, au micro de la salle d'embarquement.

-Je sauve Jack. Dit-elle avec détermination, son regard se posant sur un Walter, qui tentait de reprendre les commandes de la porte. Walter n'essayez pas de couper le vortex, vous n'y arriverez pas !

-Sam allons parlez. Proposa son parrain.

-Non j'ai assez parlé toute la nuit ! Maintenant j'agis !

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se plaça derrière le brancard et le poussa sur la passerelle, n'écoutant plus les paroles du général. Arrivée devant le vortex, elle se retourna, s'excusa auprès du plus haut gradé et avec son fardeau, elle traversa l'anneau. Le contact entre les deux planètes se coupa juste après son passage.

**Planète Nox**

La grande masse bleue apparue au centre de la porte. La jeune femme en sortit, poussant toujours le corps de son défunt fiancé. Ils se retrouvèrent entourés d'une forêt. Le vortex se referma juste derrière eux, laissant le silence redevenir maître des lieux. Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara d'elle. Une nouvelle fois son instinct ne l'avait pas trahie. Elle était en vie et son compagnon ne tarderait plus à l'être aussi.

Cet endroit était apaisant. Le bruit du vent à travers les feuilles, les chants des oiseaux, les rayons du soleil perçants à travers les branches…tout appelait au calme et à la sérénité. Sam s'en voulut de perturber ce tableau.

Alors elle arrêta de pousser le brancard et en fit le tour. Elle observait les nombreux arbres l'encerclant, y cherchant quelque chose. Elle ferma les yeux, afin de se concentrer et inspira doucement. Après quelques secondes, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna la tête vers sa droite.

-Lya ? Appela-t-elle.

Le silence lui répondit.

-Je sais que vous êtes là.

-Vous êtes devenue une très bonne observatrice. Dit simplement la Nox en apparaissant.

-Je sais. Vous n'aviez pas enterré la porte ? S'enquit l'astrophysicienne.

-Non, Anteaus, sentait qu'un jour, dans un futur lointain, un ami aurait besoin de nous, alors nous l'avons laissée intacte. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Oh !

-Pourquoi portez-vous une robe si triste ? Demanda l'autochtone.

-C'est pour cela que je suis venue. Répondit-elle en se déplaçant et en découvrant le visage blême du militaire. Jack est mort, et je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas le ramener à la vie.

-Votre âme est pure, suivez-moi. L'invita Lya.

-Et Jack ?

-Nefrayu et Anteaus vont s'en occuper, venez.

La jeune femme suivit la Nox, après un dernier regard pour le corps sans vie de son compagnon. Elles s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, empruntant le chemin du village.

Sam se sentait bien, étrangement apaisée, comme si tout ce qui lui était arrivé de mal dans la vie avait disparu. Elle respirait de nouveau, après tout elle n'avait plus rien à craindre du monde, il lui avait déjà montré ses pires facettes. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus que remonter.

Le climat de cette planète était très doux. Malgré une petite brise, l'air restait chaud. Pour préserver ce sentiment de bien-être, leur marche se fit en silence, se contentant d'écouter la nature vivre au rythme du vent. Leur ascension, à travers les bois, dura de longues minutes. Mais cela ne dérangea en aucun cas la scientifique.

Au contraire, elle avait l'impression de se ressourcer, de se vider complètement de cette douleur qui lui avait gâché la vie ces derniers mois. De redevenir un peu Tàri, qui n'avait aucunes contraintes, aucunes blessures…

Puis après trois heures de marche, le village Nox se dessina. Pourtant elles ne hâtèrent pas le pas, se contentant de prendre leur temps. Après tout rien ne pouvait leur arriver dans ce havre de paix. Lentement, les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans la communauté pacifique vivant sur la planète. Oh bien sûr ce n'était pas la cité flottante, il s'agissait simplement de leurs habitations dans la forêt.

Arrivée en son centre du village, Lya s'arrêta, abandonnant la compagnie de la Tau'ri. Sam se retourna vers elle, attendant une explication. La Nox lui répondit, qu'elle lui avait montré le chemin, mais que désormais elle devait le finir seule, sans se retourner sur son passé, lorsque son présent serait à portée de main. La scientifique la remercia et continua sa route vers l'autre côté du village. Elle n'accéléra pas pour autant sa marche.

Au moment où elle atteignit la dernière maison, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Elle se figea, le cœur battant. Lentement elle se retourna, ne voulant y croire. IL était là, debout face à elle. Un sourire amoureux, illuminant son visage. Il était si beau ainsi, débordant de vie.

Cet instant lui sembla irréel. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un merveilleux rêve, trop beau pour être vrai. L'instant était trop parfait. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne pensait plus, elle l'avait retrouvé.

Quand elle sortit de ses pensées, elle remarqua qu'il la serrait contre lui. Immédiatement elle s'accrocha à lui, enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou. Cette odeur, qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer, l'enveloppait de nouveau dans une bulle de tendresse. Elle inspira profondément, afin de s'en imprégner.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes, ayant peur qu'en lâchant l'autre, ils ne se rendent compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un magnifique rêve, et qu'ils finissent par se réveiller seuls dans leur lit. Mais ne voyant rien disparaître, ils décidèrent dans un accord silencieux de se séparer. Malgré leur étreinte, ils avaient encore du mal à y croire.

Jack lui fit face, en la regardant avec inquiétude, elle semblait troublée. Elle posa ses grands yeux bleus sur lui, le détaillant, y cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait lui dire qu'IL n'était pas SON Jack, qu'elle se trompait, que la vie s'amusait encore avec elle. Mais non c'était bien lui. Elle avança une main tremblante vers son visage. Et lorsqu'elle rencontra la chaleur de sa peau, une larme de soulagement roula sur sa joue. Le militaire posa ses doigts sur ceux de Sam, et déposa un baiser sur sa paume. Puis doucement, sans la brusquer, il avança son visage vers le sien, allant à la rencontre de sa bouche. Leur baiser fut désespérément passionné, montrant à l'autre combien cette séparation les avait affectés. Du pouce, il essuya la larme de sa compagne, avant de quitter déjà à regret ses lèvres.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et continuèrent leur route. Sam avait voulu aller remercier ce peuple de lui avoir rendu son étincelle de vie. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le village, celui-ci avait disparu, se protégeant ainsi des ennemis potentiels, ou peut-être était-ce pour ne pas qu'elle ne se retourne vers son passé ? Malgré leur invisibilité, elle sentait qu'ils étaient tous là, à les observer partir. Elle leur envoya un sourire reconnaissant, avant de poursuivre son chemin vers leur futur à tous les deux.

Ils marchèrent de longues minutes en silence, profitant simplement de l'instant, du fait d'être de nouveau réunis. L'astrophysicienne serait éternellement reconnaissante envers ce peuple. Comment avaient-ils su qu'elle aurait besoin d'eux des années plus tard ? Peu importait la réponse, puisqu'elle ne la saurait jamais. Pourtant son cerveau scientifique ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner à mille à l'heure. Mais son cœur le fit taire, en lui rappelant que désormais IL était en vie.

Sans accélérer le pas, ils arrivèrent au point de départ, faisant de nouveau face au grand anneau de Naquada et surtout à ce brancard, qui pendant un temps avait été le lit mortuaire du colonel. L'astrophysicienne, n'y fit même pas attention, allant se placer derrière le panneau de contrôle afin de rentrer les coordonnées de la Terre.

Lorsque les sept chevrons s'enclenchèrent et que la porte s'ouvrit, elle sentit une vague d'appréhension l'envahir. Qu'allait-il lui arriver en rentrant ? Qu'allait-elle avoir à subir comme sanction ? Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Jack la rassura d'une pression de la main, lui montrant qu'elle n'affronterait pas ça seule.

Elle tenta de lui sourire, mais ne réussit qu'à faire une pauvre grimace. Puis elle entra le code sur le GDO, afin que l'iris soit ouvert à leur passage. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit le tour du DHD et le couple passa la porte, main dans la main…réunis.

**Base du SG-C, Cheyenne Mountain**

_« Activation non programmée de la porte, je répète ! Activation non-programmé de la porte! » _

Un groupe de soldats armés se précipita en salle d'embarquement. Lorsque le vortex fut établi, ils mirent la porte en joug, attendant les ordres de leur supérieur.

Au son de l'alarme, le général, qui était resté enfermé dans son bureau depuis le départ de sa filleule, cherchant comment annoncer sa mort à son père, releva soudain la tête, l'espoir lui enserrant le cœur. En effet, même s'il savait que Sam devait sûrement être morte, à cause de la porte enterrée, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être, les Nox n'avaient pas fait ce qu'ils avaient dit. Il s'en voulait d'avoir également passé ses nerfs sur le pauvre sergent à qui la jeune femme avait donné congé. Même s'il avait commis une erreur, ce n'était pas sa faute si l'astrophysicienne avait soudain été prise d'un coup de folie.

Alors c'est le cœur battant, qu'il se leva et rejoignit la salle d'embarquement aux pas de course. A son arrivée, Walter lui apprit que le code envoyé à travers la porte, était celui d'SG-1. Sentant le soulagement s'insinuer en lui, le plus haut gradé lâcha un soupir, avant d'ordonner l'ouverture de l'iris. Puis il se précipita en bas.

Le couple sortit, souriant, de la grande flaque bleue, arrachant un regard ahuri à chaque soldat présent dans la salle. Sam et Jack s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la passerelle, amusés de voir leurs visages surpris. Même après plus de sept ans à voir des choses inimaginables, ils ne s'habituaient pas à ne plus croire en le mot « impossible »

-Salut la compagnie ! Les salua le colonel, appuyé par un petit signe de la main.

-Colonel…Commença le général en arrivant dans la salle d'embarquement.

-Faîtes moi penser, à envoyer un bouquet de fleurs aux Noxs ! Plaisanta son second.

-Et bien heureux de vous revoir…vivant !

-Mais moi aussi mon général ! Le rassura-t-il en riant doucement. Bon je suppose que l'on doit aller voir notre cher dictateur en blouse blanche ?

-Vous savez ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mort, que je suis devenue sourde. Lui apprit-elle, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte blindée.

-Tiens doc ! Grimaça-t-il. Comment allez-vous ? Vous savez quoi ? Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas colonel, mes aiguilles vous attendent !

-Vous savez mon général…Dit le militaire en se tournant vers son supérieur.

-Colonel, vous allez à l'infirmerie et c'est un ordre ! Débriefing demain matin.

-Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi c'est ça ? Pff bon ben quand faut y aller, faut y'aller…

Le couple descendit de la passerelle et suivit Janet. Même si Hammond n'avait rien dit, Sam savait qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure en salle de débriefing le lendemain. Il avait simplement voulu ne pas l'humilier en public, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. De plus elle savait qu'elle serait plus réprimandée pour la forme que pour le fond, car elle savait qu'il était heureux, tout comme elle, de revoir Jack.

Dans les couloirs, beaucoup de soldats réveillés par l'alarme étaient sortis de leurs quartiers et étaient descendus à ce niveau. Au passage du colonel, la surprise puis la joie se dessinèrent sur leurs visages. Ils l'exprimèrent au militaire, qui en fut très touché.

La scientifique ne faisait pas attention au monde l'entourant. Elle ne lâchait pas la main de son fiancé, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse une nouvelle fois, suivant simplement son compagnon, et le bruit des talons, claquant sur le sol, de la doctoresse.

**Infirmerie**

Les trois amis entrèrent dans la pièce déserte.

Le colonel sauta sur l'un des nombreux lits, s'y asseyant, pendant que les deux jeunes femmes allaient dans le bureau du médecin. Janet tenta de parler à son amie, mais celle-ci esquiva en demandant comment avait été Kendra. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, elle finit par répondre à ses questions, puis elles retournèrent dans la grande salle, l'une emportant le nécessaire à une prise de sang et l'autre portant son enfant.

Comme d'habitude, le militaire ronchonna lorsque Janet le piqua. Cela la fit sourire, et elle le gronda pour la forme, lui disant qu'il était douillet. Après toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, ils avaient prit l'habitude, l'un marmonnant et l'autre répondant, mais simplement pour la forme, pour passer un bon moment après une mission difficile.

Une fois assez de sang récolté, elle retira l'aiguille du bras du colonel. Une nouvelle fois elle exprima sa joie de le revoir parmi eux, avant de partir dans son bureau, laissant ainsi la petite famille se retrouver.

Jack prit sa fille contre lui, heureux de pouvoir la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Sam s'assit près de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils se mirent à parler pendant plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme lui exposant ses sentiments face à sa mort, et lui, la rassurant sur leur futur.

Puis sentant peu à peu la fatigue les gagner, ils se levèrent et après avoir salué leur amie, allèrent dans leurs quartiers. Cela avait été une longue et éprouvante journée.

**Quartier du colonel O'Neill, et du Docteur Carter**

Le couple avait couché la petite, qui avait sombré immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée. Elle avait l'air si calme, comme si elle avait toujours su, que sa mère lui ramènerait son père. Elle était si petite et avait vécu tant de choses déjà…Sa mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Après l'avoir regardé quelques minutes en silence, la chaleur de la main de l'un, englobant celle de l'autre, ils allèrent se coucher. Sam posa sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon, écoutant le rythme régulier et rassurant de son cœur. Ce cœur qui quelques heures auparavant n'avait plus donné aucun signe de vie.

Elle resta, ainsi, éveillée, ne ratant pas un seul de ses battements. Elle ne voulait pas sombrer dans l'oubli du sommeil. Elle avait peur qu'à son réveil, tout n'est disparu, que tout ceci ne soit en réalité qu'un magnifique rêve. Alors elle l'écouta se ralentir, signe que son fiancé avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée.

Une larme silencieuse passa la barrière de ses cils, roulant sur son nez, avant de venir mourir sur le tee-shirt noir de Jack : il était vivant. Comment un seul petit mot, pouvait-il autant la remplir de bonheur ? Pour une fois elle avait la réponse. Ces six petites lettres signifiaient tellement plus qu'un simple mot…

Elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, se contentant de l'observer rêver, et repensant à ces derniers mois. Tant de choses étaient arrivées dans sa vie, tant de douleurs et de souffrances. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé en elle, elle le sentait et ce depuis quelques heures. Oh elle ne savait pas encore de quoi il retournait, mais elle le saurait bientôt.

Un soupir de contentement passa le barrage de ses lèvres. Elle était si bien dans ses bras, à l'observer dormir à sa guise, redessinant de ses yeux les traits de son visage. De ses doigts fins, elle se mit à le caresser, dessinant des arabesques imaginaires sur son torse.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement. Pourtant la jeune femme ne se sentait pas fatiguée. Elle regretta seulement de ne pas pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps à le contempler. Mais lorsque deux noisettes croisèrent son regard d'outre mer, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Dans un geste affectueux, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Il lui devait la vie…Il l'aimait tellement.

Des babillements, venant du pied du lit, s'élevèrent alors, le sortant de ses pensées. Kendra, imitant son père, était sortie de ses doux rêves d'enfants. Sam se détacha de l'étreinte de son compagnon et alla chercher sa fille. Rapidement elle revint sous les couvertures, contre la chaleur de son corps, avec le petit ange dans les bras. Elle l'installa confortablement, entre elle et Jack.

La petite les regarda tour à tour de ses grands yeux noisette. Puis se sentant en sécurité, elle retomba dans les bras de Morphée. Cela fit sourire tendrement ses parents. Au bout de quelques secondes, Jack se leva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant.

-Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda la jeune femme surprise.

-Prendre une douche. Chuchota-t-il.

-Je peux venir ?

-C'est toi qui décide. Répondit-il, lui montrant qu'il ne la forçait en rien.

La scientifique se leva et alla recoucher sa fille dans son berceau, veillant à ne pas la réveiller.

Puis elle s'approcha de son amant, et se mit à l'embrasser tout d'abord tendrement, puis plus ardemment. Elle savait enfin ce qui avait changé. Elle n'avait plus peur. Comme si sa douleur et ses craintes s'étaient enfouies, lorsque la vie avait été rendue à son futur époux, ou peut-être les avait-il emmenées avec lui dans sa mort ? A vrai dire elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait plus ces vilaines images en elle et cette petite voix qui la torturait, alors elle comptait bien en profiter.

Sentant les mains de la jeune femme devenir un peu trop baladeuses, Jack l'arrêta en reculant légèrement, posant son front contre le sien.

-Sam, si tu n'en as pas envie, on n'est pas obligé. Je veux aller à ton rythme. La rassura-t-il, croyant qu'elle se forçait.

-Jack hier soir, j'ai cru te perdre définitivement. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai plus envie que mon passé gâche mon présent à tes côtés. Je veux profiter pleinement de chaque moment auprès de toi. Je veux te faire de nouveau l'amour, sans avoir peur de toi à chaque fois que tu poses tes mains sur moi.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-On ne peut plus sûre ! Répondit-elle avec de détermination.

A peine ouvrait-il la bouche pour dire autre chose, que déjà elle fondait sur ses lèvres, les capturant dans un baiser passionné. Sa langue passa la barrière de ses dents, entamant de nouveau un ballet sensuel avec celle du militaire qui se laissa faire. Les mains de la jeune femme, qui jusqu'alors étaient restées posées bien sagement sur la nuque de son compagnon, descendirent lentement, caressant chaque parcelle de peau de son dos.

Jack quitta sa bouche, pour rejoindre son cou, qu'il dévora de multiples baisers, se délectant d'y redécouvrir le goût de sa peau. Il fit attention de ne pas se laisser enivré par son parfum, il ne voulait pas perdre pied et risquer de la bloquer. Alors il y alla en douceur, y laissant une trace brûlante, et attisant un peu plus le feu brûlant déjà dans ses reins. Du bout des doigts, il caressait les bras de nus de sa compagne, se faisant aussi léger que le vent. Il sentait sa peau s'embraser à son passage.

Doucement, sans se hâter, il glissa une main le long de la jambe de la scientifique, la remontant sur sa cuisse, jusqu'à sa hanche. Ce fut à cet instant que Sam l'arrêta, repoussant sa main. Il ne pu retenir un grognement de frustration de s'échapper de sa gorge. Mais lorsqu'il planta son regard dans celui de sa compagne, il vit une étincelle malicieuse y briller. Un sourire du même genre éclaira son visage.

Elle se recula un peu, attrapant sa chemise de nuit. Une ombre apparut dans son regard assombri par le désir. Mais la peur disparut, lorsqu'il la rassura d'un regard rempli de tendresse. Lentement, comme pour le faire languir, elle remonta le tissu soyeux, dévoilant petit à petit les parties de son corps qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de toucher depuis si longtemps.

Il resta quelques instants à la contempler. De con côté, la scientifique, tentait de calmer sa respiration anarchique. S'il continuait à la dévorer ainsi des yeux, elle ne tarderait pas à lui sauter dessus. Elle avait besoin de lui…de son corps…de son amour. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, elle se rapprocha de lui, collant sa poitrine nue à son torse puissant, réveillant en eux la force d'un désir insoupçonné. Après un dernier regard, Jack fondit sur les lèvres de son amante, les dévorant de baisers plus ardents les uns que les autres, y redécouvrant leur saveur, s'y enivrant, s'y perdant…

Leurs mains redevinrent actives, cherchant le contact avec l'autre. Malgré la précipitation de leurs gestes, chacun semblait être calculé, comme si une mémoire leur dictait quoi faire afin de faire plaisir à l'autre.

Sans se détacher, ils allèrent dans la salle de bain et s'y enfermèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans les bras de son compagnon, la jeune femme semblait perdue sur un petit nuage. Elle s'était laissée aller, profitant du moment, sans penser à rien d'autre. Elle était heureuse tout simplement. Il lui avait tant manqué. Il avait été si tendre, si prévenant envers elle et surtout si patient, qu'elle en avait été bouleversée. Une larme de joie roula sur sa joue, balayée par l'eau. Elle voyait enfin le bout du tunnel, certes le chemin pour l'atteindre serait encore long, mais au moins elle n'avançait plus dans le noir.

Lorsque le couple ressortit enfin de la salle de bain, séché et habillé, ils allèrent immédiatement voir leur petit trésor, allongé dans son berceau. En les voyant se pencher au dessus d'elle, la petite se mit à babiller joyeusement, tout en remuant ses petits bras. Elle aussi semblait heureuse, pensa sa mère. C'était stupide, bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse, comme tous les bébés d'ailleurs, se fustigea-t-elle aussitôt.

Sam la prit dans ses bras et la changea, prenant le temps de s'amuser avec elle. N'ayant pas sentit son amant partir, c'est avec surprise qu'elle entendit la porte se refermer. Elle se retourna et le vit approcher, en lui tendant un biberon de lait chaud, tout en grimaçant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Rit-elle face à la tête qu'il arborait, prenant l'objet qu'il lui tendait.

-Euh, ben tu sais, moi et le lait on n'a jamais été très amis.

-Et ? L'encouragea-t-elle à poursuivre.

-Et euh…je ne sais pas faire la différence entre s'il est assez chaud pour moi et s'il n'est pas trop chaud pour Kendra. Durant ton…absence, c'est Jacob qui s'en occupait, et euh Charly ça remonte à loin alors…

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir amusé, et roula des yeux. Il avait l'air si mignon avec cette moue enfantine sur le visage.

-Donne moi ton bras.

Le militaire s'exécuta docilement, curieux de réapprendre ce geste. L'astrophysicienne resserra sa main délicatement sur son poignet, qu'il lui tendait, et renversa le biberon, laissant couler une goutte de son liquide sur son avant-bras.

-Alors c'est comment ?

-Je dirais tiède. Répondit le colonel, semblant penser.

-Donc c'est assez chaud. Tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué.

-La prochaine fois que je vois Thor je lui apprends, je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas faire ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Les deux amants se sourirent, puis la scientifique attrapa sa fille et se mit à la nourrir. Tout en le faisant, le couple quitta leur quartier et s'engagèrent dans les couloirs.

**Mess**

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, Sam alla directement s'asseoir avec le bébé, après que son compagnon l'ait invité à le faire. Il alla chercher leur plateau, au son des bienvenues de plusieurs soldats ravis de le revoir parmi eux. Lorsqu'il revint auprès de sa fiancée, il remarqua plusieurs officiers s'amusant à faire rire Kendra. C'est ainsi que le couple déjeuna, dans les rires continus de leur petit ange. Malheureusement, ils avaient que peu de temps pour manger, ayant débriefing dans un quart d'heure. La jeune femme devint anxieuse, n'avalant presque rien. Jack tenta de la rassurer, en vain.

**Salle de Débriefing**

Le couple arriva tranquillement dans la grande pièce, la fille dans les bras de sa mère. Teal'c et Daniel étaient déjà assis autour de la table. A leur entrée, ils se levèrent et allèrent les saluer. L'archéologue exprima sa joie de revoir son meilleur ami parmi eux. La veille, lui et le Jaffa étaient sortis de la base, et ils n'avaient été prévenus de son retour que le matin même.

Mais leurs réjouissances furent interrompues par l'arrivée du général. Tout le monde se rassit alors. La tension monta soudain d'un cran, et le malaise de la jeune femme doubla. Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, prête à recevoir sa réprimande. Elle savait que son supérieur ne serait pas tendre avec elle. D'ailleurs, le silence pesant ne fit que renforcer son hypothèse. Lentement, le plus haut gradé se tourna vers elle, la mine fermée.

-Docteur pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il vous a prit ? Demanda son parrain, essayant de garder son calme.

-Hey ! Vous n'êtes pas content de me revoir ? Tenta-t-il de la protéger.

-Je ne m'adresse pas à vous colonel ! Aboya son supérieur.

-Peut-être mais sans…

-COLONEL !

-Bon très bien, mais ne venez pas râler si vous ne recevez aucun faire-part de mariage !

-Jack ! Soupira Daniel.

-Ben quoi ?

-Laissez Sam s'exprimer.

-Alors docteur ? Réitéra le général, d'une voix froide.

-Et bien mon général, pour vous dire la vérité, je ne sais pas. Avoua-la jeune femme, observant un point invisible sur la table. N'avez-vous jamais eu envie de ramener à la vie quelqu'un que vous aimez ?

-Si mais…commença-t-il décontenancé.

-Et si cela était possible, ne l'auriez-vous pas fait ?

-Je ne sais pas… Avoua son parrain.

Et bien moi si ! Jack a toujours été là pour moi, me protégeant, m'aidant, me réconfortant…Je ne voulais pas le perdre, je ne pouvais pas le laisser…pas lui…pas maintenant. Alors je suis allée voir les Nox, en espérant que leur porte ne soit pas enterrée, et ce fut le cas !

-Docteur…

-Je sais que j'aurais dû vous en parler, mais à ce moment là je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : Agir ! J'avais trop mal pour pouvoir penser à autre chose. Je sais que cela n'excuse en rien mon comportement, je veux juste vous faire comprendre pourquoi j'ai fais ça.

-Je comprend Docteur. Dit simplement le général, d'une voix plus douce.

-Merci.

-Non merci à vous de nous l'avoir ramené. Néanmoins vous avez le droit à une sanction.

-Je comprends.

-Vous serez interdite de base durant un mois, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence bien entendu. Bien, SG-1, reprise des missions demain !

-Quoi on n'a pas le droit à des vacances ? Se plaignit le colonel.

-Je vous rappelle colonel, que vous en sortez à peine.

-Oui, mais je suis mort quand même ! Rappela-t-il

-Demain vous partirez en mission colonel, et c'est un ordre !

-A vos ordres mon général.

Tout le monde se leva à son départ.

Enfin de compte, le général avait été clément avec elle. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était son parrain, ou peut-être à cause des dernières épreuves qu'elle avait dû traverser. En tout cas, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Puis ayant rendez-vous, Sam mit Kendra dans les bras de son père, salua les trois hommes et partit se changer en civile dans les vestiaires, après avoir rassemblé ses affaires dans ses quartiers, et avoir fait un dernier saut dans son labo. Elle ne reviendrait pas avant un mois, elle savait que ce serait très long, du moins pour elle.

Les trois hommes furent heureux d'avoir la petite à leur charge. Jack eut soudain l'idée d'embêter « papi Georges », comme il disait. A ce surnom, le jaffa leva un sourcil, perplexe. Alors que Daniel approuvait, en riant. Puis le petit groupe partit dans le bureau de leur supérieur, qui à leur grande surprise fut heureux d'avoir un peu de distraction.

**Vestiaires**

La jeune femme pénétra dans la grande salle vide, fermant la porte derrière elle. Pour la première fois, depuis son réveil, elle n'eut pas envie de prendre une douche. Elle se contenta de se changer. Elle troqua son treillis pour un pantalon noir et un dos nu bleu ciel, légèrement décolleté. Elle mit ensuite sa paire de nu pieds noire à talons hauts et se maquilla légèrement.

Une fois fait, elle rangea tout dans son casier et le ferma, posant une main sur la porte en métal. Et dire qu'elle venait tout juste de rentrer à la base que déjà on lui en interdisait l'accès. Mais si cela était à refaire, elle le referait sans hésiter, à l'exception peut-être d'aller voir tout de suite les Nox.

Après un soupir, elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit des vestiaires. Elle avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle y pénétra et remonta à la surface. Ayant toujours en sa possession les clefs du 4X4 de Jack, elle entra dans le véhicule, démarra et prit le chemin de sa maison.

**Maison de Samantha Carter**

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa demeure, elle gara la voiture de son fiancé devant son allée. Elle en descendit et prit le chemin du perron. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra chez elle. Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée, le poussant du pied contre le mur, avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la cuisine. Elle mit en route la cafetière, afin qu'à l'arrivée de la psychologue, celui-ci soit chaud.

Pendant que la bouilloire était sur le feu, elle retourna chercher son sac et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle l'abandonna une nouvelle fois, au pied de son armoire. La sonnerie de la porte retentit alors. La scientifique ressortit de la pièce et alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour Sam, comment allez-vous ? La salua son médecin.

-Bien mais entrez ! Dit la jeune femme en s'effaçant.

-Merci. Répondit la psychologue en entrant.

Soudain un sifflement se fit entendre, provenant de la cuisine. La scientifique s'excusa et partit chercher le café. Quand elle revint, les bras chargés d'un plateau, Sam et Marine allèrent sur la terrasse. Il faisait bien trop beau pour rester enfermées. Après avoir servit le précieux liquide noir, l'astrophysicienne s'assit près du médecin, face au jardin.

-Ce matin j'ai appelé Janet, elle m'a raconté les derniers événements. Dit simplement la française.

-Oh.

-Alors maintenant, dîtes moi réellement comment vous allez ?

-Bien extrêmement bien. Insista l'ancien major. Je veux dire que quand Jack est mort, je me suis rendue compte de ce à quoi j'étais passé à côté à cause de mon passé. Il avait gagné sur mon présent. Et lorsqu'il est revenu à la vie, c'est comme si le poids ressentit ces derniers mois avait complètement disparu. J'ai réalisé beaucoup de choses et cela nous a permis de rattraper le temps perdu.

-Et ? L'incita à continuer la jeune femme.

-On a fait l'amour. Avoua la scientifique en rougissant.

-Pourquoi rougissez-vous ? Demanda le médecin, amusée. C'est un acte magnifique et surtout c'est un grand pas pour vous !

-Désormais je veux simplement profiter du moment présent et ne plus laisser mon passé me pourrir la vie. Dit Sam avec détermination.

-C'est très bien. Mais pour que votre passé vous laisse en paix, il va falloir d'abord l'extérioriser, sinon toute votre vie ne sera qu'un voilement de face. Expliqua Marine.

-Je sais, mais…

-Vous n'êtes pas encore prête à en parler avec moi, ou à une personne extérieure à votre cercle d'amis. Et c'est normal. La rassura-t-elle. Quand le moment sera venu, vous le saurez et vous en parlerez naturellement.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à parler pendant plus d'une heure. Elles s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, et les prémisses d'un lien d'amitié commençaient à se faire voir.

Ne s'étant pas rendu compte de l'heure, midi arriva bien vite. La scientifique invita la psychologue à rester manger. Après avoir tout d'abord décliné, elle finit par accepter devant l'insistance de sa patiente.

Après avoir rapidement préparé de quoi manger, Sam et Marine passèrent à table. Durant le repas, elles continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, ressassant leurs souvenirs d'enfances, afin de permettre à l'autre de mieux se connaitre. N'importe quel passant les aurait prit pour de vieilles amies.

Au bout d'un moment le sujet de conversation se tourna vers le présent. L'astrophysicienne voulait connaître un peu plus la vie de son médecin, qui répondait volontiers à ses questions. Ainsi la scientifique appris que Marine retournait souvent en France. Elle avait gardé contact avec tous ses amis. Voyant sa patiente rêveuse face au nom de ce pays, la psychologue lui promit de l'y emmener un jour. Elle lui raconta ensuite sa vie à Colorado Springs. Elle était fiancée à un certains James, un médecin.

Mais bientôt leur conversation fut interrompue par une sonnerie de portable. Il s'agissait de celui de la française. Elle s'excusa et décrocha immédiatement. Le dialogue fut bref.

-Je suis désolée Sam, mais je vais devoir y aller.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Merci beaucoup pour le repas.

-Oh mais de rien, à dans deux jours !

-Ah dans deux jours ! On reprendra là, où on s'est arrêtées.

-J'y compte bien ! Déclara Sam. Aller filez !

-Bye !

La psychologue prit son sac et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle était garée derrière le véhicule de sa patiente. Elle monta à l'intérieur et partit.

De la terrasse, Sam rassemblait les affaires éparpillées sur la table, sur un plateau. Elle ramena, ensuite le tout dans la cuisine, où elle fit la vaisselle. Au son d'une musique reposante, mise avant d'entreprendre cette petite tâche. La chanson qui flottait dans l'air, était Everywhere, de Michelle Branch. Connaissant les paroles par cœur, elle se mit à chanter avec elle.

Après avoir tout lavé, essuyé et rangé, la jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur son canapé, pliant ses jambes près d'elle. Elle se contenta d'écouter les chansons défiler. Puis se sentant fatiguée, elle s'allongea et finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle rêva d'Ava et de la vie paisible qui s'y écoulait.

**Un an plus tard**

L'année s'écoula tranquillement. SG-1 enchainait les missions, entrecoupées parfois de quelques jours de vacances. Bien sûr, il y eut quelques disparitions, suivies de quelques séances de torture, mais à chaque fois les trois hommes finissaient par rentrer sains et sauf, rassurant la scientifique.

Après sa punition, Sam avait retrouvé avec plaisir son labo et reprit ses expériences laissées en suspens depuis bien trop longtemps. A chaque départ de Jack, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, mais à aucun moment le même pressentiment, qui l'avait tiraillé avant la mort de son fiancé, n'était revenu. Elle et Marine se voyaient souvent en dehors de leur séance, souvent Janet se joignait à elles, pendant que Cassie jouait les baby-sitters.

La scientifique avait enfin réussi à parler de son passé à son médecin, faisant un grand pas sur le chemin de sa guérison. Depuis lors, chaque jour, elle ne faisait plus que remonter la pente, sentant son corps se décharger de ce fardeau bien trop lourd pour lui. Elle était également retournée souvent sur Ava, parfois seule avec sa fille, ou accompagnées de son futur mari. A chaque fois, elle avait été triste de quitter cette terre de paix.

Seul point noir au tableau, Kendra ne parlait toujours pas. Marine l'avait facilement expliqué à sa patiente. Devant toutes les épreuves encourues par sa mère, la petite s'était renfermée sur elle-même, se privant toute seule de la parole. Il fallait seulement lui laisser un peu plus de temps qu'aux autres, mais elle finirait par parler à son tour.

Rassurés par cette nouvelle, ses parents avaient tout fait pour que l'enfant se sente au mieux et surtout en sécurité. Mais pour le moment son premier mot n'était toujours pas venu.

Souvent, la petite famille californienne, ainsi que Shane, était venue voir leurs nouveaux amis, et de nouvelles amitiés s'étaient tissées. Jack et William s'étaient découverts de nombreux points communs, dont les Simpsons et leur compagne respective s'entendaient à merveille.

Un soir dans leur quartier, le couple se mit à discuter de leurs fiançailles. Il était peut-être temps de franchir le cap, ou le grand saut comme aimait le dire Daniel. De plus aucun des deux n'avait envie d'éterniser encore un peu plus leur statut actuel. Après plusieurs minutes de discussions, une date fut prise. Ils se mirent d'accord pour le 28 Août. Heureux de cette décision, ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent rapidement.

**Lendemain, Salle de débriefing**

Les deux fiancés avaient réunis tous leurs amis dans la pièce, afin de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. La scientifique tenait Kendra dans ses bras.

-Et bien, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? S'enquit le général.

-Voilà jack et moi avons pris une décision sur la date de notre mariage.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Lâcha l'archéologue.

-Daniel ? La ferme ! Ordonna son meilleur ami.

-Alors c'est pour quand ? S'enthousiasma le médecin de la base.

-Le 28 Août. Répondit la scientifique.

-Félicitation à vous deux.

-Euh merci Teal'c. Dit Jack.

-C'est bientôt ! S'exclama Janet.

-Oui on sait, mais on a envie d'avancer. Alors si tu pouvais m'aider Janet ? Demanda l'astrophysicienne.

-Bien sûr ! Cassie sera heureuse de nous aider également !

-Merci.

-très bien SG-1, une mission vous attend il me semble ! Rappela le plus haut gradé de la base.

-Oui mon général ! Et encore des cailloux à étudier ! Soupira le militaire.

-Jack, ce sont les ruines d'un ancien temple ! Le gronda son meilleur ami.

-Et alors, où est la différence ?

Daniel baissa la tête en la secouant désespérément, il ne changerait donc jamais. Les trois hommes se levèrent et sortirent de la base, après avoir salué leur supérieur. Comme d'habitude le colonel et l'archéologue se chamaillaient, alors que le jaffa restait stoïque face à ses deux coéquipiers. Ils furent suivis d'une doctoresse, riant doucement face à cette scène comique.

-Mon général ? Interpella Sam.

-Oui docteur ?

-J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre père sera mis au courant. La rassura-t-il.

-Non c'est autre chose. Avoua la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre.

-Bien je vous écoute.

La scientifique s'approcha de son parrain et lui expliqua à voix basse sa requête. Celui-ci se mit à sourire devant la proposition de sa filleule. Bien évidemment, il accepta avec joie. Cela réjouit la jeune femme, qui le gratifia d'un magnifique sourire. Après l'avoir remercié, elle partit dans son labo.

**Laboratoire du docteur Samantha Carter**

Samantha pénétra doucement dans la pièce. Elle n'alluma que la lampe posée sur son bureau. Elle n'avait pas envie d'une trop grande luminosité, et puis Kendra ayant besoin de faire sa sieste, n'avait pas besoin qu'une lampe l'éblouisse.

Lentement, sans gestes brusques, la jeune femme posa sa fille dans son parc, mettant sa peluche préférée contre elle. Le petit ange se mit à bailler, tout en clignant des paupières, et finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience, rejoignant le pays des rêves.

L'astrophysicienne l'observa quelques secondes, avant d'aller s'asseoir derrière sa paillasse. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise lourdement, et repris ses expériences. Immédiatement, elle se plongea dans le travail, faisant abstraction du monde qui l'entourait.

Elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle ne remarqua pas son fiancé, ouvrir la porte qu'elle avait entrebâillé à son entrée. Après quelques instants à l'observer, penchée au-dessus de ce travail qu'elle seule comprenait, il entra dans le labo, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

-Je savais bien que tu me trompais avec Naqui ! Plaisanta le militaire.

-Ah Jack, tu m'as fait peur ! Avoua-t-elle après avoir sursauté.

-Désolé. Mais je voulais un petit bisou avant de partir à la cueillette des cailloux !

-Jack ! Le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

-Ben quoi c'est vrai ? Seul Daniel est enchanté par cette mission !

-Peut-être, mais pense au nombre de missions qui m'étaient simplement réservées. Lui rappela-t-elle.

-Ah, mais c'était pas pareil !

-En quoi c'était différent ?

-J'avais des vues sur toi ! Dit-il. Mais sur Daniel, pas vraiment !

-Dis toi que tu en as seulement pour trois heures.

-Plus deux heures que Daniel souhaitera avoir en plus ! Soupira-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de lui accorder. Déclara-t-elle.

-Tu connais Daniel !

-Oui, mais j'ai de bons arguments pour que tu rentres à l'heure. Lança-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

-Ok à dans trois heures ! Répondit Jack, en l'embrassant rapidement.

Puis le militaire sortit en courant du labo, au son du rire cristallin de sa compagne, qui se moquait de sa réaction. Il parcouru les couloirs du SG-C au pas de course, pensant que plus tôt il partirait, plus tôt il rentrerait. Il n'avait donc plus une seule minute à perdre.

**Salle d'embarquement **

Quand il arriva dans la grande pièce, son équipe et le général semblaient déjà l'attendre. Le vortex était établi. Dans un geste habituel, Jack mit sa casquette, en arrivant près du petit groupe.

-Colonel…

-Je sais je sais, je suis en retard. Le coupa-t-il.

-Non vous croyez ?

-Ca Dany Boy, ça va couter cher ! Dans trois heures fini vos relevés ou pas, on rentre ! Dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

-Mais…

-Ah, ah, ah ! Le stoppa-t-il. Daniel, j'ai dit on rentre !

-Très bien, SG-1, à dans trois heures ! Les salua leur supérieur.

Le colonel acquiesça et l'équipe s'avança près du grand anneau. L'archéologue se mit à marmonner à voix basse. Son meilleur ami, arriva à entendre « c'est injuste » « il n'a pas le droit », lui arrachant un sourire. Teal'c se contenta de lever un sourcil devant la réaction du jeune homme.

Puis les trois hommes passèrent la porte et la communication avec l'autre monde se ferma juste derrière eux.

**P7X988**

SG-1 sortirent du vortex, et celui-ci se referma juste derrière eux. Jack tenait fermement son P90, même si la MALP n'avait détecté aucune présence de vie, il restait sur ses garde, ne voulant pas se faire avoir comme souvent. Il s'avança un peu, et tourna sur lui-même afin de repérer les lieux.

-Tiens c'est original !

-Quoi donc O'Neill ? Demanda le jaffa.

-Cette planète. Il y a des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. Plaisanta-t-il. Ah au fait, vous-ai-je parlé des arbres ?

-En effet, trois fois. Je pense que votre mémoire vous fait défaut. Dit sérieusement Teal'c.

-Mais non mon cher Teal'c. Le rassura le militaire. Cela s'appelle faire de l'humour !

-Merci d'avoir éclairé ma torche. Le remercia-t-il en se penchant un peu en avant.

-Euh on dit : éclairer sa lanterne. Rectifia l'archéologue.

-Merci Daniel Jackson.

-Alors petit Scarabée, par où est le temple ?

-A cinq minutes de marche au nord.

-Et bien c'est partit !

Les trois voyageurs prirent le chemin des ruines. Dès que les vestiges furent à portée de vue, Daniel se mit à courir, laissant ses deux coéquipiers en plan. Le militaire roula des yeux et soupira face à l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami. Le jaffa comme à son habitude ne dit rien, se contentant de marcher. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de leur ami, ils le virent en plein travail. Il semblait surexcité. Voyant qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire, les deux hommes se mirent à faire la garde autour du temple.

Trois heurs plus tard, Jack regarda sa montre, après avoir baillé pour la énième fois. Voyant l'heure qu'il était, il claqua dans ses mains, comme satisfait. Il se leva du tronc, sur lequel il était assis depuis presque une heure et demie et s'avança à grand pas vers Daniel. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il se mit face à lui.

-Daniel, on doit y aller.

-Oh non Jack, encore une petite heure ! Le supplia son ami.

-Non on rentre j'ai dit !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais Daniel ! Teal'c on y va !

-Bien O'Neill.

Les deux hommes regardèrent le troisième ranger ses affaires. Puis le petit groupe prit le chemin de la porte, au son des protestations de l'archéologue. Il se mit à questionner le colonel sur le pourquoi il ne pouvait obtenir un peu de temps en plus, mais ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Arrivés devant le grand anneau de Naquada, Daniel entra les coordonnées de la Terre. Quand le vortex, entre les deux mondes, fut établi, Teal'c envoya le code d'identification. Et après les trois amis traversèrent l'immense flaque bleutée.

**Base du SG-C, Cheyenne Mountain**

**Salle d'embarquement**

Le général et sa filleule attendaient en bas de la passerelle le retour de l'équipe. Dans les bras de la jeune femme, la petite fille remuait ses bras, en souriant. L'ouverture de la porte semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Son enthousiasme s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit son père apparaître.

SG-1 s'avança jusqu'à eux et Jack prit Kendra dans ses bras. Lui mettant sa casquette bien trop grande, pour son crane d'enfant. La fillette ne voyait plus rien, mais peu importait, elle avait confiance en lui.

-Bienvenue SG-1. C'est rare de vous voir à l'heure colonel ! Se moqua gentiment son supérieur.

-Oh mais j'avais des motivations !

-Je n'en doute pas. Comment s'est passée la mission ?

-Vous me connaissez, mon général ! Ce fut ennuyeux ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Bien, débriefing dans une heure. En attendant l'infirmerie vous attend.

-Et voilà, mes jolies petites fesses vont encore avoir mal ! Plaisanta le colonel en s'engouffrant dans les couloirs.

Cette dernière remarque, fit sourire tout le monde. Daniel voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais s'abstint, ne voulant pas mettre mal à l'aise la scientifique. Le petit groupe partit à sa suite. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de torture, comme la nommait le militaire, sauf le général qui retourna dans son bureau où du travail l'attendait.

**Infirmerie**

L'équipe phare du complexe pénétra dans la grande salle remplie de lits vides, pour une fois. La doctoresse était assise sur son bureau, effectuant quelques analyses. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

-Docteur faîtes vite s'il vous plait, d'autres occupations m'attendent ! S'exclama impatiemment le colonel.

-Bien alors restez tranquille et ça ira vite ! Lui dit-elle en se plaçant derrière lui.

-Je vais essayer. Répondit le militaire, en se penchant un peu en avant, pour sa piqûre.

-Ca y est !

-Quoi, déjà ? Fut surpris Jack.

-Vous voyez que vous pouvez être un grand garçon, lorsque vous le voulez ! Se moqua gentiment la jeune femme.

-Bon ben les gars à dans quarante cinq minutes. Les salua-t-il.

Le couple ressortit de l'infirmerie. Le colonel tenait toujours l'enfant dans ses bras. La petite famille se dirigea vers leurs quartiers. Jack avait besoin de se changer, mais surtout de prendre une bonne douche.

**Quartiers du Docteur Carter et du Colonel O'Neill**

La petite famille entra dan leur petit chez eux de ce complexe militaire. Le colonel alla déposer sa fille dans son berceau. N'ayant pas fini sa sieste, le petit ange se rendormit, laissant ainsi ses parents le loisir de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, Jack invita sa compagne, qui ne pu refuser l'alléchante proposition de prendre une douche à deux.

**Un mois plus tard, le 20 Août**

**Quartiers du Docteur Carter et du Colonel O'Neill**

Grâce à l'aide précieuse de ses amis, les préparatifs du mariage touchaient à sa fin. Sam remercia de tout cœur tout le monde et surtout Janet et Cassie, qui avaient fait le plus gros du travail. En effet, sans elles, la scientifique savait que la cérémonie n'aurait pas été prête pour être célébrée dans huit jours. Plus que huit jours, pensa la jeune femme, et elle serait mariée. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, un merveilleux rêve.

Depuis que Kendra avait appris à marcher, la petite ne faisait que gambader dans les couloirs du SG-C, échappant parfois à la surveillance de ses parents. A chaque fois, un soldat la ramenait, en riant doucement face à la mine contrariée de la petite qui voulait encore courir partout.

Mais depuis le week-end précédent, Daniel était chargé de surveiller le petit bout. En effet la jeune femme avait été malade tout le week-end, n'arrivant pas à garder un seul aliment dans l'estomac. Heureusement cela était passé, mais la fatigue persistait encore un peu. Sa meilleure amie, lui avait fait une prise de sang, mais n'étant pas prioritaire, elle devait attendre un peu avant d'avoir les résultats, néanmoins la doctoresse ne semblait pas inquiète.

Pour le moment, la scientifique était allongée dans ses quartiers, se reposant pendant que sa fille dormait paisiblement dans son parc. Sam lisait un livre très intéressant, en attendant le retour de Jack. Celui-ci était parti la veille en mission et devait revenir dans quelques heures, tard dans la nuit. Plus la journée avait avancé, plus l'excitation s'était emparée de l'astrophysicienne. En effet le lendemain, une énorme surprise attendait le militaire. Le général Hammond avait donné son accord et avait prévenu tout le monde, sauf le principal intéressé.

Des coups frappés à sa porte, la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle posa son roman et donna l'autorisation d'entrée à l'inconnu. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci entra, et ferma la porte derrière elle, avant de s'approcher de la scientifique.

-Janet ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien de grave rassure toi. Je t'apporte juste tes résultats.

-Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-Je crois que d'ici sept mois et demi, Kendra aura une petite sœur ou un petit frère ! Annonça la doctoresse, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla la jeune femme.

-Tu es enceinte, Sam.

-Mais c'est impossible, je prends la pilule !

-Je le sais, j'ai donc fait des recherches un peu plus approfondies, et j'ai découvert que les protéines de Jolinar, annulait leurs effets. Expliqua le médecin.

-Je suis enceinte. Dit Sam, semblant réaliser la portée de ses paroles.

-Oui, félicitation Sam !

Janet s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et l'étreignit. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la scientifique. Elle allait enfin connaître les joies de la grossesse, et cette fois rien ne viendrait ternir son bonheur, elle se le promit. Elle était heureuse. Les deux jeunes femmes se détachèrent et la doctoresse s'assit près de l'astrophysicienne.

-Alors, quand vas-tu l'annoncer à Jack ?

-Après le mariage sûrement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que l'approche du mariage le stresse déjà pas mal, alors j'ai peur que cette nouvelle lui fasse faire une syncope ! Plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Oui je comprends. En tout cas je suis heureuse pour vous deux !

-Moi aussi.

-Bon il faut que tu te repose. Déclara le médecin. Demain va être une longue journée.

-Oui. Tu passes la porte à quelle heure ? Voulu-t-elle savoir.

-Une heure après vous. J'apporterais la seconde tenue dans mon sac.

-Bien, ma robe est déjà prête.

-Bon je vais te laisser dormi. A demain Sam.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit Janet.

La doctoresse se leva et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle avait raison, pensa Sam, elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. Elle éteignit la lumière et s'allongea. Malgré son excitation, face à la récente nouvelle, la jeune femme sombra dans le sommeil, épuisée.

Elle dormait si profondément que le retour de son fiancé ne la réveilla même pas. Il se déshabilla et se glissa près d'elle, sous les draps. Immédiatement, elle vint se coller à lui, posant par habitude sa tête sur son épaule, pendant qu'il formait, de ses bras, leur cocon protecteur, autour d'elle.

Le lendemain matin, les deux amants furent réveillés par la voix de Walter, hurlant dans les couloirs du SG-C.

_« SG-1 et le docteur Carter sont attendus de tout urgence en salle de briefing ! Je répète : SG-1 et le docteur Carter sont attendu de toute urgence en salle de briefing ! »_

Le couple se leva d'un bond, ne prenant pas le temps de bien se réveiller. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement. Puis Sam prit sa fille dans ses bras. L'agitation et le bruit énervèrent Kendra, qui se mit à pleurer. La jeune femme la changea et la rassura, pendant que son compagnon préparait un biberon de lait froid. Une fois tout prêt, la petite famille rejoignit la salle où on les attendait.

**Salle de débriefing**

Les deux fiancés arrivèrent aux pas de course, dans la pièce. Leurs deux amis étaient déjà présents, ainsi que leur supérieur. Celui-ci leur fit signe de prendre place autour de la table. Ils s'exécutèrent, et Sam pu commencer à nourrir sa fille.

-Alors mon général, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le militaire.

-C'est Ava, Colonel !

-Quoi ? Dit Sam en relevant la tête de son enfant, surprise. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Thor nous a prévenu qu'une flotte d'Anubis se dirigerait vers la planète. Leur avoua le plus haut gradé.

-Non pas ça ! Dit, horrifiée la scientifique.

-J'ai bien peur que si docteur. Vous partirez dans une heure en tant que renfort.

-Mon général, je demande l'autorisation de partir avec l'équipe !

-Docteur je ne suis pas sûr…

-C'est mon peuple, je me dois d'être à leur côté pour se battre ! Dit Sam avec détermination, laissant la guerrière reprendre le pas.

-Très bien. Capitula-t-il.

-Merci monsieur.

-Rompez, et allez vous changer, départ dans une heure.

Toute l'équipe se leva et partit aux pas de course en direction des vestiaires. Sam déposa sa fille, sans s'arrêter. Mais Janet fut heureuse de garder le petit ange. Puis elle continua sa route. Dans les vestiaires, elle passa sa tenue guerrière, comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait sur cette planète.

En sortant, elle croisa Jack. Celui-ci se mit à protester face à sa tenue. Il lui rappela que ce bout de tissus, ne la protégerait pas des tirs ennemis. Elle le savait bien, néanmoins elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle portait cette tenue. SON peuple, le porterait. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'était plus la chef du village, les habitants d'Ava continuaient de la voir comme telle, étant toujours à la tête des troupes guerrières. Par ce simple habit, elle leur montrait son soutien, et qu'elle était toujours l'une des leurs. Face à ces arguments, le militaire ne vit rien à répondre et accepta. Puis tous deux prirent le chemin de la salle de la porte.

**Salle d'embarquement**

Tout le monde arriva dans la salle, presque en même temps. Les trois humains avaient prit un P90 avec eux, alors que le jaffa avait opté pour une lance goa'uld. Après leur avoir souhaité bonne chance, le général ordonna l'ouverture de la porte.

Le sergent entra les coordonnées de la planète. Immédiatement l'anneau de Naquada se mit à tourner sur lui-même et les sept chevrons s'enclenchèrent les uns après les autres. Une fois le dernier verrouillé, un immense jet d'eau sortit du centre de la porte, dans un bruit fracassant. Puis il reprit place au centre de l'anneau, stabilisant le vortex entre les deux planètes. SG-1 au complet, monta sur la passerelle et passa la porte, qui se referma derrière eux.

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce, ainsi que le général, se mirent à sourire. Sans détacher son regard de l'appareil extraterrestre, le plus haut gradé dit une voix forte :

-Que tout ceux qui embarquent dans une heure, aillent se changer !

-Même moi ? Demanda une voix dans son dos.

-Même toi Jacob.

Le Tok'ra était arrivé la veille, et n'était pas sorti depuis de ses quartier, ayant trop peur de tomber sur son futur gendre. Il était arrivé un peu avant qu'SG-1 rentre de mission, il n'avait donc pas vu sa fille non plus.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la grande salle.

**Ava**

L'équipe phare de la Tau'ri sortit du vortex. Visiblement leur arrivée était attendue, car les deux sages du village étaient présents, près du DHD. Le petit groupe s'approcha d'eux. Un étrange sourire rayonnant, flottait sur les lèvres de l'ancien major.

-Bonjour. Les salua le militaire.

-Bienvenue à vous. Répondit Elu.

-Sachez que votre présence ici, nous a beaucoup manquée.

-Ah mais vous aussi, vous nous avez manqué ! Mais si nous sommes ici c'est…Commença Jack.

-Nous savons pourquoi vous êtes ici. Déclara le sage.

-Ah bon ! S'étonna-t-il.

-Mais vous, savez-vous la vérité ? Demanda Lariena.

-Euh lui non. Avoua Daniel, on montrant son meilleur ami du pouce.

-Comment ça ? S'exclama ce dernier en se tournant vers l'archéologue, surpris.

-Tàri va avec Lariena, Jack suivez-moi.

-Et eux ? S'inquiéta le militaire.

-Ils connaissent le village. Le rassura la guérisseuse.

Le vieil homme se mit en route, et Jack n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Pourquoi ses amis lui avaient-ils menti ? Il ne connaissait pas les vraies raisons de sa venue mais il comptait bien les découvrir.

Le sage emmena le futur marié dans une petite cabane à l'orée de la forêt. Là-bas il lui donna des vêtements. Le militaire reconnut la robe d'Ishbala. Pendant qu'il la mettait, Elu lui expliqua le pourquoi de sa venue. Le colonel eut tout d'abord du mal à croire le vieil homme, puis l'idée de s'unir à Sam aujourd'hui, le fit sourire.

**Maison de Lariena et Elu**

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la demeure des deux guérisseurs. Là, toutes les jeunes femmes, proches de Tàri, les attendaient. La cérémonie était bien plus tard. Toutes les amies se mirent à discuter.

Sam avait la petite Shana sur ses genoux. Elle était si heureuse de revoir son mentor. La guerrière leur parla de la Terre, et de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa dernière visite. Personne n'en perdit une miette, puis chacune à leur tour, lui apprirent ce qu'elle devenait.

La scientifique remarqua tout ce qu'elle avait raté, et s'en voulu d'être partie aussi longtemps, car sa dernière venue remontait à plus de deux mois. Elle se promit qu'à l'avenir, elle reviendrait le plus souvent possible. Soudain Lariena se mit au centre de la pièce. Elle tenait entre ses mains, une robe. Il s'agissait de celle d'Ishtar mère.

-Ce soir, la belle Tàri ne pourra porter la robe d'Ishtar épouse d'Ishbala. Mais elle portera celle d'Ishtar mère de nous tous. Déclara la guérisseuse.

-Mais comment le savez-vous ? Fut surprise la principale intéressée.

-Les dieux l'ont chuchoté à mon oreille. Répondit énigmatiquement la vieille femme.

Un grand cri de joie s'éleva de la maison. Toutes les femmes présentes, souhaitaient la bienvenue au petit être qui grandissait dans le ventre de l'une des leurs. Mais les cris furent stoppés, par l'ouverture de la porte.

Il s'agissait de Tara qui amenait Janet et Kendra. La sage s'approcha de la nouvelle arrivante et posa une main sur son épaule. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, la doctoresse se contenta de ne pas bouger.

-Tu dois être Janet. Soit la bienvenue sur Ava.

-Merci.

-Ton cœur est noble et je vois que tu es une grande guérisseuse. Lui dit-elle, avant de se tourner vers les autres. Bien il est l'heure d'habiller Tàri.

A ces mots, la vieille femme alla poser la tenue de mère, sur une chaise et sortit de la maison. Sam s'avança vers son amie, reprit sa fille avec elle et lui présenta tout le monde. Puis la scientifique commença à se changer, retirant le bracelet de fiançailles. Elle n'en avait plus besoin désormais.

**Dans la forêt**

Les deux hommes marchaient en silence. Jack ne savait pas où l'emmenait Elu. Mais comme il lui faisait confiance, il ne posa pas de question, se contentant de le suivre à travers les bois. Au bout d'un moment, le sage du village d'Ava s'arrêta, le militaire l'imita. Le guérisseur se retourna vers lui.

-Ici, s'arrête ton ancien statut : celui de promis. Pour pouvoir avancer, il faut que tu ôtes le médaillon.

Jack s'exécuta et posa le collier dans la main du vieux guérisseur, qui referma ses doigts dessus. Il plaça ensuite son précieux bien dans sa poche et les deux hommes reprirent leur marche, qui les mena jusqu'à l'autel situé au bout du tapis blanc.

Les autochtones, étaient déjà éparpillés de chaque côté du chemin de tissus. Il vit Daniel lui faire un grand signe de la main, puis il se rendit compte que des militaires, ainsi que les deux généraux étaient également présents. Jacob lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de salut, et le colonel y répondit de la même manière. Les soldats et l'archéologue portaient le pantalon et le tee-shirt en lin, alors que le général Hammond, le tok'ra et Teal'c portaient la robe.

Se souvenant de la cérémonie de Finrod et Maylice, qui avait eu lieue un an peu plus tôt, Jack s'agenouilla devant l'autel. Derrière celui-ci se trouvaient les deux guérisseuses. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des femmes.

**Maison de Lariena et Elu**

Sam avait fini de se vêtir. La robe était blanche et tombait sur le sol. Les deux bretelles venaient se rejoindre derrière sa nuque. Le décolleté plongeant n'était pas choquant, il allait tout simplement avec la beauté du vêtement. Un cordon formait de trois bande de cuirs, tressé entourait la jeune femme et passant en-dessous de sa poitrine, la mettant ainsi en valeur. Au milieu une broche en bronze et en forme de losange était accrochée. En dessous de cette petite ceinture, la robe était composée de plusieurs voiles.

Derrière elle, Idril la coiffait, faisant attention de ne pas lui tirer les cheveux. Elle ramena deux mèches, prises de chaque côté de sa tête et les noua ensemble, en une sorte de demi-queue, à l'aide d'un ruban blanc. Les cheveux de la danseuse lui arrivaient à la moitié de son dos.

Aux pieds, l'astrophysicienne portait ses sandales de guerrière. Heureusement, elles s'accordaient harmonieusement avec le style gréco-romain de la robe de cérémonie. Daniel aurait sûrement dit, qu'elle ressemblait à Aphrodite.

Etant prête, les femmes sortirent de la maison. Un chant s'éleva alors du groupe. Janet se contenta d'observer la coutume, tenant Kendra dans ses bras. Sam se mit à avancer sur le tapis blanc qui la conduisait irrémédiablement, vers celui qui allait devenir son époux. Durant sa marche, le chant des villageoises était là pour l'épauler et la protéger une dernière fois, avant que ce rôle ne soit tenu par Jack.

Très vite, la jeune femme passa au milieu des hommes et vint s'agenouiller près de son fiancé. Etant la nouvelle chef du village, Tara s'avança vers le couple. Seule sa voix cristalline était désormais entendue. Elle bénissait le cordon rouge, qu'elle tenait. Celui-ci représentait le lien indestructible qui unissait les deux terriens.

Une fois à leur hauteur, elle lia leur deux mains, avec. Puis elle s'inclina, montrant le respect qu'elle ressentait face à cette union. Une fois relevée, elle rejoignit les femmes qui se mélangèrent enfin aux hommes.

La cérémonie débuta alors. Les anciens se mirent à conter la rencontre entre Ishtar et Ishbala. Comment ils créèrent le monde sur la planète. Mais surtout ils racontèrent la naissance de l'amour qui les unissait.

-Jack vois-tu Tàri, comme Ishbala voyait Ishtar ? Demanda le guérisseur.

-Oui.

-Tàri vois-tu Jack, comme Ishtar voyait Ishbala ? Questionna la vieille femme.

-Oui.

-Déclarez l'amour qui vous uni, afin que les dieux bénissent votre union. Déclara Elu

-Jack racontez votre flamme. Somma Lariena.

-Euh…Commença le colonel, visiblement mal à l'aise. Sam la première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis dis « Waouh ». Avec le temps j'ai appris à te connaître et à t'aimer. Ton visage est devenu mon petit coin de paradis lorsque j'allais mal. C'est ton image qui apaisait ma douleur. Avoua-t-il en baissant le regard, comme honteux. Tu ne le sais pas mais, plus d'une fois tu as été la force qui m'a aidé à vivre. Sans toi je serai mort. Je te dois la vie. Dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. Sam je suis prêt à offrir ma vie pour toi. Je t'aime et les mots sont insuffisants pour te dire tout ce que je ressens.

-Tàri montre à Jack la force de ton amour. Déclara Elu.

-Jack, la première fois que je t'ai vu, sans te connaître, je savais déjà qui tu étais. Dit-elle mystérieusement…Tu étais et es toujours le bon. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, m'aidant, me rassurant ou encore me réconfortant autant que possible. Toi aussi tu m'as sauvé de ma douleur. Tu as toujours été celui qui me protégeait autant qu'il le pouvait de ce monde, de ses atrocités, et ce malgré le fait que j'étais militaire. Je te dois la vie également. Je sais que ces paroles ne me ressemblent pas, mais sache que je t'aime au-delà des mots, et que tant que mon cœur battra, chaque battement te sera destiné.

-Leurs mots ont montré que leur amour est pur. Désormais nous allons les unir. Expliqua la guérisseuse.

Les deux sages se mirent à chanter en l'honneur des deux dieux, afin de renforcer les liens unissant le couple. Quand le chant toucha à sa fin, ils firent le tour de l'autel, s'approchant des deux humains. Lariena tenant entre ses mains, un bol d'eau. Elle trempa son index à l'intérieur et déposa une goutte sur le front de Sam puis de Jack. Elu leur donna ensuite un biscuit, qu'ils se partagèrent. Puis la vieille femme tendit au colonel une fleur, qu'il plaça dans les cheveux de sa compagne. Le sage donna un bracelet d'herbe à l'ancienne chef du village, qui le mit au poignet de son fiancé. Le couple joignit ensuite, leur main libre, formant un bol. La guérisseuse y versa le contenu du récipient et les futurs mariés burent le liquide sans en renverser une goutte.

Les deux anciens retournèrent ensuite derrière l'autel et entamèrent une nouvelle chanson. Une fois fini, Elu amena un nouveau bracelet à Jack. Il était en argent, où dessus était gravé leurs prénoms avec un alphabet inconnu et au centre une sorte de rubis trônait. Il s'agissait de la même pierre que sur le bracelet de fiançailles.

-Par ce bracelet Ishbala bénit ton union avec Tàri. Tu lui dois fidélité, respect et égalité. Par ce bracelet ton amour pour elle devient éternel. Promets-tu de l'aimer même au-delà de la mort ? Demanda Elu.

-Je le promets.

Le sage donna le bracelet au militaire, qui le passa au bras de celle qui par cet objet devenait sa femme. Lariena s'approcha de la jeune femme, tenant entre ses mains un médaillon. Lui aussi était en argent, leurs prénoms gravés et l'espèce de rubis y étaient aussi présents.

-Tàri, par ce médaillon Ishtar bénit ton union avec Jack. Tu lui dois fidélité, respect et égalité. Par ce médaillon, ton amour pour lui devient éternel. Promets-tu de l'aimer même si son âme a rejoint Ishtar et Ishbala ? Questionna Lariena.

-Je le promets.

La guérisseuse tendit le médaillon à la jeune femme qui le prit délicatement. Elle le passa autour du cou de celui qui désormais était son mari.

Les deux anciens retournèrent derrière l'autel et après une dernière chanson, ils déclarèrent le couple : marié. Ils revinrent près des deux Tau'ris et ôtèrent le cordon qui unissait leurs poignets. Car désormais le vrai lien était invisible et unissait leur cœur. Il était protégé par les dieux eux-mêmes.

Puis ils empruntèrent le chemin du village, suivis des jeunes mariés et des villageois.

Durant le chemin, certains chantaient cette nouvelle union, d'autres poussaient des cris de joie. Le village tout entier conduisait Sam et Jack à leur nouvelle demeure. Le chemin fut rempli de bonheur. Mais très vite, ils atteignirent la maison de la guerrière. Les deux jeunes mariés y pénétrèrent et les deux sages refermèrent la porte sur eux. Désormais ils devaient s'unir physiquement.

**Maison de Tàri**

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Jack attrapa Sam dans ses bras et la fit tourner. Cela la fit rire. Ils étaient heureux, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Doucement, il la reposa sur le sol, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Un sourire éclairait leurs visages.

-Tu es heureux ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ! Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau Sam.

-Si nous allions revisiter la chambre, monsieur O'Neill ? Proposa la jeune femme, d'une voix sensuelle.

-Mais tout ce que vous voulez madame O'Neill. Répondit-il de la même voix.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, et montèrent dans la chambre à coucher de la jeune femme. Une fois là-haut, animé par l'impatience, il lui ôta sa robe et dévora sa peau de mille baisers. Il la trouvait toujours si belle dans sa simple tenue d'Eve. Cette vision ne fit qu'exacerber son désir. Jack se délecta de la regarder.

Puis l'impatience reprenant le dessus, Sam enleva les vêtements de son mari, redessinant de ses doigts fins chaque muscle de son torse puis de son ventre plat. Elle sentit ses mains parcourir son propre corps, embrasant chaque centimètre. Elle ne pu retenir un frisson et leur étreinte se fit plus étroite, plus enivrante. Lentement le couple s'allongea sur le lit, finissant ainsi d'unir leurs âmes.

**Place du village **

Janet avait suivie la petite Shana jusqu'au centre du village. Elle apporta son aide à ceux qui préparaient la fête de ce soir. Une fois tout fini, la doctoresse alla s'asseoir près d'une jeune femme, qui tenait au creux de ses bras un petit enfant. La fillette l'avait suivit.

-Janet, voici Idril et son bébé Jack. Présenta la petite guerrière.

-Jack !

-Oui il a aidé Tàri à mettre mon fils au monde et lui a sauvé la vie. Expliqua la jeune mère. C'est pour cela que je lui ai donné son nom.

-Oh !

-Kendra a bien grandit ! Fit remarquer la jeune femme.

-Oui, elle est un peu en retard, mais elle a de quoi l'être, vu ce qu'elle a traversé. Mais je pense qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder à dire ces premiers mots. Rassura le médecin.

-Bien, il est temps d'aller se changer. Venez chez moi, pour vous lavez. Lui proposa Idril.

-Merci c'est très gentil à vous.

-C'est normal. Shana, ta mère doit t'attendre !

-Sûrement. A tout à l'heure ! Les salua la fillette.

La fillette partit en courant en direction de sa demeure.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et rejoignirent la maison d'Idril, après être parties récupérer les affaires du médecin dans la demeure des deux guérisseurs. Chez sa nouvelle amie, elle pu prendre un bon bain chaud et enfila la seconde robe qu'elle avait apportée avec elle. Le vêtement était blanc. Le haut était constitué que d'une seule bande, qui venait s'attacher dans le dos. Il y avait tout juste assez de tissus pour couvrir sa poitrine. Cela gêna un peu la terrienne, mais après tout c'était le costume de la cérémonie nuptiale. La jupe était si longue, qu'elle touchait le sol. De chaque côté, une fente remontée jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne se prenne les pieds dans le vêtement, lorsqu'elle marcherait. Aux pieds, la jeune femme portait des sandales, dont les lacets venaient se rejoindre un peu en dessous de ses genoux.

Pendant que Wyatt et Idril se lavaient à leur tour, la petit Shana était revenue voir Janet. Le médecin s'était retrouvée à se faire coiffer par elle. Elle lui fit d'abord une petite queue de cheval, puis elle attacha dans ses cheveux tirés, plusieurs petites fleurs blanches. Les trois filles étaient ensuite sorties et étaient allées rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c.

Le jaffa fut heureux de s'occuper un peu de sa nièce, tandis que l'archéologue resta bouche bée devant la beauté de la doctoresse, qui se mit à rougir légèrement. Puis se reprenant, ils se mirent à parler. Daniel lui expliqua tout ce qu'il connaissait de cette planète, s'amusant parfois avec la fillette. Ils furent bien vite rejoints par les deux généraux.

**Maison de Tàri.**

Le couple était allongé dans le lit, profitant seulement de l'autre. Ils étaient si bien tous les deux. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux. Après tout comment aurait-il pu en être autrement. Quelque part, ils étaient enfin mariés, ils avaient surmonté toutes les épreuves qui s'étaient présentées à eux…Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu des disputes, comme dans tous les couples, mais à chaque fois tout avait fini par rentrer dans l'ordre. Alors oui tout allait pour le mieux.

Ils savaient que les autres n'attendaient qu'eux, alors ils décidèrent de se laver et de se préparer pour la petite fête de ce soir, qui serait donnée en leur honneur. Au début Jack proposa un bain à deux, mais Sam refusa lui expliquant, que s'ils se lavaient ensemble, jamais ils ne quitteraient la petite salle. Forcé de le reconnaître, il accepta de l'attendre sagement dans le salon, pendant qu'elle se laverait. Une fois propre, elle laissa la place à époux, partant s'habiller dans leur chambre, afin de lui faire la surprise.

Elle revêtit la robe d'Ishtar mère. Comme l'autre vêtement, il était blanc. La robe touchait le sol. Le haut était asymétrique. Son bras et son épaule gauche, étaient nus alors que de l'autre côté un long voile blanc, transparent recouvrait sa peau. Le tissu était lâche, ne lui collant pas au bras. Comme sur la robe d'Ishtar épouse, un cordon tressé l'entourait et passant en-dessous de sa poitrine. Dans quelques mois, cette petite ceinture mettrait en valeur son ventre rebondit, mais pour le moment seule sa poitrine était embellie. En dessous de l'attache de cuirs, la robe était faite de voiles blancs lâches. Aux pieds, elle mit ses sandales, dont les lacets se rejoignaient à mi-cuisse. Elle laissa ses longs cheveux blonds détachés.

Puis entendant son mari sortir de la salle d'eau, la scientifique descendit au rez-de-chaussée. En la voyant, Jack ne pu retenir un sourire, il avait l'impression de faire face à un ange. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé, mais quoi ?

Il la détailla quelques instants, cherchant d'où venait son impression. Mais très vite, il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Elle ne portait plus la « robe de mariée ». Et cette robe ne lui était pas inconnue. Cherchant dans sa mémoire, il finit par se rappeler où il l'avait vu. Idril l'avait portée le premier soir, qu'ils avaient passé sur Ava. A cette époque elle était encore enceinte du petit Jack.

Le voyant commencer à rassembler les morceaux du puzzle, Sam afficha un magnifique sourire, le poussant à continuer ses réflexions dans cette voie. Il persévéra donc sur ce chemin, prenant peu à peu conscience que ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Non ça ne pouvait pas…elle ne pouvait pas…Et pourtant elle semblait lui dire que…Oh mon dieu, il allait devenir une nouvelle fois papa…Non cela était trop beau pour…

-Tu es enceinte ! Lâcha-t-il enfin, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Janet dit que j'en suis à mon deuxième mois. Lui confirma-t-elle.

-Mais c'est formidable ! S'exclama t-il.

Tout en disant cela, il s'était approché de sa compagne et l'avait prit dans ses bras, la faisant tourner. Il allait être de nouveau papa. Il était tout simplement heureux. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Il avait tout ce qu'un homme pouvait désirer, une femme merveilleuse, une fille exceptionnelle, et bientôt un second enfant…Non il ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Doucement, il arrêta de tourner, au son des rires de sa femme. Son regard chocolat se perdit dans celui océan de la scientifique. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement et finirent par se rencontrer dans un baiser doux…tendre…attentionné.

Lorsque les pieds de la jeune femme touchèrent enfin de nouveau le sol, le couple se mit front contre front. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, lisant dans l'esprit de l'autre. Le monde aurait pu s'effondrer autour d'eux, que leur bonheur n'en aurait pas été altéré. Puis sans un mot, et main dans la main, les jeunes mariés se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Ce fut Jack qui ouvrit la porte. Lorsque le couple apparut sur le seuil, le son d'un tambour se fit entendre, faisant rassembler le village autour d'eux. La doctoresse fut surprise de cette nouvelle robe.

Une fois tous les villageois présents, le couple s'avança vers la place centrale, où ils allaient ouvrir la fête, comme le voulait la coutume. La tradition voulait également que ce soit la chef du village qui chante la première chanson. Tara alla donc se placer près des musiciens. Une nouvelle fois le drôle de piano était présent. Mais avant de commencer à jouer, les deux sages rejoignirent les deux jeunes mariés. Ils firent régner le silence. Tout le monde connaissait déjà la nouvelle, pour avoir reconnu la robe sacrée. Mais chaque nouvelle venue était annoncée par Lariena et Elu.

-Mes chers enfants dans peu de temps, une nouvelle fête se déroulera ici. Déclara la vieille femme.

-Un nouvelle être va prendre place dans notre société. Continua son compagnon.

-Notre belle Tàri attend son deuxième enfant, tiré de l'amour de Jack.

-Bienvenue à toi petit ange. Souhaita le sage en posant sa main sur le ventre encore plat de la guerrière.

Un long cri de joie s'éleva de la foule. C'était la façon qu'avaient les autochtones, de souhaiter la bienvenue à ce petit être. Tous les militaires présents, les suivirent dans leurs acclamations, eux aussi heureux de cette nouvelle, surtout sachant ce que le couple avait traversé jusqu'à maintenant. Jacob et Georges se regardèrent en souriant, avant de s'étreindre amicalement. Le jaffa sourit doucement et s'inclina pour souhaiter à sa façon la bienvenue à ce nouveau bébé. Daniel serra Janet dans ses bras. Celle-ci fut d'abord surprise par ce geste, mais finit par se laisser aller à cette étreinte.

Lentement le silence se fit et les premières notes du « piano » se firent entendre, suivis de la voix mélodieuse de la future guérisseuse.

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
How did I settle for a world in shades of grey  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same_

Le couple se colla l'un à l'autre. Jack entoura sa compagne de ses bras puissants, l'enveloppant comme pour la protéger. Sam passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son mari. A cette pensée, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son parfum ambré d'Homme, qu'elle aimait tant.

Ils respiraient le bonheur et l'amour, personne ne pouvait en douter. A cet instant, leurs amis eurent l'impression que tous ses mois de souffrance, qui avaient précédé tout ça, n'avaient jamais réellement existés.

Ils étaient là, au centre de la piste. Ils étaient seuls au monde, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Silencieusement, une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme. C'était l'un des plus beaux jours de toute sa vie. Elle nicha un peu plus sa tête contre la peau de Jack.

_  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized  
_

Quand l'avait-il réellement rencontré? Etait-ce il y a 8 ans ? Ou bien avant dans ses rêves ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Elle était la femme, qu'il avait toujours attendue secrètement, dans ses songes les plus fous. Et aujourd'hui elle était là, dans ses bras, mariée avec lui. Si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, alors il ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller. La méritait-il ? Peut-être pas, mais elle l'avait choisit LUI. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de plus que les autres. Mais peu importait, il ne lui donnerait jamais aucune raison de l'abandonner. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

Etait-ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Elle avait si souvent rêvé de ça, qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait peur de se réveiller une nouvelle fois, seule dans son lit. Tant d'années passées à se tourner autour, et aujourd'hui tout était effacé, car désormais ils étaient mari et femme. Un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle était si bien dans ses bras. Un nouvel avenir s'offrait à eux, et elle ne le laisserait pas passer. Car auprès de lui, elle était et serait toujours heureuse, et ce malgré les dispute qu'il pourrait y avoir. Jamais elle ne lui offrirait un prétexte pour la quitter. Car sans lui, sans son oxygène, elle ne pourrait plus vivre

_  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love  
_

Il était si bien contre elle, son nez dans son cou. Elle était sa vie et elle n'en savait rien, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait jamais été ami avec les mots. Sans elle, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Dès la première fois où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, il avait de nouveau respiré, lui faisant reprendre goût à la vie. S'il venait à la perdre, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Bien sûr aujourd'hui ayant deux enfants, il ne pourrait la rejoindre. Mais un corps vidé de toute vie, ne serait qu'un corps de zombie…

Le colonel resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de son ancien second, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un n'essaye de la lui arracher. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, il sentit les bras de la jeune femme le tenir aussi plus étroitement.

Elle posa sa joue contre l'épaule de cet homme qui était désormais son mari. Elle voulait s'imprégner de son odeur, ne former plus qu'un avec lui. Elle avait si peur de le perdre, de le voir s'éloigner d'elle comme le faisait tous les hommes qui l'approchaient. Elle avait peur également que la vie de l'arrache à elle. Après tout, tous ceux qui l'avaient un jour aimé, d'un amour véritable, étaient morts. Alors pourquoi serait-ce différent pour lui ? Elle savait pourquoi. Tout simplement parce qu'elle allait se battre contre la vie elle-même pour qu'il puisse rester auprès d'elle.

_  
I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands_

Ils avaient vécu tant de chose tous les deux. Ils avaient vu tant de morts autour d'eux, cela avait fini par les rapprocher, cherchant simplement une étincelle d'espoir dans le regard de l'autre. Et il l'avait trouvé dans son regard d'outre mer, car malgré son pessimisme, Sam avait toujours eu foi en la vie. Son sourire l'avait toujours réconforté, tout comme sa simple présence. Avec le temps il avait prit l'habitude de l'aimer en silence, profitant de chaque petits moments, qui se présentaient à eux. Alors savoir qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait plus à se cacher…Il l'aimait.

Il avait toujours été là. Elle venait tout juste de le remarquer. A chaque fois qu'elle s'était sentie mal, il l'avait toujours su et réconforté sans rien demander. Elle avait toujours pu et pourrait encore compter sur lui, car malgré leur mariage, il restait Jack O'Neill, l'homme sur qui on pouvait compter dans n'importe quelle situation, tout comme elle restait Samantha Carter, celle qui trouvait toujours une solution aux problèmes. Leur amour ne leur avait jamais empêché de rester professionnels, et cela n'allait pas changer. Ils allaient montrer à ce maudit règlement, que cette ligne n'avait pas lieue d'exister.

_  
And I don't know how  
I survived without your kiss  
Cause you've giving me a reason to exist_

Avec elle, il avait apprit ce que le verbe: revivre, signifiait. Après la mort de Charlie, il avait cru que plus jamais, le soleil ne poserait ses rayons sur lui, restant éternellement caché derrière de gros nuages orageux. Mais il était revenu, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, lui redonnant goût au bonheur. L'amour qu'il lui portait aujourd'hui était bien plus fort que celui qu'il éprouvait pour son ex-femme : Sarah. Jamais avant Sam, il n'avait cru le sentiment d'amour aussi grand, aussi bouleversant. Il ressemblait un peu à celui que l'on racontait dans les contes de fée. Cet amour qui pouvait braver tous les obstacles.

Avant de le rencontrer, elle errait sur Terre comme une âme en peine, cherchant comme tout le monde, son petit coin de paradis. Comme beaucoup, elle avait cherché le pourquoi de son existence, remettant tout en question. Aujourd'hui elle avait trouvé sa réponse. Elle vivait pour l'aimer, elle vivait pour lui. Désormais son futur n'était plus rempli qu'exclusivement de sciences et de règlement militaire. Mais il était rempli par l'amour qui les unissait, des rires de leurs enfants…Elle n'avait plus peur de vieillir, car elle savait qu'elle allait vieillir auprès de lui.

_  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love  
I never lived before your love  
_

Avant elle, il n'avait jamais réellement vécu. Il avait juste regardé la vie défiler, se contentant d'attraper ces quelques moments de bonheur que la vie lui avait offert parfois. Depuis leur rencontre, il profitait de chaque moment, les bons comme les mauvais. Il ne voulait plus laisser passer le temps. Il ne voulait plus laisser une seule seconde lui échapper, car maintenant ILS partageaient le même temps. Il voulait vivre pleinement toutes ces minutes passées auprès d'elle, ne l'aimant que davantage à chaque seconde.

Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, plus que sa propre vie. Il était et avait toujours été le bon. Il était le père de ses enfants, il était l'amant de ses nuit, l'ami sur qui compter, le mari aimant…Il était celui qui savait l'aimer, celui qui savait l'apaiser, lorsque dans le noir, elle était effrayée, il savait la réconforter lorsque la vie lui faisait verser quelque larmes. Comment avait-elle pu vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans lui ? Il ressemblait exactement à la description de sa mère. Il était l'homme qui la faisait frissonner sous ses mains, celui qui accélérait les battements de son cœur, lorsque son regard se posait sur lui, il était le seule à lire en elle, à savoir la faire rougir, à la connaître. Elle l'aimait.

_  
And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
That you breath your love into me just in time  
_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'aimait. Après tout il était tout le contraire du prince charmant. Comment une femme comme elle, pouvait avoir pris pour époux un homme comme lui ? Il n'avait aucune réponse, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle l'aimait de la même façon que lui l'aimait. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensembles, partagé tant de moments. En fait peu importait le pourquoi du comment, il était sûre d'une chose : il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Elle était sa femme et la mère de ses enfants. Rien ne les séparerait jamais, même pas la mort.

Elle ne savait pourquoi le soleil brillait, mais il le faisait. Elle ne savait d'où venait l'amour, mais elle aimait. Elle aimait cet homme qui représentait sa vie, et son avenir. Avant-hier il était colonel, hier il était son amant et aujourd'hui il était le père de ses deux enfants. La vie lui avait fait de beaux cadeaux en si peu de temps. Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu ces épreuves à traverser, mais cela l'avait aidé qu'à la rendre un peu plus forte. Elle se promit de ne jamais laisser la vie lui reprendre, tout ce qu'elle avait. A cet instant, elle profitait du moment présent, comme lui avait conseillé Lya un an auparavant. Se délectant de sentir son corps contre le sien et de leur amour, visible aux yeux de tous. Elle l'aimait.

_  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love  
I never lived before your love_

Le couple se balançait l'un contre l'autre, au rythme de la musique, regrettant déjà que la fin de la chanson arrive. Leur amour crevait les yeux, et Idril laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue. Sa meilleure amie avait enfin trouvé le bonheur. Et la nymphe Tàri avait retrouvé sa maison. Les dernières notes se firent entendre et une forte acclamation s'éleva de l'assistance.

Sam et Jack avaient fini de danser, et à contre cœur ils durent se détacher. Pourtant ils ne se lâchèrent pas. La jeune femme était dos à lui, et avait posé sa tête contre son torse, où elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Lui l'entourait affectueusement de ses bras, posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

Devant la folie des villageois, elle se mit à rire doucement, appréciant ce moment, qu'ils avaient si longtemps attendu. Jack se contenta de sourire. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses cette dernière année…tout était enfin fini.

Une nouvelle musique, plus entraînante cette fois, se fit entendre, brisant leur moment. Le couple s'avança hors de la piste, alors que les autochtones l'envahissaient. Les jeunes mariés rejoignirent leurs amis qui, une fois à leur hauteur, les étreignirent.

-Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit pour ta grossesse ? S'enquit son père.

-Je ne l'ai appris qu'hier soir. Se justifia la scientifique.

-Et bien félicitation à vous deux !

-Merci Dany boy.

Le petit groupe se mit à parler joyeusement de tout et de rien.

Un peu plus loin, un groupe de jeunes femmes s'était réuni et discutait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles envoyèrent la petite Shana vers les terriens. La petite fille arriva en courant et sauta dans les bras de Jack, qui la rattrapa vivement, tel un père avec son enfant. Ce geste amusa tout le monde. La fillette se pencha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du colonel.

-Ok je te la confie, mais prend bien soin d'elle. Intima le militaire en fixant la petite fille.

-Promis !

La petite guerrière descendit des bras de l'homme et prit la main de l'ancien major. Elle la tira en direction du groupe de jeunes femmes. Sam lança un regard d'incompréhension autour d'elle, mais devant le sourire rassurant de son mari, elle se laissa entraîner par Shana. Elle l'emmena auprès de celles, qui furent ses danseuses. Celles-ci la poussèrent ensuite, vers une maison où ses amies la firent entrer.

A peine à l'intérieur, tout se mit en effervescence. Les unes se mirent à la déshabiller, pendant que d'autres la coiffait. Elle se laissa faire, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de gestes. Une fois en sous-vêtements, ses partenaires de danse, l'habillèrent d'un nouveau vêtement. Il était bleu ciel et constitué de voile. Le haut était asymétrique. Sur le bras gauche l'épaule était nue, puis une petite manche de dix centimètre venait lui entourer le bras et un long voile transparent venait s'y accrocher. Sur celui de droite, la petite bande de tissu était une large bretelle qui lui barrait l'épaule. Plus bas une sorte de bracelet en tissus lui emprisonné le bras et le même voile y était attaché. Le haut s'arrêtait au peu plus haut que son nombril était agrémenté d'un petit décolleté. La jupe était également constituée de tissu léger bleu ciel. D'un côté elle touchait le sol et de l'autre, elle avait juste assez de tissus pour couvrir le haut de sa cuisse . Elle avait donc une jambe à l'air libre.

Sa nouvelle coiffure représentait une queue de cheval, séparée en plusieurs petites tresses. Aux pieds, elle garda bien évidement ses sandales.

-Mais on a rien répété ! Mit en évidence la scientifique.

-Toi peut-être pas, mais nous oui ! Dit malicieusement une de ses danseuses.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de répéter, laisse juste la musique t'emporter. Conseille une jeune femme rousse.

-Même sans répéter, tes danses sont toujours à la hauteur des espérances de ton public. La rassura une autre amie.

-Ok ! Capitula l'astrophysicienne. Mais on danse sur quelle musique ?

-Surprise !

Les jeunes femmes poussèrent l'ancien chef du village en dehors de la demeure. Elles la suivirent jusqu'au centre du village, où la place avait été libérée, prête à les accueillir. Tout le monde, fut en admiration devant la nouvelle tenue de la jeune mariée.

Doucement la musique se fit entendre, et ce fut Tara qui chanta les paroles. Le rythme de départ ressemblait étrangement à un tango. Sam se mit à se mouvoir sensuellement, comme si elle dansait un tango argentin seule, ses amies faisant la même chose. Son regard se fit langoureux, rentrant dans la peau de son personnage. Ses gestes étaient lents, voluptueux, fiévreux…Puis soudain la musique changea, devenant une sorte de samba endiablée. Immédiatement Sam changea sa façon de danser, se faisant plus sauvage, plus ardente. Elle connaissait la chanson par cœur, pour avoir été la première danse, présentée ici. Très vite tous les pas lui revinrent en mémoire et durant cette danse elle redevint Tàri. Elle bougea ses hanches sensuellement et brutalement, en en surprenant plus d'un. Jacob eut même du mal à reconnaître sa fille, ayant l'impression d'être en face d'une inconnue.

La jeune femme se laissa aller au rythme des percussions, retrouvant son magnifique jeu de reins, qui en avait fait rêver plus d'un. Elle s'amusa avec son public, se frottant parfois à un ou deux hommes, provoquant la jalousie de son compagnon. Mais très vite, il fut rassuré, lorsqu'il la vit s'avancer vers lui, d'une démarche féline. Elle dansa collé contre lui, ondulant son bassin contre le sien, avant de se détacher complètement et de retourner auprès de ses danseuses. Interceptant le regard d'admiration de son mari, Sam se mit à sourire. Ici elle était vraiment chez elle, pensa-t-il.

Trop vite au goût de certains, la musique toucha à sa fin. Bien sûr les spectateurs firent une grande acclamation au spectacle et aux danseuses. Mais très vite la fête reprit place, permettant aux jeunes femmes de reprendre leur souffle.

Le colonel, qui avait reprit sa fille dans ses bras, s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa rapidement. Puis ils rejoignirent le petit groupe. Une tonne de compliment coulant sur elle, l'ancien major ne pu se retenir de rougir. Cela amusa beaucoup son époux. Devant son rire, elle ne pu retenir un « hey » de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, en même temps qu'elle lui infligeait une tape sur l'épaule.

La soirée se passa très bien. La bonne humeur régnait, les boissons aidant à maintenir le niveau de gaité, malgré l'heure avancée. Malheureusement, le général et les militaires, ne purent rester jusqu'à la fin, devant rentrer à la base, afin d'en assurer la protection. Les autres, SG-1 au complet ainsi que Jacob et Janet avait ordre de rentrer le lendemain soir.

Hammond s'approcha de sa filleule et l'étreignit, encore heureux de la voir rayonner de bonheur. Puis après quelques recommandations à Jack, il passa la porte, suivit de ses hommes. Le vortex se ferma sur eux, coupant la connexion entre les deux mondes.

**Maison de Tàri**

Rien n'avait changé depuis leur dernier séjour sur la planète. Seuls quelques grains de poussières étaient apparus sur les différents meubles. Daniel et Teal'c s'installèrent dans le salon, connaissant déjà la maison. La maîtresse des lieux, fit faire au reste du groupe, le tour du propriétaire, après avoir posé leur sac.

-Euh question ! Où vont dormir Jacob et notre cher doc ce soir ? Demanda le colonel.

-Janet n'a qu'à prendre mon lit, je dormirai sur le canapé. Proposa l'archéologue. Et vu que la chambre de Jack est libre, Jacob peut y dormir.

- Daniel, on peut partager le lit, je ne mords pas vous savez. Déclara le médecin.

-Oui mais vous piquez ! Plaisanta le militaire.

-J'ai laissé mes aiguilles au SG-C colonel ! Le rassura la jeune femme.

-Oh !

-Alors Daniel ? Demanda Janet.

-D'accord. Finit par répondre l'archéologue.

-Il est tard, je vais donc me coucher. Dit Teal'c.

-Je vais faire de même. Suivit le tok'ra.

-A demain papa, Teal'c. Les salua la jeune mariée.

-A demain. Salua le jaffa en partant.

-Bonne nuit les enfants.

-Je vais aller faire de même je crois. Dit Janet en étouffant un bâillement.

-Je vous accompagne. Déclara le jeune homme.

-Bien. Oh Sam ! Interpella la doctoresse. Kendra a mangé il y a deux heures.

-Merci. Bonne nuit vous deux.

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi. Répéta Daniel, en partant avec Janet.

-Bonne nuit et ne faîtes pas de bêtises ! Plaisanta Jack, et n'obtenant aucune réponse.

-Bon donne moi Kendra, je vais aller la coucher. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant signe de lui donner l'enfant.

-On devrait y aller aussi. Conseilla-t-il.

-Tu as raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison madame O'Neill, du moins lorsque je n'ai pas tord !

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement, face à la mine sérieuse que le colonel arborait. Mais devant son sourire, il ne pu que faire de même, passant un bras autour de ses hanches. Elle nicha la tête dans son cou, et en silence, ils rejoignirent leur chambre, où ils s'enfermèrent.

Samantha alla coucher sa fille, après l'avoir pris des bras de son père. En se sentant bouger, Kendra ouvrit faiblement les yeux, puis se sentant en sécurité, se rendormit immédiatement. Elle ne se réveilla pas lorsque sa mère l'allongea dans son berceau, et la recouvrit d'un drap. Cette dernière la regarda pendant quelques instants somnoler paisiblement.

Elle n'entendit pas son compagnon approcher. Elle sursauta légèrement, lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et son corps couler contre le sien. Mais très vite un sourire amoureux apparut sur son visage. Le menton de Jack était posé sur l'épaule nue de sa femme, et leurs mains étaient posées sur son ventre, le pouce de l'homme caressait doucement sa peau soyeuse. Ils ne dirent rien, car rien n'avait besoin d'être dit, tout était si explicite par ces simples gestes.

La scientifique avait l'impression d'être enfin rentrée chez elle. Elle était redevenue Tàri aujourd'hui et avait retrouvé la paix intérieure. Doucement, elle se retourna vers son époux et d'un tendre baiser, rempli d'amour, elle captura ses lèvres. Sans se lâcher, ils retournèrent dans la première partie de la chambre.

Lentement, comme pour profiter de chaque instant leurs mains s'activèrent. La jeune femme souleva doucement le tissu de la robe d'Ishbala. Jack finit de l'enlever, interrompant leur baiser et plantant son regard dans le sien. La lune éclairant le visage fin de Sam, Jack posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme, et tout en fermant les yeux, cette dernière s'y appuya avant qu'il ne reprenne possession de ses lèvres. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse puissant, pendant que lui posait les siennes sur ses hanches, remontant dans son dos, avant de redescendre lentement, vers le creux de ses reins.

D'une main, il fit glisser le bracelet de voile, retenant son bras droit prisonnier. Il adorait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, il adorait la sentir frissonner sous la douceur de ses caresses, il adorait la sentir vibrer sous ses assauts…il l'aimait tout simplement.

Il continua de la déshabiller sans accélérer ses gestes, prenant simplement le temps, après tout ils avaient tout le reste de la nuit pour eux. A contre cœur, ils durent se séparer quelques secondes, afin d'ôter son haut, devenu de trop. Le vêtement rejoignit le sol.

A la lueur de l'astre brillant, il regarda la poitrine de sa partenaire se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Mais lorsque son regard remonta jusqu'au sien, il remarqua qu'il était rempli par les larmes. Il se rapprocha d'elle, la prenant contre lui, l'entourant de sa chaleur, l'étreignant quelques instants. Doucement, il se mit à déposer plusieurs baisers dans son cou, Sam pencha la tête en arrière, l'invitant à continuer. Une larme roula sur sa joue, disparaissant sous les lèvres de son amant.

D'un sillon brûlant, il partit du lobe de son oreille, descendant vers son épaule, y redessinant la clavicule, avant de descendre jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons fièrement dressés. De ses lèvres, il l'effleura d'abord timidement. Il la sentit frissonner, elle tentait de contrôler sa respiration. Doucement la caresse de sa langue se fit plus appuyée, et il la sentit retenir son souffle. Contre sa peau, il se mit à sourire. Une de ses mains remonta lentement, touchant à peine son corps, provoquant quelques frissons, et s'aventura furtivement sur le second mamelon, le câlinant à son tour. Il ne voulait pas se faire plus pressant. Même si son second viol, remontait à deux ans, il savait que son souvenir était encore ancré dans la tête de la jeune femme et le serait toujours. Il devait également bien avouer, qu'il aimait prendre son temps, comme à cet instant.

Sa femme le regarda faire amoureusement, lui caressant les cheveux tendrement. Comment pouvait-on aimer à ce point ? Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de chose envers une autre personne ? Comment avait-elle pu attendre d'être heureuse ? Une seconde larme de joie traversa ses paupières, roulant sur sa joue et venant mourir sur ses lèvres.

Progressivement, elle le sentit abandonner sa poitrine et rejoindre son ventre, se mettant à genoux face à elle. Il finit de glisser au sol le fin tissu, lui encerclant encore la taille, enlevant par la même occasion son dernier sous-vêtement. Elle était désormais complètement nue devant cet homme agenouillé. Dans un geste qui ne la surprit guère, il posa sa joue contre son ventre encore plat, fermant les yeux. Il essayait déjà d'imaginer leur futur enfant. Il se mit à sourire, dans la pénombre. Ses mains avaient retrouvée leur position sur ses hanches, et ses pouces la caressaient doucement. Sam encercla affectueusement la tête de son amant, le maintenant collé à son abdomen, telle une mère rassurant son enfant.

Puis elle sentit son souffle sur sa peau, ses lèvres sur son corps. Effaçant les larmes sur son passage, Jack retrouva avec délice sa bouche, la regoutant encore une fois, ne s'en lassant pas. Sans se lâcher, l'homme la contourna, l'obligeant à lui tourner le dos. Il l'appuya contre son torse, l'entourant de ses bras, la sécurisant. Elle se laissa faire, appréciant simplement le moment. Lorsque la langue de son amant rencontra de nouveau la peau de ses épaules, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, fermant ses yeux humides. Ses mains glissaient sur son ventre, ses hanches, ses bras…elles étaient partout et nulle part à la fois, leurs caresses, malgré leur légèreté, se faisaient appuyées…tout n'était que contraste. Un mélange de bien-être, de désir et d'attente s'insinua dans leur esprit. Ils avaient un appétit insassiable l'un de l'autre.

Doucement, elle se recula, lui faisant de nouveau face et plongea son regard troublé dans celui de son époux, puis il descendit vers son torse musclé, pour finir sa descente sur la bosse plus que naissante dissimulée par le dernier vêtement encore présent sur son corps. Elle se mit à genou, après avoir replanté ses yeux d'outre mer dans ceux assombris de son mari. Délicatement, l'effleurant à peine, ses mains glissèrent sur son torse, puis sur son ventre plat et pour finir sur ses reins. Elle lui retira sa dernière barrière, faisant désormais face à la force du désir de son amant. Durant une demi-seconde, d'autres souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, mais elle les balaya d'un battement de cil. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Jack, lui souriant pour la rassurer. Ayant deviné son trouble, il posa une main sur sa joue avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Au creux de ses bras, elle se sentait si bien, comme si rien d'autre qu'eux ne comptait. Le nez dans son cou, elle s'enivra de son parfum suave, et ses mains se mirent à dessiner quelques arabesques invisibles sur son bras, alors que ses lèvres, rencontraient la peau de son cou.

Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il se releva doucement, l'entrainant avec lui. Il captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, alors que ses doigts se promenaient timidement, le long de ses bras, sentant sa peau s'embraser sur son passage. Ils n'avaient pas besoin, ni l'envie d'aller plus vite. Tout était parfait.

Délicatement, il la fit asseoir sur le lit, avant de l'allonger et de faire pareil sur son corps à elle. Leurs mains, après s'être cherchées quelques secondes, se trouvèrent, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Sam remonta ses jambes le long du corps de son amant, plaçant ainsi leurs intimités l'une en face de l'autre. D'un sensuel et interminable coup de rein, Jack entra enfin elle, retrouvant la chaleur et la douceur de sa féminité. Puis lentement, il se mit à se mouvoir, ne quittant pas pour autant ses lèvres, barrières de leurs gémissements étouffés.

Le plaisir, prenant peu à peu possession de leur corps, devint maître de leurs gestes. Leurs bassins, dansant le même rythme, accélérèrent progressivement, les rapprochant du moment fatidique. Leurs respirations se firent plus saccadées. Cherchant d'avantage d'oxygène, l'un dut à contre cœur se séparer des lèvres de l'être aimé, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ils aimaient voir l'autre se noyer et disparaître dans les méandres du plaisir. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à les cueillir, les désarmant totalement. Chacun étouffa son cri sur l'épaule de l'autre, leurs doigts toujours si amoureusement enlacés. Seul l'Autre comptait. Ils fermèrent les yeux, afin d'apprécier davantage ce moment. Et une larme roula sur leurs joues, disparaissant sur le corps de l'autre. L'homme releva doucement la tête, ne cherchant pas à cacher son trouble et déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, encore entrouvertes, de son épouse. Sans devenir un poids pour elle, il se laissa tomber sur elle, tentant de reprendre un peu son souffle et ses esprits.

Puis lorsque le calme se fit de nouveau, Jack roula sur le côté après avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur les lèvres humides de sa maîtresse. Peu après, sentant sa respiration apaisée, le colonel se lova contre sa femme, posa sa tête sur son sein, écoutant son cœur le bercer. La jeune femme caressa tendrement ses cheveux, avant que celui-ci ne reprenne sa main, entremêlant de nouveau ses doigts aux siens, et y déposant simplement ses lèvres. Après un dernier baiser, Morphée ayant eu raison d'eux, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs mains ne s'étaient pas quittées, tout comme elles ne se quittèrent pas de toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le premier soleil, déjà levé, posa ses doux rayons sur le visage fin de la jeune femme. Au contact de cette lumière continue, ses paupières papillonnèrent, s'efforçant à s'habituer à elle. A la vision de sa chambre, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller son compagnon, elle se releva contre la tête du lit, tenant contre sa poitrine dénudée, le drap. Elle poussa un long soupir de bien-être. Puis elle remarqua enfin que sa seconde main tenait toujours celle de son compagnon.

Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son visage endormi. Le voyant aussi serein, son regard se fit plus doux, et elle se mit à détailler son corps d'homme. Son visage tourné vers elle, reflétait la même sérénité, dans laquelle elle nageait. Tous ses traits, si masculins, si virils, étaient détendus. Ses paupières, légèrement en mouvement, montraient qu'il rêvait encore. Ses lèvres, entrouvertes, laissaient échapper un souffle lent. Sur son cou, le sang battait dans sa carotide, au rythme régulier de son cœur. Son torse puissant, montrait sa force et se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Ses muscles si bien dessinés, étaient au repos. Ses bras rassurants, étaient soit posés sur le lit, tenant sa main dans la sienne, soit dissimulés sous un oreiller. Le reste de son corps étant recouvert par le drap, Sam reporta son regard sur son visage, paisible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ces deux perles d'outre mer, purent se plonger dans son regard noisette. Ils se sourirent tendrement. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, prenant pour seul témoin de leur amour, le silence.

Jack lâcha la main de sa compagne, et celle-ci le regretta immédiatement, ayant l'impression qu'un froid mordant s'insinuer dans ses veines. Elle le vit se mettre dans la même position qu'elle. Et lorsqu'elle sentit son bras entourer ses épaules, la chaleur revint en elle. Il l'attira doucement contre lui. La tête de la jeune femme trouva naturellement sa place dans le creux du cou de son mari. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur le haut la tempe de la scientifique, qui se contenta fermer les yeux, appréciant simplement le moment.

La pièce respirait le calme et la douceur. Malheureusement leur moment, fut interrompu par un :

-Papa !

Le couple se releva brusquement. Ils se regardèrent surpris par ce mot, avant de porter leur regard en direction de la seconde partie de la chambre, là où se trouvait Kendra. Jack enfila rapidement un pantalon, alors que son épouse se revêtait de sa tenue guerrière. Une fois habillé, ils se précipitèrent près de leur petite fille. Le petit ange était assis dans son berceau et regardait de ces yeux marron, ses parents accourir. Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres, suivit d'un petit rire. Puis elle tendit ses petites mains en direction de son père, voulant qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

-Papa ! S'exclama joyeusement.

-Jack, c'est son premier mot ! Dit la jeune femme, visiblement très émue.

Le militaire, l'étreignit avec douceur, contre lui, alors qu'une larme silencieuse passait la barrière des paupières de son épouse. Kendra, sa fille….son amour…son enfant parlait enfin. Tous ces mois de calvaire, par ce simple mot, prenaient enfin fin.

Mais devant l'insistance de la fillette à être prise dans les bras de son père, Jack lâcha sa compagne, essuyant du pouce ses larmes, avant de se tourner vers la nièce du jaffa. Il se pencha et l'attrapa.

-Allez viens là, mon petit cœur.

-Papa ! Répéta-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Si on allait montrer à papi Jacob ton nouveau talent ! Proposa le colonel. Non j'ai mieux ! On va d'abord aller embêter le petit scarabée et le dictateur en blouse blanche !

-Jack ! Le gronda doucement sa femme.

-Ben quoi ? Dit-il innocemment.

-Ils doivent dormir.

-Et alors ? Lui ne se gêne pas à m'ennuyer avec ses cailloux, et elle de piquer mes superbes fesses ! Se défendit-il.

Un rire cristallin s'éleva de la pièce, faisant sourire le jeune marié. Il aurait pu passer sa vie à l'entendre rire ainsi, elle était si belle.

Mais il avait une petite vengeance à concrétiser avant. Le couple sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle de l'archéologue et de la doctoresse. Bien sûr le militaire entra sans frapper, réveillant ses deux amis, qui se relevèrent immédiatement. Face à Jack, le médecin remonta le drap, cachant ainsi son corps dénudé.

-Bonjour la compa…Oh ! On ressort tout de suite, pour ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles…

Le colonel se retourna et sortit immédiatement de la chambre. De l'extérieur, il lança un « Bien joué Spacemonkey ! », sous un regard surpris de sa compagne, qu'il poussa à descendre au salon, afin de lui expliquer la situation.

Dans la chambre, le nouveau couple n'osait se regarder, honteux de s'être fait surprendre dans cette tenue, mais surtout gêné. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire ou dire. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, rien n'avait été prémédité, c'était tout simplement arrivé. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut Daniel qui ouvrit le premier la bouche et une longue discussion s'en suivit.

En bas, après lui avoir raconté ce qu'il avait vu, Sam se mit à sourire, amusée par la situation. Elle se mit à penser, qu'il faudrait qu'elle parle avec Janet. Jack avait besoin de le raconter au jaffa, il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas en revenir. Il attrapa le poignet de sa femme, et aux son de ses rire, remonta à l'étage, entrant sans frapper dans la chambre de l'ancien prima d'Apophis. Malheureusement, elle était vide. Ils tentèrent alors leur chance dans la chambre du tok'ra, mais se heurtèrent à la même situation.

La petite famille retourna alors au rez-de-chaussée. Mais lorsque la guerrière rejoignit la cuisine, afin de préparer le petit déjeuner, elle trouva la porte arrière grande ouverte. Elle sortit et trouva les deux hommes contemplant le second soleil se lever sur le lac. Elle s'avança jusqu'à eux. Son père l'embrassa sur la tempe, puis en silence, ils regardèrent la nature se réveiller. Ils furent très vite rejoints par le militaire et l'enfant, et d'un bras, il entoura la taille de son épouse, la tenant contre lui.

Lorsque le ciel violet, fut enfin complété de ses deux astres, le petit groupe rentra, et Sam ainsi que son père préparèrent le petit déjeuner rapidement, et allèrent s'installer avec les autres au salon. Là-bas, le colonel mit au courant les deux hommes, du premier mot que Kendra avait prononcé. Teal'c et Jacob furent heureux de cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Le tok'ra prit sa petite fille dans ses bras et la fit légèrement sauter en lui parlant. Son gendre pensa qu'il commençait à devenir gaga.

Il ne se gêna pas ensuite pour leur apprendre la récente relation que Daniel et Janet entretenaient, depuis la vieille. Jack se permit de tourner un peu au ridicule, les mines qu'ils avaient arborées à son entrée dans la chambre. Tout le monde se mit à rire, imaginant déjà les deux docteurs, rougir violement.

C'est dans cette atmosphère que le nouveau couple arriva. Le médecin semblait encore mal à l'aise, par la venue du militaire peu de temps avant. Elle n'arriva pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux. De son côté l'archéologue n'en menait pas large non plus, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Face à cette scène vraiment comique, tout le monde éclata de rire. Cela eut l'effet de détendre les deux nouveaux arrivants.

La voyant ouverte à la conversation, Sam entraina sa meilleure amie dans la cuisine, prétextant aller finir de préparer le petit déjeuner. Mais personne n'était dupe, ils savaient tous, qu'une discussion « de fille » attendait les deux jeunes femmes.

A peine dans la cuisine, que déjà l'ancienne militaire, accaparait la doctoresse.

-Alors on me cache certaine chose Janet ?

-Non, bien sûr que non Sam. Se défendit la jeune femme.

-Alors comment se fait-il que Jack te retrouve complètement nue avec Dany boy dans un lit ? La taquina la scientifique.

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te fasse un dessin ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Dit la guerrière, riant doucement.

-Sam ! La gronda gentiment son amie. Tu commences à avoir le même humour que ton cher époux.

-Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle fièrement. Je veux juste comprendre comment c'est arrivé.

-On discuté du mariage, l'un en face de l'autre et puis il m'a embrassé, et une chose en entrainant, ben on a…finit t'elle en mimant avec ses mains.

-Hum je vois ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit que tu avais des vues sur Daniel, j'aurais pu peut-être vous aider !

-Ce n'est pas si simple que ça !

-Je sais, mais toi-même tu me poussais à tout raconter à Jack, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir mis en pratique tes propres conseils ? Tenta de comprendre Sam.

-Peut-être parce que je voulais me convaincre, que je ne ressentais rien envers Daniel. Avoua la doctoresse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sam…

-Allez raconte moi tout Janet !

Sa meilleure amie fut d'abord hésitante, mais devant l'insistance de la jeune mariée, elle finit pas capituler et se mit à parler. Le médecin se mit à tout lui raconter, se permettant parfois de rentrer dans les détails. Après tout elles étaient amies, elle pouvait bien tout lui raconter. Sam comparait parfois son époux à son meilleur ami, amusant beaucoup la doctoresse.

Tout en parlant, elles préparèrent le petit déjeuner du nouveau couple.

De l'autre côté de la porte dans le salon, la même conversation était d'actualité. En effet, jack avait tenu absolument à tout savoir, l'embêtant jusqu'à ce que l'archéologue décide de tout raconter. Son récit fut de nombreuse fois coupé par son meilleur ami, qui se moquait gentiment de lui.

Mais lorsque les deux jeunes femmes revinrent dans le salon, immédiatement le sujet changea, se tournant vers la nouvelle grossesse de l'astrophysicienne. Une nouvelle fois, le petit groupe félicita les futurs parents. Puis les discutions fusèrent durant le reste du petit déjeuner.

Après avoir mangé, les deux amies, abandonnèrent les hommes et partirent se balader dans le village. Sam confia sa fille à son père, content de prendre soin de Kendra.

**Maison de Nélo et Tryne**

L'ancien chef du village emmena Janet chez les deux guerriers. Là-bas, elles y trouvèrent toutes les femmes, que l'astrophysicienne connaissait bien. Tryne lui avait parlé de cette petite réunion la veille, et son ancien chef avait accepté l'invitation. Elles étaient toutes là. Il y avait Tara, la maîtresse des lieux, Illaria, Aphrodisia, Maylice, Ireth, Shana et Idril.

-Bonjour à vous toutes ! Les salua la danseuse.

-Bonjour Tàri, Janet. Répondit la petite fillette.

-Salut ma puce. Dit simplement le médecin.

-Janet, nous devons t'avouer quelque chose. Déclara la guerrière brune.

-Je vous écoute.

-Si nous t'avons convié aujourd'hui, c'est parce que nous avons un cadeau à t'offrir. Continua Illaria.

-Ah ?

-Mais ne restez pas debout, asseyez-vous ! Les invita Tryne.

Les deux femmes s'exécutèrent et s'installèrent sur les deux seules chaises libres. Elles se situaient au milieu du cercle des autochtones. A peine assise, que la petite Shana vint prendre place sur les jambes de l'ancienne chef du village. Tryne et Illaria se levèrent, et quittèrent la pièce, sous le regard entendu de leur supérieur, qui souriait.

-Bien en premier, tu dois te choisir un nouveau nom. Lui indiqua Idril.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Ici nous avons tous et toutes été renommés. A toi d'avoir ton nom, dans l'enceinte de notre communauté. Expliqua Aphrodisia.

-Euh d'accord. Accepta la doctoresse. Alors voyons voir…

-Pourquoi pas Ishna ? Proposa la fillette.

-C'est jolie. Admit la terrienne.

-Veux-tu d'Ishna, comme nouvelle appellation ? Demanda Ireth.

-Pourquoi pas. Accepta-t-elle.

-Alors soit la bienvenue Ishna. Dit simplement Illaria en revenant dans la pièce centrale.

Au son de sa voix, toutes les jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers les deux meilleures guerrières du village. Celles-ci tenaient plusieurs robes dans leurs mains. Elles avancèrent vers la doctoresse et s'inclinèrent, comme Teal'c avait l'habitude de le faire. Montrant leur respect envers leur nouvelle « sœur ». Toutes les femmes reconnurent les robes. Il y avait les deux tenues d'Ishtar et les vêtements de cérémonie. La robe d'au revoir et une tenue guerrière étaient aussi offertes.

-Nous savons que les tenues que tu portes, appartiennent à Tàri. Lorsque nous avons appris ta venue, nous avons décidé de confectionner les tiennes. Expliqua Tryne.

-Nous espérons qu'elles te plaisent ! Ajouta Idril, avec un sourire.

-Oui bien sûr qu'elles me plaisent. Répondit Janet, touchée. Merci beaucoup. Comment puis-je vous remercier ?

-En enfilant ta propre tenue guerrière et en choisissant la couleur de la teinture de ta robe de fête. Déclara la chasseuse blonde.

-Et bien je ne sais pas….Je…Je la vois bien du même violet que votre ciel.

-Très bon choix ! S'exclama Ireth. Je la teindrais donc de cette couleur !

-Encore merci beaucoup.

-Allez va mettre ta robe et tes chaussures ! La poussa sa meilleure amie.

-J'y vais.

La jeune femme se leva, et posa les vêtements qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sur sa chaise, ne gardant que celle de cuirs. Puis elle quitta la pièce, après que Tryne lui ait indiquée où se changer. Janet partit donc dans la salle d'eau.

Pendant ce temps au salon, les femmes parlaient de tout et de rien, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Shana se balader entre les petits groupe, cherchant une conversation intéressante à écouter. Elle opta pour celui de son mentor.

Idril apprit à ses amies, l'évolution du petit Jack, son quotidien avec lui…Ce qui fit rire les autochtones, fut d'apprendre que Wyatt se comportait comme un vrai papa poule. Mais à tout bien y réfléchir, le contraire les aurait étonné.

Puis les discussions convergèrent sur l'astrophysicienne. Celle-ci leur parla une nouvelle fois de la Terre, leur expliquant un peu son travail, sans trop rentrer dans les détails, puisqu'aucune d'elles n'avaient fait des études de mécanique quantique. Elle leur raconta ensuite ses journées avec sa fille et son époux. Imaginer cette fois Jack en papa poule, amusa énormément tout le monde, car le militaire, à première vue, n'avait rien qui puisse laisser paraître un tel comportement. Sam finit par leur apprendre que Kendra avait son premier mot le matin même. Tout le monde la félicita. Elles savaient toutes, ce que cela signifiait pour leur amie.

Mais le petit instant de réjouissance, fut interrompu par l'arrivée de leur nouvelle sœur, dans la communauté d'Ava. Toutes les villageoises vinrent l'entourer, afin de l'admirer. La doctoresse se sentit rougir. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement être le centre d'intérêt.

Son haut était assez court. Il y avait deux attaches. La première s'agissait de deux bretelles qui venaient se nouer derrière sa nuque. Après avoir formé une sorte de triangle, le tissu venait s'attacher dans son dos. Seule sa poitrine était couverte. La jupe était courte, pour faciliter ses mouvements. Elle lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Une fente était présente sur sa jambe droite. Aux pieds, elle portait des bottes, qui remontaient jusqu'au dessus du genou. Comme toutes les autres tenues guerrières, malgré son rôle pratique, ses formes féminines étaient mises en valeurs.

Toute la matinée passa rapidement, rythmée entre joie, fous rires, souvenirs…Mais surtout les jeunes femmes s'afférèrent autour de la teinture de la robe de fête d'Ishna. Cela prenait du temps, et les occupa beaucoup.

Lariena, était venue chercher la doctoresse, afin que toutes les deux aillent chercher les plantes indispensables à la fixation de la couleursur le tissu et la teinture elle-même, en forêt. Les deux guérisseuses parlèrent beaucoup. Et durant leur promenade, la terrienne pu apprendre les effets thérapeutiques de certaines plantes, qu'elle cueillit afin de les étudier, une fois rentrée sur Terre.

Une fois tous les composants pour la coloration de sa robe en main, les deux femmes revinrent à la maison de la guerrière. Immédiatement, Idril et Ireth prirent la suite. Elles partirent dans la cuisine préparer tout le matériel, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la sale de bain. Personne à part elles, ne devait voir le vêtement, tant qu'il n'était pas fini.

Pendant ce temps Tàri et Maylice allèrent préparer le déjeuner. Des rires s'élevèrent de la pièce, arrachant un sourire à Janet. Si elle n'avait pas connu Sam avant sa disparition, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle avait toujours vécu ici.

Soudain la curiosité s'empara de son être, mais elle ne voulait pas importuner ses hôtes avec ses questions. Ce fut Shana qui la vit hésitante, elle s'approcha d'elle, et lui demanda la raison de son trouble. Cela attira l'attention du reste du groupe. Après avoir rougit, la Tau'ri se lança et posa ses questions. La voir mal à l'aise pour quelques questions, firent sourire les guerrières, qui se firent une joie de répondre à toutes ses interrogations.

Bientôt, les deux cuisinières revinrent de la cuisine, aidées des autres, elles mirent la table, avant d'amener un à un, les différents plats préparés. Les deux amies avaient préparé ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, afin de tout faire goûter à la nouvelle arrivante. Pendant le déjeuner les discutions fusèrent. Janet avait l'impression d'être parmi un groupe d'amies, qu'elle connaissait depuis quasiment toujours.

**Ava, village**

Teal'c tenait sa nièce, au creux de ses bras musclés. Cette scène avait amusé plusieurs femmes. Car au milieu de ses muscles, la fillette semblait encore plus petite et vulnérable, qu'à l'ordinaire. Et puis il fallait bien avouer que voir un grand gaillard comme lui, tenir un enfant, était une scène assez comique. Jacob était assis près de lui, discutant des dernières avancées Tok'ra.

De leur côté, Jack, Daniel et Thoran faisaient quelques passes de football américain. En effet, l'archéologue avait eu l'idée de prendre un ballon, avant son départ. Et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, ils avaient décidé de s'amuser un peu.

-Quel est l'intérêt de ce jeu O'Neill ? Voulut savoir l'ancien prima d'Apophis.

-Prendre du bon temps Teal'c.

-Comment peut-on prendre du bon temps, en essayant de rattraper ce que vous appeler un ballon ? S'enquit-il.

-C'est l'un des plus grands mystères de l'univers, mon cher Teal'c. Plaisanta le tok'ra.

-Je vous ai entendu Jacob ! Fit remarquer le colonel.

-Occupez-vous donc de jouer Jack et laisser moi parler avec Teal'c. Déclara Jacob, avec une voix rieuse.

-A vos ordres beau-papa.

Tout le monde sourit à cette appellation. Les trois hommes continuaient de se faire quelques passes, durant une bonne partie de la matinée. Puis ils allèrent ensuite manger. Ce fut le Tok'ra qui prépara le repas.

**Maison de Tryne et Nélo**

Les jeunes femmes étaient revenues dans le salon, après avoir débarrassé la table et fait la vaisselle. A peine assises que les discussions reprenaient déjà. A aucun moment, Janet ne se sentait exclue, bien au contraire. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans une réunion d'amies. Elle se sentait réellement bien, parmi elles. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, emportant le brouhaha des conversations. La vieille femme entra dans la maison, où régnait désormais un silence respectueux. Elle vint se placer au milieu du groupe, où Idril lui laissa sa chaise, avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Puis elle alla s'asseoir à même le sol, près d'Illaria. Un sourire chaleureux était apparu sur le visage de la guérisseuse. Elle se releva, s'avança doucement vers sa nouvelle fille. Elle lui tendit la main. Janet posa la sienne après avoir regardé sa meilleure amie qui, d'un signe de tête, lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance. La doctoresse se leva et rejoignit le centre du groupe.

-Jeune Ishna, soit la bienvenue dans ta nouvelle famille. Tu auras toujours ta place parmi nous, et ce peut importe où tu vis. La rassura la vieille femme.

-Merci.

-Veux-tu connaître l'histoire d'Ishna ? Demanda la sage.

-Bien sûr.

-Asseyons-nous. Proposa la vielle femme.

Un bruit de chaise se fit alors entendre. Toutes les femmes s'étaient levées, et étaient allées ranger leur chaise. Lorsqu'elles revinrent, elles s'assirent sur le sol en bois. Janet s'installa au milieu de ses nouvelles sœurs, pendant que la matriarche du village prenait place sur la seule chaise encore en place. Shana était assise entre les jambes de son ancienne instructrice, lui tournant le dos.

De l'amour d'Ishtar et d'Ishbala naquit Ishna. Elle était d'une beauté inégalable. Elle était d'une profonde gentillesse envers tous les êtres vivants. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que la petite déesse, ne s'occupe de la nature, des animaux ou encore même des hommes. Raconta la vieille femme. Mais l'enfant grandit et devint jeune femme. Beaucoup d'hommes se mirent à la courtiser, cependant elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Préférant apprendre les vertus de la forêt afin de soigner son peuple et les animaux. Elle devint donc la première guérisseuse, qu'Ava n'ait jamais porté. Mais la médecine ne remplace pas l'amour d'un homme. Un grand vide l'envahit donc et la jeune femme se mit à chercher parmi ses nombreux prétendants, le bon. Elle cru le rencontrer, mais un premier amour ne dure pas forcément. Et très vite la déesse se rendit compte de son erreur, et quitta cet homme. Peu de temps après sa séparation, elle rencontra la nymphe Tàri. Très vite les deux jeunes femmes se lièrent d'amitié. La nymphe se rendait bien compte que la déesse n'était pas heureuse, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Un jour, alors qu'elle se promenait avec ses amis, Tàri trouva une enfant perdue dans la forêt. Ne se sentant pas prête à être mère et connaissant le désarroi de son amie, Tàri lui confia la petite. Le petit ange rendit le rayon de soleil qui manquait tant à la belle guérisseuse. Le bonheur faisait de nouveau parti de sa vie. Bien plus tard, l'envie de s'unir à un homme revint dans son cœur, même si sa puissance était amoindrie par l'amour de sa fille Calsha. Un jour, en soignant Dael, l'ami de Tàri, la déesse se rendit compte que son corps aimait déjà. Oh bien sûr, tout d'abord effrayée par la puissance de ce sentiment, elle tenta de l'oublier, de se dire que ce n'était pas réel, et surtout pas partagé. Pourtant, elle aimait l'entendre parler de l'histoire des hommes, qui le passionnait tant. Ce que la jeune femme ne savait pas, c'était que Dael nourrissait les mêmes sentiments, et les même peurs qu'elle. Un soir, alors que la cérémonie d'union, avait réuni à jamais Tàri et Janas, le destin aida une nouvelle fois l'amour et le couple finit par s'unir physiquement, créant une nouvelle petite vie : Ishdar. Elle allait devenir la demi-déesse de la fertilité. Les deux amants s'unirent par le mariage, peu de temps après la naissance très attendue de leur fille.

A la fin du récit, les deux terriennes restèrent sans voix. L'histoire de la jeune déesse ressemblait exactement, enfin quasiment à la vie de la doctoresse, tout comme la vie de Tàri et celle de Sam. D'ailleurs celle-ci semblait tout juste s'en rendre compte.

-Lariena, puis-je vous poser une question ? S'enquit l'ancienne chef du village.

-Bien sûr Tàri.

-Comment se fait-il que nos histoires ressemblent presque trait pour trait à celles des dieux ? Demanda l'astrophysicienne.

-Car les histoires écrites dans les étoiles, finissent toujours par se répéter un jour ou l'autre. Expliqua la guérisseuse.

-Voulez-vous insinuer que nous sommes des genres de réincarnations ? Tenta de comprendre la doctoresse.

-Je ne détiens pas les réponses de l'infini. Cherchez simplement au plus profond de votre cœur et vous trouverez votre réponse. Répondit de façon énigmatique la vieille femme.

Elle se mit à sourire chaleureusement, comme une mère le ferait devant les interrogations ses enfants. Après tout, quelque part n'était-ce pas le cas ? Lariena raconta encore quelques histoires, répondant à quelques questions de la doctoresse. Puis devant rejoindre Elu, la sage salua les femmes et sortit de la maison, laissant le groupe repartir dans leurs discussions.

-Ta robe est peut-être prête Ishna ? Dit soudainement la petite Shana

-Sûrement, je vais la chercher ! Répondit Idril.

La jeune maman se leva et prit le chemin de la salle d'eau. La robe pendue au-dessus de la baignoire semblait sèche. La couleur avait bien prise, la jeune femme était fière de son travail. Elle la décrocha délicatement et la posa sur son bras. Elle retourna ensuite dans le salon. Ella la tendit à sa nouvelle « sœur ». Janet la prit et remercia tout le monde de tout ce qu'elles avaient fait pour elle aujourd'hui.

-Je suis désolée, mais nous allons devoir rentrer. S'excusa Sam.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda tristement Shana.

-Parce qu'on nous attend ma chérie.

-Tu reviendras bientôt ?

-Oui je reviendrais à chaque fois que je le pourrais. Promis la guerrière.

-Nous espérons te revoir très bientôt. Dit Illaria.

-Promis ! D'ailleurs je reviens dans sept jours !

-Chouette ! S'exclama l'enfant.

-Tu resteras longtemps ? S'enquit Ireth.

-Le temps de ma lune de miel : une semaine.

-Et toi Ishna tu vas revenir bientôt ? Demanda la fillette en se tournant vers la doctoresse.

-Je vais essayer ma puce.

-Tu seras toujours la bienvenue parmi nous ! La rassura Tryne.

-Merci.

Les deux terriennes se levèrent et étreignirent chacune à leur tour toutes les femmes présentes. Même si elle ne montrait pas, l'ancien major était triste de devoir déjà quitter sa famille d'accueil. Elle avait toujours détesté leur dire au revoir, même si elle savait qu'elle reviendrait rapidement.

La fillette eut du mal à lâcher Tàri, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Mais la guerrière la rassura, et finit par se libérer de l'emprise de ses bras. La petite pleurait. Elle lui tourna le dos, afin que celle qu'elle considérait comme une grande sœur, ne voit pas ses pleurs. Sam posa un regard attendrit sur elle. Elle se mit à sa hauteur et la retourna doucement .Elle essuya ses larmes avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de lui dire quelques paroles réconfortantes.

Puis les deux docteurs sortirent de la maison, avec les robes du médecin et rejoignirent la maison de l'astrophysicienne.

**Maison de Tàri**

Les hommes avaient passé l'après-midi à jouer avec la petite, près du lac. A la surprise générale, Teal'c avait participé à tous les jeux. Jack avait, quant à lui fait répéter plusieurs fois le mot « papa » à sa fille, sous les moqueries de l'archéologue, qui le soupçonnait de devenir gâteux. Ils s'étaient tous baignés, sauf le tok'ra, qui avait préféré, rester assis sur la berge, observant la forêt et la beauté du paysage.

Lorsque Janet et Sam rentrèrent, l'enfant était en train de prendre son biberon de seize heures, tout en capturant de ses petites mains, le nez de Daniel, qui semblait ravi. Cette scène les fit rire. Chacune embrassa « son » homme, avant de monter dans leur chambre, préparer leurs dernières affaires. Une fois les bagages bouclés, elles redescendirent avec et les posèrent dans l'entrée.

Les hommes se levèrent des fauteuils et s'approchèrent. Jack rendit le petit ange à sa mère, avant de prendre les deux sacs. Teal'c en prit deux autres et l'archéologue porta le dernier. Puis ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs petites rues. A chaque fois, les personnes qu'ils croisaient les saluaient chaleureusement. Le petit groupe y répondit de la même manière, après tout ce peuple les avait accueillit sans rien demander en échange, comme les leurs. Quand le grand anneau de Naquada, fut à portée de vue, ils remarquèrent que plusieurs personnes les attendaient près de celui-ci. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à eux.

-Saches Tàri, que ce fut un honneur pour nous de célébrer ton union avec Jack. Déclara le guérisseur.

-Je vous en suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir liée à lui. Répondit Sam.

-Nous savons que vous reviendrez très vite, après votre union sur la Tau'ri. Commença Lariena.

-Mais sachez qu'ensuite, nous nous reverrons bien plus vite que vous le pensez. Termina son compagnon.

-Comment ça ? Lâcha le colonel.

Comme pour répondre à son interrogation, sa femme sourit. Elle avait comprit de quoi parlait les deux sages. Et lorsqu'elle les vit s'approcher du nouveau couple, ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Elu sorti le collier que Jack portait encore la veille, et le passa autour du cou de l'archéologue, pendant que sa femme emprisonnait le poignet de la doctoresse dans un bracelet. Ils étaient officiellement fiancés sur la planète. Cela les fit rougir, car tous deux connaissaient la signification de ces deux bijoux.

-Nous savons que votre couple est récent. Déclara le guérisseur.

-Mais nous savons qu'on jour prochain, nous fêterons votre union. Continua sa compagne.

-Tout comme l'union de Dael et Ishna fut fêtée. Ajouta Elu.

-Allez en paix mes chers enfants, les dieux vous protègent. Termina Lariena.

Après une dernière accolade avec les deux anciens du village, l'archéologue entra les coordonnées de la Terre. Le grand anneau se mit alors à tourner, et c'est à ce moment là, qu'une tornade blonde sauta dans les bras de Jack en pleurant. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de tout lâcher et de la rattraper. La petite enfouit son visage dans le cou du militaire. Le colonel, lui caressa les cheveux doucement, essayant de la calmer.

-Je veux pas que tu partes !

-Hey ma puce, je ne m'en vais pas pour toujours, regarde on est revenu plusieurs fois cette année.

-Je veux que toi, Tàri et Kendra restiez sur Ava. Dit Shana, en se frottant les yeux, rougis par les larmes.

-Shana, chérie. Interpella d'une voix douce la scientifique. On revient dans une semaine, d'accord. Et puis tu sais bien, que tu peux venir nous voir quand tu le souhaites, le général te l'a dit en personne, tu es la bienvenue sur Terre et dans notre maison.

-Oui mais c'est pas pareil ici ! Vous me manquez. Avoua l'enfant, en baissant le regard.

-Sache que tu nous manques aussi. La réconforta Jack. Mais tout comme (toi) tu as ta famille ici, nous avons la notre qui attend notre retour là-bas. Je sais que tu es une grande fille et que tu peux le comprendre. Et puis sache que je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Alors je te promets de revenir au moins une fois par mois, ça te va ?

Pour toute réponse la petite acquiesça timidement.

-Bien, aller sèche tes larmes, on va vite revenir.

Du pouce, le militaire fit disparaître les petites larmes. Il lui fit un beau sourire, afin de la rassurer. Elle n'arriva pas à y répondre franchement, faisant plus une grimace qu'autre chose. Jack déposa un baiser sur la joue de la petite, qui cette fois grimaça franchement.

-Pouah tu piques ! Lui reprocha-t-elle, alors que des rires s'élevaient.

-Roh je suis vexé, moi qui pensais que ma petite barbe te plairait ! Fit Jack faussement vexé.

-Non ! Dit fermement l'enfant. Et puis faut que tu te fasses beau pour Tàri, c'est elle ta femme, pas moi !

-Tu as raison ! Bon nous devons y aller Shana. Répondit le militaire, en reposant l'enfant à terre.

-Alors à bientôt Jack.

Le vortex étant ouvert depuis plusieurs secondes, le code avait été déjà envoyé. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à passer la porte. Jack serra une dernière fois l'enfant, avant qu'elle n'aille embrasser le reste du groupe. Sam l'étreignit et Shana déposa un baiser sur le front de Kendra. Puis elle retourna auprès de sa mère.

Le groupe s'avança ensuite, bagages en main, vers la porte et après un dernier au revoir, ils la passèrent. Le vortex se referma juste derrière eux, laissant le calme revenir. La foule se dissipa, et la vie reprit son cours sur Ava. Seule la fillette resta quelques minutes devant le grand anneau, avant d'imiter ses aînés et d'aller retrouver ses amies.

**Terre**

**Cheyenne Mountain, Base du SG-C**

SG-1 au complet, ainsi que Janet et Jacob sortirent de l'immense flaque translucide, qui disparue juste derrière eux. Ils descendirent la passerelle, et s'arrêtèrent devant le général, qui les attendait bien droit. Il les salua chaleureusement. Mais personne ne quitta la pièce, ils savaient tous que Jacob devait rentrer.

-Sergent, ouvrez la porte. Ordonna le militaire.

Walter acquiesça et entra les coordonnées de la planète tok'ra. Immédiatement le grand anneau de Naquada se remit en marche, enclenchant un à un les sept chevrons, avant de s'ouvrir dans un bruit assourdissant. L'ancien général se retourna vers le groupe.

-Bien, on se revoit dans une semaine ! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

-On vous attend avec impatience Jacob ! Dit son gendre.

-J'espère bien ! Vous avez intérêt à prendre soin de ma fille d'ici là !

-Comme toujours ! Je suis un pro dans le domaine du chouchoutage ! Dit-il fièrement, alors que Daniel étouffait un rire. Quoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste que vous….

-Quoi moi ?

-Et bien chouchouter, ne vous ressemble pas ! Dit-il en riant.

-Si !

Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-N…

-Stop ! Cria Sam, amusée.

-Mais c'est lui qui a…

-Jack j'ai dit stop ! Dit-elle en tentant de rester sérieuse. Il te taquine c'est tout !

-Bien, messieurs, je crois que je vais y aller. Chérie, à dans une semaine. La salua-t-il, alors qu'il l'étreignait.

-A bientôt papa.

Après avoir embrassé sa fille et sa petite-fille, il se retourna et remonta sur la passerelle métallique, avant de passer la porte.

Le petit groupe, ayant quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain, décida de rejoindre les vestiaires, afin de se changer. Ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans les couloirs. Comme d'habitude, les hommes envoyèrent des regards appréciateurs. Seulement ce n'était plus envers Sam, car Jack les avait remis à leur place, et qu'ayant peur de lui, ils n'avaient pas osé le défier. Aujourd'hui, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers la doctoresse, qui se sentait flattée quelque part, d'avoir ce genre d'attention de la part de tant d'hommes. Mais immédiatement, Daniel sentit la jalousie s'emparer de lui. C'est donc sans se gêner, qu'il lança plusieurs regards noirs à leur encontre. Cela amusa beaucoup son meilleur ami et sa femme, qui se mirent à rire.

Heureusement pour les nerfs du jeune homme, les portes des vestiaires apparurent bientôt. Les femmes se séparèrent des hommes et chacun entra de son côté. Du côté des filles, les discussions tournaient sur les récentes fiançailles. Etrangement la même conversation occupait les vestiaires des hommes. Mais lorsque le groupe se retrouva en-dehors, la conversation prit un autre chemin. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs quartiers, allant poser leurs sacs, avant de partir au mess.

**Mess**

Ils s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle. Jack amena un plateau à sa femme, pendant que celle-ci nourrissait sa fille. Du moins elle essaya, car la petite avait décidé de parler, enfin de babiller joyeusement. De plus l'intervention de plusieurs militaires, voulant féliciter les jeunes mariés, ne l'aida guère. La voyant en difficulté, son époux vint l'aider, et à deux, ils arrivèrent à lui faire finir rapidement son assiette, pouvant ainsi s'occuper plus que d'eux.

Le petit groupe discuta longuement, riant, parlant de chose et d'autres. Ils ne virent pas le temps défiler. Kendra dormait profondément dans les bras de sa mère. Ce ne fut que lorsque le cuisinier voulu les mettre dehors, qu'ils virent qu'il était tard. Tout le monde se dirigea, le plus silencieusement possible vers l'étage des quartiers. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent que très peu de soldats. Cela était normal, vu l'heure tardive qu'il était.

Arrivée devant leurs quartiers, la petite famille salua le petit groupe et pénétra dans leurs appartements. Teal'c salua le nouveau couple et partit dans les siens. Daniel raccompagna Janet jusqu'aux siens.

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme souhaitait se reposer seule. Devant son air déçu, elle lui expliqua gentiment que ce n'était pas contre lui. Elle savait, tout simplement, que si elle l'invitait à dormir avec elle, ils ne feraient pas QUE dormir. Hors elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, afin d'être opérationnelle le lendemain.

Devant ses arguments, le jeune homme ne pu qu'accepter. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et la doctoresse disparut derrière sa porte. L'archéologue regarda quelques instants l'entrée des appartements de celle qui était désormais sa fiancée, avant de partir finir quelques traductions qui l'attendaient depuis la veille.

Dans sa chambre, Janet rangea précautionneusement ses robes et s'occupa ensuite d'elle. Une fois fini, elle troqua sa tenue guerrière pour sa chemise de nuit et se coucha. Elle regarda longuement le bracelet, qui représentait beaucoup trop de choses en si peu de temps. Puis dans un soupir, elle éteignit la lumière, et tenta de s'endormir.

**Une semaine plus tard : 28 Août**

**Maison de Samantha Carter**

Cela allait faire une heure que Sam était debout, et la panique s'était emparée d'elle, dès qu'elle avait osé ouvrir les yeux. Depuis, elle n'arrivait plus à se défaire de ce trop plein de stress. Elle avait tenté de se calmer. Elle s'était assise sur son lit, avait fermé les yeux et avait tenté de respirer doucement. Malheureusement cela n'avait rien donné.

Elle avait alors remercié son cerveau d'avoir pensé à inviter ses trois demoiselles d'honneurs à venir dormir la veille chez elle. Et surtout d'avoir épargner à Kendra tout ce surplus de trac, en la laissant avec Cassie, et Olivia, qui s'était proposée comme baby-sitter. Pourtant, cela n'arrivait pas non plus à la calmer.

Alors depuis plus d'une demi-heure, elle était là dans le salon. Ces trois amies étaient assises dans le canapé, sirotant tranquillement leur café, pendant que la future mariée faisait les cents pas, tout en posant mille questions sur la finalité des préparatifs du mariage.

-Assis toi princesse, tu me donnes le tournis ! Déclara la californienne brune.

-Désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Dit-elle en triturant nerveusement ses mains.

-Essaye la tisane ! Conseilla Sarah, avec qui Sam était devenue plus proche, depuis quelques mois.

-Bonne idée, je vais m'en faire une ! Et les fleurs, le fleuriste a…

-Stop ! S'écria Shane. Ton cerveau ne s'arrête donc jamais de fonctionner ?

-Désolée ! Grimaça-t-elle. A quelle heure est la cérémonie déjà ?

-Quatorze heures ! Tu as le temps, il n'est que dix heures ! Tenta de la calmer Janet. Boit ta tisane et ensuite tu commenceras à te préparer.

-D'accord.

La jeune femme partit, presque en courant dans la cuisine. Cela fit sourire ses trois amies, qui échangèrent un regard amusé. Il y avait vraiment de quoi rire, surtout pour Janet. La scientifique avait affronté les plus grands goa'ulds, sauvé la Terre un nombre calculable de fois, et elle était nerveuse pour une petite cérémonie, qui l'unirait juste officiellement au colonel. Elle étouffa son pouffement dans sa tasse.

Soudain, les trois demoiselles d'honneurs, virent la future mariée, sortir de la cuisine en courant, une main sur la bouche. Elle disparut dans un couloir et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit, de claquement de porte, se fit entendre. La doctoresse, fit signe qu'elle s'en occupait. Elle se leva et rejoignit la salle de bain.

Devant la porte close, le médecin s'arrêta et frappa doucement.

-Sam tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiet.

-Oui, c'est juste…Sa phrase se perdit dans un bruit sourd, avant d'être couvert par le bruit de la chasse d'eau. C'est juste les nausées matinales.

-Je peux entrer ?

-A tes risques et péril Janet.

Cette phrase la fit sourire, elle était médecin, elle avait vu bien pire, qu'une patiente en train de vomir. Elle ouvrit la porte lentement et trouva son amie assise à même le sol. Son teint était blafard, et des goutes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Janet prit un gant toilette qu'elle mouilla et lui tendit. Sa meilleure amie, le prit et se le passa sur le front, avant d'être reprit par une violente nausée. Elle se rassit ensuite contre le mur, pendant que l'eau chassait sa salissure.

-Tu vois dans quel état te met ton stress ! La réprimanda gentiment le docteur.

-Je sais mais je n'arrive…

-Pas à te détendre, je sais ! Finit sa meilleure amie. Ca fait combien de temps que tu as ses nausées ?

-Trois jours.

-Pourquoi n' es-tu pas venue me voir, je t'aurais donner de quoi les calmer !

-Je dois t'avouer qu'avec la cérémonie en approche, je n'y ai pas pensé. Admit la scientifique.

-Ok, je te donnerais quelques médicaments, avant ton départ pour Ava.

-Merci.

-Bon si ça va mieux, on va aller boire cette tisane, et essaye de te détendre !

-Je veux bien réessayer, mais je ne te promets rien.

La doctoresse acquiesça, et tendit la main à l'astrophysicienne, lui offrant ainsi son aide. Celle-ci accepta, en y plaçant la sienne, avant de se relever. Une fois sur pieds, elle vacilla légèrement, la salle de bain tanguant un peu. Elle se tenue au bord de son lavabo, inspirant plusieurs fois. Son malaise disparut assez rapidement.

Puis les deux femmes revinrent dans le salon. Sarah tendit une tasse fumante à la jeune femme. Sam la prit en la remerciant. Malheureusement pour les trois demoiselles d'honneur, le stress, qui jusqu'alors semblait avoir un peu disparu, revint à la charge. Les mains de la future mariée se mirent à trembler, et elle but d'une traite la tisane.

Puis l'ancien major partit dans la cuisine, poser sa tasse, avant de se rediriger vers la salle de bain, où une bonne douche bien chaude l'attendait. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire, allumant l'eau. Elle savoura avec délice la sensation de l'eau glissant sur sa peau, elle avait l'impression que son trac partait avec elle. Elle profita donc grandement de ce moment de relaxation.

Lorsqu'elle laissa la salle de bain libre, plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle entendit ses amies aller se laver à leur tour. Sam alla dans sa chambre s'habiller et préparer ses affaires pour l'église. Elle revêtit un jean et un débardeur noir, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en faire plus, car dans presqu'une heure, elle porterait autre chose. Etant habillée, elle prépara son sac, elle prit de quoi se maquiller et se coiffer, car la robe était déjà là-bas, n'attendant plus que d'être portée.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était prêt. Janet, Sarah et Shane étaient habillées normalement mais déjà maquillée et coiffée pour la cérémonie. N'ayant plus rien à faire dans la maison, elles décidèrent de prendre le chemin de l'église. Ce fut la doctoresse qui prit le volant, car sa meilleure amie était vraiment trop nerveuse pour pouvoir conduire.

**Eglise**

Le petit groupe arriva à bon port et alla directement en salle de préparation, emmenant avec elles le vanity de l'astrophysicienne. Elles firent attention de ne pas croiser le futur marié. Car le stress de la scientifique était tellement à son paroxysme, que la jeune femme en était devenue superstitieuse.

Arrivée dans la petite salle réservée à la mariée, les trois demoiselles d'honneurs découvrirent enfin leur robe. Sam les avait fait faire à l'identique que la robe d'Ishtar épouse. Sauf qu'elle les avait fait teindre en pourpre.

Janet et Sarah les trouvèrent magnifique. La californienne de son côté, n'avait pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtement, dû reconnaître la beauté de la tenue. Elle se força donc à la porter, voulant faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie, car c'était SA journée. Les trois jeunes femmes prirent leur robe respective et partirent se changer dans une autre pièce.

Ce fut la doctoresse qui revint la première, au bout d'une heure. Elle était allée réceptionner quelques invités, qui avaient déjà commencé à arriver et était allée voir comment se portait le futur marié. Jack était dans le même état de stress que sa compagne. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva une Sam proche de la crise de nerf. Elle avait reprit ses cent pas dans la petite pièce, triturant ses mains nerveusement.

-Sam calme toi ! Soupira la doctoresse.

-J'y arrive pas !

-Si ça peut t'aider, dis toi que ca n'aide pas le bébé et toi encore moins !

-Je sais mais…

-Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu te mariais avec lui !

-Je sais mais c'est pas pareil ! Lâcha la jeune femme proche des larmes. J'arrive pas à me calmer, et plus je me dis que c'est mauvais pour ma grossesse et pour mes nerf, plus je m'énerve…Je sais que je me suis déjà mariée à Jack, mais je sais pas ici c'est différent.

-En quoi ? Ici aussi c'est votre Union que l'on va célébrer. C'est la même chose que sur Ava. Peut-être est-ce les préparatifs, et le stress que cela t'a apporté, plus ta grossesse qui t'ont mis dans cet état ? En tout cas aujourd'hui, nous allons juste fêter votre amour.

-Oui je sais tu as raison. Admit la jeune femme en baissant la tête. Tu dois me trouver ridicule.

-Bien sûr que non ! La rassura-t-elle, avec un sourire. Et puis si tu n'étais pas dans cet état, à quoi me servirait mon rôle de demoiselle d'honneur ?

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire enfin la jeune femme.

-Je voulais t'emmener Kendra, mais j'ai jugé préférable de la laisser avec Cassie.

-Tu as bien fait.

-Bon, il faut aussi que j'aille voir la fin des préparatifs, ainsi que j'aille accueillir les invités.

-Va.

-Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta Janet.

-Oui je vais me coiffer, me maquiller et enfin m'habiller.

-Bien, je repasserais peut-être plus tard.

-D'accord.

La jeune femme sourit une dernière fois à sa meilleure amie avant de ressortir de la pièce. Dès que la porte fut fermée, la scientifique souffla un coup et commença à s'occuper de sa coiffure. Elle se fit assez facilement un chignon, d'où plusieurs mèches s'échappaient. Puis elle plaça ses cheveux tirés en arrière, de chaque coté de sa tête, une barrette. Dessus, des fleurs blanches étaient collées, et des perles de la même couleur, pendaient. Sa coiffure occupa son esprit durant trois quarts d'heure, évitant qu'elle ne pense à autre chose.

Lorsqu'elle mit sa dernière épingle dans le chignon, elle observa le résultat dans le miroir. Elle fut satisfaite de son travail. Elle rangea donc laque, peigne et autres accessoires dont elle avait eu besoin. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pu commencer à se maquiller, car la porte s'ouvrait. Sara apparut sur son seuil. La californienne entra et vint s'asseoir près d'elle..

-Ca va ?

-Oui, beaucoup mieux, j'ai trouvé de quoi occuper mon esprit.

-Heureuse de l'entendre. Ta coiffure est magnifique. Complimenta la jeune femme.

-Merci.

-Tu sais, Jack a beaucoup de chance. Il n'existe pas deux femmes comme toi, j'espère qu'il s'en rend bien compte, et qu'il prendra toujours soin de toi.

-Il le fera ! Et au pire il y aura toujours mes amies pour lui rappeler ! Plaisanta l'astrophysicienne.

-Tu peux compter sur nous, mais je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire. Il suffit de voir comment il te regarde ! Il t'aime.

-Je sais.

-C'est le bon n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, depuis plus de huit ans. Je l'ai toujours su, mais j'ai l'impression…

-De ne le découvrir qu'aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Cela m'a fait pareil à mon mariage. Soit heureuse Sam.

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent doucement.

L'année était passé vite, mais elles avaient malgré tout appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Lorsqu'elles ne se voyaient pas, elles discutaient sur MSN, ou alors s'appelaient. Et c'était donc tout simplement, que la scientifique lui avait proposé de devenir sa demoiselle d'honneur. De plus William et Jack s'entendaient à merveille, partageant de nombreux points communs. Kendra et Olivia s'étaient également liées d'amitié, et chaque départ était un déchirement pour les deux petits anges. Leur soutien, en plus de celui de ses autres amis, lui avait fait du bien.

Puis la californienne, sortit de la petite salle, devant retourner accueillir les invités.

Une fois seule Samantha décida de passer à la seconde partie de sa préparation : le maquillage. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pu en porter, durant sept ans, puisque le règlement le lui interdisait, elle n'avait jamais eu du mal à se maquiller avec goût. Elle fouilla donc dans son vanity et commença sa nouvelle tâche.

Elle mit en valeur ses beaux yeux océans, par un trait de khôl sur la paupière inférieure et un trait d'eye liner sur celle du haut. Puis elle mit un far brun irisé clair. Cette couleur, néanmoins discrète, allait harmonieuse avec la couleur de son regard. Elle finit par mettre son mascara, finissant d'embellir ses yeux. Sur ses lèvres elle passa simplement un gloss transparent.

A peine avait-elle fermé le tube, que déjà trois petits coups étaient donnés à sa porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur Shane. Il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant la cérémonie. La jeune femme brune vint s'installer à la place de Sarah, quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Je suis désolée pour la robe. S'excusa la future mariée.

-Pff tu parles ! Tu me connais, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour tes beaux yeux !

-Moi qui m'étais promis de ne jamais ressembler à une meringue, je crois que c'est loupé !

-C'est vrai, mais tu es la plus jolie meringue que je n'ai jamais vu !

-Oh ca me va droit au cœur ! Ironisa l'ancienne militaire.

-Et puis c'est ton unique mariage, il faut donc que tu en profites !

-Oui.

-Alors ça y est tu es définitivement rangée. Constata la californienne.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je me marie que j'ai changé. Déclara son amie, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

-J'espère bien ! Rit Shane. On s'amusait bien quand même !

-Et oui, c'est le bon vieux temps. Soupira Sam, nostalgique.

-Jack est au courant ?

-Non ! S'exclama la scientifique. Je veux garder un peu de mystère.

-T'as bien raison !

-Il faudra le refaire un jour ! Proposa Shane.

-Compte sur moi Princesse ! Promets moi juste d'être toujours heureuse avec cet homme.

-Je te le promet. Jack est le bon.

-Et c'est réciproque. La rassura-t-elle. Voir que deux personnes complètement différentes, peuvent se trouver et s'aimer toute leur vie me fait garder espoir. Et je dois t'avouer que pour le moment, c'est vous mon espoir. Soit heureuse Sam.

-Soit le également !

-Hey tu me connais.

-Justement ! Dit-elle. Si un jour ça va pas, tu connais mon numéro et mon adresse.

-Je m'en servirais promis.

-Bon on s'la met cette robe ? Dit Sam, sentant ses hormones reprendre le dessus.

-Ouais ! Je vais t'aider.

-Merci.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et commencèrent à s'activer autour de la robe de mariée. Il ne restait guère de temps avant qu'elle ne devienne officiellement Madame Samantha O'Neill.

**Appartement de Daniel**

**10h**

-Debout Jack ! Hurla pour la énième fois l'archéologue.

Et pour la énième fois, il n'obtint qu'un grognement en guise de réponse. Exaspéré, le jeune homme lâcha un soupir, avant de déclarer forfait. Il n'arriverait pas à le sortir de lit. Daniel quitta la chambre, en secouant la tête. Comment arrivait-il à dormi, alors que dans quatre heure, il allait se marier ? Il ne le comprendrait jamais.

Il revint dans le salon, où le tok'ra, le jaffa et le californien l'attendaient. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, sirotant tranquillement leur café, parlant de tout et de rien.

-Alors ? S'enquit le futur beau-père.

-Il ne dédaigne même pas ouvrir les yeux.

-Attendez, je vais m'en occuper ! Se proposa l'ancien général.

Ce dernier se leva, posa sa tasse sur la petite table basse et rejoignit la chambre du colonel. Celle-ci était baignée de lumière, puisque son meilleur ami avait ouvert les volets un peu plus tot. Jacob s'approcha du lit et tira les couvertures brusquement, les jetant au sol. Un grognement se fit alors entendre.

-Debout Jack, vous ne voudriez pas arriver en retard à votre mariage tout de même ? Dit le tok'ra, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Une nouvelle fois le militaire grommela. Mais cette fois il avait tenté de dire quelque chose, mais n'ayant pas articulé, le tok'ra n'avait pu comprendre leur sens. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de voir qu'il n'avait aucune autre option, face au problème présent.

-Debout colonel ! Hurla-t-il soudainement. Si vous arrivez ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde en retard à la cérémonie, je me chargerais personnellement de votre cas !

Visiblement cette dernière tactique marcha. Le militaire se releva brusquement, dans un sursaut. Il parcouru rapidement la pièce des yeux, cherchant visiblement où il se trouvait. Puis s'en souvenant, il posa ses yeux sur le père de sa fiancée. Vu le regard qu'il lui lançait, il devait avoir fait quelque chose de mauvais, mais il n'arrivait à se souvenir quoi exactement.

-Jacob, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage, encore endormi.

-Il est dix heures, Jack ! Répondit celui-ci, perdant visiblement patience.

-Quoi ? S'écria-t-il, en sautant hors du lit et en courant dans la cuisine. Et personne ne m'a réveillé avant ?

Pour toute réponse, Daniel se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir, lourd de sens. Alors que William et Jacob se mettaient à rire doucement. Teal'c se contenta de lever un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de leur hilarité.

Même s'il avait quatre heures devant lui, il avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire. De plus il devait arriver, à l'église deux heures avant la cérémonie. Bref, il n'avait que cent vingt minutes pour lui, et encore…

Il avala donc son café bouillant d'une traite, le regrettant immédiatement, en sentant sa gorge brûler. Puis il fila dans la douche, ayant à peine accordé deux mots à ses amis. Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il s'assit sur le canapé, laissant ainsi la salle de bain libre pour qui la voulait. Mais visiblement, il était le dernier à être debout.

-Alors pas trop nerveux O'Neill ? Demanda le jaffa.

-Non pas pour le moment mon cher Teal'c.

-Alors pourquoi votre genoux tremble ? Questionna innocemment l'archéologue.

-Daniel, la ferme !

-Où allez-vous partir en lune de miel ? Voulut savoir William.

-Et bien, nous allons retourner, là où Sam a vécu un an. J'y suis allé, et je dois dire que j'ai adoré.

-Surtout lorsque vous avez le droit à une petite danse ! Ajouta Daniel, un sourire fier sur le visage.

-Ne vous ai-je pas dis de la boucler Dany boy ?

-Je suis encore chez moi Jack.

-Et alors ?

-Je fais ce que je veux !

-Non !

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Du calme messieurs, passez vos nerfs sur l'autre ne vous servira à rien ! Les stoppa Jacob.

-Non, mais c'est très drôle vous savez ! Déclara Jack.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous Jack. Admit son meilleur ami.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre !

-Rah ces deux là sont irrécupérables ! Désespéra le tok'ra.

Le reste de leur temps libre se passa dans cette humeur bon enfant. Tout le monde s'était changé, afin d'arriver tout prêt là-bas. Mais bien vite l'heure du départ pour l'église arriva. Les trois garçons d'honneurs montèrent dans la voiture de l'archéologue, alors que Jacob et le militaire prirent le 4X4 de ce dernier.

**Eglise**

Dès leur arrivée, ils avaient du régler quelques petits problèmes mineurs, heureusement les femmes étaient déjà arrivées, et les avaient aidé. Vu qu'elles leur avaient fait part de l'état de sa futur femme, il leur avait fait promettre de ne rien dire sur les petits désagréments de dernières minutes, ne souhaitant pas augmenter le stress de sa compagne.

Tout le monde était enfin là. Tous étaient assis, attendant impatiemment que la cérémonie débute.

Jack vit Shane sortir de la loge de la mariée et d'un signe de tête qu'elle lui envoya, il comprit que Sam était prête. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit le trac s'infiltrer en lui et s'emparer de sa raison. Ses mains devinrent moites et son rythme cardiaque fit une embardée. Il souffla un bon coup, tentant de reprendre le dessus et alla se placer devant l'autel, face au prêtre.

Pendant ce temps, Jacob s'approcha de la pièce où sa fille se trouvait et y entra. Il la trouva debout, prête, face à lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique dans sa robe de mariée. Elle ressemblait à une princesse dedans. Le vêtement était blanc cassé. Le haut était constitué d'un bustier brodé. Et la jupe, malgré les talons et les nombreux jupons, touchait le sol. Des perles y étaient cousues.

-Sam tu es prête ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, plus que jamais.

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie. La complimenta-t-il.

-Merci.

-Ta mère aurait été fière de toi. Lui dit-il.

-Je sais qu'elle l'est. Avoua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-On y va, je m'en voudrais de faire avoir une crise cardiaque à mon futur gendre. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Il est si stressé que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en riant doucement.

-Au moins, autant que toi, mais il est plus âgé.

-Papa ! Le réprimanda-t-elle en riant.

-Je n'ai rien dit, du moment qu'il te rend heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte !

-Je suis heureuse.

-Je sais. Aller allons-y.

-D'accord.

La jeune femme baissa le voile devant ses yeux. Jacob lui tendit son coude et sa fille y passa son bras, en souriant. Le tok'ra ouvrit la porte, et laissa passer la future mariée en premier. Shane sourit en la voyant apparaître, tout comme les deux autres demoiselles d'honneurs. Les deux Carter s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte, restant cachés derrière.

De chaque côté de l'entrée se trouvaient les couples précédant l'entrée de la scientifique. La californienne brune s'avança la première, elle se mit au bras de Teal'c et tous deux remontèrent l'allée centrale, sous les regards des invités. En se séparant la jeune femme fit un clin d'œil au colonel, qui pour toute réponse lui sourit. Puis elle prit place à droite.

Ce fut au tour du deuxième couple d'apparaître. Il s'agissait de Sarah et William Macmillan. Jack n'avait pas hésité une seconde sur le choix de William. Durant la remontée de l'allée, le californien n'avait d'yeux que pour sa femme. Il la trouvait magnifique, de plus tout ça lui rappelait de merveilleux souvenirs. Les voir aussi toujours heureux, après plusieurs années de mariage, le fit sourire. Les époux se séparèrent devant lui, chacun rejoignant son côté.

Et enfin le dernier couple apparut, le rapprochant un peu plus de l'apparition de sa belle, dans sa robe de princesse. Il s'agissait de Daniel et Janet. Les deux amants respiraient le bonheur. Tout le monde su immédiatement, qu'un second mariage serait célébré bientôt. Durant toute leur ascension vers l'autel, l'archéologue ne quitta pas des yeux sa compagne, il n'en avait ni la force ni le courage.

Rapidement, ils se séparèrent. Immédiatement la petite musique d'ambiance fut remplacée par la marche nuptiale. Toute l'assistance se leva et se retourna vers la porte. Ils virent apparaître la mariée auprès de son père.

Jack cru que l'heure de sa mort était venue, car devant lui se tenait un ange. Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Comment cette simple femme, arrivait-elle à lui faire perdre la tête ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'arrivait pas décoller ses yeux de son image, de toute manière il n'en avait pas envie. Un tendre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Le regard de la jeune femme, alla d'abord dans l'assistance. Elle y vit sa psychologue, avec qui elle avait gardé contact, Cassie qui semblait s'occuper à merveille de Kendra et Olivia, son parrain, quelques amies à elle, son frère et sa famille. Les autres invités étaient composés soit de militaires, soit de la famille de son fiancé.

Ses yeux océans remontèrent ensuite, jusqu'à son futur époux et y rencontrèrent deux noisettes. Elle ne su expliquer pourquoi, mais elle sentit le trac la quitter définitivement. Elle avait confiance. Devant l'admiration, avec laquelle il la regardait, elle se mit à rougir légèrement. Un sourire apparut alors sur son visage. Oui, elle était enfin heureuse.

Lentement les deux Carter commencèrent à remonter à leur tour l'allée centrale. Jacob était fier de sa fille. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse de toute sa vie, comme si elle avait toujours attendu cet homme. Son travail de père était enfin rempli, aujourd'hui son flambeau était relayé à Jack. C'était à lui de prendre soin de Sam et de tout faire pour la combler.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant l'autel. Le tok'ra embrassa sa fille sur la joue et plaça sa main dans celle du militaire. Il alla rejoindre ensuite sa place auprès de Cassie, Kendra et Olivia, ainsi que de toute la famille Carter.

Le couple réuni, se faisait face. Jack releva le voile de sa compagne, avant qu'ils ne se retournent vers le prêtre. La cérémonie pouvait enfin débuter.

Le serviteur de Dieu se mit à lire quelques versés de la bible, après un petit discours. Puis la question fatidique arriva.

-Si quelqu'un dans l'assistance a une raison de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

A cette question, Teal'c et Daniel se retournèrent par réflexe vers l'assistance, les fusillant des yeux. Face à leur regard noir, tout le monde resta silencieux, et certains s'enfoncèrent dans leur siège, sachant ce qu'ils encouraient s'ils osaient faire à peine une petite blague.

N'obtenant aucune réponse négative, le pasteur continua sa cérémonie. Le moment des vœux arriva enfin. Jack décida que pour une fois il laisserait parler son cœur, même si cela ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était SA journée, il pouvait bien faire un effort pour elle, pour lui montrer son amour pour elle. Son meilleur ami lui tendit une alliance, qu'il passa au doigt de sa compagne.

-Sam tu es celle qui m'a rendu ma vie, lorsque je croyais être condamné. Avoua-t-il. Tu as toujours été la seule à lire en moi, peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment je t'y autorisais. Je t'ai aimé bien avant notre rencontre, car tu étais la femme que je voyais en rêve. Je croyais que tu n'existais pas, et lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai su que si. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Samantha. Tu es ma lumière, ma confidente, ma maitresse et mon amour. Par ta simple présence tu éclaires ma vie. Je suis fier et heureux que tu m'ais choisi, je t'aime.

Une larme de joie roula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'il avait du prendre sur lui pour lui dire tout ça, et elle en était d'autant plus touchée. Il se mit à lui sourire tendrement. De ses doigts fins, elle fit disparaître le petit diamant, avant de se tourner vers Janet. Celle-ci lui donna l'alliance, qu'elle passa ensuite au doigt de son fiancé. C'était à son tour de parler avec son cœur.

-Jack, d'entre tous, tu as toujours été celui qui me voyait réellement telle que j'étais, cachée derrière mon écran de fumée. Admit-elle. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, me protégeant au maximum du monde et apaisant mes peurs. Je n'ai réellement commencé à vivre, que le jour de notre rencontre. Car ce jour là, j'ai su pourquoi je vivais. J'étais en vie pour accomplir de grandes choses, mais surtout pour t'aimer. Tu es mon ami, mon confident, mon amant et aujourd'hui mon mari. Je suis fière de m'unir à toi devant les personnes que j'aime. Je suis heureuse que tu m'ais choisie car sans toi je serais morte. Je t'aime Jonathan Charles O'Neill.

-Je sui heureux de vous déclarer mari et femme. Annonça le prêtre. Jack vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

L'homme se tourna vers celle qui désormais était sa femme aussi bien sur Terre que dans toute la galaxie. Il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres, doucement, sans brusquerie, dans un tendre baiser. Finissant ainsi de concrétiser leur nouveau statut de jeunes mariés.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'église, se levèrent tout en applaudissant. Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent, le « Vive les mariés » se répercutant dans la paroisse, sous forme d'échos.

Le couple se sépara au bout de quelques secondes. Madame O'Neill se mit à rire et son mari sourit chaleureusement. Elle se retourna, se retrouvant dos à celui qu'elle aimait, alors que lui passerait ses bras autour de sa taille, en posant sa tête sur son épaule. La vie pour eux, s'annonçait heureuse, même s'ils savaient, qu'ils auraient encore beaucoup d'épreuves difficiles à traverser…

**FIN**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh déprime totale, voilà un an et deux mois de ma vie qui s'achève avec cette fic ! C'est snif, adieu Ava, petite planète au ciel violet, bonjour nouvelles fics ! Et surtout bonjour la fac, donc moins de temps pour écrire ! Pas grave je vais me débrouiller ! Pff les habitants d'Ava vont me manquer, pas vous ? Bon aller ne pleurons pas, vous pouvez la relire autant que vous voulez ! Et n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Sinon un grand merci à Malice qui m'a tout corrigé, ainsi que NKaK pou ses précieux conseils ! Et surtout à ma lectrice numéro un Biskote, qui me boostait pour avoir de la lecture, alors que j'avais pas forcément envie d'écrire ! lol Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des feeds, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bon ben au revoir Ava, et les autres, on se retrouve à la prochaine fic !


End file.
